Turning Tables
by redrosesandfullmoons
Summary: All Kurama wanted was to find some quiet normalcy in the suburbs. Yet in walked in a woman with mysterious dark eyes and a startling gift, a gift to know everything about him in one glance. His curiosity only leading him deeper into uncharted territory. RATED M FOR FUTURE MATURE CONTENT/LEMONS. KURAMAXOC
1. Chapter 1

Kurama walked into his new home with a sense of calm. The twenty eight year old was putting the finishing touches in his window display of orchids each so rare that most people would go to botanical gardens to see. His business was doing better than expected and he had opted to expand his expertise into the florist business. It took him months to find the right place for him to settle, he wanted to find a new home that would double as a flower shop so that he could get away from the city. Twenty minutes away from Tokyo was far enough to enjoy suburban life and close enough to be at his landscaping business when he needed to be. His knack for designing the perfect landscape had made him very successful. Successful enough that his parents had been happy he had turned down going into the Hatanaka family business to start his own. The busy yet quaint town he had chosen seem to be bustling with life, he'd enjoy the slower life that it seemed to promote. Most of the shops and businesses on this street where entrepreneurial and friendly, it gave the town a charm that had the cold city lacked. As his family helped him move in the last of his things to the upstairs condo he felt ready to take on this new endeavor.

Little did Kurama know that across the street dark eyes lingered on the activity caused by his moving crew. A small frown tugged at a delicate mouth as she sensed something she hadn't expected once she got a glimpse of her new neighbor. He was a demon. Deciding on how to approach the situation the young woman walked to her pantry and took out the welcome pastries she had baked for the new shop owner in town. Something she was known to do for anyone who moved into the tight knit community she lived in. At first the concept of a florist had thrilled her, she loved flowers the way that their energy welcomed her made her feel one with the earth. Also the foot traffic would increase the demographic that she wanted to expand in her own business: women. The sign was inconspicuous enough, ' _Minamino's Flowers_ _,'_ however once she laid eyes on the owner her blood had frozen with apprehension. This Minamino guy; was a demon, which meant one of two things. He was a peaceful demon; one that was seeking the comfortable life of nigenkai, or he was yet another blood thirsty monster using a flower shop to consume humans. The thought made the beautiful young woman frown. Looking in the mirror she took a deep breath and ran her hands through her long chestnut hair letting the curls cascade behind her. It was now or never time.

Walking out she noticed most of the people helping him move were gone. All those workers seemed to have put together the flower shop faster than she could have imagined. This guy must be loaded to have such a large moving company come in. As she approached she let her senses kick in, the only people left had a car. A small blue Honda. A middle aged woman came out of the store smiling to herself followed by a boy in his early twenties, instantly the young woman could tell this was the mother, her sixth sense wasn't needed for that. Her aura was similar to his, yet she was not a demon…interesting. The young boy had dark hair was far too young to own the shop; she guessed he was a relative but his aura was too different from hers to be her biological son. As she walked up the woman's gaze met her eyes and she immediately brightened. Her aura was friendly and warm like her smile, "oh hello! Are you coming into the store? My son hasn't officially opened yet."

The young woman returned her warm smile and gestured to the package in her hands, "yes but not as a costumer yet. My name is Maika Benibara, I own the martial arts studio across the street. I came to give your son these pastries as a welcome gesture. We are all pretty close in this neighborhood so I wanted to make sure he felt welcomed."

Maika almost giggled at the excitement in the middle-aged woman's eyes, "ah! What a lovely girl you are! My name is Shiori Minamino and this is my son Suichi Hatanaka. My other son Suichi owns this flower shop."

Maika bowed respectfully to her elder, "it's lovely to meet you both."

Suichi looked across the street, "you own a mixed martial arts studio! That's so cool! Who teaches your classes?"

Maika giggled, "well I do of course. I have my black belt in several martial arts."

The young boys chocolate eyes widened before a grin spread across his face, "no way! That's so cool. I've been considering taking something like that to keep fit while I go to college. Freshman fifteen ya know?"

Shiori rolled her eyes at her son making Maika smile. She winked a the young boy making him blush, "well tell you what kid. We usually provide discounts to each other as a courtesy to other local business owners. Come and do my free one month trial and if you like I'll give you a discount."

"Awesome thanks!"

Shiori grinned at her new acquaintance and gestured to the door, "we won't hold you up anymore. Suichi is inside doing some last minute rearranging so why don't you go in. We were on our way home, it was lovely meeting you."

"Likewise," Maika said as she bowed again to Shiori.

She waited for them to head towards their car before proceeding inside. Steeling herself to face the demonic aura quietly reaching her from the building. If she were anyone else this would have gone unnoticed. The demon was very good at hiding his aura. However as was her dreaded curse, she could sense him the moment his car pulled into the street. A bell chimed as she opened the door signaling that someone had entered. She saw a glimpse of red hair behind the counter the owner was putting away things under the register. She could feel his aura from here. He was powerful yet not overpowering. It was green and cool almost soothing yet it held some foreboding that he was capable of a great battle. So far he didn't raise any of her alarms. But she would need to see more of him to read his intent.

"Just a minute, I'll be right with you," a cool voice came out from under the counter.

Maika readied herself to face the demon as she spoke, "Ok, sorry to bother you, your mother said it was okay to come in. I'm just here to say hello, I'm your neighbor from across the street."

The redheaded demon rose and all but surprised Maika. He smiled gently at her as emerald eyes met her deep dark brown, "hello, nice to meet you. I'm Suichi Minamino, you own the martial arts studio?"

Maika smiled at the small sound of surprise from his voice. She could see it now as she looked at him, his aura told his story in a way that he couldn't imagine. Flashes of fox spirits, thievery, battles, and friendships flashed in her mind. She tried to control it but it was hard when she met such a powerful being. A secretive smile came to her lips as she tried to look past his history and read his intent. It was after all one of the reasons she was here.

"Yes," she said politely, "Maika Benibara, it's a pleasure to meet you. I made you these pastries as a welcome treat. Its something I do for all new shop owners around here. I'm sure you'll see soon enough how friendly this town is."

As she handed over the parcel in her hand Suichi took it with a smile, she almost sighed in relief to see that he was one of the good ones. His aura held no maleficence at all. There was also something in the way he looked at her that lead her to believe he was reading her spiritual energy with interest. Surely he had to know she knew about what he was.

"Thank you that's very kind," he responded politely, with an analytical look in his green eyes.

Maika smiled, might as well have some fun with it, "your welcome, it's not every day we get demons as neighbors."

He froze, his gaze hardening; immediately that made Maika's skin prickle. She had made him nervous, "demons?"

She turned away from that look and caressed the tulips that were next to her for comfort the flowers happily sending their ki back at her in an embracing way. She could feel him watching her closely, "yes. Don't worry I mean no harm. I was only ensuring that you weren't here to cause a threat to my community. After all we've had our share of passerby's that are only using stores as a front for other things. However I can see from your aura that you mean no harm."

"Is that so?" his velvety voice replied sounded guarded.

She turned at looked at him, pleased to read more curiosity than hostility from him. One of these days she was going to piss of the wrong demon because of her amusement. "Yes, I don't often find the need to lie. I was nervous when I realized you were a demon. But I see you mean no harm, so I also mean no harm to you. However I've never met a person like you before, its like you are a reincarnation in way. Two souls one body, very interesting."

Green eyes widened. She gave another sly smile and shrugged, "sorry to be so blunt."

"How do you know all this?" he said his voice still laced with caution.

Maika sighed as she moved through his flowers admiring their beauty and soaking in their joyous energy, "I just do. It's hard to explain how I can do any of this other than the fact that I am probably cursed with my damned spiritual awareness. It's a bother really."

She turned around and faced him again as she reached the front door, "you have lovely flowers. Like I said, I mean you no harm so long as you mean us no harm. And since I can see that you don't, I look forward to getting to know you. I hope you wont let my boldness color a bad picture of me."

The red head all but gaped at her, something she was used to. She had baffled many before and he wouldn't be the last. She could see it took all his self-control not to loose that expressionless mask. She could see the subtle strain in his eyes and jaw as he sized her up. Composing himself he smiled politely again, "of course not. I'm glad you see I mean no harm. I would have to ask though that you are discreet with your knowledge. I'm not quite sure if you share any of your information with anyone."

Maika would have been nervous about his hidden warning; she was not a fool. He could probably kill her if he wanted to. However she knew he wouldn't if it wasn't incredibly necessary. Spirit world would be crawling over town if she died; she knew they kept tabs on her. She had a feeling he knew so as well. Winking at the handsome devil Maika opened the door and gave him a slightly teasing look, "don't worry _Kurama,_ if I'm good at anything its keeping secrets."

And with that she gracefully exited the flower shop. Leaving its owner to stare at her back as she crossed the street and walked into the brightly lit martial arts studio. It seemed students had begun to arrive and she was greeting them warmly. His plants jubilantly radiated in the afterglow of her aura, it was a most intriguing sensation.

Kurama stood there for a few minutes baffled by the exchange. He hadn't ever been so curious about anything in his life. He had met his share of human psychics, all with unique abilities. Yet here was one that had done something no one had yet. She had read his aura and pulled information from it. She couldn't have read his mind; he would have felt her prodding. She had sensed his energy even though he masked it. He had sensed hers also, it was being suppressed but not contained all together. It was startling really the way the interaction had gone. It had caught him completely off guard. Sighing he decided he would find out more about this mystery neighbor of his. Perhaps life would not be completely uneventful in the suburbs.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama's green eyes narrowed as he watched his neighbor carefully. It had been about a week since he had arrived and it had not been dull. Thanks to his new interest he had been busy watching the mysterious woman across the street. Right now the lights of her martial arts school were on and people walking by stopped to watch. Today Kurama was one of them, the chestnut haired sensei yelled at her students as they did burpees, she was trying to get some of the lazier students to keep up.

"You better get them in, only thirty seconds left then we are going to do alligator pushups," her voice carried out confidently. She was wearing black gi pants and a long sleeved underarmour shirt that was red and black showing her toned upper body. She was stronger than any of these humans could guess. Her dark eyes flickered over to the windows and locked with his own, the mischievous spark in them making Kurama wonder what she was thinking as she smiled secretively at him before nodding in greeting. Kurama sighed and continued to walk pondering on his lack of information on her. He had noticed several things in the past week. She was well liked in the community; many people were patrons of her business. There were other demons living in this town. One was employed by her and many were her students, she didn't seem to hate demons. It seemed that their encounter was based on her cautiousness. She wanted to make sure he wasn't threatening to her or anyone else. That was all he knew. It was frustrating. She had no traceable records, almost as if she had deleted herself from the Internet. No social media accounts, rare for someone her age, and no family in the area. Other than her students and her employers she had no visitors.

Elusive was the word to describe her. She kept to herself and had ignored him most of the week. Almost as if their interaction had never happened. Yet it nagged at him that she had come into his shop and read him like a book. How had she done that? Who was she? He could tell she was careful about her relationships. Yet she had awaked a kitsune's curiosity, and that was something she couldn't undo. Going into his shop and up towards his rooftop the redhead wondered what Botan would uncover for him. She had promised to meet him in ten minutes. As he reached the top he looked across the street to a sight he had become familiar with. On her own roof a huge garden bloomed. The plants were green and almost proud looking, she had seemed to love plant life and in return it loved her back. He could still remember the way his plants caressed her as she walked around his flower shop. The middle of her garden displayed the most beautiful arrangement of succulent plants he had ever seen. They were rare, beautiful, and once noticed hard to ignore. He wondered why she had planted the succulent garden; it was not a popular plant among women. Not what he would have expected at all. He expected something like a black iris, dark and mysterious like those all knowing eyes of her. Kurama chuckled and shook his head at his nonsensical thoughts. It had been too long since he had been presented with a riddle.

Botan's dainty steps announced her arrival making his green eyes focus on the grim reaper. Seeing her bubbly face smiling at him made him feel like time hadn't passed at all. As if she was here to tell him about Yusuke being in trouble. He quietly wondered how the brash man was doing.

"Botan, good to see you," he greeted earning a widening grin from the grim reaper.

"Kurama! Imagine my surprise to see you've moved here of all places," she said walking up to him. "You're doing quite well I see."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at her remark, "why exactly is this location surprising. Could it have to do with a troubling human psychic?"

Botan walked past him and looked down at the martial arts studio with curiosity. Grinning ear to ear she waved down and laughed. Kurama's eyes followed to see the infamous Maika Benibara looking up at the grim reaper. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the blue haired reaper and turned her back to continue to instruct her students as they did judo throws.

Kurama's interest piqued, "you know her?"

Laugher filled the air as Botan sat comfortably on the edge of the building, "I wouldn't put it that way. She has absolutely no interest in talking to me. As a matter of fact, she avoids me quite often."

"Why would that be?" Kurama asked. He knew she was much too interesting to go unnoticed by Reikai.

Botan took a deep breath glancing at the redhead, "Koenma noticed her about three years after Sensui's death. There was a lot of crime in human world from the demons that managed to escape Enki's border patrol. Yet in this town the incidence was low. Souls were being reaped often of demons that were slayed by someone. Stories of a rogue psychic began running around and finally one day as I was reaping a soul I felt it. Energy that burned like fire, strong, steady, and deadly; so unlike any I've felt in a long time. A huge ogre demon was trying to eat a mother and her child and this woman was standing between them. And right before my eyes she took him down."

The wind blew their hair around in a gust as Kurama listened intently. Finally he was going to get some answers about this woman. Botan's pink orbs focused on the building across the street as she continued her story, "as you can imagine I was ecstatic, I told Koenma right away that I had found her. She was everything we'd hoped. Strong, seemingly filled with integrity, and needed little to no training. Yet there was nothing in the files about her. As if someone had made her disappear from our system. I followed her for a bit, trying to gather as much information as possible. It only lasted less than a week until she let me know she knew who I was. I was scared at first, she narrowed those scary eyes at me and told me that I'd have to reap my own soul if I kept stalking her. I told her we needed a new spirit detective, and that I knew she was going out of her way to help the humans in this town. She told me she'd die before becoming one of Reikai's brainless underlings."

Kuramas eyebrows rose in surprise. After their encounter he had pegged her for the heroic type. Maybe her world wasn't the cliché definition of black and white that many human psychics seemed to go by. He had met his share of people that wanted to save the world.

Kurama had met many human psychics. All claiming the same tired game, playing super hero. The barrier that separated makai had allowed demons to live amongst humans and that has sped up the development of powers by those with an affinity for spirit awareness. Most of them quickly built biases against demons. Misguidedly thinking they were all the same. The foolish creatures would come after demons, and justified their bigotry as protecting the human race.

"She's got a good nose on who is a threat and who isn't. I still watch her every now and then. She has taken care of many demons that abuse their rights to live in Nigenkai, it seems she can't stand by and watch innocent people be harmed. Yet...she won't agree to work for us. It's almost like she hates Reikai. I wish I knew why," Botans voice was perplexed. It appeared that Maika Benibera was an enigma to everyone.

A sigh escaped Kurama's lips. He did not like not the lack of information, he couldn't just let her slip by and forget that she knew far too much about him. He didn't know if she was trustworthy regardless of her apparent selflessness. "So that's all you have on her. I was hoping for more insight," he scowled.

Botan stood up and gave him an apologetic smile, "hate to break it to you but she saw me with you so she might not want to talk to you. I don't know why you need the information other than the fact that she probably used her spirit awareness to make herself known to you. It's kind of her thing. You're a real threat should you choose to go bad and I'm sure she showed you that you're on her radar. The only parting gift I can give you is that we think she is on par with an upper A or S class demon. We can't be sure since she's good at hiding it. If you find out anything else and choose to let us know for a file that would be helpful."

Green eyes watched as Botan dusted herself off and took out her oar. She didn't seem to push that subject, meaning that she knew if he found out more it wouldn't necessarily mean he would disclose it. After all he remembered the times when he himself wanted to stay away from the dealings of Reikai. He was curious about this mysterious woman and he knew that gaining her trust would be a challenge. Yet she was a puzzle that intrigued him. His life had been lacking something interesting and she had walked into his flower shop and jumbled up the dullness that had overtaken him for the past few years. After all, the mundane life of a mortal was beginning to lack the appeal it once had. His adventures with Yusuke and the others were long behind him, and although he did not wish to be in life or death situations he missed a bit of the adrenaline. Ever since the demon world tournament his life remained relatively uneventful. At first it had not been unpleasant, he had made his mother proud by graduating top of his class and then graduating college in two years instead of four. Tackling the business world had also been somewhat interesting, earning money rather than stealing it. It was a novel idea compared to his old thieving days. Once the success of his business exploded he realized that the thrill had gone. He enjoyed his job but it had become as routine as ever. Something was lacking in his life making him grow restless. Maika had unfortunately become his new distraction. She was a riddle and would soon find out that it was not wise to flaunt herself to demon. She might have surprised him, but he was not about to be made a fool of by a woman not even a tenth his age.

Turning to the blue haired reaper a polite smile came across his lips, "thanks for the information, Botan. It's always nice seeing you. Please give Koenma my regards."

Returning his smile the reaper hopped on her oar, "good luck Kurama. Be careful with that one." She winked at him as she flew away making him shake his head. Be careful? Of a human woman? Please, if she turned out to be something he needed to wary about he would just have to dispose of her. Or find a way to ensure her discrepancy.

* * *

The next night found the chestnut haired woman doing her usual Friday routine. Classes for the day were finished; leaving her to go about her night as usual. As she stepped out of her studio a small smile came to her lips at the sight of the foxy redhead. She had wondered when he'd come around. She had noticed him watching her.

"Mr. Minamino, is there something I can help you with?" she asked innocently.

It was fascinating to watch those intelligent eyes scrutinizing her every move and sentence. It reminded her of a cobra that hypnotized it's prey before consuming it. The animal would have no idea that it was in danger, it only stood there in a trance before being devoured whole. A polite smile came across his handsome face making her return the gesture. If he only knew...she was a cobra too.

"I've been thinking, it's not quite fair how much you know about me. I have to admit you've caught me off guard. You told me that you know I'm not a threat, so I was hoping to get to know you better. To even things out so to speak," his voice was friendly, deceivingly friendly. Maika had expected this proposition from him. He was a powerful demon and she had waltzed into his turf and basically threatened him.

Kurama watched with amusement as a devilish smirk came to her lips. He wished for the first time to have Hiei's jagan. If only he could read the thoughts going through her head. Something in the way her dark brown

eyes sparkled made him think they would be interesting. "You want to get to know me? Didn't your mother warn you about girls like me? I'm nothing but trouble Minamino," she said flashing him a grin.

It was infectious, Kurama's lips twitched slightly upwards as he raised an eyebrow at her, "I believe that's only more reason for me to get to know you better."

Maika chuckled and shook her head, "well I suppose I owe you for my rudeness. It would also be neighborly of me to be nice."

"We will be living near each other for years to come. It can't hurt to be amicable," he said.

Dark eyes glared playfully still smirking confidently at him, "who says I play nice? Some may even tell you I like to bite."

"I might just like that sort of thing," he teased back making her laugh.

"How do I know you're not just one of Reikai's workers trying to get information to take back to them? I saw speaking with that insufferable reaper yesterday," she questioned. In an instant the warmth disappeared from her eyes as she studied him for signs of a lie.

The fox was prepared for this question. He knew she would want reassurance that her life would remain private, "I can assure you anything I find out about you I will keep to myself. As long as you keep my secrets I will reciprocate the same courtesy."

Silence befell them as she watched him carefully. She held out her hand to him expectantly, Kurama figured it was to shake it but when he grasped hers he felt the pulsation of her energy making his skin tingle. His instincts wanted him to pull away. Yet he knew this was probably a way to earn some trust. Uncertainty cleared from her dark orbs and she released his grip, "ok so you're being honest. I was about to go grab dinner, I guess the neighborly thing to do would be to invite you along. Have you eaten yet?"

A smile graced his lips at the invitation. He had not expected to get this far tonight, "no I haven't. I would love to join you."

She gave him her trademark smirk and began to walk toward the center of town, "alright but I warn you, you're going to have to work for it, pretty boy. You'll see what I mean when we get there."

As she walked away Kurama couldn't help but watch her as he caught up. This female was intriguing indeed. Everything about her screamed confidence in a way he had yet to encounter in human women. Most of them were plagued by insecurities and would have stumbled through the simplest interactions with him, or would be far too forward sexually to entice his attention. Yet as she strode beside him there was an air of ease about her. As if she knew who she was and didn't care what anyone thought about her. They both walked in silence the few minutes it took for her to walk into the town up to the bar the bartender immediately grinned at Maika.

"Hey there I'll let the old lady know you're here. Want your regular before you go up?" He said as he eyed Kurama.

Maika smiled at him, "make that two. I have an misguided companion with me today. This is Suichi Minamino, he opened the flower shop across the street from me. Minamino this is Ren Isawa, he makes a mean drink if you're ever in the mood for one."

The bartender was stereotypical. Well built with tattoos and a handsome face. Kurama watched as he sized him up while pouring two shots of tequila. "You sure you can handle this florist?" He said with a playful smile.

Oh, if he could only know how easily this florist could wipe that smirk off his face, "of course."

The bartender gave Maika one last glance that she missed as her eyes were on the redhead. He walked away with a somewhat displeased demeanor. Kurama smiled at the brunette holding up the shot and raising an eyebrow at her, "is this dinner?"

She laughed before taking the shot, "no but trust me, we are about to spend a couple hours with an old bat and you'll need the liquor. Don't worry pretty boy I'm not trying to get you drunk and take advantage of you."

Kurama didn't often drink but took the shot of tequila anyways. "How can I be sure?" he teased back. He had a feeling Yusuke would like Maika, there was something playful about her.

She rolled her eyes at him, "because I like my men alert and receptive."

Before he could respond an old woman came around the corner and grunted in their direction. The fox wondered how she was still alive, she looked so old that the skin over her eyes covered most of them. Making her face look like it was melting.

"You're late Maika! What kind of trouble have you been causing?" She said unamused.

Fondness could be seen on Maika's face as she smiled at the grumpy woman, "oh can it, you old bat. I recruited help like you asked it just took me a little longer to leave than I anticipated. This is Suichi Minamino, he's the new resident florist that moved across the way from me. Minamino this is Mrs. Tanaka. She owns this pub."

Kurama bowed politely as the attention was placed on him, "nice to meet you Mrs. Tanaka."

The old woman narrowed her eyes at him making them invisible under the drooping flesh of her eyelids. She scoffed, "a florist? Are you one of those homosexuals?"

The bartender laughed at his boss as Maika scolded her for being rude. Kurama sighed used to being questioned about his sexuality. He was sure it was his long hair that triggered the question, "no ma'm I am not."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer she turned to Maika, "I told you to bring help thinking you'd find a strong boy from your dojo. I don't mind you bringing me eye candy but he won't be enough to help you with boxes."

"Whatever you hag, I'm sure the two of us are strong enough to move your things. It's not polite to complain about free help. You've insulted Minamino even after I roped him into helping. That's not nice you know," she chided fondly.

The old woman scoffed again and started to walk up the steps behind the bar, "whatever. Let's get going then. I'll feed ya kids first so you have no excuses when my boxes are too heavy for you."

Following the two women up the steps Kurama could see why Maika had made him take a shot. It seemed that the hag had quite a temperament, yet his new acquaintance seemed to have a soft spot for her. Once they got upstairs he found a tidy apartment. Several boxes were stacked in the living room. The smell of food permeated the air as the old woman lead them to a table in the kitchen.

"Maika can you go in the back and check on the heater. The old thing is acting up again. While you're back there check on that damn plant you gave me, I think I killed it," she ordered.

The human psychic smiled and made her way into the apartment, "alright but be nice."

As soon as her steps were further away the old woman began to place food on the table. She cleared her throat before she spoke, "my husband Keito died a year ago. Ever since then Maika comes by every week to help me out around the apartment and nag me about taking my medications. The stubborn girl won't leave me alone. She's a good apple that one."

Kurama smiled at the woman. Her tone sounded annoyed but there was underlying affection there, "it seems many are fond of her around these parts."

Wrinkled fingers took out a cigarette from the pack that was on the counter as she studied him, "I always ask Maika to bring help yet she never does. The girl always keeps to herself yet here you are. Are you a good boy? Because if you hurt our Maika you'll have the whole town coming after ya."

It took a lot of willpower for Kurama not to snort or laugh. What was it about this town that made people threaten him? The woman seemed satisfied with his silence and didn't require his reply as Maika walked back into the room. The atmosphere remained stuffy as they ate dinner. It seemed all the elderly woman knew how to do was complain. She spent the entire dinner listing her grievances for the week while Maika dutifully listened. She seemed to not be bothered by the old woman. It was obvious that her constant grumbling was the reason that he had been given alcohol before the visit.

After dinner the two were instructed to help the old woman carry the boxes onto her loading truck. They were filled with her world famous flavored beers, which they would be selling at the last outdoor market of the summer. Kurama had his own booth set up and was looking forward to getting to know some of his neighbors. Maika easily lifted up three boxes at a time making the old woman uneasy, "careful now that's my world famous beer!"

Maika rolled her eyes as she went out a back door to a loading truck, "when have I ever dropped a case of your beer you hag."

Kurama shook his head at the bickering pair before lifting three boxes of his own. They weren't particularly heavy but more than three would be hard to balance. The old woman's eyes widened in surprise, "he's strong for a florist."

Maika laughed as she walked past Kurama catching his eye and rolling her own, "told you that he'd do okay. You think by now you'd trust my judgement."

The old woman snorted and continued to fuzz over the precious cargo until the last box was loaded onto the truck. As the last box was put away Maika began to say her goodbyes making Kurama feel relief. He didn't think he could spend too much time with such a miserable woman. As the two left through the back door Maika grabbed a pair of car keys on the way out; her face practically shining with excitement.

"Now I hope you're ready for something a little more fun fox boy," she said walking over to a car that had a drape over it. The drape pulled back to reveal a dark purple Madza RX. Kurama raised his eyebrows as she walked around to the drivers side caressing the car on the way.

"What exactly will we be up to neighbor?" he said curiously.

Her eyes hesitantly left her prized possession as she looked at the redhead, that devilish sparkle in her eyes. "You'll see when we get there. Hop in foxy," she ordered unlocking the doors.

The car was well taken care of. The smell of leather permeated his senses as the dashboard lit up. Alternative rock played over the speakers as she shifted the car into gear. He noticed it was not automatic, a rare choice for a woman. Yet she didn't seem to do anything that most women did. From her career choice to her clothes her choices were atypical. It was late summer and she was wearing long sleeves and was fairly covered, her outfit would be considered overly modest even by the most traditional japanese woman. Yet somehow she was just as appealing as any woman he'd ever met; the clothes were well fitted and showed her good figure.

Maika couldn't help the small smile on her face as she drove towards her destination, her fingers drumming along to the beat of the fall out boy song on the radio. Something about the inquisitive fox demon assessing her every move made this whole scenario more amusing. Usually she would have pushed him away some but she knew she had backed herself into a corner. He was powerful and maybe having him on her side would help. Lately she had seen more powerful enemies around; it would help to have someone help. She knew she wouldn't shake him as long as he mistrusted her, so for the meantime she would have some fun watching him try to figure her out.

"Are you familiar with this area?" she asked breaking the silence.

His eyes narrowed slightly she knew he didn't want to reveal more information about himself, "not really. I lived closer to the heart of Tokyo with my family before this. I picked this town because its more suburban. Have you lived here long?"

Maika was glad he was playing along, "I've lived here since I turned twenty five so I guess ten years."

The fox demon raised his perfect eyebrow at her, "are you trying to tell me that you're thirty five?"

Maika shrugged nonchalantly, "age is just a number. I mean aren't you like a thousand?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "sorry it's just you don't look a day over twenty five."

The ticking of the turn signal rhythmically reverberated in the background as Maika contemplated his response, "I may not have the good genetics of a demon, but humans with high spiritual awareness seem to age a lot slower than normal."

Kurama pondered on her answer, thinking of Genkai. No one really knew how old she was but he always had the impression she was at least over a century old. He wondered how long exactly a woman like Maika would live. His thoughts were quickly derailed as they drove up towards a mountain. Several hairpin turns and winding roads leading them up to the top were all types of sporty cars awaited. A rowdy crowd gathered full of humans and demons drinking and women running around in scantily clad outfits. There were some road blocks all which were quickly removed for the purple Madza. Reaching what looked like a line of ten or so staggered cars, Maika parked towards the front backing in and facing downhill on the mountain road. She rolled down the window grinning at a japanese man with bleached shaggy hair.

"Hey Maika! I thought you weren't going to make it out tonight," he grinned back before looking over at her passenger.

"I'm sorry I got held up. I'm glad I got here for the good part," she said patting the dashboard of her car.

"Yeah we can't race without you. What did you kidnap this poor guy? I know you don't have any real friends," he teased.

Maika's laughter made the guy smile his eyes never leaving her, "I told Minamino here that we'd have some fun. When do we take off?"

Kurama' would have had to be blind to catch the hint of jealousy in the blond haired man's eyes. "In five minutes. See you at the bottom!" he said before walking off.

"A friend of yours?" the fox's smooth voice asked making her dark eyes turn to him. With the light of dashboard highlighting her features those dark orbs looked more mysterious than ever to the redhead.

"Acquaintance," she responded as the roar of engines filled the air, "make sure you're seatbelt is fastened."

"Racing huh?"

Winking she revved up her car. "Aren't you perceptive?" she replied sarcastically. A girl in something that she was passing as a bikini sexily strutted out in between the cars. Flipping her hair behind her and earning a few cat calls she stuck her chest out and held up a white handkerchief. After a short countdown she waved the handkerchief down signaling the start of the race and sending the two zipping forward in acceleration. Maika's heart beat steadily with joy as she weaved through cars before speeding towards the first turn. She could tell that her passenger tensed slightly as she didn't decrease speed. Maika loved the way her body felt as she drifted through the first turn smoothly. She loved the adrenaline that pumped through her when she drove her car. It made her forget all her stresses even if just for a little while.

Kurama had to admit he was enjoying the ride. In general he believed that cars were giant death machines invented by humans. As every twist and turn got closer he watched impressed as Maika expertly drifted through with precision. Although this type of driving was dangerous and illegal, the dark eyed woman drove as if it was second nature to her. The experience was unlike any Kurama had yet to encounter. He was a passenger on what could only be described as a joy ride. The happiness in her face told a story of its own. Right now she was beaming, enjoying the danger that would make many of her race cower in fear. The night had gone from helping an old woman to an illegal street car race. How unexpected. For the first time since meeting Yusuke, Kurama had found a human that was truly unpredictable. He would have never guessed that his night would have lead him here. Faster than expected the end of the race sped in. A crowd of excited spectators roared and cheered as the dark purple car coolly crossed the finish line miles ahead of anyone else. Maika did a few donuts to showboat before parking off to the side.

Kurama smiled as she turned to him; a grin on her face and her cheeks pink with excitement. "So whatcha think? It's addictive after a couple of rides," she asked unbuckling her seat belt.

As he reciprocated he chuckled to himself at her spirited demeanor, "it was enjoyable. Definitely unexpected."

Turning off the car Maika hesitated before getting out, "just a heads up. The moment we get out you'll get swarmed by women. It's inevitable, especially because you're with me and most of them hate me. Now if you're looking for that type of diversion meet me back here in two hours if you want a ride home. If I don't see you then I'll figure you've got it figured out sounds fair?"

She almost giggled at the surprised look on his face. She guessed he wasn't surprised about the fact that women would flock to him...if anything she was sure he was used to being drooled over. He was probably more surprised that she wouldn't get offended if he went of to do his thing. One thing she learned about the male specimen of demon is that they like to get their action in. And for them most human and demon women were easy. Specially in this crowd.

Kurama cleared his throat, "I can assure you I am not in search of that type of companionship. I can give you space though however if you are in need of it. I'm sure this crowd will be interesting enough."

Maika laughed and shook her head, "no that's not why I'm here either. The people you will meet with me today are part of my information circle. Demons and humans both use this spot to trade favors and information. They like living in Nigenkai because it's peaceful and keep me in the loop on what's been going on in surrounding area and in Makai. It's helpful in keeping troublemakers in line and keeping them off Reikai's radar.

"I don't understand you spend your time keeping dangerous demons in order but you won't work for Reikai? Why is that?" He asked a small frown gracing his lips.

The mention of Reikai made her scowl in distaste, "I'm not some silly vigilante. I don't go out of my way to rescue the needy but I do like to live peacefully for the most part. I may not go out of my way to hunt the wicked but I also don't like to turn a blind eye to it. If I see something that needs correcting I'll stop it. Nigenkai would quickly spin out of control if violence between our species goes unchecked."

As she got out of the car Kurama followed wishing he could prod further about her logic and hatred of Reikai. It was obvious though that the topic was closed for the moment.

Her momentary bad mood dispelled as she walked through the crowd with Kurama in toe. She wouldn't go into her reasons for hating Reika with him, at least not tonight. Women all quickly made their way to them asking about her new companion and his availability. Maika watched amused as he expertly deflected their attempts to pick him up. Walking through the river of bodies she finally came across the first person on her list. The demon was tall and lanky. Greasy black hair pasted to his forehead as grey eyes looked around him. Maika walked up and nodded her head in greeting, "what's up, Virg?"

The demon smiled at her his eyes fleeting to her companion. "Mai, it's been a while. I just got back yesterday."

Maika grabbed the bag she had been carrying and pulled out a brown package, "for your lady." The demon looked behind her nervously as he took the package. She smiled and patted his arm reassuringly, "don't worry. This is Suichi Minamino. He's with me you can trust him."

The demon nodded visibly relaxing and putting away the package, "thanks, I really appreciate it. Nice to meet you Suichi, my name is Virgil a friend of Maika is a friend of mine. My girl has been using Maika's wards to guard herself whenever I leave on business. I feel better knowing she's protected by them. She's human and some demons take my scent as an invitation to pester her."

Maika sighed, "you demon men are such animals sometimes."

Virgil chuckled at her teasing and looked around before stepping closer to the two, "I'm glad you came tonight Mai, I'm afraid I got some info for you that you won't care for."

A frown came upon Maika's lips. Virg was her top informant when it came to trouble. If he said something was bad then she knew it couldn't be ignored, "what's going on?"

"There is a pack of six demons traveling around Nigenkai. I started hearing about them about two weeks ago and they've gotten closer. They've been going town to town consuming human souls. Word on the street is they prefer to eat those with high spiritual awareness because they put up more of a fight. Last week they were about twenty miles from you and got real close to killing Aisha. Thankfully she was able to get away with help from some Reikai SDF guy. It seems like they can't even stop them since they're still going around wreaking havoc," he said keeping his voice low.

Maika's shoulders tensed. She knew that Reikai was still lacking a suitable Spirit Detective. And although she hated them and their twisted judging system she also knew that these kind of problems needed to be dealt with. Spirit Detectives usually helped keeping things like this from going out of control, "I guess we can only hope they're headed my way."

Virgil shrugged, "my intel tells me they caught wind of a powerful psychic in your area. I think you should meet their acquaintance within the next few days."

"Well aren't they a bunch of unlucky bastards," she smirked.

Virgil shook his head a small smile on his face, "I'm glad I got you on my side. That's all I gotta say."

Kurama pondered on the information. He hadn't known that Reikai was lacking muscle. After the Makai tournament they had gone through many Spirit Detectives, one of them being Kuwabara until he married Yukina five years ago. He knew the job was hard to fill and often times too demanding to be realistic. He wondered if he could get to the bottom of Maika's distaste for Reikai, it seemed like she did the job already to some capacity.

"Thanks for the heads up, Virg. I'll see you around," she said moving on to her next target. Kurama followed somewhat silently as she moved through the crowds. Many turned to look at her giving nods of acknowledgement or trying to get her attention. It appeared however that she was looking for someone in particular. Another demon stood in front of them talking to a bunch of women. From the back all that could be seen is a leather jacket and wild green hair. Definitely not human but many would think it was dyed that color. Maika stopped short of his back and put her hands on her hips, "now I hope you haven't been too busy flirting because if you don't have my stuff I'm gonna be royally pissed."

The man turned around and shot her a drunken grin, "Maika my love, I'd never forget about you darling! You always come first to me."

Kurama's eyebrows pinched together, perhaps the two were involved? The demon motioned to pull her into a hug only to get his hand slapped away dispelling the fox's previous thought.

"How many times do I have to turn you down you lecherous bat," she said as Kurama stepped to her side.

The demon stopped in his tracks and stared wide eyed at the redhead. His face paling and sweat forming on his brow, "y-y-you're Youko Kurama."

Perfectly sculpted brows almost disappeared in Maika's brown hair. Turning to her tag along she elbowed him playfully, "don't tell me you two have some old beef or something. What did you hunt him down when you were still a silver fox?"

Kurama smiled at her still not used to how she pulled all sort of information out of thin air, "I'm afraid I don't know what would cause your friend to react this way. I've never met him in my life."

The demon straightened then bowed lowly, "I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Kenchi, we've never met before but I could never forget your face. I saw you at the dark tournament when you fought with the Reikai team. I never knew Maika associated with such powerful demons."

"Oh, I see. You're star struck!" Maika laughed finding the situation amusing.

Kurama smiled at her laughter finding the whole thing unnerving. Just how many demons were crossing over from Makai? If this sort of thing happened when he was out with his mother than he'd have a problem. "In that case, I would ask for your discrepancy. I do not like to flaunt my identity," his smooth voice came out with a slight hint of danger.

Kenchi nodded scratching the back of his head, "of course. Sorry about that. I wouldn't dream of doing anything that would get me on your bad side. Or Maika's for that matter."

Maika cocked a hand on her hip, "well then why don't you be a good boy and tell me that you found the stuff I needed. I'd kind of like to go on home soon and you're my last stop tonight."

The demon all but jumped to her command running back to his car and bringing out a brown paper bag. He handed it to her with a smile on his face, "here you go. It took a while but I finally found the right place. How's Akane doing? Thanks for taking care of those boys that were pestering her."

"She's great. As soon as I knew she was getting bullied I made sure they wouldn't come after her without going through me. She got a job waitressing, it suits her personality. The costumers love her," she responded.

Tears came to the demons eyes, it was unusual to say the least. It appeared that most of these demons were of lower class. C class at most. Kurama guessed Maika traded some services of security in exchange for what she needed. He wondered what was in the bag she was holding.

"Well I'll see you around then," Maika said turning back towards the direction of her vehicle.

Kenchi nodded and bowed quickly, "thanks Maika. And please Youko Kurama. If you need anything from me I'd be happy to oblige. I obtain medicinal herbs and plants from Maikai for a small fee."

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind," Kurama answered as he began to follow Maika back to her car. "So what kind of herbs are you in need of?" he asked wondering if he'd get an answer.

The wind blew her curly chestnut hair behind her. Kurama thought that he saw a slight amount of pain in her eyes, "it's a mix of uragi and sian herbs in pill form."

Uragi and sian herbs? One was an antipsychotic and the other a strong sedative. What on earth could she need them for. "That's a curious mix. Hard to get as well," he said pensively.

"There not for me if that's what you're thinking. I tend to self medicate with bourbon as I'm sure you're aware," she responded a slight hint of bitterness in her voice.

As a matter of fact he had noticed, often times at night the woman would lay on a comfortable lounge chair on her roof garden and play music while drinking. The first night he saw her do it he found it odd. She drank a lot more than most humans he knew. It seemed his spying on her did not go as unnoticed as he believed. It was not surprising to him anymore, it was like the woman had eyes on the back of her head. It only left more question for him. Though it did not seem appropriate to ask her about her reasons behind her drinking at the moment. Or about the person that needed such powerful medicine.

Once they were both back in the car Kurama tried to lighten the mood, "so now what? Are we going to an underground fighting league?"

She laughed as she pulled out onto the street, "no I am afraid it's back home for now. I have classes to teach in the morning. Maybe another time if you're really interested I know a couple spots."

Kurama chuckled, "tell me you're joking."

She winked playfully at him, "of course not. A girl needs to let of a little steam every now and then. And what's better than a good rumble to do that? I told you already, I'm the kind of girl your mother warned you about Minamino. "

Her initial assessment had been right. His mother might be mortified to see him spending his evening with a illegal street car racing, brawling, bourbon drinker. However he couldn't help but find her incredibly interesting. She was still as much of a puzzle as before. He could already tell there were many layers to this spirited individual. The two both talked about seemingly mundane topics on the way home. They both discovered a shared love for all types of music not just the alternative rock that was playing on her speakers. Maika also let him know which spots were the best to dine out near their town even offering to take him to eat indian food. A favorite of both of them. Kurama did not yet trust her but could see himself being friends with the beautiful human psychic. It had been a while since he had enjoyed someone else's company in this manner.

Halfway home he noticed her constantly looking at the rear view mirror. Two cars seemed to following closely. She frowned and tapped her steering wheel keeping a close eye on them, "we're being followed. I'm afraid I'll have to pull into an alleyway and make sure that I handle this before we get home. It won't take long."

Kurama only nodded as quickly pulled into the next alley. Both of them got out of the car and walked around the back as two SUV's full of college aged men pulled in. They all got out and followed a tall blond man. Each man was fairly muscular their jackets indicated that they were part of the local University lacrosse team. Kurama sensed that the leader was a spiritually aware human. The rest were not, it was interesting to see what exactly was about to transpire.

Makia leaned against the trunk of her car and crossed her arms. A bored expression on her face, "what is it you want little boy. I know you've been playing by the rules. Have you come to let me know you've finally seen how stupid you were being?"

The blond scowled glaring at her then at Kurama, "shut up bitch! I see that you've got one of them with you. I've been training to kick your demon loving ass. Makes me sick seeing you protecting them. You should be helping us humans getting rid of their dirty kind. I'm never going to forgive you for making a fool out me."

Maika raised an eyebrow at him, "demon lover? Listen kid, I don't care what you call me. I don't like to see any living thing being hurt for such a petty reason. I don't care if it's a human, demon, animal, whatever. You obviously don't understand the sanctity of life. Now I gave you a chance to see the error of your ways because you're young and impressionable. And I also understand how scary it is to have new found abilities that make you aware of a more dangerous world. So let me give you a few minutes to reconsider your incredibly idiotic decision."

If Kurama hadn't seen it with his own eyes he probably wouldn't have ever believed it. Slowly, Maika's aura began to fan out; glowing a deep purple color and making his skin prickle uncomfortably. The man threatening her began to shake uncontrollably falling back on his rear end. His group of buddies all passing out from the mere presence of it. It was like her aura was permeating the air.

"Listen up kid. The amount of years it would take for you to be able to give me a little of a workout would take you your entire life. What you are feeling right now is just a tenth of my spirit energy. So here are your choices. You either be a good boy and stop coming after innocent demons or I will come for you and that will be the end. No more chances," her voice was cold and calculating, absolutely menacing.

Kurama was impressed. She was powerful, more than he had expected. If what he felt was a tenth of her energy she must be capable of going toe to toe with the most powerful demons in Makai.

The blond man shook as he spoke, "pl-pl-please don't kill me. I'll do as you say."

Maika pushed off her trunk walking back towards her car. Before getting back in she looked over her shoulder at the whimpering man, "I'll be watching you."

Back in the vehicle Kurama remained silent for the rest of the ride home. He could put together parts of the puzzle. It seemed to him that Maika did not only protect humans but demons as well. This in itself was unusual. Demon or human the murder of a human was a high crime in earth and spirit law. She would pay with many years in hell for it. It made little to no sense that she would go out of her way to protect demons. Reikai themselves did not protect them from humans in the same manner that humans were protected against demons. Had Maika taken human lives before?

"If you have something to ask, go ahead. I will not lie to you," her silky voice broke the silence.

Kurama thought about it for a few minutes. He decided it wasn't the right time, he wanted her trust and any information she gave him to come out of her willingly. Right now she was allowing his company because she believed she had an obligation. She probably thought he would be a threat to her if he didn't trust her. He suddenly found himself wanting to know her in a more organic matter. So that he could be friends with the woman that found worth in all types of life. A person like her would be the type of friend to bring value to life.

"It's alright, for now I know enough. I will not pry into your life. Anything you wish to tell me I will listen to willingly. I just ask you that you do not close off to the prospect of Bing my friend," he responded sincerely.

She turned to look at him for a few seconds. Confusion shining through her dark brown orbs before she turned back to look at the road, "alright. I tend to push people away, for their own safety. But I know you can handle yourself so I guess it will be fine."

Kurama smiled, "I know the feeling. I tend to do the same."

Shaking her head she couldn't help but smile back, "we seem to have a lot in common."

As Kurama looked out the window he couldn't help but silently agree. He wondered, not for the first time, if he had been fated to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First of all thank you for all the reviews! I'm really excited to see where this fic goes and I have a lot of ideas. I always wanted to know what life post demon world tournament was like for the boys. Please forgive if my pace is slow. I am trying to set things up slowly and introduce the characters as I feel is most organic.

I ask that you bet patient with my grammar. I will try improve as much as I can. English is my second language and the punctuation can differ from what I am used to. Thank you again for all your support! You guys are amazing.

I need to sleep now because of my crazy work schedule. If there are any major mistakes. ( and I hope not since I read this a few times) I can always come back and fix.

Enjoy!

~ Red

* * *

It was six in the morning, an unseasonably cool breeze blew through her hair as she quietly spread out her aura. She felt him stir from across the street. Even with her eyes closed she knew the moment he jumped from his rooftop to her own...demons were such showoffs.

"What are you doing?" his voice reached her ears. Pleasant and soothing as she imagined it always was.

She wished he wasn't there. She was having a hard time thinking of anything but him after the previous night. He said he wanted to be her friend. She was still not sure if that was a good idea. Yet she couldn't ignore him. He was her neighbor, and powerful, and even though she liked to ignore it; devastatingly handsome.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked back sarcastically.

She could almost feel him smile, "making yourself bait."

She stopped her actions and opened her eyes to fresh green orbs, "don't ask questions you know the answers to."

He frowned, "are they close?"

The dawn was upon them as she stared out onto the sky, "yes. I've seen four different kinds of reapers fly by over the night. There will be a lot of people in town today. If they are busy looking for me they are more likely to leave them alone. The entire town attends the last outdoor market of the year. It's our town's biggest attraction I'm sure I can lead them to an isolated place when the time comes."

In the distance she could feel their energies faintly. The demons did not bother to hide themselves. She guessed they would be here in a few hours once they figured out which direction to head towards. By that time the market would be in full swing and she could use the distraction to take care of the problem. Maika would make sure she was the last human psychic that they encountered. No more lives needed to be lost.

Maika sighed and stretched her muscles, it had been another long sleepless night. The smell of pastries was making her mouth water.

"Have you been up all night baking?" Kurama's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

She shrugged and smiled at him, "among other things."

"You don't seem to sleep much," he observed.

Grabbing her cellphone she checked for messages noting the time. She should start getting on her way, "you better hop over to your roof before your mother sees you up here. I'll see you at the market foxy."

"Maika," he said as she began to walk into her apartment, "when you face these demons. You won't be alone."

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, he wanted to help her? Shrugging her shoulders she decided she wouldn't overthink things for once, "do as you wish."

Kurama watched her as she walked into her apartment. He could feel his mother's energy rounding the block. She would be at his doorstep momentarily. Although Maika's usual friendly demeanor was there, he also felt a slight bit of distance from her. Walking over to a bare patch in her blooming garden, Kurama pulled a seed from his hair and planted it into the ground. Focusing his youkai on the small wet patch of dirt, he watched as the plant quickly sprouted, growing proud green branches and vibrant yellow blooms. He smiled at the end result before jumping back to his apartment to greet his mother. Hopefully, Maika would appreciate the gesture. Yellow roses, the symbol of friendship.

* * *

The sound of happy children running circles around her feet filled her heart with happiness as she walked towards her assigned table. As per her contract, she had the biggest spot on the field so she could have enough space for demos. The tables were spaced according to their geographical store location to help customers in the future know which stores were near each other. Naturally the fox demon's table was next to her own. As she carried the two baskets full of pastries. The children from her little warriors classes excitedly chatted, ready to show their parents what they learned all week. Stopping in front of her neighbor's table she smiled at his mother and brother, whom were currently setting out lovely flowers to be put on display. The kids fell in line with discipline as their sensei bowed and greeted them, "good morning Mrs. Minamino. Suichi. Say good morning children."

"Good morning!" They yelled cutely in unison.

As she had expected Shiori all but melted at the sight of the cute little faces. Her aura was bright and yellow and danced happily at the little ones, "good morning everyone! You guys looks so cute in your Gis!"

The kids giggled and turned to Maika as she got their attention, "ok kids, go over to joshu Kiro and get ready for the demos. Place this basket on the table. After your demo you'll each get one treat, ok?"

Each child cutely got a serious look on their faces. It was the same one they always made when they got instructions, "yes Sensei!"

Maika watched them briefly as the scampered to her assistant before turning to Shiori and Shuichi. "Mrs. Minamino, I brought you guys some scones I baked. I know it's the first time you guys are at our market, and I thought it would help you attract extra business. I baked plenty so please feel free to have some."

The brown haired college student scooped the basket out of her hands enthusiastically. "These look delicious," he said as he peeked inside.

Shiori beamed at her, "you're far too kind Maika. I'm sure Suichi will appreciate it. You look very nice in your uniform. Almost like someone out of the feudal era!"

Laughter escaped Maika's lips, she often received such comments at her demos. As customary of the dojo that she received her black belt from; she wore a samurai looking Gi. A crisp white top and blue hakama trousers. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. Her lips quirked up in a smile, "yeah. I get that alot. My master gave me this after my black belt test. It is an honor to wear the garb of my dojo."

Suichi's eyes widened as he looked at the belt around her waist, "I don't think I've ever seen so many stripes on a black belt before. Are you seriously a fourth degree black belt."

Maika shrugged, "yeah. Make sure you watch our demo's. Joshu Kiro and I put a good show on every now and then. And the little guys will melt your heart they are so cute!"

"You seem to be very good with them!" Shiori smiled.

Pride radiated off Maika as she looked at her little guys, "they are by far my favorite students to teach. Children are so pure and moldable. They have no bad habits and never give up. When they get to start martial arts at this age they truly do bloom into such beautiful adults. Nothing beats the disciple and morals of a martial artist."

Shiori lifted a hand to her cheek dreamily, "oh my. You will make a wonderful mother one day! Are you single dear?"

Suichi began to laugh as Maika's eyebrows rose into her hairline, "uh what?"

"Mother please don't be so forward," Kurama said as he walked up to his mother. A huge box of fall flowers in his arms, "I already know the direction of this conversation."

The tension left Maika's shoulder as Shiori giggled guiltily, "good morning Minamino."

The redhead smiled at her, "good morning. I see you have a full house over there."

She nodded before making her getaway, "I do. We are about to do our first demo. I should be getting over there. Let me know if you run out of scones, I have more in the car."

Maika turned to her students and began to instruct them through the tae kwon do forms. Steadily the day continued and she began to move through her classes ascending in age. Each group more advanced than the next. As it came close to noon, the crowd gathered for what was her most popular demonstration. Weapons sparring between her and her apprentice. Today she had chosen two spears, each adorned with yellow feathers next to the blade. Her Joshu; Kiro, was a young demon with violet eyes and spiky black hair. He was very talented and was only two belts away from getting his black belt. She smiled at him to ease his nerves before turning to the crowd, "as our students progress in their skills we offer an advanced weapon class to hone their skills in the use of everyday objects for self defense. The spear in my hand could easily be the handle of a mop or broom. After this demonstration Joshu Kiro and I will be taking questions and also letting our students take a lunch break. Any inquiries for classes can be filled out in the forms on our booth. Thank you and I hope you enjoy."

Kurama stopped what he was doing to watch his neighbor. This was the first demonstration she was going to do without students. He had been amused when she did Judo throws with the class. She asked for a strong man in the audience to come forth and take on a challenge. If they stayed on their feet she would give them a free year's tuition. A very cocky meat head came forth and towered over her. He was on the floor before he knew what hit him. A sizable crowd now gathered as she and her apprentice circled each other. What followed could only be described as an intricate dance with weapons. The two made sure to involve intricate movements, back flips and twists in the air. Maika's face was serious in concentration. No doubt to avoid going at a real speed, one that would be too hard for human eyes to follow. She was precise and graceful, completely captivating all who watched. Kurama smiled when he realized her name suited her well. The way her kanji spelled her name literally meant "dancing fighter" in Japanese. His smile suddenly disappeared as he felt the demon energies. Six total; three in the wooded area behind the field they were currently on and three making their way towards Maika. Kurama made sure to suppress his energy even more than he already was so that he wouldn't catch their attention. Maika and her apprentice finished their routine as the three muscular demons made their way to the front of the crowd. Her eyes zeroed in on them right away before moving on to bowing to the crowd. Two of the demons seemed to be twins one standing to each side of the man in the middle. They both had dark blue hair that was long and tied back. The demon the middle had dark gray hair and hazel eyes, he leered at her with a hungry look in his eye. As Kurama pretended to rearrange his flower display he listened closely to the exchange of words between them. They did not hesitate to approach her.

"Hey there sweetheart. We liked what we saw. Do you have time for a quick _private_ lesson," he asked with a low almost booming voice. It was fitting of a man his size. Next to the human psychic he basically towered over her.

"We both know that's not what you are seeking," she responded her voice calm and collected.

The demon chuckled, "ah, I love the perceptive ones."

Kurama looked behind him to see Maika staring confidently at the demons. If she was at all intimidated by their youkai, she was not showing it. "You are seeking a challenge. As long as you promise me not to harm any of the people in this vicinity. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement," she said her voice hushed enough for other humans to not hear.

The man in charge grinned and licked his lips. As if he could already taste her blood, "alright. We won't harm these pathetic creatures if you come for a stroll with us in the woods. Maybe there we can get our _private_ lessons."

She nodded, "give me a few minutes. I'm sure I'll find you with ease."

The demon shrugged and walked away towards the wooded area. In a second, Maika's apprentice was by her side. "Master I will go with you," he said in a hushed tone.

"No," she responded. The seriousness in her tone made him wince, "you will stay behind and make sure none of their buddies stray towards innocents. Keep an eye on the children and hold the fort down. I will be back soon."

The young demon nodded, "of course."

Much quicker than the redhead expected, Maika made her way through the crowd and to the woods. Disappearing into the brush. Turning to his brother he decided he better move quickly if he was going to be there when she fought the demons, "Suichi, I'm going to go grab some more azaleas, they appear to be quite popular today. I'll be right back."

His brother nodded at his believable lie and went back to talking to a costumer as Kurama walked away stealthily making his way into the woods and up into the higher tree branches. He quietly caught up with Maika as she reached the three demons from before. He knew three more were hiding behind the trees to his right but he could not see them. He could only sense their energies vaguely.

Maika cracked her knuckles with a bored expression on her face, "alright boys let's get this over with. I need to be back in fifteen minutes which should be more than enough time. Just be sure not to get my gi dirty."

The blonde demon growled angrily, "you think you can take us out that easily human? You should be shaking with fear under my superior youkai."

Maika laughed and rolled her eyes, "please. I'll be surprised if you have enough in you to make me break a sweat."

The demons scowl turned into a creepy smirk at the challenge as he looked his opponent up and down, "you're feisty. I like that. Maybe I'll show you some real pleasure before I devour you whole."

Her lips quirked up into a devilish smirk as she began to emanate her spirit energy, "trust me honey. You couldn't handle me."

Kurama tried not to blink as the demons attacked. It took a lot for him to hold back and just watch. He needed to use this opportunity to asses her skill as much as to ensure her safety. He was awed as the scene unfolded in front of him. The blonde demon foolishly attacked her on his own, overconfident in his abilities. Kurama's body tingled as he recognized something he hadn't felt in over ten years. The demon threw a punch at her which she dodged with ease. Her hand then reached out and grabbed his arm a bright yellow glow engulfing him and evaporating him in seconds. Sacred energy. Kurama barely registered the twins running angrily towards her as he tried to process this in his mind. Sacred energy was the rarest type of energy a fighter could posses. The amount of self discipline achieving such a feat required was unprecedented. The twins were gone in seconds. In her outfit, Kurama mused that she looked very much like a priestess purifying demons. Something he hadn't witnessed in thousands of years. Three youkais spiked yet no bodies could be seen. Kurama narrowed his eyes as Maika dodged an invisible opponent. From the scent he could tell what type of demons they were about to fight.

Maika tried to zone into the quickly moving energies around her. Their pattern was familiar and they were virtually invisible other than their auras. Which they did not realize she could see. Before she could attack a thorny whip lashed out and turned one of the snake demons into ribbons. Looking up Kurama came flying down from the sky gracefully, his hair splayed out around him as he fell through the air. She almost rolled her eyes at how beautiful he looked. How could one man be so ridiculously good looking? He landed gracefully beside her as she smirked at him, "tired of sitting on the sidelines foxy?"

He laughed and lashed out again killing a second foolish snake, "I should not be surprised that you sensed my energy."

She shrugged as she watched him kill the third demon. Between the two of them they never stood a chance. Walking over to one of the snake corpses she scrunched her nose and kicked its body, "we should probably clean this up."

It was hard not to stare at him as he smirked confidently at her. Maika wanted to forget he was sexy. He didn't make that easy. Kurama's youkai flared making vines sprout from the ground and absorb the demon bodies. Beautiful flowers sprouted where the bodies previously laid. "Is that satisfactory for you?" he asked smoothly.

Maika shook her head and laughed, "you're powerful." Her mind spun as she thought of the possibilities, "it almost makes me wonder how I'd fare if we weren't on friendly terms."

Kurama marveled at the woman in front of him. Her eyes sparkled like chocolate diamonds as she devilishly sized him up. Never in a million years would he have guessed the words that came out of her mouth. "Perhaps we could spar sometime then," he suggested.

She grinned at him. No, that wasn't the right word. She beamed, "I look forward to it. We should head back before they know we are gone."

Kurama couldn't help but nod as she turned and walked away from him. This woman...he was flabbergasted.

BREAK

Maika looked up at the night sky as her head swam. A bottle of bourbon in hand and the radio softly playing music, she tried to unsuccessfully turn her mind off. She was tired but sleep never came easily. Perhaps tonight she could find some rest. Her heart felt heavy, as it often did after trying days. Yet she tried not to overthink her life and its trajectory. She did what she thought was right, nothing more and nothing less. Yet it still didn't stop her from double guessing herself. An unchecked tear slid down her face. Sometimes she wondered what it was like to be normal. She felt someone watching her. Sitting up from her patted patio chair she found the culprit across the way. The fox demon held a watering can and was currently pinning her with that green gaze. She got up and hoped she didn't look as unsteady as she felt as she walked closer to her ledge and sat down. "It's not polite to stare fox boy," she called out.

He smiled and shrugged, "sorry, I didn't know you'd be out here so early."

She rolled her eyes, "I somehow doubt that. Want a drink?"

She watched as he put the watercan down and then gracefully jumped over to her roof. She took a swig as she took in his form. He was wearing a pair of workout shorts and a white t-shirt. It was snug around his muscular arms and complimented his fit physique. The fox demon grabbed her bottle and read the label on it. She watched amused as he didn't take a drink, but set it aside far away from her that she couldn't reach it without getting up. "You seem troubled," he stated.

Raising an eyebrow at him she got up and reached for her bottle again, "do i?"

"I could smell the salt from your eyes and I'm assuming your tears. I just wanted to make sure you're alright," he said watching her take another swig of the bottle.

"Perhaps I am then," she responded. She didn't care for his attention to detail. Her eyes fell to the yellow roses that she knew he planted there. His youkai was still freshly radiating off them. He wanted to be her friend, she knew that. Maybe this was his way of trying to break past her barriers?

She cleared her throat before looking into his eyes, "I just don't understand. Can't we just coexist? We aren't that different from one another."

He reached out and grabbed the bottle out of her hand again, "I see now. I think you're the only person I've ever known that feels guilt over killing those that are truly evil."

Maika shrugged, "what makes my soul more valuable than theirs? At the end of the day, I did what saved the most amount of people. But I am not delusional. I have as much blood on my hands; or even more, than they did."

He nodded sitting next to her, "is this why you drink?"

Her lips formed a half smile, "among other things."

"It's bad for your liver you know," he said handing the bottle back. She shrugged and tipped the bottle back making him shake his head. "I can't answer your question. I can only marvel at your point of view. Many humans view us as inferior beings. And in some cases our ruthlessness is the reason for that. It wasn't long ago, that I was fighting for your kind in order to cleanse myself of my own bloodshed. I don't know that we will ever be able to live in peace with each other."

Taking a deep breath; Maika realized that he was right. If humans and demons were to leave peacefully together, it would not be in her lifetime. She didn't feel like lingering on the topic. She didn't feel like going down the unfruitful discussion about their stubborn races and their inability to accept things that were different from themselves. Instead her eyes strayed to the yellow blooms directly in her sight, "the roses are beautiful."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see him smile, "I'm glad you think so. Beautiful women deserve beautiful flowers."

She laughed before turning to face him. He was so close right now that she could smell his natural floral scent. It was foresty and soothing. She leaned in close to him purposefully invading his personal space, "maybe you should go, fox boy. You're in dangerous territory."

"Why is that?" he asked amused.

"Because I'm drunk and you're...attractive," she said settling on that last word before getting up and walking towards her door. She heard his laughter behind her as she walked away. Turning around before getting to the door she couldn't help the smile on her face. His laughter uplifted her mood.

"And who said I'd want to remove myself from that kind of situation?" he teased.

Maika rolled her eyes, "good night, Minamino."

* * *

Two weeks later, Kurama was annoyed as he chased after the petty demon that was lingering around his mother's home. One of the reasons he had moved to this town was because it was close enough for him to keep an eye on his mother without being close enough for her to fuss over him. He was visiting her when he smelled the low life that was possessively scenting her property. Once the demon had a glance of him, he recognized Kurama and ran at above average speed away from him. Now he was in the middle of this cat and mouse game. His hands itched to end the creatures miserable life, but he was sly and used the crowds to hide himself. Lower life forms like this were common. The barrier that Kuwabara had broken between the worlds was never sealed. After Yusuke returned it was made known to everyone that it only continues to unravel further. Due to Enki's long lasting reign, Koenma had not been as quick as Kurama imagined he should be to make another barrier. Thus, the passage of demons to human world had commenced. At first it was of little consequence, most demons wanted to live peacefully amongst humans. In the past five years things started to become more dire. Humans were developing spirit awareness more often due to the exposure to demon energy, causing them to lash out. And demons began coming to ningenkai for feeding or stealing, giving the humans reasons to fear them. Koenma was still years away from closing the barrier. His inaction lead demon world to get a taste of the forbidden fruit that is ningenkai. Several political groups currently fight for an end to the segregation.

As he sped up he witnessed the demon going into an arena where a loud concert was being held. Music blasted from the speakers as the singer belted out a catchy pop mix. Kurama sneaked in and scanned the crowd for the cowardly demon when his eyes caught a flash of red. Chestnut brown hair bounced in the strobe lights as her body moved swiftly to the rhythm. Dark eyes turned their way to green and sparked in recognition as a smile came to her burgundy painted lips. Kurama couldn't look away as she made her way toward him. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans with rips in them. Black boots adorned her feet and a burgundy quarter sleeve shirt with a v-neck showed a hint of cleavage. Kurama mused at the fact that it was the most skin he had ever seen Maika reveal. There was something demurely sexy about getting a small glimpse at her creamy skin. Maika alluringly made her way through the crowd and toward Kurama. Once she reached him she grinned and leaned in close to speak over the loud music.

He could smell her perfume. A hint of orange blossoms, freesia, and Lily of the valley mixed in with her natural scent. The smells were pleasant to him, "hey there Minamino. Doing a little hunting?"

He gave her a half smile, always appreciating her straightforward manner, "it seems my prey has hidden himself in this crowd. It will only be a matter of time before he picks his victim."

He tried not to look surprised as Maika got closer and interlaced her fingers with his. Bringing her mouth to his ear, he felt tingles down his spine as her warm breath reached his skin. "Alright then I'll give you a little gift," she whispered.

The sensation of her energy pulsating through his body was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was invigorating and foreign all at once. He tried not to blush as it spread down south causing a pleasurable sensation. When she pulled back he could feel it lingering on him and radiating off his body. Maika winked playfully, "ever since I've been a child demons have told me my spirit energy is delicious. Go hide in a dark alley and I'm sure he won't be able to resist coming to take a bite out of you. Just suppress your energy and mask your scent."

Kurama nodded, "thanks."

"See you around foxy," she grinned as she made her way back to the spot she came from.

Quickly exiting the building, Kurama found a poorly lit alley to settle in. Curious to see if her plan would lure out the ingrate that dared threaten his family's life. Five minutes later a grimy looking man walked into the alley. To any human he would appear to be a homeless man. However his skin had a sickly grayish glow and his snake like tongue was visible to those with spirit energy. A creepy grin came to his lips as he peered into the darkness. Thinking the long hair of the figure in the shadows was that of a human woman.

"My, my isn't today my lucky day. I've found Yoko Kurama's weakness and came across you my sweet. I don't think I've ever felt such tantalizing energy before. Why don't you show me that pretty face before I devour your soul?" He said as he stepped closer to his target. The worthless creature never got to see the face of his killer as the precise rose whip lashed out at him. His body falling into little pieces all over the alley. Kurama grimaced in disgust before letting one of his man eating plants clean up after his mess. Maika's energy slowly yet steadily ebbing away. He wondered how something that was so foreign to him could leave him feeling empty once it was gone. The music from the concert died down making the crowd of people leave the building. He could see all the concert goers excitedly chatting without a care in the world. If they only knew that they had only been feet away from a beast that would make them food. He decided to wait as he felt her energy heading his way. It was easy for him to pick her out. Maika's energy always felt like a damn that was contained but ready to burst. It was unique to say the least.

Maika turned the corner followed by a young man, "hey sweetheart. What are you doing going into dark alleys? Don't you know that it's dangerous?"

The psychic turned to him as he grabbed her arm, "yes, especially when it's housing despicable creatures such as yourself."

The man laughed walking closer to her. Kurama knew where this was going. He could smell the man's alcohol and musky arousal in the air. This was not going to end well for him, "aw come on. Why don't we have a little fun."

The fox demon only felt bad for the idiotic human as Maika smirked at him. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, the man was sent flying into the opposite wall. He groaned in pain as she walked up to him and stomped down on his crotch."The next time you have such filthy thoughts you might not be able to follow through. What a shame," she lamented sarcastically.

Kurama walked up as the man passed out from pain. Dark orbs turned to him as he placed the seeds of his plants back in his thick hair. "He certainly picked the wrong damsel in distress," his smooth voice echoed in the empty alley.

Maika laughed and shrugged, "let's get out of here before we catch anyone's attention."

As the two walked out Maika held up a wallet. Kurama had not noticed that she had at some point picked the man's pocket. He was impressed and amused at the same time. He wondered what she would do with it as he saw her take the cash out. She counted it and the placed it into a homeless woman's cup. A few feet down she placed the rest of the wallet into a trash can. "Karma is nowhere as big a bitch as I am," she said making the read head chuckle. Turning her gaze to him she reached out and flicked off a strand of demon hair that he hadn't noticed before, "I'm guessing you caught your prey?"

"Yes, Thank you. As you predicted he came after me without second thought. Must have been frightening to be a young girl with such draw to demons," he commented slyly trying to get to know the cryptical woman more.

A small smile came to her face, "yeah it left me with little choice but to learn self defense. Thankfully, I had a friend that helped me keep them away." Kurama wanted to know more, but before he could ask a familiar voice yelled after him.

"Hey Kurama! Wait up you son of a bitch!"

Both adults turned to see Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly walking up to them. Kurama noted that Maika's eyes focused on Yusuke. Oddly enough her heart rate increased and her pupils dilated, something akin to sadness registered on her face before her expression returned to its normal unreadable mask. With great concentration, her heart also decreased its rate. By the time the two caught up to them any sign of her sudden disturbance was gone.

Yusuke grinned at his friend before checking Maika out head to toe. He wiggled his eyebrows at Kurama cheekily, "what's this Kurama? Did we just finally catch you on a date with a girl?!"

Kuwabara uncomfortably cleared his throat glaring at Yusuke, "Urameshi don't be rude. For all you know she's just _Suichi's_ friend." His male voice emphasized the human name that most people knew him by.

Yusuke's face paled as he realized his mistake making Maika giggle, "who are your friends, Minamino?"

A little taken aback by the fact that she never called him by his first name (neither human nor demon), Kurama decided to tease his difficult neighbor. "Are you pretending like you don't know already?" he said with a disarming smile.

Maika rolled her eyes at him, "and I thought you were a good boy with manners. My dreams have been crushed."

Kurama couldn't help but laugh at her response and the confused faces of his friends, "Maika; these are my good friends Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. Guys this is my newest friend Maika Benibara; she owns the martial arts studio across the street of my flower shop."

Kuwabara shook Maika's hand and politely exchanged pleasantries. Yusuke however just continued to grin like an idiot, "I see so you're trying to get out of the friend zone. Listen sweetheart if he gives you any trouble you can call me anytime. I'm a sucker for a nice rack and big brown eyes."

Maika raised a sculpted dark brow, "I'm not so sure your Keiko would appreciate your offer. However, Mazakous are known for being hopeless flirts so I guess you fit the stereotype. Don't you handsome?"

Falling over in shock, Kuwabara pointed at her dramatically, "I knew you were the human psychic I sensed at the concert!"

"Shut up, Kuwabara, she just called me handsome," Yusuke responded nonchalantly.

The two goofballs hadn't changed one bit. Kurama shook his head at them, "That's right, Kuwabara. Maika is a gifted human psychic, although she has not revealed the nature of her power to me. I suspect she can read people's aura's much like Hiei can read people's minds."

"Ah, I knew you were smart fox boy," Maika responded as she helped Kuwabara up. "I'm surprised you didn't single me out sooner. I could feel your signatures in the stadium as well."

Yusuke patted Kurama's back in a friendly manner, "listen I'm glad we ran into you. Grandma's birthday is in two and half weeks and Keiko is throwing a party. Which for us might as well be a reunion. We've all been so busy that we haven't caught up in a while. I'll send you the details. But you're only allowed to come if you bring your hot new friend here. Especially now that I know she won't mind hanging out with demons."

A smile came to the redhead's face. If anything the detective only got bolder as he got older. The thought of seeing his friends again was exciting. It had been a good five years since he had time to really see everyone at once. He would often catch up one on one with Kuwabara or Yusuke, but the last time he saw all his friends at once was at Kuwabara's wedding. "Alright Yusuke, as long as she doesn't mind I will be there," he responded looking over at the brunette.

She smirked mischievously, "hell, if the rest of your friends are as hot as these two then I'm in."

"Maika, baby, I have a feeling the two of us could be good friends!" Yusuke grinned.

Of course this was something that Kurama had deducted the first time he was out with the feisty woman. After exchanging a few more words the two groups continued on separate ways. The walk back towards the train station was quiet. Kurama noted that Maika appeared a little distracted. As if she her mind was somewhere else entirely. He remembered her initial reaction to the ex-detective, "Maika?"

"Yes?" she responded snapping out of her daydream.

"Perhaps I am mistaken, but it appeared that you might have been frightened of Yusuke when you first saw him," he stated trying to gage her reaction.

She frowned slightly and looked ahead, "not necessarily. It's just...he reminded of someone for a second. Someone I hadn't thought of in a while."

He wanted to know more and tried to see how much he could get out of her, "someone that's important to you?"

She nodded, "was. He's been dead for quite some time."

Immediately Kurama felt bad for prying, he let his curiosity get the best of him. "I see. I'm sorry," he said offering the socially correct yet quite unhelpful response. He never knew why people apologized for death. It wasn't like it would take the loss away.

Maika turned to him and gave him a small smile, "don't be sorry. I'm sure his death was part of something more. One day the purpose for it will make sense to me. He wasn't the person I knew him to be when he died anyway. We are all destined to become part of a the bigger picture in one form or another. Of that I'm sure."

With some relief Kurama nodded as he gazed upon her. For the first time since he met her she had a soft, warm expression on her face. Whomever she was talking about, she had at some point obviously been fond of. Quietly, Kurama wondered how it was possible to be jealous of someone that was dead. He then wondered why he was jealous to begin with.

* * *

 _A six year old wide eyed girl sat quietly in a forest next to a park. She happily patted the rabbit that had shyly hopped up to her, no doubt because of her unusual ability to send out energy signals. Calmly she listened to the creatures of the forest until they all got deadly quiet. The funny pulling in her stomach allowing her to know she was not alone. Turning her head to the side a dog like creature stood upright. He had sharp teeth and claws that shined in the sun._

" _Hello there little one," he called out._

 _The demon watched with interest as the young girl calmly assessed him, "hi there demon. Why are you here?"_

 _She always found it fun to watch the surprise on the creatures faces when she knew what they were. The demon's smile only wavered for a second in confusion, "unfortunately for you, I'm here for lunch." It was disturbing, the girl did not cry or scream. Nor did she seem afraid._

 _Instead she stared at him with dark eyes that seemed older beyond her years, "why do you eat humans?"_

 _The demon scrunched his face in confusion, "I enjoy the taste of their flesh." He didn't understand why he was answering her questions, but he watched as the girl processed his answers._

 _Camly, the girl picked up the rabbit that she was petting and held it up towards him. "Perhaps you can eat this rabbit instead. It is also meat and I know humans find them to be good to eat. If you are having trouble catching food, I can help you catch more," she suggested._

 _The demon was confused, "why would you help me do that?"_

 _The girl stood up holding the rabbit in her arms, "you are a talking creature. So am I. Maybe we can be friends. It's okay to eat other animals for food. But not the ones that are like us, that can think and talk." She watched carefully as the demon processed her words, but before he could answer a tall boy jumped out of the woods. His energy coated around his hand as he sliced through the demon in half. He was dead before he could ever form another sentence._

 _The boy turned blue eyes to the girl and walked up to her with a small scowl on his face, "how many times do I have to tell you that you can't reason with their kind? You can't make friends with demons Mimi."_

 _The young girl shrugged dropping the bunny, "what makes them so different from us?"_

 _The older boy shook his head, "you're heart is too pure to realize it. But they are all evil, and won't hesitate to hurt you. I know you like to play with the animals but you can't use your energy or they will keep coming after you."_

 _The girl nodded with a pout, "okay."_

 _She found herself in a hug. The older boy never being able to stand to see a sad look on her face, "you have to remember Maika. If you use your energy more will come after you. I don't want anything to hurt you. You're my favorite little secret."_

 _A blush covered her cheeks as she looked up at him. His smiles were rare, because he was so serious, but the older boy always seemed to be there to protect her. "Okay, Sensui, I promise to be good," she said._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello my darlings. Our beloved Kurama is only in a small scene of this chapter. I have been sick with pneumonia for a bit and basically had this done from before so I figured that I would post it and work on Tears for a bit. I appreciate all the follows and favorites. This story is going to have a lot of layers to it. For this chapter I have chosen to divide the present and the past by using _italics_ for the past. I hope you enjoy.

~red

Chapter 4

~The History Of Maika~

 _At ten years old, Maika Benibara was more than aware of when she was being followed. As hard as she fought against herself, it appeared her power continued to develop. She knew that no matter how little she used it or how much she tried to ignore it, her psychic abilities continued to incubate within her body. She was walking home from school when the pulling in her stomach started. She tried her best not to let her heart accelerate, demons fed on fear. Apparently, fear was the perfect seasoning for human souls. Her uneasiness disappeared as she approached the middle school gates. Her best friend was waiting, looking as serious as usual. He gave her a small smile and began to walk by her side._

" _Perhaps it's good that our elementary and middle schools are close together. I can keep an eye on you better this way. I'm not quite sure what we will do when I go to high school and you advanced to middle school though," he said thoughtfully. This let her know that he knew about their companion. Maika sighed looking up at the handsome boy. They had known each other since before she could remember. Maika had been two in a park when her neighbor had spotted her. The young prodigy had known immediately that she was special and he had taken it upon himself to befriend and protect her._

 _Maika smiled sweetly at him, "you're my angel Sensui."_

 _Her reward was a small smile on the boys face, "don't be silly Mimi."_

 _The ten year old wanted to sigh in frustration. She had recently started to notice boys in a different light. Her crush for her protector was slowly blooming but she knew that he only saw her as a little sister. It was obvious every time he called her by her childhood nickname. As soon as the two were far enough from the school, Sensui grabbed her hand and redirected them into the park. Maika tried not to let her heart skip a beat at the warmth of his hand. She knew he was only leading them into an empty area so he could kill the demon that had been stalking her all day. As soon as they were away from others the demon sprung from the shrubbery in a stereotypical fashion. It had sickly green skin and beady yellow eyes. She sighed knowing it would be over soon. The demon was pitifully weak._

" _Step aside boy. The delicious girl is mine," the demon hissed._

 _Sensui scowled but didn't answer just walked purposefully towards the demon. The idiotic creature snarled and ran towards him before being killed by Sensui's energy. Maika winced. She wished she wasn't the reason that Sensui had taken so many lives, but the demons were evil. And she supposed they'd come after him just as much even if she had never been born with her psychic abilities. Sensui turned back and walked towards her. His face was blank as usual but his aura was never dull. In fact, it was Maika's favorite aura to look at. It as white and lavender expanding around him and flowing brightly. His convictions and emotions were pure. Maika knew for a fact, Shinobu never lied to her._

" _You've got your head in the clouds again Mimi. If we don't hurry you'll miss your judo class," he said placing his hand on her head._

 _Maika snapped out of it and smiled at him before sensing someone coming. Her eyes tensed as she realized the energy was not a demon nor human. "Shinobu a spirit is headed our way," she said._

 _She watched as his shoulders tensed. Turning to her he pointed to the shrubbery behind him, "it's probably the one that's been following me at night. Go hide over there. Don't come out until they are gone."_

 _As she always did, Maika obeyed without a second thought. To say that she had complete trust in him was an understatement. A woman with dark hair flew in on an oar. Maika recognized her as a reaper but she didn't seem to be here to collect the demon's soul. The reaper jumped off her oar and smoothed out her dark kimono. She had pretty grey eyes and a small smile._

" _Hello there Shinobu Sensui. My name is Sayuki and I am a messenger from Reikai," she said calmly._

 _Maika tensed. Reikai? As in heaven? Sensui didn't seem surprised at all. His aura was its constant steady calm. "What do you want from me?" he asked._

 _The woman continued to smile calmly, "the prince of Reikai wants to meet with you. He finds your honor and your abilities admirable and has a proposition for you."_

 _Maika held her breath. Something about her statement made her uncomfortable. Why would the prince of Reikai want to talk to Sensui. Sure he was older than her, but he was in middle school. He was just a kid."_

 _Sensui's smooth voice broke into her thoughts, "alright. I will hear him out. Since I've taken care of this demon there is no danger here."_

 _The reaper gave him a funny look, but Maika knew this was his way to tell her to get home. She was safe now. As the two flew away on the reaper's oar, Maika knew that things were about to change._

* * *

Dark eyes opened to a slowly rotating ceiling fan. A groan escaped her lips as the headache hit her. Sitting up and rubbing her temples she could only take deep breaths in order to push back the stupid images in her mind. She was getting tired of dreaming about Sensui. Ever since she laid eyes on Yusuke Urameshi, it had spiraled into a full two weeks of unwanted suppressed memories. Once she had realized that Kurama was her new neighbor she had tried to avoid him. However he was persistently curious and kept going out of his way to get to know her. It was her own mistake for approaching him first when he moved in. After a few weeks she realized she actually didn't mind the fox demon's company. Yet part of her felt guilty. Like she should tell him about their connection. He didn't know it but he and his friends had done the one thing she couldn't.

A groan escaped her lips as she sat up, the wooden floor had done a number on her back. She had never made it to bed last night. As she stared at the empty bottle of bourbon she knew she had a problem. _Isn't that the first step,_ she thought amused. She had no intention to quit drinking. If anything she hoped it helped shorten her ridiculously long lifespan. Maika had no intentions in living longer than the regular human. Longer lifespans and immortality were highly overrated. Finally gathering the energy to get up Maika went through her morning ritual. By the time she unlocked the school doors and began to clean, her hangover headache had reached it's peak. Her only hope for relief was the brewing coffee pot and the four ibuprofen sitting on her desk. Groaning for the hundredth time that morning Maika sat at the stool on the reception desk of her school and laid her forehead on its cool surface. As she enjoyed it's soothing coldness the bell on her door announced a visitor. The familiar minty energy of the fox demon flooded her senses. His steps grew closer until she could feel him standing in front of her, the counter separating them. A soft thud of something being placed next to her head. Gathering the strength to straighten up Maika tried not to scowl at the amused look on the fox's handsome face. His green eyes sparkled as a small smile came to full lips.

"Can I help you Minamino?" she asked eyeing the small clear bag full of what appeared to be home made tea.

His smile only grew slightly at the sound of her groggy voice, "I brought you something to help with the hangover. How many bottles was it this time?"

Maika raised an eyebrow at him, "you're a stalker you know that?"

"The tea will help you recover better. It's made of the best herbs in demon and human world and will also help cleanse your liver. We both know you desperately need that last part," he responded cheekily.

Maika laughed examining the tea suspiciously, "I don't know foxy. If I drink something that healthy it might kill me."

She watched him chuckle while shaking his head at her. He did that often now that he had known her for a month, "you should take better care of yourself, Maika."

Taking the tea Maika grabbed her tea kettle and placed it on the burner she kept in her office. Knowing the fox knew what he was talking about and curious to see if it would help her as much as he said. "And what? You're here to take care of me?" she asked a little dubiously.

"Well someone should," he answered.

Maika stopped in her tracks, "don't be foolish Minamino. The last man that said that to me tried to kill me." Silently she cursed herself. This is why no one should ever speak before drinking coffee. Stupid things would come out of their mouths. She almost cringed at the way his green eyes barely narrowed at the tid bit of information. The room was quiet, her hands slightly shook as she poured coffee into her mug. Not bothering with sugar or milk she took a sip and cleared her throat, "maybe I should quit drinking. Hangovers make me say stupid things."

The fox shifted his weight uncomfortably, "do you want to talk about it? Maybe that would make you feel better."

Dark eyes turned to him. He looked like someone trying not to frighten away a wild animal. She knew he was hungry for information. In his own sly ways he had been slowly trying to know more about her. No matter how much she continued to push him away. The fox didn't often take no for an answer. Taking another sip of bitter coffee she wondered if she should tell him. Maybe it would rest her conscience at ease. Yet she didn't quite trust him. Their friendship was a weird balance of trust and mistrust.

"Not today I don't Minamino;" she responded, "thanks for the tea though."

He gave her a polite yet strained smile back. She knew he was waiting for the day she would give away more. He had wanted to even out the scale. After all every time she laid her eyes on his aura she could see the interesting map that was his life. It made for a slightly unfair advantage to their friendship.

* * *

 _A deep sigh escaped her lips as she stared out the classroom window. The rain softly hitting it and making her drowsy. At fifteen, she had no idea why she bothered with school. She already knew that a regular life was out of her reach. The girls behind her whispered with excitement. She tried not to roll her eyes as she knew the subject of their conversation. She could feel his aura outside the classroom._

" _He's back! And he's so handsome too. I wonder what he's doing here?"_

" _I bet he's here to see his girlfriend."_

 _Maika held back a snicker. It almost took away her annoyance. The bell rang and she gathered her things slowly, letting her classmates scatter ahead. Walking out she tried to walk past him without acknowledging his presence. She would have succeeded too, if he didn't grab her by her wrist._

" _Mimi," he said softly, "aren't you going to say hello?"_

 _Maika sighed and turned to look at his stoic face. His blue eyes had a hint of softness, as they often did when they looked at her. She got out his grasp and crossed her arms in front of her chest protectively. "Why should I? You disappear for months a time and I never know where you are. Or if you are alive or not. If I'm honest I'm tired of it Sensui. I'm tired of worrying."_

 _She tried not to let her heart race as he got closer and cupped her face with his hand. His blue eyes bore into her soul as he frowned, "you worry about me? Maika, I'm sorry. I would never want to cause you any pain."_

 _Maika's brows knotted together as she stared at him. He was clueless. After all these years he couldn't tell. Her crush had bloomed into something more, but as she expected he would never notice. She huffed at him and stepped back, "you're not sorry. If you were then you'd leave me alone or quit your stupidly dangerous job."_

 _He narrowed his eyes at her, "you know I can't do that. I'm doing what is right. Protecting the world from evil."_

 _A hand ran through her long locks, "sure but at what cost? You've been changing, Sensui. I fear that if you continue down this path, you'll come across something that will change you forever."_

 _Sensui stepped forward. His beautiful face filled with confusion. "Maika, what's gotten into you?" he asked sadly._

 _Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as she stepped backwards, "you've been away for a long time, Sensui. I've been alone and I've changed too!"_

 _Maika walked away from him as fast as she could. She didn't want to look into his eyes anymore. She didn't want to feel guilty. She knew he was doing what he thought was right. But something didn't feel right. No one and no living being is truly all evil. She knew this for a fact. History had shown humanity's capacity for cruelty and war. Perhaps demons were just more primal than humans. More instinctual. She had killed some demons herself. Self defense was necessary. The guilt from that was something she had to deal with but she hoped one day she could meet a demon that would show their capacity for intelligence and perhaps even kindness. There was more to them than what Reikai led Sensui to believe._

 _Once she was home she changed into workout clothes and made her way into the woods behind her house. Finding a good spot she sat down and began to meditate. She had been working on controlling her spirit energy and channeling her abilities. At the urging of her sensei she meditated every day. Unfortunately she often times lured weak and blood thirsty demons. Half an hour into her session she felt a weak youkai sneaking up on her. She waited patiently until the demon lunged at her before opening her eyes and sending a wave of her spirit energy at him. As she expected he disintegrated immediately. She frowned. Why didn't they leave her alone?_

 _Branches crunched under his feet making her stand up. She readied herself to look at the one person she cared for most. Knowing that he would be displeased with her. Sensui emerged from the woods looking more lost than she had ever seen him. It both concerned and confused her._

" _I see you've gotten stronger," he said walking up to her._

 _Maika tried to keep her resolve, "yeah; the attacks have been getting more frequent. So I've had to learn to project my spirit energy. Got a nice scar on my upper arm from a dog demon that had to suffer from my trial run."_

" _I'm sorry you had to do that," he said as his eyes swept over her upper arm scar._

 _Shivers ran down her spine as he reached out and caressed it. She fought her blushing cheeks, "don't be. I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself."_

 _Sensui chuckled, "you certainly are not a little girl, Mimi. You're a beautiful, strong fighter now. The thought of you being lonely because of me breaks my heart. I know this is difficult, but don't push me away. I can't live without you."_

 _The warmth in her face turned to flames as blue eyes gazed at her intensely. She wondered if they had always sparkled like that, "what are you saying?"_

 _Masculine hands framed her delicate face, "I've spent almost our whole lives protecting you. I know that this spirit detective job is a lot to deal with. But it won't be forever. Nigenkai needs me now, but I'll need you for the rest of my life.. I don't make sense without you Maika. No one understands us better than each other. Please don't push me away."_

 _Maika sniffed as a tear slipped down her cheek, "I missed you."_

" _I know," he wiped her face._

" _I love you," she confessed feeling like she was going to have a heart attack. He didn't answer. He just leaned down and pressed his warm lips to hers. When he pulled away Maika looked into his eyes dazed. She wanted more than anything to protect him. Keep him safe. "I've been training. I want to join you. I can help you," she said._

 _Sensui frowned, "no Mimi. Please. I've erased all of your records from Reikai's intelligence. I know you've been getting stronger but I don't want them to notice you. I know you. This life is not for someone like you, someone pure and good. All I want you to do is live your life here. You know I'll come back to you. When I do, we can run away. And no one will ever find us."_

 _She thought about his words with worry. He had erased her records? Had Reikai been keeping tabs on her? She sighed as she looked up at him wondering if he was right. Maybe she shouldn't be involved. Sighing she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, "okay Sensui. I trust you."_

* * *

Mushiori city, the beginning of the end. Something about it always made her skin prickle uncomfortably. It was still a city with high demonic energy and thus populated with the occasional human psychic. Thankfully, she had friends around to keep things in check. She wasn't here on business today though. She was here because she felt obligated to. Year after year, to visit the last place in Ningenkai he ever existed in. On the day of his death, Maika would visit the city. There was no grave for Sensui Shinobu. There were no shrines. No one mourns the wicked. Maika distracted herself from this thought as she tried to enjoy her current company. At the current moment a young, bright boy was sipping tea with her and enjoying the late summer day.

"I'm glad you're doing so well in college Amanuma. I'm proud of you kid," she said watching him blush with embarrassment.

"Thanks Maika. You know I could have never done this without your support. I'm glad that you came to find me. You don't owe anything to us but you still care," he said unable to look into her eyes.

Maika chuckled, "don't be silly. Of course I do. And besides it's good for me too. To feel like I can right some of what happened to all of you. And to be honest, I've grown quite fond of you Amanuma. You remind me of my brother."

The young man blushed again, "it's nice to have a sister. You're more my family than my stupid parents."

Maika smiled into her teacup. She had made a point to find all of Sensui's remaining victims. One by one she made sure they had chosen different paths. There was something about the lost vulnerable souls that had broken her heart. She didn't want anyone else taking advantage of them. Being the youngest, Amanuma had developed a bond with her. She saw him the most of all of Sensui's ex followers. Taking an envelope out of her bag she handed it over to him.

"This should help with the money you need for that trip that your club is taking. I know you took that job bussing tables but don't be shy. If you ever need anything I'm here for you," she said smiling warmly at him.

Amanuma stuttered and in good japanese manners, refused the gift several times. Maika wouldn't have it and made sure he took every penny. She still remembered the scared broken boy that looked over his shoulder constantly. When she first approached him he was wary of her. Afterall, she and Sensui were similar. Yet after explaining herself and continuing to fight for his trust he realized she just wanted to seek penance. She would work hard to mentor him and be there for him. She realized the boy needed a family structure. One that his own neglectful parents failed to give him. Or else he would just end up falling into the trap of other dangers. Japanese gangs, for example preyed on kids like him. After promising to call her with every detail for his trip Amanuma rushed to get to work. Maika quietly mused on visiting Minoru at his clinic, but changed her mind when she realized he'll only ask about her drinking problem. As she left the cafe a familiar energy and a loud motorcycle evaded her senses. Maika smiled as Kaname pulled up, looking cool as ever on his sweet ride. She realized he's bought a new motorcycle; a two seater, no doubt in order to take Mina around town. As he took off his helmet she crossed her arms and shook her head at him, "you know. A father to be should buy a minivan."

He snorted at her in amusement, "yeah, well. We bought a Subaru, but this baby was also for us. For when we need to have alone time."

Amethysts eyes assessed her from head to toe, "are you ever going to age? You should start looking like the old hag that you are by now."

Laughter bubbled out of Maika's lips. Kaname was the cool type of guy. His compliments always disguised under insults. She fake pouted at him, "you know I'm not that much older than you sweetheart. You never complained about our age difference when we first met."

A wicked grin crossed his lips, "yeah, yeah. What can I say? I was a teenager back then and you were a hot older woman."

A motorcycle helmet was quickly thrown at her. Maika caught it with ease as sniper patted his back seat, "come on. I know where you're going. I figured I could take you there and back. It's been awhile since I've seen you."

Throwing on the helmet Maika straddled the bike and wrapped her arms around Kaname's muscular torso. Speeding off to demon's door cave it almost felt like she had traveled back in time. Kaname had no qualms when he was first approached by the human psychic. Once he realized who she was and what she wanted to do, he quickly used her to ensure he could disappear. Thankfully, Maika had an uncle that worked for a security company that specialized in personal body guards. The job was so elusive and secretive that it fit Kaname perfectly. She sometimes felt guilty, his family never heard from him since. Yet they had both used each other in a way. He needed a way to leave, and in his own way a comforting person to confide in. He was one of her many ways to quench her never ending guilt. She didn't care what anyone thought. She felt _responsible_ for everything. She didn't care if it was rational or not.

* * *

 _Thunder roared through the air as Maika shot out of bed. Her hands shook as she dressed in the dark trying not to wake her family. She could feel his spirit energy, it was close by. Yet something wasn't right. Sensui was a fountain of calm and control. Right now his energy fluctuated rapidly. Something had happened. Something bad. Her heart beat rapidly, threatening to come out of her mouth as she snuck out the window and out into the dark night. She needed to find him and make sure he was alright. She had never tasted such palpable fear in her entire life. After running for what felt like ages, Maika found him slumped against the sidewalk. He was sitting under a streetlight, next to his apartment complex. His entire demeanor was broken as he shook, a haunted look in his usually calm eyes. She stopped in her tracks when she took in his aura. It was fragmented. The pieces shone dully and were laced with pain. Itsuki stood behind him silently watching him as he shook in pain. Maika glared at the demon as she started to walk towards Sensui. The demon glared back but backed off as she approached._

 _Kneeling in front of him, Maika reached out and lifted his chin with her hand. She held back tears of her own as he looked at her with tortured eyes, "Sensui. What happened?"_

 _Before he answered the teenager wrapped her in an almost desperate embrace. Maika felt like he was holding on to her for dear life as he shook in her arms. She rubbed his back comfortingly as she ignored the scathing look on Itsuki's face. "Maika, you were right. I saw it with my own eyes. The disgusting nature of our kind. We don't deserve it. We don't deserve salvation," he whispered._

 _Maika tensed as she caressed his hair, "what do you mean? What did you see Sensui?"_

 _Pulling away from her he cupped her face before giving her a chaste kiss, "I won't taint your beautiful mind with my horrors. With my sins. I will make this right, Maika."_

 _He stood with purpose as she watched him with confusion. Getting up and trying to ease down the anxiety bubbling in her chest she tried to understand, "Sensui, what are you talking about?"_

 _Sensui shook his head before running his hands through his hair, "I'm leaving for Reikai. I don't know when I'll be back, but I promise you I'll return."_

 _Maika blinked unable to comprehend what was happening. Before she could stop him he began to run down the sidewalk at top speed, leaving her in the rain, flabbergasted. Her eyes turned to Itsuki. The teal haired demon smirked at her snidely before disappearing into one of his stupid dimensions. She couldn't help the sense of dread that overcame her. Something bad was going to happen and for the first time since she had known Sensui. She felt like she couldn't trust him._

* * *

Kaname's bike kicked up some rocks as he pulled into the dirt road that lead to the mouth of Demon's Door Cave. Maika climbed off and handed him her helmet before walking towards the entrance. She still felt a pit in her stomach every time she was here. Kaname didn't follow her to give her some privacy. She knew he probably could still hear her but she didn't care. As she stood outside the cave she took a deep breath. The stench of death and demon world still hung heavy in the air. She could feel Elder Toguro's distress from where she stood. The immortal demon was still being tortured by Kurama's sinning tree. She shook her head, another reason to keep the unpredictable fox on her good side.

"You didn't fix anything you know," she called out to no one in particular, "you only made things worse for us Sensui. Why didn't you talk to me? Maybe I could have helped. Thankfully, demons don't just pour out of the Makai and eat us, but that doesn't mean it's safe here. If anything you've just made more victims. Demons come over and try to eat us or kill us. Some of them sell us as slaves even though it's outlawed by the current king. Then there are the human psychics. A lot of them live in fear, this world they thought was calm and peaceful is really full of danger and bloodshed. Another great deal of them find idiotic causes to hunt the demons that want to live here peacefully. The other day I found ten of them that captured females and made them into sex slaves. Can you imagine Shinobu? Migrating to Nigengkai for peace only to be targeted by cruel vicious humans? Needless to say, I took care of it. I've killed more humans and demons than I could ever count. Reikai wants me to surrender but I do enough damage control that I am better for them out and alive than dead or in prison."

She still felt the anger bubble up inside her when she came to visit. Her voice didn't betray her feelings as she continued to talk to his memory, "I'm doing my best to minimize the damage you have caused. The damage I could have prevented. But I suppose in the end it won't really matter. I am but a small wave in an ocean. You've been dead for so long. I almost wonder why I still come here. Wherever your soul may be, I hope you can see some of the beauty of our joined world. Some of us have managed to come to like each other. As a matter of fact a lot demons have made families and lives here in Nigengkai. They love and marry humans, psychic or not. And they help me to keep things in order so that others can find the happiness they've found. It's the only time that I feel like what I do is worth a damn."

The wind howled blowing her hair around her. Sometimes she felt like he might hear her. Wherever he was. Maika kicked up some dirt with her boot, "well then. That is all for this year. I think I might not come back. I know I've said that before, but this might be it for me. At least until I die. Maybe then if your soul makes it to Reikai I'll see you in hell."

Turning away from the eerie cave, Maika walked back towards Kaname and his bike. She was grateful for him as he handed her the bike helmet without saying a word. He never needed to, they both had known each other well enough. Instead he just started his engine and took her away. Maika rested her head on his back. She enjoyed his silent company as he took her back to the train station. Once they arrived he sat with her on the bench while she waited for the train. He took out a cigarette and began to smoke. Maika didn't comment, she knew how annoying it was for people to point out one's addictions. Instead she steered the conversation in another direction.

"You'll never guess who my new neighbor is," she said trying not to breathe in his smoke.

Kaname sprawled out on the bench like a stereotypical guy, "someone that I would know?"

Maika smiled, "Suichi Minamino, or Kurama as you might know him."

It was hard not to laugh as he straightened up. A look of surprise graced his usual nonchalant face. Kaname stomped on his cigarette with his foot, "seriously? And how does that work out for you? Have you met Yusuke?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Maika tried to stifle her laugh. "I've handled it surprisingly well. I did briefly meet Yusuke and Kuwabara. The fox is handsome, which you know is hard for me to ignore."

He rolled his amethyst eyes at her as the train was heard in the distance, "pervert. Be careful with him. He's sly and cunning and dangerous."

Maika shoved him playfully, "who do you think you're talking to? I've been thinking of telling him. I think it's fate. Maybe once I can somehow make amends with them, I can feel some closure."

The train pulled up making a gust of wind rush past them. Kaname stood and helped her up. He brushed his lips across her forehead, "I've said this to you once and I'll say it again. You don't owe anyone anything, Maika."

Without waiting for a response, he turned around and began to walk away. Maika smiled at his retreating form before getting into the train car. She looked out the window at the setting sun, leaving Mushiori City behind. As the city disappeared from her view, she wondered about letting her walls down around a certain fox demon. Only a few people knew about her connection to Sensui. Only a few people understood her motivation for the things that she did. She didn't know if she was ready to bare her soul to anyone. Yet she was ready to relieve herself from the bondage of her past.

* * *

 _Sweat glistened off her face as she hit the heavy bag. She had spent ten years training, fighting, getting stronger. She didn't have the gift of premonition by any stretch of the imagination, but she knew. Something bad was coming. She still recalled that day after Sensui disappeared. Her sensei had looked and her and told her a dark aura had encased her. He had told her to train hard, something ominous was on her horizon. Ever since she had worked hard to do everything that Sensui had warned her against. Her strength had grown, her senses had sharpened, her instincts had flourished. Like a starved plant needing water and sun her psychic abilities grew tremendously with training. She knew that the feeling of doom in her chest had something to do with him. She knew she had to prepare herself for the worst case scenario. It should have been her, not him. Koenma should have found her, not him. For all his strengths, he was fragile. For all his maturity, he was naive. His world of black and white had no room for grey. That's where the problem lay._

 _She still could feel the coolness in the air on the day he returned. She was walking home after a long day of teaching at the dojo. There was something about the way he stood that day that made the air leave her lungs. He had changed so much. His hair was slicked back leaving those dark blue eyes visible for the world to see. He had gotten much taller, slender almost but definitely more defined than before. His face more angular, manly and the kindness that used to be in his eyes...was gone. Maika tried not to cry as she took in his aura. It was shattered and dirtied, muddled with different colors. Sensui's self had been split, almost as if he wasn't a whole person anymore. She was having a hard time reading it because of how overwhelming it all felt. It was evil yet pure, as if whatever he had been doing he truly felt was the right thing to do._

" _Mimi, how you have grown. You're more beautiful than I remember," he said._

 _For the first time in her life Maika was scared of Sensui. It was late and the street was empty. She tried not to sound afraid, "Sensui. I can't believe that's really you."_

 _Sensui walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Ignoring the lip woman that didn't return his affections. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as he pulled back and kissed her gently. She didn't know what to do or what to say. He smile down at her, "I wanted to speak to you myself before I'm forced to say goodbye again. I've found the perfect plan, love. I am going to bring judgement to humanity."_

 _Her whole body turned to cold stone as he smiled at her. His face was full of happiness as if he hadn't just said something completely bizarre. Maika's mouth was dry making her voice sound raspy, "what do you mean?"_

 _Sensui frowned as she stepped back getting some space, "I've found a way to open the demon world barrier and make a portal from Maikai to Ningenkai. I'm gathering a crew of psychics to help me and when it's all done this world will be filled with demons. Demons feasting on human flesh. Ridding the world of our corrupt kind. Making this a new world, one without our terrible race."_

 _Maika fell at a loss for words. His aura was shifting creepily as if something else was trying to take over. She shook her head and cleared her throat, "what? Where is this tunnel?"_

" _Mushiori city," he answered calmly._

" _Why are you telling me this?" she asked afraid to know the answer._

 _Sensui sincerely looked pained at her question, "I've done all of this to punish the evil in this world. But I'm here to save you, my Maika. You are too pure, too good, the only true innocent in this damned place. I can't turn back now from my cause, but I can spare you from it."_

 _The wheels in her head turned as she realized what his plan was. It was clear in his aura. He came with the intent to kill. Anger laced through her veins like poison as she took a fighter's stance. She pushed back the raging storm of emotion that threatened to consume her, "I can't let you do that Sensui. I'm sorry but if you are here to kill me. I'm not going down without a fight. One of us will be walking away tonight. And no matter how grim my odds are...I don't think that's going to be you."_

 _Maika watched it happen with her own eyes. The sad yet familiar eyes of her Sensui shifted with his aura and a cruel heartless monster came to light. Kazuya she would later come to find out. Although she was strong; he was stronger. It would be years before she could ever forget that night. The pain of his fists against her skin. The sound of his laughter as he slashed her back. The agony of the bullet wounds to her torso and thighs. And the sickening feeling of his tongue licking the blood of her chest as she deeply feel into dark oblivion._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Helloooo!

Sorry for the delay! I am in the middle of my finals. Grad school is seriously hard! Wanted to thank you all for favorites/follows/and reviews! Lots of Kurama/Maika interaction in this chapter!

Hope you enjoy!

~red

* * *

Dark eyes glared from the rooftop as they tracked the idiots that had appeared on her radar. It would be a difficult job. Breaking and entering, gathering information, taking on at least forty people, and getting out the victims. She would need help for this. Fuck. She hated needing help. Why? Why couldn't Koenma be more competent? Sighing she made her way back to the street, craving something sweet. She was lucky she was so active. Stress always made her eat or bake. If it wasn't for her lifestyle she would be very fat. She walked into the corner cafe and ordered a cheese pastry and a caramel latte. Her mind was racing as she sat down next to the window seat. She needed a strategy and a person to help her. She huffed as she took a bite out of the pastry and momentarily forgot about her troubles. The creamy sweetness hit her tongue giving her the fix she was looking for. She should learn to make this.

"Suichi are you listening?" A woman's voice called out.

"Yes, sorry Yuki, I was momentarily distracted," a smooth voice answered.

Maika blinked turning her eyes to her left. She smiled as they caught a familiar redhead softly talking to a young woman. The girl was pretty, dark jet black hair pulled into a bun. Soft light brown eyes and a modest yet stylish outfit. She was speaking animatedly and almost adoringly while her date listened somewhat distractedly. Green orbs left her face and looked back at dark ones. Both of them sharing a small smile. Maika wondered how in the world she ended up in the same coffee shop as him, in another town. She was so preoccupied with her worries that she hadn't noticed his energy. It was unlike her. The woman turned her head to see what her date was looking at. Maika looked away and out the window.

"Do you see someone you know?" She asked. Her tone was irritated.

"Yes actually. A friend of mine. I apologize, please continue what you were saying," Kurama replied.

Maika held back a snicker. He was in hot water. She could see from the corner of her eye as she turned to look at her again. "Is it that woman over there?" She asked.

"Yes, she's my neighbor," he responded.

"I see," she responded in a tone that only meant one thing. She was totally annoyed with him. Women were so easy to fluster sometimes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Maika smiled, he almost sounded genuinely concerned.

The petite woman stood up. Her prim face grimacing, "well Suichi. You've been so aloof our entire date and then some woman walks in that you know and I finally see an actual smile on your face. I am not interested in someone that is obviously not interested in me."

Maika would have had to be blind to catch the dirty look that was being sent her way. She laughed once she was out the door, a sheepish fox demon walking over and taking the seat across from her. "Are you really laughing at me right now?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Human women 101. Do not ever even acknowledge another female's existence unless you are blood related or the other woman is married or elderly," she snickered.

He laughed with her shaking his head, "I've been around long enough to know what to do or what not to do."

She raised a dark brow at him, "you mean to tell me you did that on purpose?"

He shrugged one shoulder, "I am not fond of omiais."

"Say what you will foxy. I know you were just distracted by my beauty," she teased winking a dark eye at him.

Taking another bite of her delicious treat, Maika mused at how much better it was when she got to look at her handsome neighbor. He was chuckling at her, "well I can't say that's not true. I've also never noticed how much you enjoy sweets. Your entire demeanor changed the moment you took a bite of that pastry."

"Is that so?" She said after taking a sip of her latte.

"It is," he said sliding his own towards her. He had ordered the same thing, "you seemed troubled."

Maika tried to give him a small glare, "you know I don't care for your attention to detail."

He gave her a wolfish smile, "it's not fun being read is it?"

She glared playfully at him, "it's not like I enjoy it you know. I'd rather not be able to see things. Complicates my life." It was hard to stifle a smile when he looked so amused, "so your mother is dying to have grandchildren?"

A sigh escaped his lips as she took a bite out of the pastry he gave her, "I'm afraid so."

"You've never wanted to get married? Fall in love with a nice girl and have a bunch of cute red haired, green eyed babies?" She asked.

"Love hasn't come my way yet. I want kids one day, but that might be more complicated than it sounds. I'm not proud of my past and I refuse to be with someone that I have to hide the truth from. My own mother doesn't know what I am. It's a lot to accept," his green eyes showed his insecurities.

Maika reached out and grabbed his hand, "stop. You're a good person, Minamino. I can see it clear as day when I look at you. You need to stop berating yourself for your past. Things were different then, you lived in a different world with different rules for survival. I have seen a lot of auras, both human and demon. I know what a dark, evil person looks like. And you are pure, kind, and good. Don't sell yourself short."

Green eyes blinked owlishly at her as he processed her words. She could read the surprise on his face, "Maika…" He never finished his sentence as a person stopped in front of the window. Both of their heads turned to to see Kurama's date at the window. Face red, full glare, her eyes laser focused on their hands on the table.

"You are a jerk, Suichi Minamino!" She screamed before storming off.

Maika began to laugh removing her hand, "man aren't you glad you saw that jealousy and hot temper! Omiai's are all fun and games until you get set up with a crazy person," she sipped her coffee.

His eyes sparkled with amusement, "you did that on purpose?"

"Hold your hand? Yes, there is nothing worse than being lead on by a man that doesn't want you. The other stuff I said, I meant. I do everything on purpose," she smiled back.

The handsome redhead looked at her curiously, "I see that. Tell me Maika, do you hate humans?"

Dark brows rose in surprise, "of course not. I just don't go by the belief that we are inherently good while you are inherently evil. I know it's a bunch of bullshit. We are all just different. Humans live under the pretense of good but if we had your abilities than we would have already blown up the planet. Do you know why? Because we think we're driven by intellect and logic but most of us are driven by emotions. And emotions can steer you in the wrong direction. Cloud your judgement. Humans are fragile mentally."

"That's an interesting point of view. What about demons?"

Maika made sure to look him straight in the eye so that he could see that she meant every word, "demons are instinctual. Makai functions under different laws, driven by more primal yet necessary needs. It can't be helped you are more powerful than humans, things are not as organized as they are here. The rules of Ningenkai do not apply in Makai. That doesn't make you evil, it makes you survivalist. I've known enough demons to realize that you don't view your world, life and death, like we do. You aren't evil and we aren't good, we are just different."

Those intelligent green eyes processed the information as if they were deciphering things much deeper than what she had just said. A small smile came to his face, "just different... You have an extraordinary mind Maika, the type of clarity that takes many hundreds of years to obtain."

There was something unnerving about that gaze. His words made her feel validated. She usually kept her opinions to herself. He didn't know it, because she was so closed off, but she had already shared more of herself with him than most. Maika Benibara was an impenetrable wall, her entire self closed off. Pieces of her shown to some people, but never all at once. Never again. She looked down and picked at the small piece of cheese pastry on her plate.

"You're still troubled. Mind if I ask what is going on?" He said after a few seconds.

For the millionth time that morning Maika took another deep breath, "I have stumbled across something that needs fixing. There is more there than meets the eye and I'm ready to make my move. However, I can't do it by myself."

"I see. Which is your usual style I suppose?"

"Yes. I don't like to ask for help, but I also know when not to be stupid. I want to minimize casualties while gathering enough information. I have to make sure that I don't just take out one honeycomb when I could be taking out the entire beehive," her mouth was dry in anticipation. She needed to move quickly, but all her ducks had to be lined up first.

"What exactly have you found?" He asked curiously.

Maika quietly thought it over. An ex-thief would actually be perfect person but… She straightened her back to bring herself to full height, "I can actually just show you. However I do have one condition."

She did not miss the slight look of surprise on his face, "and what would that be?"

"Don't feel obligated to help. If you do decide to, then that's on you. But just because I am choosing to tell you doesn't mean that you have to be a hero. I know you've done your share of dirty work for spirit world," she said seriously.

Maika didn't wait for a response as she got up and threw out her empty cup. Kurama followed amused. She knew that he would. She also knew that he would help. He couldn't help himself, it was ingrained in him. The two silently walked two blocks down to an alleyway where Maika picked the lock of an emergency exit and began to climb up steps. She didn't want to use any of her spirit energy to do anything. Even jumping on top of the building would tip off the men she had been spying on. Seeing that he didn't complain, she figured he was on the same page.

"So you pick locks do you?" He commented.

Maika turned to see him smiling as they climbed the steps, "among other things."

"Is there anything you can't do?" He asked chuckling at her.

Maika smirked back, "I can't sing to save my life. I'm terrible at making curry. And even though it's not something I'm bad at. I hate heights and the dentist."

She watched his smile turn into a grin, "well lucky for you. I hate curry."

The damn fox was always hungry for information. No matter how trivial. His curiosity was one of the things she liked about him the most. Maika was aware that she was a moody, difficult, and standoffish woman. Most men were lured in by the mystery that was her well constructed shield. They wanted to get to know the well guarded woman. However, once they realized that it would take so much effort, they lost interest. In truth, unless she needed them in one form or another, they never stood a chance. Kurama was different...sure there was the obvious. He was connected to the end of the only person that had truly known all of her. But then there was the not so obvious. She felt chemistry. An tangible pull in their playful exchanges. A certain charge when their eyes met each other. He was intelligent, confident, and dangerous. And hell if that wasn't sexy. What would it be like to let someone like that past her many walls? She wasn't sure, but she knew if that was the road she should take she would have to fess up. Most people didn't know the connection, but one visit from Kaname or Amanuma, and he would know.

She pushed her musings aside as they reached the roof of the building. The coolness of the early fall day hit them straight on as they stepped out into the sun. Maika quietly made her way to the edge. Being sure to squat and not stand out too much. Kurama by her side. The building at the bottom had two guards at the door. Several vans out back. The sign was very expensive looking, yet not too flashy. They didn't want any unwanted attention.

" _Imperial meats and delicacies?"_ Kurama questioned, already frowning.

Maika turned to look at his handsome face and nodded, "they are fairly new. Only sell to _very_ special customers. Those with a certain type of taste in meat."

Green eyes turned to her. The seriousness in them made shivers go down her spine, "why haven't there been any reports on missing humans?"

Shaking her head she motioned her head towards the building, "feel the energies inside. They are all human with high spiritual awareness. It's not human meat they are selling."

Kurama's body tensed, "demon meat?"

Nodding Maika turned her attention to the building as big men got out of the side door and began to board the vans, "many demons don't report missing loved ones. They still don't trust human police and even themselves. Unsure why one of their own would run away. That or they know...human psychics can be cruel. I have a feeling that the black black club is behind this."

"What is your plan?"

Maika sighed, "break in. Tonight if possible. Be quiet and careful about it, take all the info that is needed from their computer systems. Make sure we know the locations of other possible meat processing places. Then free the living victims and kick some serious ass. I plan to give Koenma any information I find. Place the ball in his court. It's the getting in part that will be difficult. I'm not quite sure I should be in there by myself. I'm not that familiar with alarm systems and might need back up. There are about twenty five human psychics in there. Only two that could pose a threat but I can't be sure."

"I'm guessing being quiet isn't your style?" He questioned.

Maika chuckled, "I usually like to make a big bang. So yes, this is a little more stealthy than picking a simple lock."

"How did you plan on getting in?"

"I know a lot of demons that owe me favors. So I was going to make some calls and try to put a team together. I think I will need a demon on my side though because the victims might not trust me. I would just be another human psychic to them," she explained.

"We should go before they notice us," Kurama suggested.

The two quickly made their way out and back to the street. As they headed back in the direction of the train station, Maika could almost hear the fox's gears turning in thought. She placed her hands in her pocket as they reached the train terminal. Still no words exchanged. The redhead was even more handsome when he was deep in thought. Maika was fascinated by the seriousness in his face. Those green eyes focused on the distance. As the train began to pull up he faced the brunette with a determined look on his face, "I think you should let me help you. I know you don't want me to feel obligated to but I'm doing this. The black black club is not something to be taken lightly. If done right than you can stay undetected. Since you don't have a specific person in mind it makes me think you aren't one hundred percent certain you know someone with the skills to pull this off. I can't let you do this alone and risk your safety. We both know I'm more than qualified to help."

Maika was amused, "you're worried about my safety?"

The fox shrugged smiling easily, "of course I am. If there is something you don't want, it's to be on the black black clubs radar."

The two stepped on the train and sat next to each other. Maika couldn't help but to find his chivalry endearing, "well aren't you my knight in shining armor." It was fun to tease him. The brunette got the feeling that many people treated him differently. Either intimidated by his looks, intellect, or aloof demeanor. He might not admit it to her, but his aura had many themes. One being loneliness. And sometimes when Maika poked fun at him, it appeared to ebb away, even if just slightly. And how could she deny friendship to someone like him? He genuinely cared about her safety. To the point where he'd inconvenience himself for her.

"Does nine tonight work for you? I have some calls to make but I'm sure I can get one of my contacts to help me with the transport," She asked bringing some seriousness back to her voice. Kurama nodded and they spent the rest of the train ride on small talk just in case anyone overheard. Thankfully he didn't try to suggest getting Reikai or his old comrades involved. Maika figured it was due to her distaste for the realm and its ruler. The more she got to know him; the easier it was getting to trust.

* * *

It was hard for Kurama not to be restless. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time before walking out the door. He wore dark colors, dark jeans a black shirt and sweatshirt with black Pumas. His hair tied at the nape of his neck. He was anxious to get those demons out to safety. And he also couldn't deny he was a little excited. It had been quite a while since he had broken in anywhere. Although he did his best to suppress the need for adrenaline, this unforeseen mission would get his blood pumping again. He was both eager to dust off his skills and eager to see what the sly Maika was like in action. He had gotten a taste of it when the psychic hunting demons had crossed their paths. But that was all it was; a glimpse. Although he didn't necessarily want her in any danger; he also couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to see her in full force. Surely she would be something to behold. Sometimes when he became excited for danger, he wondered how long he would really last in human world. Although he never went out of his way to seek trouble, he often craved the endorphins only obtained in the heat of battle. Bloodlust; a decisively demon trait. One he had learned to suppress over time. Maika had described his kind as instinctual...perhaps she was right. So long as he used his need for violence to help others; he guessed that made it somewhat okay. He understood his needs and motivation, but wondered about hers. What made her do all this?

Breaking away from his thoughts. The redhead walked out the door and across the street. Those dark eyes made his human heart accelerate as he reached her. There was always a devilish sparkle in them as if everything they witnessed was amusing. Maika was dressed in her regular weekday wear. Form flattering black workout leggings and a midnight blue long sleeved underarmour shirt. Perhaps it was the confidence that permeated her very being, but Kurama marveled at her beauty. He had known women that decorated themselves in fine silks and jewels that never reached the alluring beauty of the human woman standing before him.

"Where are your friends?" He asked expecting to see others with her.

Maika looked behind him and gestured down the street with her chin. As she leaned cooly against the wall of her school with her arms crossed over her chest. "That should be them," she answered.

Two large white passenger vans pulled up to the curb. Out them came two demons. One was tall and muscular, his blonde hair was spiked a huge smile was on his face as he walked up. "Maika, why do you only call when you need something from me sweetheart?"

Walking closely behind was a somewhat smaller demon. He looked like the delayed version of the man he was with. Same blonde hair and red eyes but with a slightly less muscular build.

"Ren, nice to see you," she answered back ignoring his question.

The large demon came to a stop his eyes landing on the only person he didn't know. He raised a brow at Maika, "who's the redhead? Another demon boyfriend?"

"Well you know," she began a teasing tone to her voice, "there is something to be said about demon men and your stamina."

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle as the man's companion flushed redder than a stop light. Maika laughed openly with her acquaintance, "aw. Still so innocent. I don't know why you corrupt Ainon like this."

Ren affectionately punched the young demon's shoulder, "lil bro is just not used to hearing such a foul mouthed woman that's all."

Her dark eyes rolled before turning to face Kurama. Her grin was infectious, he found himself smiling back at her. "This is Suichi Minamino. He's a friend of mine. He'll be going in with me while you two wait out back for our signal. You think you can fit all twenty victims in those vans?"

Crimson eyes narrowed at her suspiciously, "yea but...this is not Shuichi or whatever. That's Youko Kurama! I saw this dude at the Demon World Tournament. What are you trying to pull my leg or something?"

Kurama was surprised, but he shouldn't be at this point. Demons crossing to human world caused this problem often. He had no idea how no one had called him that in front of his mother yet. To Maika's credit she did appear both surprised and slightly worried. She knew that he chose to keep his real identity hidden. He appreciated her concern for him. Clearing his throat Kurama locked the demon with a serious stare, "yes, I am indeed Youko Kurama. However, it is not something I advertise. I would prefer you refrain from mentioning who I am to anyone that doesn't recognize me."

The demon nodded seeming appropriately intimidated. Kurama would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the slight fear in his eyes. His brother in contrast suddenly lost his shy personality. His eyes lit up like fireworks, "you're the king of thieves?"

"Another fan boy? Man foxy, you're a pretty big deal huh?" Maika nudged him with her arm playfully. Kurama sighed as she giggled at him. She found the entire thing amusing but he didn't know what to think. The more his identity in human world became compromised, the more likely he'd have to eventually come clean to his human mother.

"Well now that I have big guns to impress I'm glad I did my homework," Ren said as he held up a tablet. Turning it on Kurama watched impressed as he demon pulled up blueprints. He had been able to infiltrate the memories of several employees and devised a map of the building. From what he could see he was able to diagram each room in detail. After digesting all the information, it only took him seconds to device a plan of entry.

"Seeing that the security cameras are all around the premises. We will need to enter exactly on that second floor security office. If you drop us off around the block we can go up the neighboring rooftop and use that as our entry point. Especially since the roof is the only floor without security cameras. We will first take out the security then gather information. It will be important to remain undetected until we are finished gathering as much information as possible. I have bluetooth earpieces for all of us to communicate with," he laid out his plan as he thumbed through the images made by Ren a third time. Just to be thorough.

"Wow you are good," the young Ainon whispered.

Maika nodded in agreement her eyes shone under the streetlight, showing her excitement. "Yeah, I guess I'm lucky my neighbor is the king of thieves," she added flirtatiously.

Kurama gave her a small smile, "it's easy to strategize when you have good information."

Ren snorted, "yeah well if Maika needs something I'd be stupid to half ass it."

Kurama decided to ignore the annoyed look on the muscular demons face as Maika got them to move along into the vans. The ride to the next town over was quick. Everyone was instructed to mask their energies fully. He wanted his enemy to be unaware of their arrival. The car was quiet the entire way to their destination once they pulled up to their drop off point Kurama had them test their earpieces. Maika and Kurama got out of the van and quietly made their way to the alleyway. A smirk ghosted the fox's lips as he quickly wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist and jumped up to the rooftop. She was lighter than he expected. Her small yelp of surprise made him stifle a laugh.

Once on the rooftop she turned and glared, "what was that for?"

"Just quicker than steps. And that way you didn't have to use your spirit energy to jump," he whispered back.

She shook her head at him as they walked to the other side of the building, "show off."

Kurama pulled out his phone and pulled out the diagram that Ren had sent him. Double checking the layout of the security office. He turned to Maika and grabbed her by the waist again. This time she didn't seem surprised in the least. Jumping over to the other building with ease Kurama quickly made his way to over to his targeted window. He almost laughed at the coincidence that it was a warmer than usual night. The window of the security room was slightly cracked to let some air in. It took a minimum amount of energy for him to sprout thin vines and thread them through the cracked window. Seconds later his plant sprouted out sleeping pollen. His sensitive hearing catching the soft thuds of four bodies. Giving the pollen enough time to clear out, Kurama motioned to Maika to follow him as he climbed down onto the ledge and into the office. The security office was pretty standard. Several screens were on a wall showing hallways and rooms. One conference room, one office, four holding cells full of shaking, scared demons, and the meat processing room. Kurama's stomach churned as he watched the cleaning crew removing pieces of meat from sharp grinders. Maika walked over the bodies of the guards and stood beside him. A frown on her face as she took in the live feed.

"Twenty five human psychics. These idiots are four. Ten are walking around the halls. Six are outside the building. Five are watching over the cleaning crew. And the other five are guarding the remaining victims," She said pointing out the darkly dressed security.

Kurama nodded, "our best bet is to loop this internet feed and get to this office to gather as much info as possible. Once we get all their files into my usb drive we can head down and begin taking them out as we go. It's best not to make too much ruckus before we gather what we need. We don't know what kind of back up they will call in."

Maika nodded silently. Kurama noted she was chewing on her nail in thought. The slightly nervous habit made him surprised. She turned to him seriously, "I can only freeze the feed but I'm not sure I know how to loop it." An easy smile came to his lips making her lift her eyebrows in surprise. She smiled back angling her head like an amused puppy, "how does a retired bandit know how to loop security feed?"

"I've kept up on new knowledge just in case it came in handy," he answered.

Kurama had to admit it felt good to be able to manipulate the security footage. He copied it and downloaded it to his drive for Koenma. Then looped it so that someone wouldn't notice anything amiss. He didn't think he'd ever go back to his thieving days but part of his ego fed off his prowess. The demon part of himself had been so compromised in human world. Sometimes it craved the adrenaline and the tacticality. Watching the sassy human psychic be impressed by him was just icing on the cake. After ensuring that all the humans were tied up well the two made their way down the hall quietly to their targeted office. Kurama made quick work of the locked door and they both slipped into the dark office. A very well furnished space greeted them. The smell of mahogany wood and paper filled the fox demon's nose. This was the only office in the building, it appeared to be the manager's. A single computer sat idly in the dark. Maika allowed him to take lead as he turned it on and bypassed the simple password, the idiot had it written on a sticky note on the monitor. Going through the files he stored them quickly into the flash drive. One in particular caught his eye. _Security breach March._ Clicking on it he frowned as pictures popped onto the screen. They were thankfully blurred and grainy. The cameras used were obviously not that great. However, he would be a fool not to recognize the silhouette. Dark, thick, curly hair pulled into a ponytail. Slender yet muscular frame with small shoulders. Looking up at his companion he saw her scowling at the screen. Her teeth chewed on her bottom lip.

"The sex slave camp...that's me," she whispered as she got closer to the screen. "The bastards got a picture of me. Thankfully it's a shitty one. I thought I had jammed their security feed."

Kurama frowned quickly closing the file and removing his flash drive, "the black black club is not an enemy you want to make Maika."

She chuckled darkly, "I'm not an enemy they want to make either. But it seems it's far too late for that."

Suddenly she stood straight up. Her face tense as she turned her head towards the door. "Two people are coming towards this office. Which means they might be important. Their energies are new to the building," she whispered hurriedly.

Quickly shutting of the computer Kurama grabbed her hand and pushed her into a small supply closet. It would be a tight squeeze but they both could hide there unnoticed as long as the person didn't open the doors. He had just closed the doors when the office was opened. Lights turned on, letting a sliver of light shine through the crack of the closet. Enough to illuminate the face of his companion. Kurama watched in quiet fascination as she listened intently to the conversation of the people in the office.

"I can't believe you forgot the reports for Sasuke. You're lucky our business is doing so well or he would be pissed."

"I know. They will be opening another store in Osaka soon. I'm sure they will talk about that while they wait for us to get there."

Maika's eyes narrowed in thought. The dark brown irises shone under the light. She slowly shifted her weight reminding him just how closely they were to each other at the moment. It was hard to ignore. He wondered if she would become embarrassed once the thought crossed her mind. He wouldn't mind seeing the usual cool and collected woman flush that telltale pink hue. As if on cue her face turned to his, their noses almost brushing. His eyes swept down to her heart shaped mouth before coming back up and settling on her eyes. Something that would have definitely made most women week at the knees. A playful smirk crossed her lips before she cocked an eyebrow at him. The could almost hear her in his head as she mouthed, 'now is not the time fox boy.' No blushing, not even a slight squirm. He wondered what it would take to get a reaction like that out of her. Her eyes were amused as she shook her head and continued to listen to the conversation in the office.

The two men continued their talk, not really revealing anything other than the possibility of another location and left. Kurama decided let them leave. They were on their way to a meeting it seemed. Using the sleeping gas on them would be unwise. Their failure to arrive might cause suspicion. And as he had stated before, the less attention they drew to themselves the better.

"You men are all the same. Demon or not," Maika's alto voice quipped playfully as she exited the closet. Her long ponytail swished behind her tickling Kurama's nose. He watched as she stopped at the door. Sensing for other people he guessed. She turned back to him her face held an authoritative look as she squared her shoulders. "I say we walk down the steps. There are two guards at the end of the hall. We can take them out quietly. Then take care of the ones at the base of the steps and head into the meat grinding room. After there we can head to where they are keeping the victims. Then head out the back exit where Ren is waiting."

Kurama nodded the look in her eye let him know she wasn't finished. "I need you to refrain from any of the actual confrontation with the human psychics. I can handle them on my own. The last thing I would want should things go south is get you into hot water with Reikai. You've paid your debt to them, and you don't need more. I need you to lead the demons to safety, they will trust you over me."

"What if the their safety is compromised? Or mine?" he said baiting for a response.

Maika turned around to face him fully. Kurama had never seen such seriousness on her face before, "I need you to trust me. I will put your safety and their safety above my own. I knew I needed help because I can't be everywhere at once. I can't do this alone. But that doesn't mean I'll compromise you in the process."

Kurama nodded again, because he had no words. He had been in many situations where he had been in danger. Many where he had counted on friends to make sure everyone got out safe. Trust built over years or longer. He had known demons. Worked with demons that would have the same code he had for years. Watch your own back. Save your own skin. Yet this woman, was willing to risk her own self for the safety of someone she had known for a few weeks. And for the safety of demons she did not even know. He cleared his throat, "how do you know that the demons we are saving today, won't be the ones you hunt tomorrow?"

Maika smiled at him and shrugged a shoulder. The action made her look young and carefree, "because I believe in the goodness in everyone. Focusing on the darkness...it would be too much to bear."

Kurama refocused on their purpose as she quietly opened the door and stepped into the hall. He would have time to focus on this later. For now he was committed to make sure things went without a hitch. The hallway was quiet other than the quiet talking of the guards at the end of the hall. The two were busy arguing about a baseball game to notice their surroundings. Amateurs. Maika was quiet as a mouse as she snuck up behind the two idiots. Her hands glowed with spirit energy so gently that he barely registered it as she quickly chopped the back of their necks. They fell to the ground in a heap. He made quick work of tying them up with his vines and then they moved down the steps. On their way down they met one of psychic security guards. He barely had a chance to speak before getting a roundhouse kick to the face. Kurama winced as he tumbled down the steps. His partner ran up with a confused look only to be met by Maika's ferocious fist. He put up a bit more of a fight before getting knocked out with a hook to the jaw. Steps resonated down the hall causing Maika to quietly run in the direction. The look on the faces of the guards were priceless. Maika moved like a torrential storm in the summer. She was quick and finite in her attacks. The small amount of energies alerted some of the other guards in the hall and they came running in. It was of little consequence seeing that she didn't even break a sweat.

Maika said that there was one human psychic that was powerful enough to pose a threat. From what he could tell they were in the last office past where the victims were being held. His energy was not alarmed, letting him know they were undetected. Kurama almost laughed as Maika literally dusted her hands and turned to him. "Work your magic foxy. The meat grinding room is next."

The meat grinding room was a breeze. Kurama used the small crack under the door to sedate the six guards and staff inside. Once they were tied up sufficiently the two made their way to where the victims were being kept. Unable to use the sleeping powder there Maika opened the door and didn't give the guards time to register their surprise. Grabbing the closest one to her and kneeing him in the stomach before throwing him into another guard. The remaining four motioned ran towards her in alarm. Maika released a small spirit energy wave knocking them out. The demons in the cages didn't make a sound. They were shaking in fear staring at her like she would strike at any minute. Kurama was quick to tie the men up before standing beside her. She had a set of keys in her hands that she handed to him. He knew she was counting on him keeping everyone calm. As he approached the first cage he could see the distrust in the young demon's eyes. All the demons were weak, D level or less. Their fear was so palpable he could slice it with a knife.

"Who are you?" he asked as Kurama approached the cage.

"We are here to help you escape. Don't be afraid," he answered carefully.

"She's just another of them. How can we trust you?" another called out.

Kurama looked around and noticed they all watched Maika carefully, "she's the one that found out about you being here. If it wasn't for her than you'd all be lunch meat tomorrow. You can choose not to trust us but if you do than you will face certain death."

"We should go with them. Even if it is a trap is worth a shot," a woman's voice called out.

Murmurs of agreement could be heard throughout the room. Maika quietly waited towards the door as the demons all filed out of their entrapments. Fourteen total victims would be spared as soon as they cleared the doors. Maika took a breath and and faced him, "once we are out their strongest psychic will know something's up. I will go behind all of you and face him. Outside you will probably find the outdoor guards knocked out. Ren will be waiting. Get them in the vans and get out of here."

Before he could argue about leaving her behind she walked to the back of the group. Kurama inwardly sighed and opened the door quickly getting everyone to run behind him as he sped towards the back doors. Once they opened he saw the vans waiting and Ren and his brother ready to get everyone to safety. He couldn't believe that things had gone off without a hitch. Almost. As he watched each demon go out the doors he kept his eyes behind them and saw not one but two human psychics run out of that last office. Both of them powered up to an impressive upper B level and used a joint attack of spirit energy into a huge ball. The blast would be strong enough to kill most of these demons. Maika held out her arms to her sides and raised her own energy in response creating a purple translucent shield. The two men cursed and began to power up again. Kurama vaguely heard the two vans pull away as one of the men blasted through the wall in the direction they were heading. Kurama ran out the door with Maika on his heels. The human psychic was trying to chase down the vans but Maika was quick to shoot two purple colored spirit orbs after him. Taking him down and seemingly knocking him unconscious. Kurama turned around to see the second human psychic sending another blast their way only to have it bounce against her shield. Maika looked at him confused as he glared angrily at them. The psychic was ordinary, he had dark black hair and brown eyes.

"Kenichi?" Maika called out seemingly recognizing the man.

He smirked at her, a look of satisfaction crossing her face. "That's right Maika Benibara. I'm surprised you remembered my name. Seems our home town has a knack for growing spiritually aware humans."

Kurama eyed the psychic warily. Maika seemed to be surprised at the turn of events, "why are you doing this?"

The man shrugged, "it's good pay. Besides why shouldn't I be? I do admit you were the last person I expected to see here. You know that you have sealed your fate don't you? Once the black black club realizes who you are they will come after you and your family."

Maika narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not stupid enough to let you live Kenichi. We both know I am more powerful than you." In his head, Kurama knew she was right. If she was to keep her identity safe he would have to die. Even if he went to spirit world there was no fail safe that he couldn't relay her identity to his superiors.

Kenichi scowled, "why are you helping them? It makes no sense. I always thought you'd disappear like that freak boyfriend of yours did back in high school."

Maika tensed her entire body locked up as if she were about to break any minute. Kenichi smiled at her obvious shock, "hit a nerve did I? Tell me is it true Maika? He was the one that attacked you that night? You were in a coma for three months. I remember that self righteous bastard, he was always disappearing for months."

"You shouldn't talk about things you know nothing of," Maika responded between gritted teeth.

Kenichi's grin became more evil, "then I heard some very interesting things about him. Things that would make the most noble person's stomach turn in horror. The look on your face only lets me know it's true. So much pain he caused you didn't he Maika? Now what was his name? I bet if I said it you'd cry wouldn't you."

Kurama felt tense as the idiot went on. Maika's heart was beating wildly inside her chest to the point that he'd fear it would cease to beat all together. Her normally calm face was scowling her cheeks reddened and tears were in her eyes. Whatever this man had done to her it still affected her to this day. Kenichi began to toy with her again but she cut him short, "shut up! You don't know anything about me."

It happened in the blink of an eye. Her hand went up and shot out a yellow blast of light. The energy crackled like electricity and reached Kenichi before he hand a chance to react. Kurama's skin prickled uncomfortably at the feel of her sacred energy. He could only imagine the agony that Kenichi felt as it hit him and evaporated him fully. It was truly a frightening sight. Maika stood next to him breathing heavily and shaking. She cursed under her breath and ran her hands through her hair. Her heartbeat was still beating far too quickly for Kurama's liking.

"Maika," he called out quietly.

She turned to face him her dark eyes full of moisture, "do you think they know who I am? Who my family is?"

Kurama reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't know."

Maika turned away from him, "they have that picture of me. What if he recognized me. He knew who I was. He knew about…"

She stopped talking he guessed because she didn't want to reveal more. Kurama didn't know what to say. It was a possibility albeit a small one. Kenichi didn't say he had already told them, but he also didn't look completely surprised. The cellphone in Maika's pocket began to vibrate. Making them both jump a little. She looked at the screen before answering, "hello?"

On the other end was a masculine voice, "hey sis. What kind of trouble are you in that I have the sudden feeling to call you; and tell you that everything is fine?"

Kurama's eyebrows rose in surprise. She had a brother. Maika chuckled softly her heart beat slowly going back to a normal rhythm. "Oh you know. The usual," she answered cryptically.

The person on the phone laughed back, "secretive as usual. Maybe you should come home for a bit. It might be good for you."

Maika sighed, "you know I can't do that Hiro."

"Dad will be upset when I tell him that you called and I didn't let you talk to him," he answered.

"He'll get over it. He would just berate me and we both know it's not a good idea for me to come back," she said her voice giving away how much that pained her.

The young man on the lined sighed, "well at least I know you're not alone anymore."

Maika was quiet for a few seconds. She turned and looked at Kurama before turning her gaze away, "what makes you say that?"

"You've met someone recently haven't you? I can sense it," he said. Once he met more silence he chuckled, "promise me you won't chase this one off, Maika? You need someone to break into your fortress of solitude."

Kurama felt relieved as she smiled to herself, "you know I can see how this whole psychic thing is annoying. I'll talk to you later kiddo. We probably should get moving."

"We?" he replied playfully.

Maika rolled her eyes, "yeah, so bye. Love ya; you brat."

"Love you too. Tell the mystery man I'm rooting for him. Although I'm sure he can hear me with his demon ears," he replied.

Maika hung up; the sounds of police sirens could be heard in the distance. Kurama guessed the explosions from the fight caused someone to call the cops. No words needed to be exchanged for both of them to jump up to the neighboring roof and begin to place some distance from themselves and the factory. Once they were far enough away they both came to a stop. The air was a bit tense.

"So am I the mystery man?" Kurama asked keeping his voice light.

Maika smiled and laughed softly at him, "maybe you are."

Her mood had seemed to lighten some. Kurama desperately felt the need to help her return to her normal self. The interaction with Kenichi had visibly shaken her to a point that had he did not want to see again. She turned to him with anguish in her eyes, "I need a drink Kurama. For more reasons than one."

At the moment he didn't want to argue with her about her poor choice of coping mechanism. He just wanted to help her to feel better. "Let's go home then. I'll make a quick call to Koenma and we'll put this behind us," he responded.

* * *

The way home was quiet. Maika knew that it was also awkward and uncomfortable. She had lost her cool and her control and Kurama had been respectful. She wondered when the questioning would start. Surely he would want to know what had caused her to have such an outburst. She had killed Kenichi without second thought. No one was supposed to die tonight. Maika sighed. She guessed it couldn't be helped. Her body ached the longer it took to get home. With both of them running at top speed it took about twenty minutes to arrive to her rooftop. She immediately rummaged the mini fridge on her roof and grabbed a bottle of bourbon. The dark liquid burned as she drank it but the pain began to slowly ebb away. Kurama sat at the ledge of her roof. Green eyes quietly watching her. Maika took a deep breath and sat on her favorite lawn chair the familiarity of it giving her some comfort.

"Do you want to know why I drink?" she began. She could see the surprise on his face from the randomness of her topic. He didn't answer as it was obvious that she didn't require a response. "I was about twelve years old when I began to use my spirit energy for self defence. It was the first time that I found myself alone and without a protector. Running away was becoming difficult. And no matter how I tried to suppress it; I continued to develop more spiritual awareness. Every human psychic taps into their energy in a different way. They also experience it and manifest it uniquely. No two humans have the same energy signature. Did you know that Minamino?"

Kurama nodded but didn't give a verbal response. Maika continued, "I've spent a great portion of my life trying to understand why mine is so volatile to my system. Many world renowned psychics have met me and no one can recall a case like mine. For whatever reason when I use my spirit energy or sacred energy my body pulls the energies of my opponents and reabsorbs it back into myself. I can feel the aftershocks for hours. The first time I felt it I thought my skin was on fire. Feeling thousands of small sharp needles digging into my flesh. I cried myself to sleep that night. When I was fourteen I went to a party on a whim. At that point I was so strung out from the pain that when one of my classmates offered me some alcohol I didn't even think it would make a difference. The girl thought I was just sore from exercise and told me it would help. It doesn't take away all the pain, but it does dull it some. Of course now it's more than that. An addiction I keep feeding. Sometimes I want to stop but...I'm not sure I can."

Kurama got up and made his way towards Maika. She watched his face carefully. He was calm but worried. He could see he wasn't sure how to deal with her. She wondered if it was because he had questions that he didn't know how to ask.

"I see. I can't say I blame you then. If you found a different way to manage your pain, would you quit?" he asked eyeing the bottle in her hand.

Maika shrugged, "I don't know."

"Not all of your pain is physical," he stated.

"It's not," she replied, it was barely audible. She wanted to tell him everything but she was also scared. Part of her wondered if he would stick around after he knew. Sensui had caused him and his friends a great deal of pain. Of that she was sure of. Maika took another swig of the bourbon looking down at his shoes. "I know you probably have questions…" she began.

Kurama reached out and placed a finger over her lips. Maika's heart skipped a beat as he grasped her chin with his hand and made her look into his eyes. She knew that she had foolishly become too fond of the beautiful green gems. Especially at times like this when they shone with so much seriousness and sincerity. His aura was so earnest it made her hold her breath, "don't. If reliving your past causes you to be in this much pain I don't have to know. You don't need to explain. I would never want to cause you so much distress."

Maika felt her chest fill with warmth at his words. Kurama was kind, much kinder than she ever could imagine. She knew how uncomfortable he had been when they first met. Her abilities made her know things about him that many did not know. Yet he was willing to pass up this chance to even their score. Maika made room for him on her chair. He sat next to her without a word.

"I know I'm a difficult woman to get to know. But eventually I'll keep letting you in. Just don't give up on me," she said looking up at the star filled night.

Kurama's silky voice felt soothing, "don't worry Maika. I won't be going anywhere. When you feel it's the right time to talk. I'll be here to listen."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry its been taking me so long! I've been so busy with grad school this summer that I've been spreading myself thin. Please forgive any mistakes.

NEW CHAPTER

The dawn shone down on her hair. It was a rich chestnut hue that reminded him of chocolate. He watched from his rooftop as she talked lovingly to her plants. His roses, the yellow ones he had given her. A soft smile was on her face.

"It's not polite to stare fox boy," she murmured before turning her dark eyes to his.

Kurama chuckled, "why do all our conversations start like this?"

Maika smirked at him winking one of her dark eyes, "because you keep staring."

He smiled back happy to see that sparkle in her eyes, "you're feeling better?"

"I am," she responded as she caressed a yellow bloom.

"But you're still not sleeping," he noted.

He watched with amusement as she turned to him. Cocking her hip out and placing a hand on it. Bringing back that attitude that he had gotten to know so well, "you sound like a real stalker you know that? I feel like I should be more concerned about this."

Kurama smiled as he watered his own plants, "yet you're not."

Her laughter was music to his ears, "I'm not worried. I can take you."

Maika walked into her apartment smiling. Kurama was by far the nosiest neighbor she had to date. It was mostly annoying because he was right, she didn't sleep. Yet it was sweet that he cared. She figured he'd be extra aware of how she was doing after her temporary freak out last week. She had been a little off since but she finally was feeling more like herself. The week had come and gone and she knew that she needed to relieve some of the tension she had been feeling. She wanted to tell him about Sensui. She knew once he knew he would go on to tell his friends. Reopen that wound but give her the path to help her make things right. She had paved her road to fixing things with the Sensui Seven. She had found each living member of his team and one by one had made steps to ensure that their lives were on a different path. A path that was clear of the darkness that had allowed for Sensui to poison their minds. Amanuma, Kaname, Minoru, and Mitarai had each eventually allowed her to become a part of their lives. Some more than others. And she could rest easily for a bit knowing that they would never go down that path again. She had debated for a long time if she should reach out to Yusuke Urameshi and his team. However she didn't really know how to help him. Her information had lead her to believe that they had all moved on with their lives. So why couldn't she move on with hers?

She turned on the television in her kitchen and sighed as she turned on the coffee pot. The reporters were droning on about a super typhoon. It was hitting the area hard and staying for two days which was unheard of. Maika groaned at the orders to evacuate. She might as well call and cancel the classes for a week before going to old lady Tanaka's. She was sure the hag would need help boarding up the bar. They had one night before the storm hit. Her apprentice would have the brown belts board up the school so that she could make sure Tanaka was settled and evacuated in time.

Later that morning she grabbed her hooded sweatshirt she made her way outside. She smiled at the sight of her handsome redheaded neighbor nailing boards to his window display. He was up on a ladder wearing a t-shirt and jeans. As Maika crossed the street she couldn't help but to admire his derriere. It was nice to see a guy wear jeans that fit well. Men's fashions were so odd nowadays.

"Can I help you Maika?" Kurama's smooth voice asked as he continued his task.

"I figured it was my turn to stare," she teased making him smile.

"I see. Are you not boarding up your school?" he asked as he stepped down from the latter ruining Maika's perfect view.

She knew she wasn't imagining the smugness in his face but she didn't care. Men weren't discreet when they checked out a girls butt. Why should she? "Well I have an apprentice and an army of brown belts that suck up to me on a daily basis. They will be here soon to ensure my windows are secure. In the meantime, I am gathering leftover wood and supplies for the community center. They want everyone to leave their extra stuff by the curb. I'm on my way to Tanaka's she's going to have to be forced out of her bar. And she needs help boarding up so... If my students start to like burn down the place give the bar a call."

"Mrs. Tanaka doesn't have help? What about Ren?" he asked knowingly.

Maika grimaced. Ren had been more than tenacious since Kurama had moved to town. She was well aware of the rumors that circulated. For some they just meant back off but for others it meant try harder. Ren was unfortunately one of the latter. The pretty boy just didn't know when to give up. "Right. Maybe I should adopt cats. Lots of cats. You think he'd back off?" she said picturing herself with ten cats.

The look of confusion on Kurama's face made her laugh, "what?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "duh?! Nothing scares men away faster than a crazy cat lady. We both know I have the crazy part down. Now I just need cats."

"Your logic is infallible," he laughed, "I am all done here. Want some help?"

Maika grinned, "sure. That will piss on his wheaties maybe he'll leave me alone. Let's get going then foxy. I'm sure old lady Tanaka is already barricading herself inside her apartment."

Kurama smiled at her as they made their way down the street. It appeared that just about everyone was preparing and getting ready to evacuate. Maika sighed as they walked up to the bar. Ren was already outside carrying around large pieces of plywood to board up the bar windows. His eyes roamed her body from head to toe. Making her hold back her gag reflex.

"Hey there sweetheart," he said ignoring Kurama all together.

Maika scowled, "hey yourself. Is Tanaka getting ready to evacuate? I told her to go stay with her sister."

"Yeah, she's packing now. She said you'd nag her to death otherwise. She also promised me you'd help board up the windows. She never said anything about you bringing the florist," he added his tone sounded condescending.

"Don't be rude, Ren. With Minamino's help we will be done much faster," she replied.

Turning to the supplies Maika grabbed a board and began to work. Holding up the plywood as Kurama nailed it in place. She didn't mind watching him work. On the contrary, as she watched his biceps flex with the use of a hammer she got a nice show and a chance to annoy Ren. She knew the bartender was watching her closely. He made small talk with them but was obviously not pleased that Kurama was there.

"So Maika. Tanaka tells me you're not evacuating?" Ren asked as Kurama finished the last window.

Maika groaned internally, "yeah, well you know I don't usually evacuate."

He walked closer leaning on the wall next to her. Maika resisted the urge to gag as his face was inches from her's. "Do you want me to stay behind with you? It's going to be a pretty scary storm you know," he asked giving her what he considered his most charming smile.

Maika backed away not hiding the disinterest in her voice, "that won't be necessary."

Kurama stepped down for the latter standing beside Maika, "she's right. I won't be evacuating either so she won't be the only person left in the neighborhood."

The chestnut haired woman didn't try to hide the smile that came to her face. She took her opportunity and wrapped her arms around Kurama's waist, "that's right. Minamino here is going to be my storm buddy. He's going to keep me _warm_ and _safe_ during the big _scary_ storm."

Ren's mouth hung open making it hard for Maika to keep a straight face. She took his silence as another opportunity to get away, "well I'll be going inside to fetch the old bat. I'll see you around Ren." Turning her face to Kurama she winked at his highly amused face, "and I'll see _you_ later."

Kurama could only smile as he watched her sashay into the building. The bartender followed her movements displeased with the turn of events. Or at least what he thought to be the turn of events. The idiot didn't bother to acknowledge him as he walked away towards his truck muttering about being bested by a fucking florist. He shook his head as he walked away. Maika had the tendency of making him smile with her antics.

* * *

The next morning the clouds darkened and rain began to fall down in buckets. Wind howled against Kurama's window's, groaning against the force of the typhoon. Kurama sat on his couch reading a book when the noise made him look up. He got up and looked out on the street to see if there was any flooding. Opening his storm shutters his eyes peered out and traveled upward towards his neighbor's roof. He raised his brows in surprise as he saw her sitting on the edge of the rooftop. Her head was tilted up as he rain fell on her closed eyes. The wind blowing her hair wildly around. Kurama smiled a little at the odd behavior. Curiosity getting the better of him as he walked towards the steps that lead to his own roof. He summoned a plant from his hair as a makeshift umbrella and walked out into the cold afternoon. The typhoon had brought cold winds. He didn't know how she was sitting there letting the rain drench her. Most people would be chilled to the bone. He jumped over landing on her roof. She hadn't moved a muscle, but he knew she would comment if he waited a moment.

"Have you ever wondered what your purpose is?" she began out of the blue. As always he wondered how she ever arrived to such random thoughts.

"I mean I'm sure it was clear for someone like you. You've saved ningenkai countless times with your friends. But I'm sure the rest of us sometimes wonder what our purpose is or what we should or shouldn't do. But then I see something as majestic as this storm. It reminds me that in the end it's all out of my control. This storm could wipe out life, destroy homes, change the life of many in two days. Its wrath is unpredictable. It reminds me that life has a path and I just have to travel it as it unwinds in front of me," she finished. Finally opening her eyes as she turned to face him. They looked even darker in the dim light of the dark storm.

"You're quite poetic today," he mused making her smile.

"That's quite the umbrella you got there," she said eyeing his makeshift leaf.

"It's much better than whatever it is you are doing," he replied.

Maika got up and walked towards him. She smirked as she reached up and poked his nose lightly letting a few drops fall on it, "scared of a little rain foxy?"

He chuckled at her shaking his head, "not in the least."

Maika reached out and grabbed his hand. He was surprised. Her hand was wet and cold but he didn't mind, it felt small in his. She smiled and began to walk towards her door, "come inside. I'll make us some tea."

She was in a good mood, he decided. Pensive, but good. He had come to know her better and was used to her shifting demeanor. More often than not she would playfully quip with him about silly things. Others she would be more taciturn, thinking about the things that troubled her. No matter her demeanor he found that he enjoyed her company. Walking into her home he wasn't surprised to find plants everywhere. She let go of his hand to walk over to a beautiful pink anthurium, where she rung out her hair. Letting the rain water fall onto its leaves.

"You know there are easier ways to water your plants," he joked making her laugh.

"I don't want my hair to drip all over the wooden floor," she responded grabbing a towel that was near the door and wiping some water off her face.

Kurama looked around the spacious upper floor studio and found it to be warm and inviting. Little knick knacks and paintings decorated the beige and purple themed living area and pictures hung on the wall. One in particular caught his eye. In it Maika was squeezed between two people wearing a flowery dress. The man was tall and looked to be in his late thirties, he had dark eyes and chestnut hair. On the other side of her was a younger boy, with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Maika was smiling happily her eyes bright. Hair pulled up into an intricate bun, she couldn't be more than twenty two in the photograph. "Is that your family?" he asked bringing her attention to the picture.

She smiled softly and nodded, "yes my brother Hiro and my father. That was my aunt's wedding. I love this picture of them. They look so happy."

"You resemble your father. I don't see any pictures of your mother," he remarked looking around.

Maika tensed making him regret the words immediately, "my mother is a sickly woman. She doesn't go out much and doesn't like photographs."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have pried," he responded trying to backtrack. He hated being the reason that her smile had disappeared. Maika turned to him and shrugged a shoulder giving him a small smile.

"No. I'm sorry if I sounded defensive. It's a knee jerk reaction. I don't like to talk about her. Make yourself at home. I'll get changed and make us some tea. I've been wanting to talk to you about what happened with Kenichi."

Kurama nodded not wanting to pass the opportunity. Maika didn't look anxious or upset to bring the incident up. He looked into her beautifully dark irises and felt happy she wanted to talk to him. He knew she was a guarded person. The fact that he was standing in her space was a big enough gesture that she was trying to let him in. Kurama knew he was getting attached to the spunky human psychic. This troubled him slightly. Every attachment he made in ningenkai anchored him emotionally to this world. One day he would watch his loved ones die due to their short life spans. It was something he thought of often because of his aging mother. Maika would live longer than the average human. Records showed that spiritually gifted humans could live upwards of three hundred years. Yet that still was the blink of an eye to a demon. The only humans that lived longer were those that mated with demons. And that was a train of thought that he hadn't really allowed himself to go into. He was fond of the woman in front of him. She was unlike anyone he had yet to meet. He watched her walk towards her bedroom door only to stop halfway. He was a little surprised at first to see her entire body tense. Everything after that seemed to happen in the blink of an eye.

A curse left her lips as she turned back to him. Running at him and wrapping her arms around his body. Kurama felt the foreign burst of demonic energy as Maika shot out her own in a defensive shield. They sound of the building collapsing around them was deafening. Rubble and concrete falling all around them as the floor gave out from underneath of their feet. The blast of demonic energy was enormous. If not for Maika's shield Kurama was certain that they both would have suffered damage. Even with it the wind was knocked out of his lungs as they hit the ground. It felt like ten tons of weight was crushing down on them over the piece of concrete that was pinning Maika down. Kurama looked up at her only to see her eyes flutter closed, than her body slumped against his as she lost consciousness. Kurama panicked as blood dripped on his face. She must have hit her head. He could no longer feel her energy making him more alarmed. The demonic aura circled them before quickly vanishing. Whomever that was had targeted her.

Acting quickly vines sprouted from underneath him lifting off the concrete and freeing both of them. A groan left his lips as he got up carrying her out. As soon as they were free he released his vines and gaped at the semi truck that was crushing them two seconds ago. Their attacker must have infused his energy with the truck and launched it at them. Maika's energy spiked as a groan escaped her lips. Her eyes opened and looked up at him. The pupils too dilated for his liking.

"He's gone? I lowered my energy to drive him away," she slurred.

He looked closely at her to check for injuries, "he's gone. You seem to have a concussion though and maybe a dislocated shoulder. We can get to a hospital in about ten minutes at my top speed."

Maika groaned grabbing her head, "no please. No hospitals. I'll heal in a few hours trust me."

Her words were still slurred but the panic was evident in her voice. Kurama sighed shifting her weight so he could hold her better and walked out of the rubble and towards his flower shop. He could tell Maika was barely holding on to consciousness. Her head bobbed as he made his way upstairs and to his bedroom. He needed to get her dry clothes and checked for more injuries than were currently apparent. He set her on her feet at his doorway to see if she could walk. But her legs gave out almost immediately, he suspected she had a major concussion. Afterall she took the brunt of the impact using her shield to mainly protect him. Guilt riddled him to the core thinking of the fact that she would do that.

"I can take more damage than you. Why did you spread out your energy to protect me?" he whispered frustrated.

"I had to keep you safe," she mumbled back.

A frown graced his lips, "I wish you hadn't." He set her down on his bed over a towel he had picked up from the laundry basket, she sat up but unsteadily. He grasped her face making her look up at him. Her pupils contracted sluggishly as they hit the light, but they were uneven. He had a feeling that her injury was substantial. Her beautiful dark eyes stared back into his, "you're too pretty."

"I was thinking the same thing about you," he responded making her furrow her brow. The confusion on her face made him chuckle. It made him feel a little less tense. He took a deep breath before reaching for her shoulder, "I am going to pop your shoulder back into its socket. It will hurt."

Maika nodded slowly taking a deep breath herself. Before she could react Kurama quickly readjusted her shoulder. He expected her to scream but she just grit her teeth and let out a small groan. Moving on to his next task he walked around and checked for the source of her bleeding. There was a small gash on the back of her neck, but nothing that required stitches. He walked into the bathroom grabbing a first aide kit and returned with gauze, towels, and antiseptic. Quickly cleaning the back of her head until the bleeding stopped. He taped a bandage to it lightly. Then focused on drying her hair so that it wouldn't saturate the gauze.

He tied it up into a bun to keep it out of her wound. He needed to get her into dry clothes so he could check her over better. He ransacked his drawer finding some clothes that would possibly fit her. He placed the clothing next to her unsure on how to proceed. "Let's get you into something dry. How is your arm strength. Do you need help?" he asked making her look up at him.

Maika stared at the clothing for a while before reaching out and missing it by a long shot. She tried again and sighed frowning before turning to him, "I have double vision apparently."

"Maika, we should take you to the hospital," he insisted.

"No! Please, I can't take hospitals. I will heal by tomorrow morning. I promise. I just need help changing," she begged.

Frustrated, Kurama ran a hand through his hair. He worried about the possibility she wasn't going to get better soon. Yet he couldn't bring himself to take her if she was so vehemently against it. "If I don't think you are improving by later tonight then I'm taking you," he bargained.

Maika nodded seemingly okay with the compromise, "you know foxy. If you wanted to get me naked there are a million better ways to go about it."

Kurama smiled at her joke. She was attempting to ease the tension, "I'm glad your sense of humor is still intact."

She sighed and grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head. She didn't look up at him as he readied what she was going to be changing into. Kurama was immediately surprised. He knew she was not completely comfortable with her exposure. After all Maika always seemed to dress much more modestly that most women he knew. He now knew the reason behind that. Scars. He watched as she dried herself, keeping her bra on. The scars seemed to be precise, as if someone had slashed at her several times. She struggled to reach her back. Kurama wordlessly walked behind her and helped her dry off. Noting that the scars also were visible on her back. Two of them stood out in particular running down her shoulder blade to her lower back. Almost as if she had wings at one point that had been taken off. She also had a tattoo. A large one running up her side and wrapping around her back. Magnolia tree branches with big white and purple blooms. It was a fitting flower for the human psychic. Magnolias symbolizing nobility, perseverance, and the love of nature. He stayed behind her as he helped her unlatch her wet bra, so that he wouldn't see anything that would embarrass her. Instructing her to raise her arms he helped her slide into the shirt. It was big on her, pooling around her shoulders and it would reach past her thighs but it would have to do. He never realized how much smaller than him she was. He was taller than the average japanese man. He walked in front of her wrapping the towel around her waist as she discarded of her sweatpants.

"If you hand me the pants and turn around I can use you to steady myself and put them on," she directed. Her voice sounded small. Smaller than he had ever heard it. He knew she was uncomfortable, but she still needed his help. Complying with her plan he handed her the sweats he had outgrown a few years ago and turned around. Her small hand grabbed on to his arm as she pulled herself up. He felt the weight of her body as she stumbled forward. She held herself up for a second before he felt her body weight shift as she pulled on the pants. Once she was finished she sat back down on the bed. Kurama turned to see she had moved the wet towel off. She was sitting on the bed holding her head in her hands and resting her elbows on her thighs. He could still see the scars on her arms. He grimaced at the thought of someone marring her beautiful skin. She looked up at him that dazed look still present in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Kurama reached out and caressed one of the marks, "who did this to you?" He could tell it was all mostly from one time. The placement of the wounds were so deliberate. Joints and areas of nerve bundles. The fox demon knew torture when he saw it. He didn't expect the rage that was silently stewing from knowing she had suffered in such a way.

"He's been dead for a long time," she responded. "You should change too. Get out of those wet clothes."

It didn't take him long to get changed. He didn't want to be away for long. When he came back into the room he found her laying on her back with her eyes closed. Panic struck as he shook her. Thankful that her eyes opened. She frowned up at him for waking her up making him smile. "No sleep for you. I want you talking to me until I decide that your concussion is healing at an acceptable rate," he scolded.

Maika pouted at him but didn't protest as he picked her up and sat her with her back against the headboard of his bed. He made sure he propped her up on a pillow before seating himself next to her. She smiled at him seemingly amused by his concern. "I guess since you want me to talk this might be a good time for a story or two. What would you like to know most foxy?" she asked.

Thinking of a question was harder than he thought. He could think of many things he wanted to know about her. "Why do you hate Reikai so much?"

"You mean other than the fact that they use children to do their dirty work? I find their entire way of dealing with problems to be horrid. They choose teenagers to do their fighting. Teenagers that have no real concept of danger or mortality. Send them out to do unimaginable things. To see unimaginable things. Without a care on how they will process it in the long run. The psychological and physical ramification of the job on these teenagers is completely ignored. Then there is the fact that they rank living beings as if one is better than the other. Humans are valued as these precious creatures while demons are second class citizens. Call me crazy but I don't buy that for a second. Bigotry is bigotry no matter how you slice it or explain it," she said becoming heated as she went on.

She made valid points, he decided. The next statement out of her mouth shocked him the most, "I knew a spirit detective once. He was a very controlled person. Saw the world in a pristine picture of black and white. He protected me when I was young, keeping me from becoming demon food. He was my best friend. A noble gentle boy with strong convictions. We did everything together and we often disagreed. I was confused most of the time. I saw that demons were smart. I often tried to reason with them even offer them food. I didn't know if it was right or wrong to kill them. There had to be another way. He didn't see it that way. So when he told me that I was being stupid I listened. He only wanted to protect me. I did everything he told me to and trusted him completely. Suppressing my spirit energy. Fighting my instincts. The less I developed any kind of power the less of a target I would be. I knew he was right. But as I remained weak, he grew stronger. I could see the power flourishing within him. Yet I didn't worry, because I knew that he was good and pure. He wanted the best for the world, to protect the weak and defenseless. And I was his number one priority. I guess that's why I fell in love with him. He didn't understand the way I viewed the world but he thought that it was my love for living beings that made me sympathize with them. He said I was innocent, pure, and he wanted to make sure I always remained that way. Looking back I know that I was stupid. I was stupid to follow him blindly. Stupid to let myself be defined by the will of another person. But at the time I didn't realize that in order to love him I was giving up parts of myself. Then there came the day that spirit world came calling. He was thirteen years old and I couldn't help but wonder what spirit world wanted him for. He was just a kid."

Kurama watched as she stopped talking to take a deep breath. There was a far away look on her face, the tension was apparent. Kurama wondered how many people she had ever told this story to. Her words were becoming more clear, easing his mind about her concussion.

"I watched for the next several years as he grew stronger. He was a spirit detective. He would be gone for months or years at a time and come back with pieces of himself missing. He was changing, hardening, I could see it in his aura. Demons began to stalk me while he was gone. I decided to allow my power to manifest and found myself becoming stronger. It gave me a new perspective. I could defend myself and rely on myself. Admittedly I had felt abandoned by him. He would leave for so long and I'd be left waiting, worrying, wondering if he was alive or dead. It was maddening. I was fifteen when I decided I was fed up with him. I still remember the day he came home. He came to my school and waited for me but I had ignored him. I loved him and he didn't know it. It was killing me to sit by and wait for him. I didn't think I could do it anymore. That night he begged me not to leave him. He needed me. He promised me that he was doing what he thought was right. That we would run away together when he was finally free. I begged him to let me help, I wanted to keep him safe. He didn't let me do that. Spirit world had noticed me and he placed it upon himself to erase all records of me. I often wondered what would have happened if I had fought him on that decision. Maybe if I did go with him it would have changed his fate. But the person I had loved since I was a child had told me he loved me, and he was protecting me from the things he faced every day. I did as he told me, I always trusted him blindly. I never questioned his judgement. The next time I saw him our lives would be spun so far out of control. We would never be the same two people ever again. The very thing that I had feared came to life. His world was so fragile, structured, so black and white that one day it broke. I'm not exactly sure what happened to him but when I laid my eyes on him that night I knew that he was broken. His aura was so...muddled, fragmented, filled with so much pain. I've never seen something like it since. He was spewing nonsense about humans not deserving salvation. He said he had to make it right. I had no idea that he would go to the lengths that he did. Sensui would try destroy the world as we knew it."

Kurama's mind turned a million miles a minute. He had a feeling he knew the story of the direction of the story but hearing the name come from her lips still shocked him. Shinobu Sensui, the dark angel. He still felt chills when he thought back on those days. The days when he was sure he was going to die trying to kill the demented human. Maika had become quiet, staring down her hands folded in her lap. She was frowning. He could see the guilt on her face. He reached out and grabbed one of her hands. Making her look at him with a surprised look on her face. He realized she was shaking, "when did you know what Shinobu had planned on doing?"

Maika's frown deepened, "he disappeared for ten years. I had a feeling of foreboding the entire time. My sensei warned me that something bad was coming my way. I trained day in and day out preparing myself for what was coming. Until one night he came back. It was late and dark and the streets were empty. He told me everything. He wanted to destroy the human race. And he had come to save me from his plan. To the very end he had this warped need to protect me. I was the only pure soul in this world to him. The only way to do that was to kill me. I should have been strong enough to defeat him. But for all the training I did he had so much more training and experience. He developed a multiple personality disorder while he was away. He had the intent to kill me. I'm sure if Sensui had control then I would be dead, but Kazuya was in charge. He tortured me for hours, I can still remember the sound of his laughter. The pain was unbearable and then there was nothing. The news reports ran for months. I was found by construction workers at the site of our fight. My town had never seen something like it. No one thought I would survive. I was in a coma for three months. When I woke up the world had changed. My powers had grown so much from the influence of the tunnel to demon world. I thought maybe I could still stop him. I went against medical advice and took the train to Mushiori city. Only to come to a dead end. Your group had already killed him. My first day there I ran into Kaname, or sniper as you might know him, and saw pieces of the story from his aura. With his help I put all the pieces of the story together. Since Sensui was dead. I focused on the mess he left behind. First with the Sensui Seven, making sure that they chose paths differently from the one that lead them to him. I had to make sure their lives were right. Kaname and Amanuma especially, they were both in need of guidance. Then as time went I focused on making sure that the damage was minimized from the broken kakai barrier. Helping both demons and humans that were being victimized. Slowly but surely I began to develop a network of sorts of like minded individuals. We're not really anything organized, just acquaintances that look out for each other. Ningenkai is a wonderful place to live for both humans and demons, as long as we keep those that cause trouble in check."

Kurama let the information soak in as they sat quietly. The rain and wind beating against his window. He was stunned. Yet at the same time he felt like it shed light on her personality. It was truly naive to never think of Sensui before his time as a crazed maniac. Of course he had families and loved ones, just like Yusuke he had a life at home. The only difference being that he could not handle the psychological toll that the job had on him. What were the odds that he'd end up knowing one of those people? Maika was still grimacing as she stared at the wall. The expression did not suit her well. Kurama squeezed her shaking hand, "it must have been hard for you. To lose him like that."

A small scoff came out of her lips, "not really. The Sensui I knew was long gone before he made such a giant mess. I was mostly angry at myself. Angry for being weak and stupid. I should have done something sooner. I knew that the job was much too big for him. If only I would have followed my instincts developed my energy. Maybe I would have been approached by Koenma, or maybe I could have been with him that night and shielded him somehow. I don't know. I feel so responsible for all of it. All our lives I was the only person he let inside his world. If anyone could have stopped him it would have been me. I have this unquenchable guilt that eats away at me. I need to fix what he did to this world, but all I can do is place bandaids on a gaping wound."

"There was nothing you could have done. I've lived long enough to know that things sometimes just happen. Like you said earlier, life unwinds its path and there is nothing anyone can do to control it," he murmured soothingly. He wasn't sure that her agitation was helping her concussion. She turned to face him and gave him a small smile. He noted that her pupils were equal in size. She did not lie about healing quickly.

"I have often wondered about approaching you and your friends. To make amends for the pain I'm sure Sensui put you through. I just never knew how or what I could do for you guys. Imagine my surprise when I saw you for the first time. I don't usually let people get this close to me. I didn't know how my relationship with Sensui would color your perception of me," she whispered.

It was true, there was nervousness in her eyes that he wished he could take away. "Maika, you couldn't possibly do or say anything that would make me think less of you. Someone attacked you today and the first thing you did was protect me. As far as making amends, its not needed. You weren't the one that created that tunnel, he was. There is nothing for you to make amends for," he responded. He could see it on her face that she wasn't convinced. She remained silent for a few more minutes still staring off. He decided enough was said on the topic. He was grateful that she had opened up to him, but he couldn't allow her to simmer in the turmoil that she was obviously stuck on. Yet he was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say to change the subject.

Clearing her throat Maika shifted her weight on the bed so that she could lean in closer to him. To his relief and surprise she smirked at him, "I hope you know that this means you're stuck with me now. You know too much for me to not be your friend."

A smile came to his lips, "I suppose I'll just have to endure that burden then."

"Tried to warn you foxy," she joked back. "Now let's do a less serious story next. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your tattoo," he decided. The mention of it made her smile.

"Ah, the magnolia tree. Not much of a story there. They are my favorite flower, I love the smell. I dated a tattoo artist for a bit and got him to work on me for free. He was a lot of fun but it didn't last long," she said as her body relaxed a bit. He could see the weight lifting off her shoulders.

"I see. I don't think I like that story. You should know I'm the jealous type," he replied.

A small laugh escaped her lips, "what? You can't be jealous of my old boyfriends. Friends are supposed to help each other get laid. Can't do that if you're possessive."

A devilish smirk crossed Kurama's lips, "I can help you get laid if that's what you want."

It wasn't hard to dodge the pillow thrown his way. Yet it was refreshing to see laughing at him. Kurama enjoyed the sound of her laugher even if it was at his expense. "Such a pervert," she teased.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend," he replied making her laugh harder.

"I'm sure you are," she responded sarcastically. "You know you shouldn't offer honey to a hungry bear Minamino. Especially a concussed one. I might take you up on that offer then what would you do?" she questioned.

It felt good to be flirted with. There was no denying the fact that they were two adults that were attracted to each other. Kurama knew from day one that there was chemistry there. He often wondered what would happen if he made a move. "Thank my lucky stars I'm sure. I'd be stupid to pass you up," he replied making her roll her eyes.

"I'm sure you sweet talk all the girls foxy. You should know I'm not the type to swoon," she challenged playfully.

Smirking back Kurama lifted her hand to his lips so he could kiss it, "give it time. I'm always up for a challenge."

Maika shook her head at him as if he was being silly. Words could not describe the relief he felt from her improved mood. They spent most of the night talking. Trading stories about each other's lives. Kurama wasn't sure what had persuaded Maika to suddenly become so open with him. He felt like he had been able to get past one of her walls. Maika carried a heavy conscience about her past. Something he could relate to more than anyone. But as they traded stories and laughed together he saw the heart of a gentle girl that was forced to become tough to survive. Her eyes eventually began to get heavy. It took some convincing but he managed to get her to sleep on the bed instead of the couch. He could sleep on the couch or the floor on a futon. It was calming to watch her sleep. It seemed like her mind was constantly going a million miles per minute. Yet while she rested everything was so at peace. A strange feeling came to his chest as he gazed at her. Kurama knew there was no turning back. Maika Benibara was stealing his affections one piece at a time.

* * *

Maika's eyes fluttered open leaving her in a disoriented haze. The room was unfamiliar but the energy and scent around her was both soothing and familiar. The rhythmic sound of rain was falling against the storm shutters. The room was dark but as she sat up she knew she was at Kurama's. She looked around to find the redhead sleeping on a futon next to the bed. She smiled at the sight, he was cute when he was asleep. Maika rolled her eyes at herself, he was cute all the time. The bastard knew it too. Being as quiet as possible she got up off the bed and tried standing. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as no dizziness hit her. It seems her concussion was at least mostly healed. She wasn't sure if it was the head injury or her current company, but she couldn't remember the last time she slept so well. Making her way out to the hall she found the kitchen. The clock letting her know it was early morning. The typhoon seemed to somewhat waver from the sounds of it, but they still weren't out of the woods. She would especially be in deep shit trying to fix her studio up. Her students would be upset but she knew it could take a while for the insurance to kick in. Maika sat down and took a breath. It would do her no good to worry about it. She would have to just figure it out as she went. She smiled at the smell of Kurama on her shirt. She never realized he smelled so good. He had a foresty scent with a hint of roses. It was surprisingly masculine yet soothing.

She figured he might wake up soon. Seeing that she rarely slept she would always sense the fox moving around early in the morning. He was a morning bird. Maika set out to make some breakfast, but the quiet of the room made her antsy. She found a radio with an ipod in it. Smiling to herself she turned it on low and hit play. Curious to see the selection of music he had. As she scrolled down the lists of songs she was pleasantly surprised. She remembered their first night out and how they both had described themselves as eclectic when it came to music. They seemed to like some of the same bands and artist. With the radio softly playing Maika began to prepare their meal.

The sound of Queen softly playing was the first thing that Kurama's sensitive hearing picked up. Sitting up groggily he rubbed one of his eyes and looked over to the empty bed. The aroma of breakfast hit his nose letting him know where Maika had wondered off to. Curios to what she was cooking, he walked out into the hall. The sound of her alto voice quietly singing along with the music made him smile. The sight of her hips swaying along to " _loverboy_ " was even better. It seemed she was much improved from last night. He wished her senses weren't as sharp as they were when she turned around. It was too much to hope to quietly observe for a few more minutes. She didn't blush or fumble like most people getting caught dancing and cooking in someone else's kitchen would. Instead she smiled cutely, "I didn't wake you did I foxy?"

It was almost impossible to hold back the smile that came to his lips. He never expected her to be so chipper in the morning, "of course not. You seem to be in a pleasant mood."

He watched her set down rice next to the fish where two steaming bowls of miso soup and tamagoyaki. "I should get head injuries more often. I've never slept better. I made breakfast to thank you. For everything," she said tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. There was a shy smile on her face as she readjusted the baggy shirt over her shoulder. He wondered if she realized how unbearably cute she was.

Maika watched as Kurama walked in and sat down next to her. She felt a little out of her element but he definitely made it easier on her. "This is delicious. I'm glad you didn't have to be subjected to my terrible attempts at cooking," he joked.

This made her laugh but she wasn't too surprised. His pantry was terribly stocked which was the telltale sign of a bad cook. She was a better baker than a chef but she could hold her own. It was satisfying to see Kurama enjoy his breakfast. "I'm glad you like it," she responded. Admittedly it was difficult to sit across the fox demon at the moment. His clothes, although comfortable were so baggy. The neck was too big and kept slipping off her shoulder revealing one of her scars. Yet if she lifted it up it just showed the scars on her upper arms. She always covered her skin. The marks on it always seemed to distract people. Kurama was perfection incarnate. He was beautiful in every sense of the word. He should never get to see her ruined skin. She normally never felt shy or insecure but Kurama had this way of looking at her that made her feel beautiful. She was sure every time he looked at her now all he would be able to see was those scars.

"Are you okay?" his smooth voice asked snapping her out of her train of thought.

Maika got up clearing part of the table and placing the dishes in the sink, "of course."

He followed her placing his own dishes in the sink carefully watching her. Analyzing her every move as he often did. She figured that she frustrated him often. Honestly she frustrated herself often. The damned shirt slid down her shoulder again bringing that perfect green gaze to it. "Sorry, I know that they're not the nicest things to look at," the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Her hand unconsciously went to cover it only to be stopped by his hand.

Maika looked up at him in mild confusion only to see something she wasn't expecting. Kurama was looking at her so intently she froze on the spot. Those beautiful eyes were full of tenderness and desire. He stepped closer and leaned down placing a kiss on her shoulder. Her breath hitched in her throat. One of his hands softly tracing up her arm until rested behind her neck. "Don't ever apologize to me about the way you look. You are perfect in every way. The only thing your scars do is highlight what a strong, beautiful, wonderful woman you are," he whispered. His breath was warm against her skin making her body tingle.

His other hand snaked around her waist pulling her closer as Maika looked up into his gorgeous face. There it was again. That look that always made stomach flutter and her hair stand on end. It would be impossible for any woman to not feel beautiful when someone looked at them in that way. The realization hit her so fast, she wanted Kurama to kiss her. It's not like she had never thought of him in way that was not platonic. But for the first time in the long time _wanted_ to be kissed. _Needed_ to be kissed so desperately by him. Kurama leaned in as if he was reading her mind pulling her in and capturing her mouth in his. She wanted to pretend like he wasn't a good kisser. But god damn it if it wasn't one of the most amazing ones she had ever experienced. It wasn't just the electric charge of their mounting attraction, but the feeling that for the first time in a long time she had actually began to let someone in. Her mind spun in all directions. She wasn't sure she could really do this. Let someone become that important to her again. Every single relationship she'd ever had since Sensui she had sabotaged. Being vulnerable was not something that she was ever interested in again.

Kurama pulled away that gaze never lingering. It was hard but Maika tried to be coherent, "friends don't usually kiss each other like that you know."

"Is that what you really want? For us to be just friends?" he responded huskily.

"What is it that you want?" she asked back.

Kurama leaned forward for another kiss that was too brief, "I want whatever it is that you are willing to give me."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello my dears! Sorry, I've been awfully busy this semester. My clinical rotations are killer to my free time and school and work at the hospital on top of them make me a busy girl! Almost to the point where I was thinking of finding a beta reader so I can have someone proofread. That is a slim chance though.

So sorry for the mistakes and I hope you enjoy! Our characters are bound to get closer each chapter. Hope my sleep deprivation didn't make this a rambling mess!

A lot of my writing is influenced by music. So I added lyrics to the beginning of the chapter. Almost as the theme for it. If you will. Ok time for me to sleep lol. Also the two songs hinted at in the chapter are I'd be waiting and howling at nothing by Nathaniel rateliff and the night sweats. Look em up!

disclaimer: I obviously don't own YYH.

See ya next time!

~Red

* * *

 _I've never done this before, promises, promises_  
 _But I'm enjoying the illusion and the things my body says_  
 _Now you see me, now you don't, oh how well you disappear_  
 _What are you running from and may I interfere?_

 _Baby could I be the rabbit in your hat?_  
 _I'd swing if you hand me, hand me the bat_

 _I'm on the road of least resistance_  
 _I'd rather give up than give in to this_  
 _So promise me only one thing, would you?_  
 _Just don't ever make me promises_  
 _No promises_

 _~promises, promises by incubus_

There are moments in life that a person knows will change them forever. Set them on a course that is as irreversible as it is unexpected. This was something that was not new to the woman currently trying to process her feelings. She had experienced this enough times to know that the situation could end up taking her down an unforeseen path. Maika's heart beat wildly in her ears as she stared into intense green irises. Her mind wanted her to run. Far and fast. The potential of getting hurt by someone that had somehow become so close to her was greater than ever. Her treacherous heart, wanted to grab him by that gorgeous hair and kiss him. Nervously she licked her lips and tried to clear her thoughts. "Trust me darling. You don't want to do this. I'm nothing but trouble," she warned. It was hard to ignore the amused look on Kurama's face. He seemed skeptical even though her warning was not something to be taken lightly.

"You've said that before, yet I'm not inclined to believe you," he answered.

He was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her lips. Tempting her to feel his one more time. She knew he was doing it on purpose, it was unfair. "You saw what happened last night. The things that I do only make me a target for all sorts of enemies. You know this as well as I do," she responded gathering her thoughts. She could tell it wasn't enough before she even heard him reply.

"We both know I can take care of myself," he shrugged unfazed, "I think you're just scared to let anyone past the impossible walls that you've trapped yourself in."

Mentally Maika wanted to laugh. She wondered if he could smell how much the entire thought terrified her. The last time she was in love, it had consumed her. Made her into a person she no longer recognized. Sensui influenced so many of her decisions, she didn't want to ever go back to that. To allowing another person to have that much influence on her. She had done everything in her power to avoid that feeling. Keeping people at an arm's length. Letting some see pieces of her but never all of her. "And what exactly do you suggest we do here?" she asked raising a brow at him in challenge.

He chuckled at her, "I say we see where this leads us. I know better than to ask for too much. I suspect even this is making you want to run for the hills."

Maika tilted her head. It was a little unnerving how observant the fox was. Over the years she had taken lovers for many reasons. Some had non-romantic advantages, some were just for fun, none were more than that. In more ways than one the redhead in front of her had gotten under her skin. She had let her guard down more than was her norm. She wasn't sure if things could be as simple as he had made them to be. She wasn't sure she could be that open person that gave more than the minimum, "I know how this always ends foxy. I'm not sure I can give you what you want. You'll eventually want more from me and I'm just sure I'm capable of that. Things between us are fine now. Are you sure you want to risk our friendship?" she asked.

"I like my chances. I'm used to getting what I want. You have no idea how persuasive I can be," he almost purred at her.

She began to laugh at his lack of modesty. It was a brazen statement really, "you're so full of yourself, Minamino. I can't say I don't admire your confidence."

His eyes shined with amusement, "are you laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm supposed to bat my eyelashes and stroke your ego, right? That's what most women would do," she said mockingly fluttering her lashes at him and pressing in closer.

"Now who's tempting the hungry bear?" he chuckled.

Maika giggled feeling not at all like herself, "so...just see where this take us? Just like that?"

Kurama reached out threading a hand through her hair and making her skin tingle, "it's that easy. Don't overthink it."

Don't overthink it? Maika wasn't sure that was something she could do. But as she gazed at him, a big part of her wanted to take a risk. To force herself outside of her comfort zone. She knew he heard her heart beating fast as she leaned towards him. He meet her halfway, pressing his lips to hers. His kiss was hypnotic. His lips were soft yet firm, it was passionate and tender all at once. It made her realize that her arguments were futile fromt he start. She wanted this, even if it might end up in disaster. Maika's hands made their way to Kurama's thick red hair. It was silkier than she expected even for a demon. She tugged at it slightly making something close to a low growl come from him chest. Kurama pressed her body against the counter something she barely registered as she felt his hard muscles against her. She let out a small moan as he bit her lip gently before trailing kisses down her jaw and to her neck. She could feel his triumphant smile from her reaction. The entire situation sent a thrill through her body. There was something about the handsome fox that gave him an air of danger. The sudden sound of sirens blaring made them separate. Maika immediately knew what the firemen and police were responding to.

She sighed at the ruined moment as Kurama turned towards his living room window. The two making their way to be able to see the scene. Outside her now ruined martial arts school were a group of men gaping at the semi truck that had taken out half the building. She frowned at the sight. It hurt to see something she had worked so hard on in shambles. She was furious. Ready to focus on the person that had tried to kill her and failed. "It will be a tedious process to rebuilt the studio," she said breaking the silence. It was then she realized Kurama had been observing her reactions instead of looking out the window.

"Yes it will be," he answered. She could tell he was trying to feel out her demeanor. She had to give it to him. He was much more observant than any man she had ever met.

"Not making sure that I was dead is the last mistake that bastard will ever make," she hissed, her voice revealing just how much anger she had. The mild look of surprise on Kurama's face was amusing. He had expressed his interest to truly know her. After that kiss in the kitchen she knew they could progress to more than friends. She just wasn't sure that he knew what he had gotten himself into. "Shall we go out there and assure them I'm alive?" she asked.

Kurama grabbed one of his hoodies and gave it to Maika to wear outside. The storm was dying down but cold winds were still whipping at their skin with the leftover drizzle. He also noticed her hesitation at the door when she realized her scars would show. The police and firemen were trying to figure out how the semi truck had ended up where it did when they noticed the two. Kurama wasn't surprised that the two cops and firemen were familiar with the human psychic. She seemed to know everyone.

"Master Maika, it's good to see you're safe," a young police woman remarked looking relieved.

"You gave us quite a scare. We knew you had stayed behind. The community wouldn't be the same without you Master," one of the fire fighters chimed in.

Maika smiled warmly at her students, "I can assure you I'm okay. Thankfully I wasn't injured and Minamino was kind enough to help me stay at his place while the storm died down. I could have never guessed that winds could be so strong!"

Getting closer to the building, Maika looked up at her ruined home with a frown. This was sure to be the cause of many headaches for the next few months. She turned and saw the news camera pull up and internally groaned. This would be on every network in about two seconds. Great. She turned to her student trying to suppress her annoyance, "so Ami, what's the process now?"

It was nice to see the young woman puff her chest out proudly, her students always held her in high regards. She could tell how satisfying it was for her to be able to help her teacher, "we will fill out a report and forms for you to send to your insurance company. Then you can contact building contractors to rebuild. I'm sure since this was an act of God, you will be covered fully."

Maika snorted at her wording. "an act of God, huh?" she deadpanned making Kurama smirk. "Can you get rid of the cameras?" she questioned.

"I can tell them it's not safe to be out for now. But I can't keep them away after the storm clears," Ami answered.

The process of filling out forms and taking pictures of the damage was longer than she expected. The entire tedious process only made her more and more ready to skin the bastard that caused all of this alive. She wanted to know who had sent him and how he had snuck up on her. Somehow Kurama had dutifully stuck by her side, even brought the police and firemen to his kitchen and made tea. Maika never noticed how observant he was. No wonder he always knew what to say or do. He was a master at watching other people. The news crew stuck around for a bit after they were asked to leave. Maika knew it was only a matter of time before the word would spread. She hoped her attacker wouldn't run too far once he knew she was alive. Or that they wouldn't come after her so soon. It was still relatively early in the day. Maybe she could find the person responsible for this. All that was left after the authorities and tv crew was Maika staring at the second floor of her home, which she could look straight into with a calculating look in her eyes. Turning to her foxy friend she smirked and motioned to the second floor, "you think that the structure would hold my weight?"

The redhead turned to her slightly confused, "probably not. Why?"

Maika huffed annoyed, "well my wallet is sitting on that armour right there. And as much as I enjoy going commando in your clothes. I'd like my own to wear."

A smirk crossed her lips as Kurama's cheeks slightly reddened, "I am suddenly less inclined to help you."

She rolled her eyes at him as he got closer, "and how can you help without caving in the rest of the building?"

As he smirked at her, Maika knew that damn smile would be the end of her, "I have my ways."

Maika figured maybe his plant magic would be able to access all her things. And although she still hadn't decided where she should stay, she did want her own clothes at least. Placing her arms over his shoulders Maika purposefully pressed into him, "I guess I'm just going to have ask extra nicely."

Strong hands wrapped around her waist as Kurama leaned in, "that certainly wouldn't hurt." His lips were so close she could taste them when the ringing started. Maika looked away in surprise looking up at the noise.

"My phone somehow made it through all that," she marveled thinking that it had been water damaged.

"Whomever is calling you has terrible timing," Kurama grumbled making her giggle. The psychic watched in amazement as they were suddenly surrounded by vines that lifted them up towards the ringing phone. Kurama easily manipulated them to grab it and bring it towards her.

Maika gave him a grateful smile before answering the phone, "hello? Oh, hey Jay…yes that was my studio. Of course I'm fine! I could actually use you to come by and take a look if you don't mind...See you soon!"

Green eyes watched her curiously as his plants efficiently moved her things. Maika was momentarily distracted by how quickly they all worked. "Who was that?" Kurama's voice snapped her out of her trance.

She grinned at him happily, "a friend. You'll like Jay, he's like a demon bloodhound. If anyone can find this bastard it's him. He should be here shortly."

"I see," Kurama responded cautiously. Maika wondered what he was thinking of before he turned to her hiding whatever his thoughts were. "Should we make sure your shoes are rescued as well?" he asked lightly.

Maika giggled, "you do know your way to a girl's heart."

The fox gave her a knowing look, "you're being sarcastic but it's only a matter of time. I'm very good at making women swoon."

She laughed and shook her head at him as a familiar demonic aura reached her senses. A gust of wind blew in bringing a tan muscular man. He looked up at the two with happy grey eyes and wide grin. "So Maika, the rumors are true. You got yourself another sexy demon boy toy," he yelled bypassing a standard greeting.

Maika could only smile as Kurama brought them down. She gave the demon a hug and could only hold back a snicker as he eyed the fox demon lasciviously. "Please, Jay stop looking at Minamino like that. He already thinks he's God's gift to women," she nudged him.

As she expected the dark haired demon only gaped at her and got uncomfortably close to the green eyed beau. "Are you kidding me? He totally is. I mean look at him," he said ignoring the look in Kurama's eye that warned him not to get too close. Instead the demon grinned cheekily at him, "name's Jay there handsome. Nice to meet the great Yoko Kurama in person. Maika doesn't usually play with such famous demons."

Part of her wanted to kick her friend in the rear end. She saw the way Kurama stiffened at his name. But really, he had to start getting used to the idea of being recognized. Between the demon world tournaments and the rest of his history many were familiarized with his red haired, green eyed human form. Perhaps this was yet another reason they should never be together. She wouldn't necessarily keep him out of the spotlight. Ever the face of grace, the fox just smiled pleasantly, "pleasure is all mine. I'm curious to see if you're as good as Maika claims you to be. This attack took both of us off guard. As you can imagine, that something I don't like," he said his voice taking a dark edge that made every cell in Maika's body come to life.

The sparkle in Jay's eyes was priceless, "oh! All business this one. I just love it. Tell me about the attack Maika."

Maika shook her head before walking closer to the semi truck that had just crushed her the day before. "We were in my living room. It was quick. One minute everything was fine, then I felt it. His demonic aura was so weak at first. Then it jumped up, and I knew he was going to attack. It felt like he coated this truck full of demonic energy and launched it at us. He was gone quickly."

Stepping closer to the truck, Jay inspected it running his hand over it carefully. His eyes focused on something unseen as they moved from the truck out to the street. Maika knew he had found what he needed. He turned to her with a serious look on his face, "someone sneaking up on you is hard to believe. But there is this one assassin that I've been hearing about lately. He's not very strong but he's precise. His talent is something peculiar. He can harness his demonic energy and store it, then transfer it to anything he pleases and use it as an attack. The drawback is that he can only do it once and then he's defenseless. However, none of his victims so far have lived to retaliate. He's very accurate. Judging from the amount of demonic energy left in the truck and the small trace of energy that trailed him as he came and went. I'd think that would be our guy."

The skepticism was clear on Kurama's face, "how do you know all this? I can't trace a scent."

The sudden seriousness on the demon's face changed as he gave Kurama a winning smile, "I'm very talented at what I do darling. You can ask Maika, my senses are unparalleled when it comes to sensing and tracing demonic energy. I can see demonic energy very clearly even days after a demon has left an area. That's how I became one of Mukuro's best investigators before I decided I wanted to migrate to Ningenkai."

"Impressive indeed," Kurama responded, "you certainly know a lot of useful people Maika."

A smile came to her face as Jay threw an arm over her shoulder, "she sure does. Mostly because she's saved our asses more than once. The others rather be with her rather than against her. Either way my girl here has caused quite the stir. People are buzzing wondering what will she do in response. That news story was quite the eye catcher."

Maika sighed. She figured as much when she saw the damn van pull up to film her destroyed home and business. "Well once you find the bastard, I will get to the bottom of this. I think it might be the black black club but I could be wrong. I piss of lots of people on a daily basis after all. In the meantime could you please spread the word that I'm fine. I don't need my phone ringing off the hook. Tell Amaya, she's good at spreading word around."

Wind began to kick up and Jay started to leave. "Will do darling. See you guys later," he responded with a wink.

A few minutes and a couple phone calls later Maika stood in Kurama's living room looking at neat piles of clothes in amazement, who know plants could fold so well. The few people she knew would truly worry were called and aware that she was fine. Now she just had to figure out what her next move was. Kurama sat on his couch watching her curiously, he honestly sometimes made her feel like a zoo animal. "So what's the plan now?" he asked not leaving the curiousness out of his voice.

Maika sighed pushing stray strands of her hair behind her ear, "well I'm sure Jay will find our mystery demon by this evening. He's very fast. In the meantime I suppose I need to rent a room at Mrs. Anata's hotel and get settled."

There was a mischievous spark in Kurama's eyes, "you could just stay here until your martial arts studio is repaired. There's no need for you to stay in a hotel, it could be several weeks before the damage is repaired."

Surprised Maika turned to the redhead and tilted her head to the side. It was sometimes unnerving how earnest his aura was. Despite the seductive tone of his voice she could see his motives were simply to help her. For whatever reason the fox had come to care about her wellbeing. It was completely unsettling how seeing such things coming from him made her feel. How did she end up deserving the attention of someone like him? "Now foxy, I couldn't possibly inconvenience you like that," she responded. It was too much exposure. He was already getting so close. Part of her was scared to know what could happen.

"Nonsense, it wouldn't be an inconvenience at all. You'd be much more comfortable here than in some cramped hotel room. Besides if you were to be attacked again we'd ble able to minimize the damage here whereas in a hotel you'd have innocent bystanders to worry about," he responded knowing that his logic would be enough to sway her.

Maika pursed her lips. He had a point, she often avoided very crowded places for this very reason. This wasn't the first time someone had come after her. With the flooding the hotel would likely be full. The news reports had shown that part of the town was under water. She walked towards him trying to not chuckle at the slightly triumphant look in his eyes. He had said he was good at getting what he wanted. "I don't really care for being indebted to people," she said considering her options, "I'll work at the flower shop and cook so that we're even."

"Sounds like a fair trade," he responded smugly.

Deciding that she had enough with his smugness she decided to fluster him up a bit. Suppressing the smirk that wanted to be on her lips Maika slowly straddled Kurama's lap loving the way his eyes widened at the sudden motion. Maika grabbed his luscious head of hair and plunged her lips to his almost tasting his surprise. Too many things had escaped out of her grasp for the past two days. It was time she reminded him who was running the show. Kurama's hands gripped her hips squeezing them slightly as he embraced the sudden display of affection. Like shooting fish in a barrel she pressed his back into the couch as her tongue tasted him. Earning a satisfying groan from him. His hands traveled from her hips up her back under the baggy shirt feeling what felt like miles of bare skin. Just as quickly as the kiss had started, Maika decided to end it. Getting up and basking in the completely dazed and confused look on the fox's face.

"Tsk, tsk, foxy. Not too fast now. I'm still making up my mind about you," she said before grabbing some of her clothes and walking away. Sure their relationship was starting to feel like they were playing a cat and mouse game. But she wasn't quite sure who was the cat and who was the mouse.

* * *

Kurama sat on his couch for a good twenty minutes. Maika was taking a shower leaving him to his thoughts for a few minutes. He could tell that she was not someone that liked to lose control of a situation. He figured he had thrown her for a bit of a loop with his proposition. Either way it would be fun to get her to come around. Afterall one of the reasons she had caught his attention was because of her fiery spirit. It was refreshing to meet a woman that gave him some resistance. Someone that wouldn't try to change everything about themselves to please him. Maika was unapologetically herself. She didn't care to impress him. If anything every time she looked at him he felt like he needed to impress her. She was not perfect, but she knew her own flaws and did not try to be something she wasn't. Perhaps that's what made her so alluring, she was so real. Somehow he had gotten to a point where she was allowing him to discover who she was. He had a feeling that he shouldn't give up, obtaining her affections would be something to aspire to. She saw him for what and who he truly was and accepted him without question. There was no need to hide from her like he did most people in his life. His veils of deception and secrecy had been wiped away the moment she had read his aura in his flower shop.

At first he has to admit it was a violating feeling. He has felt vulnerable and exposed. She was a threat that could not be overlooked. But after peeking into her character. Her life. It had become freeing. Knowing that there was nothing to hide. She had already accepted his past, and looked beyond it to the person he was now. He never realized how chained he was by his past until he had met her. Virtually every person he had become close with for the last several years only scratched the surface of his being. If and when they found out who he was he always wondered how their perception of him would change. It could often times become isolating. The hassle of getting to a point where he could even trust a person with such information was rare. With Maika, he had bypassed that phase all together. Now he just wanted to know more about her. He figured he'd never tire of finding out what made her tick.

He smiled as his sensitive hearing heard her humming in the shower. She appeared to be at ease around him, even if she was wary of their relationship getting too close. Kurama wasn't concerned, he was sure it would just take time. Afterall one does not live thousands of years and not learn the art of courting a woman.

Later that afternoon the smells of a home cooked meal filled his home. Leaning against his kitchen table. He watched Maika sashay through his kitchen with skill while making dinner and sipping on wine. She was in a good mood. Mercurial as always. Turning on his ipad he switched to a familiar song enjoying the surprised look she gave him over her shoulder. She turned the stew to simmer and placed her glass down watching him with curiosity. Her eyes sparkled as she tilted her head listening to the song, "this sounds familiar."

Kurama walked up to her grabbing her hand, "dance with me."

Maika only smiled as he began to sway her around the kitchen as Nathaniel Rateliff sang about waiting. He could see her mind working to figure him out as usual. One thing the two had in common he supposed. Overthinking.

"I was singing this earlier," she commented.

"I noticed," he replied ready for her usual banter.

Spinning her in a circle he watched her smile at him amused, "is this part of your plan to sweep me off my feet?"

Bringing her close he whispered in her ear, "this is part of the plan to getting a beautiful woman to dance with me."

He grinned. He could feel her rolling her eyes, but he wasn't blind he knew she was enjoying herself. The song was far too short before it was replaced by another of Nathaniel's tunes with a quicker tempo. Not that it mattered, Kurama adjusted quickly swinging the small woman to beat. A joyful laugh came from her lips, "well now I'm impressed. Any guy can slow dance but not many men can dance to something like this. I love this track."

"I won't say I told you so," he began triumphantly.

"Keep your pants on foxy. No one is swooning just yet. Especially over one little dance," Maika teased going back to her task.

The fox was expecting her to bat him away so simply. Walking up behind her he twirled a lock of her chestnut hair around his finger, making her look up at him skeptically. "I promise to dance with you so many times that you'll only feel that you belong in my arms Maika," he whispered closely to her.

"Promises are for fools darling," she replied lightly, "pretty words are fleeting sentiments that fade in the hardship of time."

Kurama blinked at her words, she turned to him and gave him a small kiss to his cheek as she walked away to set the table. As if to take the sting out of her words. He knew it was her defense mechanism. Something she'd done her entire life to keep people away. Idly Kurama wondered how close he'd have to get to her for her to stop pushing him away. He hoped that the time she would spend with him over the next few weeks would be enough to open her eyes to his true intentions.

* * *

The flirtatious Jay called again springing life into the dark eyes of the human psychic. An hour later Kurama found himself getting out of her car in front of a busy restaurant a few towns away. Maika walked into the establishment confidently, a woman on a mission. At first it was confusing, the restaurant seemed to be ordinary. The hostess however, scurried at the sight of his companion and lead them towards the back, past the kitchen and through a back door. The door led to a ledge overlooking a basement bar full of rowdy customers. In the center of the room was an octagon shaped ring and cage where two men were currently beating the tar out of each other. Kurama raised his eyebrows for a second remembering that Maika had joked about taking him to an underground fighting ring. He couldn't remember why he had ever thought she was slightly joking. A sudden feeling of deja vu struck him as the entire room suddenly hushed. Eyes turned up focusing on her, hushed whispers filling the room. He could see flashbacks of himself as a Yoko, walking into a room with Kuroune and commanding a room immediately. Except this time all eyes were on Maika instead of himself. For a second he missed the notoriety, the rush that he used to get back then. Maika led the way down the steps and to the bar people clearing a path for her out of respect. The noise quickly picked back up as she reached Jay, who was waiting with two glasses in hand. One for himself and one for her. Bourbon, it seemed. Maika smiled at him pleased and took a sip as she leaned on the bar. The bartender was an older demon with balding brown hair. Kurama could see from the extra weight he carried and his weak demon energy that the had likely been in Ningenkai for a while. Demons tended to lose their edge when life became too peaceful. Especially those that were never truly fighters to begin with.

"Maika, good to see you as always," he said before turning to Kurama, "and it's also a pleasure to have you here as well Yoko, sir."

At this point it was becoming more annoying than anything. Before spending so much time with Maika he has never realized how little time he actually spent with other demons. Outside of his immediate group of friends and some of his employees the fox demon wasn't as sociable as he once thought. He never realized how quickly and at what levels demons were populating ningenkai. Furthermore he never realized how well known he had become in his human form. It was clearly an oversight on his part. Denial perhaps, the world he lived in; the world his mother lived in was changing. Perhaps he needed to come to terms with the fact that he was anything but anonymous.

Attention didn't stay on him long as Jay smiled at Maika with cheshire cat like grin, "I have a present for you."

Maika smiled at his sing song voice, "go on my darling."

"The man we seek has mistakenly seeked shelter in one of our special rooms," he responded with a pleased look in his eyes, "he doesn't know that dear old Genko here is loyal to you."

Everyone's eyes turned to the bartender who looked around suspiciously before leaning in and looking at the fox demon, "I've built special rooms in the back of my building that hide demonic aura. Not many people know about them but I rent them to hide those that are in need of temporary refuge. I usually get a story first though and do my own investigating. I thought the guy's story didn't quite add up so I let him stay because I had a feeling something was up. Then Jay shows up and tells me who he is. Well we kept things hush hush to make sure he wouldn't flee. Although it was hard not to squish the bastard like a bug."

Kurama nodded thankful that extra explanation was added to for his benefit. Maika smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm, "you're the best Genko. Where exactly is our little trapped mouse?"

Faster than anyone could see it, the demon slid a key into her hand, "last room on the right darlin."

Without hesitation, Maika stood and began to head towards the back of the bar. Kurama was surprised to see a few familiar faces waiting. Ren and his eerily similar looking younger brother, and Virgil and Kenchi from the night Maika had taken him racing. The most surprising person, however, was currently glaring at him with familiar amethyst eyes. "Boys, it's nice to see you. However it is totally unnecessary for you to be here," she said as she walked through a door that was labeled 'staff only.'

"Of course we have to be here. You can't expect us to blow off something like this," Kaname answered cutting in front of Kurama and throwing him a look over his shoulder. The action annoyed the fox greatly. He should have figured that they'd still be close. Yet the sudden possessiveness in Kaname's body language made his hairs stand on end. The thoughts left his mind as Maika used the keycard to open the door. Tension grew as the door swung open only to be halted by shock. Everyone walked in and gaped at the amount of blood smeared around the room. Maika glared angrily at the dead body on the ground. It was clear someone had murdered him before they had the chance to get close him. Jay walked up and nudged the limp demon with his foot.

He sighed, "this is him. Guess we don't know someone who can get information out of dead people. They didn't use any demonic energy that I can see either, that or it was a human psychic that killed him."

"Well isn't this peachy," Maika muttered darkly.

"Maika," Kaname rushed to her side, "we can look at the security footage and see if we can find the people who killed him."

Turning away from Kaname the dark eyed woman faced Kurama with a concerned face. The fox was childishly satisfied as she walked up to him and pressed a hand to his chest. Making Kaname frown. "They might try to attack again. They've already destroyed my home. What if something happens to your shop?" she questioned.

Reaching out and stroking her cheek, Kurama smiled at her. Genuinely touched by her concern. "The chances that they could find someone else to slip past both our senses are rare. They will need to regroup and attack. I'm sure until then we can figure out our next move. Don't worry about my shop. I am sure between my contacts and yours we will get to the bottom of this," he assured.

Satisfied with his answer Maika turned away and began to walk out the door, "let's hope Genko doesn't have security camera's just for show."

Her companions looked slightly perplexed by their interaction. Kaname sulkily followed after her like a puppy as they all made their way back to the bar. Jay patted Kurama's pack with a sympathetic look on his face. Almost as if he knew something that the fox did not. The world on the other side of the doors was unchanged. The crowd continued to yell loudly over the fight while Maika and Genko whispered back and forth. Kurama could tell that someone being killed under his nose was disturbing to the bar tender. However, having a room that concealed energy like that had inherent risk. Such as not noting energy flares. The crowds scream suddenly became concerning as they protested the fight. Kurama's attention turned to the ring where a referee was yelling at the winner. Who was slamming their fists against an energy shield made to protect the loser. Looking closely at the man, Kurama was not impressed. He was large in size and muscular. His build reminded him of Chu. He had dark black hair and a cocky grin on his face as he watched the ref cower in fear. He was however, weak. At least by the fox demon's standards. The demon turned to the angry crowd and pointed to a board on the wall.

"You know the rules. You are not allowed to take your opponent's life," the referee called out. Distressed obvious on his face.

"Enough of this. I deserve a real challenge! Give me your champion and once I defeat him I will claim this turf as my own," he roared.

The board on the wall had a bracket system full of last names. The structured narrowed showing a fighter must get past several levels of opponents until they got to the top. A slight smile came to the fox's face when he read the top name. Turning to Maika he saw her scowl at the man in the ring while Genko looked on anxiously. Kurama figured that raging demons with superiority complexes were another occupational hazard for him.

Maika got up and began to walk to the ring with a predator like stride. The crowd grew quiet as she made her way to the ring. The demon waiting was obviously confused. The human psychic was at first glance not intimidating. Although obviously in shape. Maika was a small woman. Cascading chestnut hair and big dark eyes only adding to her soft feminine appeal. One look into those eyes however, and any experienced fighter would know, she was not to be taken lightly. The demon began to laugh as she stepped into the ring and checked on the unconscious fighter.

"Don't tell me you're it girly. I was hoping for a good fight tonight. Where is this Benibara guy?" he said as the ref quickly carried the previous fighter out.

Dark eyes assessed the demon from head to toe looking unimpressed, "you're looking at her. Lucky for you I'm here today. I don't normally indulge impromptu challenges." She took a break as the demon began to laugh again giving him a brilliant and chilling smile. It was wide and toothy showing a perfect row of white teeth. Highlighting both how dangerous and beautiful she was. As a matter of fact of fact it silenced the idiot completely. "You've caught me in quite the mood. I almost feel sorry for you," she remarked with a bit of sarcasm.

Excitement could be felt in the crowd as she started to walk around the demon, "I usually go easy on the newbies. You tend to not realize that Ningenkai has rules. But you had no intention of going of going easy on your opponent did you? No. As a matter of fact you intend to murder as many people in Ningenkai as you need to gain power. Thinking of us as easy pickings..."

It was easy to see the reddening of the demons face as he realized she could see right through him, "what...how?"

"I can give you a few options. I know you're stubborn so I'll have to kick your ass regardless. But after that you will have a choice to make. Either return to Makai or stay in Ningenkai and learn to live life like we do. If that doesn't suit you tastes then I would recommend the latter. Because now that you are on my radar… if you don't follow our rules than you'll end up dead," she stated. Her tone was factual and finite.

"You think you can defeat me girl?" the muscular demon growled only to be answered by a laughing crowd. Obviously they found his statement funny. Their reaction made Maika smirk but it only angered the demon. Kurama watched on amused as the idiot rushed towards throwing a hook that was the perfect setup for Maika's ippon seio nage. It was truly something else to see her throw someone twice her size in the air. The crowd erupted with excitement as the fight begun. Next to him someone cleared their throat to get his attention. Kurama was not very surprised to see Kaname there scowling at him.

Sighing he turned to him raising one of his red brows, "let me guess. You will hurt me if I so much as harm a hair on her head?"

He could see him stiffen at his words. Kaname only seemed more angered by Kurama's attitude, "I don't care for whatever it is you two have going on. She might trust you but I certainly do not."

"Why don't you just tell me what really bothers you, Kaname? We both know Maika is not someone with bad judgement. If I wasn't to be trusted she would have tried to be rid of me already," he replied.

Jay began to laugh from his bar stool as he sipped on his drink, "don't worry about him Kurama. He's just jealous is all. Everyone has that one that got away."

Kaname stormed away at those words throwing Jay a glare. Kurama was surprised but he shouldn't have been. It was very obvious that the two were once involved. He was not naive enough to think that Maika did not have past lovers. If anything her habit of letting people only as close as she wanted them could lead her to several shallow relationships. Ones that could remain amicable once over. Kurama was only too familiar with this. Seeing that he had once been the same way.

"If anything he's probably threatened by you. She seems to genuinely like you. I've never seen her so uncharacteristically expressive with someone as she was with you back there. And asking your opinion about what to do next? Maika usually leaves her lovers out of things like this all together," Jay remarked disbelief heavy in his voice.

Kurama nodded taking in the information, "I see."

In the ring Maika had defeated her opponent to the point where he could barely stand. The crowd was going wilder than before. Cheering and clapping her on. Green eyes zeroed in on one demon in particular that was not enjoying the fight. He was close to the ring and begging him to flare his energy. Clearly a friend of the unlucky bastard to cross the human psychics path on a night like tonight. The were dressed similarly, but in contrast to his friend this demon was lankier and slightly stronger. The mastermind behind this asinine plan perhaps. It was all too easy to know what was about to happen as the angry bystander began power up. In the blink of an eye, Kurama released his rosewhip and shot it out into the crowd letting it wrap itself around the demon's neck. The entire room turned to him in surprise their eyes widening. _It's Yoko Kurama,_ several people whispered in surprise. Ah, the feeling of recognition, it was frankly quite satisfying.

"Only a coward attacks an opponent when they are caught off guard," his voice rang out over the hushed whispers of the crowd. "I would settle down before you end up like your friend in the ring," he warned. He could smell the fear radiating off the idiot as he turned and stared at him. His mouth gaped open as he fell to his knees clutching the whip in his hands as if that would stop it from loping his head off at the flick of the fox's wrist.

"Lets not get too carried away, foxy. If you kill him who's going to carry away this large oaf. Though it's sweet of you to come to my rescue," Maika said that flirtatious tone of her purring at him.

The amusement in her eyes made him smirk at her. Retreating the whip into it's rose form. One word that the show was over from her was enough to get people back to minding their own business. Maika made her way out the ring as people murmured to each other filling the fox's ears with gossip. He wondered if Maika would be upset with him about this later. Seeing that in the eyes of this crowd the two were already lovers. Afterall why would, Yoko Kurama meddle in the fight unless he was protecting what was his. He watched her face for a reaction only to come up with nothing. Her eyes were steady on his, not revealing a single thought. In all honesty he was a bit nervous. Maika was good at finding reasons to push him away. He was sure this could be yet another part of her ammo. Kaname walked up to her before she could return to the bar. Kurama was starting to wonder if his face was always stuck in that unpleasant demeanor. He stood close to her and whispered something, ensuring that his voice was lost in the murmur of the crowd. Smart, seeing that Kurama wondered what exactly he was saying. Maika looked up at him, a look between concern and exasperation crossing her face. She placed a hand on his arm and replied back, whatever she said made Kaname scowl further before sighing and running a hand through his hair. Whatever his response was a slight look of hurt registered in her eyes making Kurama want to walk over and break up whatever their argument was about. He knew that would be crossing boundaries, yet he didn't care to see that look on her face. Apparently neither could Kaname, he immediately murmured some kind of apology. Then pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking away. Jealousy coursed through the fox's veins, it was hard to pull back the feeling of possessiveness. His demon instincts almost getting the best of him. He did his best pushing those feelings aside as Maika finally reached where he was sitting. Her face was impassive as Jay silently handed her another drink. Which she downed almost too eagerly.

"What was that about?" the grey eyed demon asked curiously.

Shooting him a look she pushed her glass towards Genko, "nothing. Did we find anything in the security footage?"

It was hard to miss the look of dread in Genko's face as he refilled her bourbon, "seems like our computer was hacked. The footage is missing."

"Figures," she replied sarcastically before taking another swing of her drink. "I guess we can start asking around our usual spots and go from there."

Everyone nodded seemingly cautious about Maika's demeanor. What had Kaname said to her? Kurama couldn't help but wonder. Whatever it was it angered him to no end. Maika did not allow people close to her for one obvious reason. She did not want to be hurt by them. It didn't take a rocket scientist for figure this out. Whatever he had said to her, it was only further enforcing her distrust of others. He was obviously one of the few people that knew her well enough to hurt her.

"Why don't we get out here foxy?" Maika asked as she finished her drink, handing him her keys before he could even utter the words.

The two silently made their way out of the crowd after saying their goodbyes. Kurama was pleasantly surprised as Maika reached out and intertwined her hand with his. Once outside Maika tugged on his arm grasping onto him with both hands. Kurama turned to her concerned as he secured her better by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry, I feel dizzy," she said resting her head against his shoulder.

Kurama sighed holding her closer so she could fully lean on him. He liked the way she felt in his was as if thats where she had always belonged, "of course, one is supposed to slowly add activity after a concussion. May I add drinking doesn't help your cause any."

Maika looked up at him gripping his biceps with her hands. "Well it's either that or alcohol withdrawal," she half joked.

"When did you start feeling ill?" he questioned.

"Right before that idiot needed an ass kicking. I didn't think I'd still be affected," she frowned.

Kurama sighed stroking her cheek, "why didn't you tell me?" _You need to take better care of yourself,_ he thought worried.

She shrugged a shoulder, "you know how it is. Can't let them see you sweat."

A smile crossed his face when he realized he was an exception to that rule. Almost as if she could read his mind she rested her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder comfortably, "yet I trust you for some odd reason." The statement filled his chest with warmth.

"I'm glad. To hear that. You can always trust me, Maika. I hope you know that," he whispered to her. "Come on, I'll take us home."

Looking up at him an undecipherable look crossed those expressive dark eyes. Followed by a small shy smile, "okay." Something stirred in him as he looked down at her, there was such hesitancy and vulnerability shining through her that he felt compelled to protect her. Maika had dedicated her life to relentlessly protecting those that were different, vulnerable, and in the fringes of their complicated world. Yet he couldn't help but note no one truly took care of her. She just wouldn't allow anyone to be close enough to. Slowly, Kurama leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, devotion washing over him. He now more than ever, wanted to show her it was okay to let someone past her many walls. Vowing to help her heal the scars that had been left on her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ah, so many emotions are coming to me as I post this chapter up. Sorry its taken me so long. And sorry if there are mistakes. I've been itching to get this out and can't read it again or my eyes will hurt. I thought I would have more time during the break but the holidays steamrolled me into so many family responsibilities. and before I knew it I was back in school! Trying to get IRB approval for a study is super hard but its what I'm currently doing on top of working in the hospital and my clinical courses.

I always am happy to have this an an outlet. I've been dabbling in this, Tears and my Trunks story without a real pattern which I think slowed me down. I usually focus on one plot at a time. But as my hubby would say my brain only works when its on overtime!

Thank you, Thank you, thank you to redkatkit, nightlyrowentree, and noxingale13 for your reviews! Love you guys. I will try to keep posting in smaller intervals!

I obviously don't own any part of YYH blah, blah, blah

* * *

 _You terrify me_  
 _'Cause you're a man, you're not a boy_  
 _You got some power_  
 _And I can't treat you like a toy_  
 _You're the road less_  
 _Travelled by a little girl_  
 _You disregard the mess while I try to control the world_  
 _Don't leave me, stay here and frighten me_  
 _Don't leave me, come now enlighten me_  
 _Give me all you got_  
 _Give me your wallet and your watch_  
 _Give me your first-born_  
 _Give me the rainbow and the_

 _So go and challenge me_  
 _Take the reins and see_  
 _Watch me squirm baby_  
 _But you are just what I need_

 _And I've never played a fair game_  
 _I've always had the upper hand_  
 _But what good is intellect and airplay_  
 _If I can't respect any man_  
 _Oh I want to play a fair game_  
 _Yeah I want to play a fair game_

 _~Fair game by Sia_

Maika sat in her car, her legs up on the seat and her arms around them. Hugging them to her chest. Her head resting on the cool glass. The aching that came in after using her powers starting to set in. Kurama was quiet but she couldn't sense any negative feelings from him. If anything he seemed contemplative. She looked out the glass to the dark night. "You didn't ask about Kaname," she said.

He spared her a glance, "should I ask about Kaname?"

She shrugged, unsure really where she was going with this conversation. "I just thought you might," she reasoned.

"Well yes and no. I want to know more about you in general, and he's obviously a big part of your life. But I don't want to question things out of you per say. If you want to tell me about him than I'm willing to listen. If not, then that's okay too," he said in that ever calming tone.

Maika frowned out the window. Did she want to tell him about Kaname? She didn't know. The thought of him thinking there might be...romantic feelings towards just didn't sit right with her. She normally wouldn't care. The fact that what he thought mattered to her was also making her unsettled. She bit her lip and kept looking out the window. It was quiet for a few more minutes, "when I met Kaname, I was in a dark place." She began, even though she didn't know why.

"I was grieving, and riddled with so much guilt. I was a completely different person. Focusing on him and the other human psychics was my goal. I wanted to ensure they were on the right path. That they wouldn't continue Sensui's warped goals. I knew Koenma would let them go, he was never good at following through. Amanuma was lost, once I got past his mistrust he held onto me like a lifeline. Mitarai was surprisingly well. It seemed that the influence of your group was positive enough to set him on a good path. Minoru, was a mixed bag. He wanted to do something for redemption but part of him may always be dark. Kaname worried me the most though. He was angry, resentful, and lost. Yet he saw me as an opportunity, a way out of his current life. He wanted to disappear from his hometown and leave his family behind. I told him I'd help. Afterall that was my goal, to ensure that their lives were better. And that they'd never turn down the wrong path again."

"My uncle owns a personal bodyguard and security company. He's always been fond of me. All I had to do was ask and he'd hire Kaname. Afterall he didn't want to go to college and the career was elusive enough to keep him hidden. But he had to be of age first and then train for two years. So I let him live with me in the city while he turned eighteen and finished his training. He didn't understand me at first. Thought my guilt was weak. I spent my days teaching martial arts and my nights patrolling the streets for trouble. Sensui's tunnel had widened and many demons were passing through. The thought of helpless humans being eaten alive made me sick to my stomach. I also started to keep human psychics in check, they were beginning to become more and more numerous. I was drowning, really. I couldn't come to terms with everything that had happened. I felt like someone that had lost the very essence of who they were. I had woken up from a three month coma to a world that no longer made sense to me. So two years later, when Kaname was ready to begin working for my uncle and the others were all on their ways to better lives...I figured that my purpose was over. I had fixed everything the best I could. The only thing that I couldn't fix was myself. I'm not quite sure what happened that night, but I found myself drunk at the top of a Tokyo skyscraper contemplating the fall down. I sat on the edge and dangled my feet. Wondering how long it would take me to reach the bottom. I'm not quite sure what I was thinking really," she continued. It was weird really telling him something so personal. Only one other person knew about that day in her life.

"You wanted to die?" he asked his voice not truly masking his surprise.

"I did," she answered, "I was ready. I sat on that ledge at peace with myself. That was until I felt his aura. Kaname had found me somehow. I can still hear his voice asking me what I was thinking. Calling me stupid. He's never really been a sweet talker. He pulled me back threw me down on the ground then did the one thing I never expected... He kissed me. For the first time since Sensui had left me for dead on that cold pavement, I felt something other than numbness. I didn't know that he had felt those feelings for me. But Kaname helped me to fall out of my rut. He let me know that I could move on. Move past this. I was still in there somewhere," she sighed. The memory was still an unpleasant one. Kurama was still looking ahead but she could see some tension in his eyes.

She turned out towards the window again, "one day about six months later. I did something stupid. I was still very inexperienced and I had found this ring of demons that were selling human girls to Maikai as pets. I thought I could go in, by myself, and take them out. It was messy, they were stronger than I expected and I got myself hurt. Out of nowhere Kaname showed up, helped me take them down. I think I would have gotten away either way, but I wasn't about to turn him away either. When we got home we argued. He was so angry with me for doing something so stupid. And I told him it was none of his business. Only it was his business, because he loved me... I don't think I've ever felt like such a low life before. I saw it in his eyes, he'd follow me to the ends of the world. I was using him, just like Sensui had. I didn't love him. I never did. I didn't want to do that to him. Let him follow me blindly, becoming a pawn once again. So I tried to end it, but he wouldn't budge. He always was a stubborn son of a bitch."

Silence befell them again. She shook her head at the memory. "So how did you manage to break things off?" the redhead asked. Finally letting his curiosity get to him.

Maika gave him a crooked smile, "I seduced a man into my bed. Knowing that when he found us he'd be so angry that he'd never forgive me. It was cold, but I knew nothing else would drive him away. Kaname left and we reconnected two years later when I rescued his now fiance, Mina. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I just happened to save her life. Eventually Kaname understood why I had done everything. He and I got to become good friends eventually and I've relied on him ever since. I can see that sometimes he still wonders what things could have been. But it's only because he's too stubborn for his own good. Mina is good for him. She's gentle and sweet, forgiving past anything I've ever witnessed before. Her patience is saint like. Just the kind of healing love that he needs. He just needs to open his eyes and realize it. Hopefully before the baby comes."

A sudden peace washed over Maika, she could be silent again. Would Kurama think her heartless for her treatment of Kaname? Perhaps. She knew he had done more cruel things to women in his past. She chose not to judge him for his more immature days. She could only hope the same from him. Maybe it was too much to ask.

"Thank you for telling me," his voice rang through the quiet car. "Funny. I never thought I'd ever feel grateful to Kaname for anything."

Maika scrunched her nose at him confused, "what?"

Kurama turned to her, giving her that trademark smirk, "for stopping you. For giving you some kind of reason to live. If not for him. I wouldn't be here, with you by my side."

At first Maika just blinked at him. Until laughter left her lips, "you can talk out your ass, Mimano."

Kurama smiled wider, "I'm not sweet talking you, Maika. I am happy to know you."

"Then you haven't known me long enough," she replied back not hiding the smile on her face.

His hand reached out and grabbed hers. Bringing it up and brushing his lips against it. Maika had to try not to shiver at the soft touch of his lips, "you're surprisingly self deprecating for such a confident woman, Maika."

She snorted at his words taking her hand away and turning the dial to the radio up. Earning a smile and a wink from the redhead. He thought he had her figured out? He had no idea. "No have no idea what you're in for," she muttered to herself.

"I'm kind of excited to find out," he replied back.

Damn that demon hearing….

* * *

The rest of the ride home was peacefully quiet. Maika couldn't remember the last time she was so comfortable not speaking. Just being in the same space as someone else. She was so comfortable, in fact, that at some point she fell asleep. One moment she was awake and the next she was sleeping peacefully. It wasn't until a warm hand caressed her face that her eyes fluttered opened. Slightly dazed she gazed into green eyes and a smiling face. "I hear that concussions require a great deal of rest," his soothing voice broke through her foggy state.

"I don't need rest. I'm fine," she replied stubbornly.

It only made him chuckle at her and shake his head, "if you say so." Then before she could protest she was scooped into strong arms.

"Minamino, I'm not a child. I can walk into your house on my own," she complained trying not to be distracted by how strong he was. She felt light as a feather in them. He only smirked at her and held her closer. His handy little plants unlocking the doors and letting him in. "Seriously," she continued giving him a small frown.

"As you wish," he said finally putting her down as he reached the second floor of the flower shop. Just like her own home it served as a spacious studio apartment. Maika walked in and stretched her arms over her head. Her muscles ached, but were relaxed from her nap. Which was odd because she never slept. Maybe he was right. Though it was odd for her injuries to not be gone completely. She was having lingering effects from her head trauma.

She looked over her shoulder at the redhead, "so what now?"

He tilted his head at her as if the answer should be obvious. There was a devilish sparkle in his eyes for a second that made her stomach flutter. The kiss that they had shared in the kitchen this morning ran through her mind. She turned towards him when another wave of dizziness hit her. Inwardly cursing she reached out and braced herself against the wall with her hand. Kurama walked close only inches away with a smug look on his face, "I believe resting is your best option at the moment. Or will you keep insisting you're fine."

"Shut up," she replied. Unable to think of anything better. Kurama scooped her up again making her sigh in resignation. It's not like she minded that much. There were worse things in the world than being in a strong, handsome man's arms. It only took a couple seconds before Kurama set her down on his bed. She pouted down at him as he began to unzip her boots. "I hope you don't think you get to undress me a second time. Not unless you're going to follow through this time," she joked.

The devious smile that came to his lips was almost enough to stop her heart. She really had to snap out of it. Those green eyes, that stupid confidence, everything about him. She she shouldn't be allowing him to get to her like this. "Are you suggesting I take advantage of you? You're still unwell, Maika. I think you should rest. Obviously your body is need of it," he replied.

Maika wanted to sass him about knowing what her body needed but never got the chance. Kurama stood threading his hands through her hair and capturing her lips in his. His tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. She wasn't sure if it she was lightheaded from her head injury or his kiss anymore. He was good at taking her breath away. It was making her forget that she needed more boundaries. She did her best not to look dazed as he pulled back and gave her a wolfish grin, "I hope you know though. Once you've recovered all bets are off."

She laughed at him, "is that so?"

He walked away into his closet and returned with a pair of her sweats and large t-shirt, "it is. Which is why you should stop fighting it and rest. I'm usually a patient man, but you keep teasing me. And I don't like to have things dangled in front of me that I can't have."

A mock gasp escaped her lips as she tried her best to look appalled, "I would _never_ tease you. I'm quite shocked you would say such a thing, it's quite rude."

The redhead glared playfully at her as she took of her shirt and threw it on his head covering his eyes, "it seems your concussion is distorting your memory as well."

She laughed along with him appreciating the fact that he didn't remove the shirt from his eyes until after she was done getting changed. She was still quite dizzy but not enough to need his help like before. After some coaxing from him she laid back on the bed sipping tea and watching mindless television while he sat and read a book next to her. She had convinced him they could share the bed like mature adults. He was stubborn about not letting her sleep on the futon, and she didn't want him to do so either. Besides their weird relationship was still new but she wasn't stupid enough to not know where it was leading. She hadn't fully decided yet how she felt about all of it. But for now she didn't really want to overthink. Kurama made her feel a little more lighthearted and fun. Although she hated to admit it, she felt like herself around him. The thought was unsettling. She hadn't known him long enough for him to get this close. But she knew herself well enough, she'd find someway to ruin it. It was only a matter of time.

BREAK

Morning came and greeted Kurama with the smell of fresh baked croissants. It was still amusing to him to see Maika's cheery morning demeanor. The baked goods were definitely an added bonus. The town was a flurry of activity as people returned to their homes and the media buzzed around Maika's apartment. Apparently it was the most interesting news story from the storm. They would have to deal with the extra press until the story died down. The only upside was the extra foot traffic it was creating for the flower shop. Kurama focused on potting and caring for his plants while Maika charmed his customers. Her energy was very symbiotic with his plants making them more vibrant than before. It was a curious interaction. He hadn't met a human whose spirit energy harmonized in such a way with nature. Maika was very good at selling his plants. He knew she gardened as a hobby, but her small tidbits of information on their care and advise showed how knowledgeable she was on the subject. The fox demon had spent the morning watching her for signs that her vertigo had returned. She had awoken feeling better but he knew she tried to put on a front. He would only know she was feeling unwell if she was completely unable to hide it.

He smiled as she patiently explained to an elderly woman about the delicate care of azaleas. She was wearing an emerald green quarter sleeve v-neck shirt and jeans that made his mind stray from his work. Her curly hair was up in a messy bun. Cute little ringlets escaped it framing her face. The wound on the back of her head was completely healed now. The door opened revealing a nervous man holding a suitcase and rolled up papers under his arms. Kurama was about to ask him what he needed when the human psychic acknowledged him.

"Daimon, how are you?" she smiled as she finished her transaction with the old woman.

The fox demon wanted to roll his eyes as the man flushed nervously before walking up the desk. Maika seemed to have that effect on men. She usually didn't notice or was good at ignoring it. He figured the latter was true. The man placed his suitcase on the counter and ran a nervous hand over sandy brown hair while adjusting his glasses. "I'm well thanks. Happy to see you're okay. That is quite the scene out there," he responded.

Maika sighed looking out the window at the crowded street, "it sure is. I wasn't expecting it to be such a tourist attraction."

An awkward laugh left the man's mouth, "yeah, I guess our quiet little town isn't used to such commotion. Father sent me with the original blueprints for your building. He said we could update them some and start working whenever you are ready. We can make you a priority and give you a good price on the work. Our company is good at working with insurance companies," he explained.

"That's very nice of you both. Please thank your father for me. You don't have to make my building your priority though if you have current jobs that are important," she smiled at him.

The man flushed even more as he rubbed his neck nervously, "it's no problem. We have big enough crews. Anything to help you, Maika. If there is anything I can do for you. Please let me know."

Kurama watched with curiosity and slight annoyance as the man took his time going over the original blueprints. Suggesting making changes that would benefit Maika's business. She listened politely but he would have been blind not to notice the small amount of charm she threw his way. Making the architect flustered at cute smiles and seemingly innocent questions. Obviously Maika was using his obvious crush on her to make sure he would work hard at restoring her building as soon as possible. Kurama held back a small chuckle when she asked about how much things would cost with very questionable distress in her voice. The idiot offering her prices that Kurama knew for a fact were way under anything anyone could offer her. She was a cunning female indeed. One of the many traits that had caught the fox demon's attention. Maika leaned on the counter resting her forearms as she talked with the helpless man. Kurama shook his head at her actions. He was sure that she was purposefully doing so to reveal a nice view of cleavage. It wasn't long before the man was putty in her hands. Agreeing to redesign her martial arts studio for free. As a favor to a friend, of course. Kurama walked behind the counter as the man left promising to call with further details. He smiled as she turned to him, those mischievous dark eyes sparkling in amusement.

"So it comes in handy to have a building company heir as one of your many admirers?" he purred using the empty store as an opportunity to wrap his hands around her small waist.

Maika lifted an eyebrow at him. "I have no idea what you mean. I certainly don't have admirers," she replied feigning ignorance.

It was hard not to chuckle at the mock innocent facade she was putting on. They both knew that Maika was not unable to use her charms to get her way. Afterall her light and playful attitude was what had attracted him from the beginning. "And what would you call that poor guy? Or even myself?" he teased as he pressed her body to hers. Effectively pinning her to the counter. He didn't miss the way her eyes darkened at his contact. Those beautiful lips smirking at him.

Maika threaded her arms over Kurama's shoulders. He could tell that she wanted to tease him. She brought her face close to his so that their noses almost touched, "I thought we were friends."

A chuckle left Kurama's lips before he pressed his lips to hers. Friends, a terms she kept using yet a term he was not completely satisfied with. He wanted more from her and he would have to steal it a bit at a time. She surprised him by softly biting his lower lip, making a small growl come from his throat. Kurama let his hands wander down cupping her firm rear end and pulling her closer, as she slid her tongue in his mouth. Her sweet taste was driving him crazy as squeezed her ass firmly. The fox demon smiled in triumph as a small moan left her lips. She might try to be blase and indifferent, but he knew that she wanted him. The thought was invigorating. It only teased him further when she would use her nonchalant attitude to feign her disinterest. Yet he did not truthfully say he disliked his. All the chasing and anticipation only would make that moment so much more satisfying. Making him want to close his flower shop and have her. Right here, right now. Only fate had other plans as a too familiar voice pierced the otherwise quiet room.

"Oh my."

Maika jumped turning around and all but stuttering a Shiori and her family stood at the door. Kurama hadn't even noticed the energies of his family as he was so preoccupied with what he was doing. Although most would have been embarrassed. The fox demon found himself highly amused at the faces of those around him. His mother was at first shocked but then he couldn't miss the sheer joy that had come from _finally_ catching him with a woman. His brother and stepfather gaped at him. Their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide with disbelief. At least he could now safely know they were certain of his sexual orientation. Not that it bothered him, but he always avoided bringing home women for two simple reasons. One, he had truly never seriously dated anyone. When he had needs they would be met by acquaintances that knew the boundaries of what he wanted. They knew it was nothing more than a physical relationship. And two in order for a woman to meet his precious mother, they would have to be extraordinary. A person that he knew he certainly wanted a future with. He need not bother her with false hope by flaunting every woman he had ever bedded. That would only frustrate her further. As she was eager for him to settle down and have children.

The most amusing, and highly satisfying reaction of all came from the woman currently in his arms. Maika had jumped at the sound of his mother's voice and looked absolutely petrified. Her face flushing bright red with embarrassment and her usually smart mouth completely silent. He could tell that she had not noticed their energies either. Not something that was surprising to the fox. With the flurry of human activity outside, it would be hard to pinpoint weak ordinary energies of regular humans. Even with her exceptional senses. He tried to hold back the laugh that wanted to come to his lips. It was truly entertaining to see such unfiltered emotions slip past her perfectly controlled image. He only wished he could make her skin flush like that on his own. Pulling away from his errant thoughts the redhead smiled at his family. Trying to pretend like nothing had just happened.

"Mother...what an unexpected surprise," he said smiling at them.

Kazuya pulled his glasses up his face. Still looking like he'd seen bigfoot, "unexpected surprise is right, Shuichi. And who is this lovely lady you seem to be so familiar with?"

The younger Shuichi jumped forward before anyone else could respond. "That's Shuichi's neighbor mom was telling you about. I can't believe we caught you actually kissing a girl!"

Kurama tried not to laugh as Maika's face flushed further. He was sure she didn't know what to say. Maika, speechless...that was a novel idea. Shiori cleared her throat stepping into the shop, "let's not be rude now. Sorry for not calling darling. I came to make sure you were both okay after seeing the news story. So I figured I could cook you dinner."

"That's very nice of you, mother," Kurama responded. Ignoring both of his male family member's comments.

"Maika, I'd like you to meet my husband, Kazuya," Shiori waved for her husband to come forward. The older man smiled at her as they all settled into the flower shop.

Maika placed a respectable distance from Kurama bowing with respect to the elder of the family, "nice to meet you." The color in her face had returned to normal.

"Likewise, heard a lot about you from Shiori and Shuichi here. That's quite the bit of damage out there. Glad to see you weren't harmed," he responded moving to a safer topic of conversation.

The human psychic nodded. Kurama guessed she was sick of talking about the incident. She was gracious nonetheless, "thank you. It was a close call. Thankfully, Minamino was also home. If not for him, I don't know what I would have done."

As expected Shiori beamed with pride at her son, "that's my Shuichi. Well I'm going to go up and see what I can whip up for dinner."

Kurama immediately sighed scratching the back of his head, "I might have to go out and buy some groceries first. I was planning on doing that this afternoon after I closed the shop."

"Oh, well I can go do that. While Kazuya and Shuichi help you out here. Maika, why don't you come with me and show me around town? Especially the best places to buy fresh produce," Shiori offered.

It was obvious to the fox that his mother was now determined to know everything about Maika. Using this small errand as a gateway to get to know her better. He could see Maika's shoulders tense as she tried to keep a pleasant smile on her face. The redhead could intervene, spare the commitment phobe psychic the uncomfortable situation. But where would the fun in that be?

"Of course. I'll be happy to show you around, Shiori," she responded. Although honestly, there was little choice in the matter. Shiori was obviously not going to take no for an answer. With that settled, Maika reluctantly pulled off her gardening apron and followed the older woman out the door. Kurama was sure quite the interesting tale would come from it.

* * *

Maika followed Shiori out of the flower shop completely mortified. Never in her life had she been caught making out with a guy by his mother. She thought horrifyingly embarrassing moments like that were reserved for horny teenagers that lived with their parents. Shiori didn't seem phased by it. Instead her aura was perfectly happy. Glowing the pretty buttercup yellow glow that she had come to enjoy. She instructed the older woman that driving would be their best bet. The most reasonably priced and freshest produce store and supermarket was about fifteen minutes away by car. In a few seconds she found herself on the passenger side of her small blue honda. Feeling very nervous. She didn't do this. She didn't meet mothers or families, and she definitely didn't know what to think.

"So, Maika. I'm guessing you two are dating?" she asked not hiding the approval in her voice.

It was sweet really that she didn't judge her at all. She could see it from her intentions. It only made her feel guiltier, "um...well I guess you could say that. Its pretty recent."

"A big storm. A girl in trouble and a handsome hero. How romantic!" she squealed. It almost made her laugh. The woman was a hopeless romantic, that much was for sure.

"I really don't know what to say. You've raised a very kind man, Shiori," she said hoping to move on from the topic.

The mother smiled brightly, "he has a big heart. I hope you don't hold Kazuya and little Shuichi's reactions against them. It was just surprising is all. Shuichi is such a private person. Very serious sometimes. We've never even known if he dated at all. I was starting to loose hope that he would never find someone like him to share his life with."

Maika blinked at the end of her sentence. She had been avoiding looking at the older woman. But now her eyes fell on her form with curiosity. Maika usually refrained as much as possible in reading auras. It was easier to do with people with low spirit energy. Their life map didn't jump out as much as those with lots of power. It was hard to explain but something she had come to know. Therefore if she didn't want to she could dial down what she saw unless she needed it. As she sat in the car she focused on that yellow aura and pulled forth the hidden information. Letting the images filter through her mind. She saw it all. A tender love filled youth that lead to an early marriage and a child out of wedlock. The too soon death of her beloved husband. And a child that at first appeared cold and aloof yet grew to be something she treasured. Devoted and special in a way that made her feel treasured and appreciated. She also saw pain, as the person that was most important to her hid a secret she had discovered long ago. She was not the oblivious woman that her son had painted her to be.

A mixture of context clues and exposure began to clue her into her son's true identity. At first it was startling discoveries. Bloody tattered clothes, small lies about his whereabouts, lies he thought he delivered well but couldn't truly fool a mother's intuition. The odd nickname his friends called him when he thought she wasn't listening. Then the exposure to demonic energy sharpening the ingrained spirit awareness that was hard wired into many humans. Allowing her to see things that she would have otherwise ignored. How Shuichi's plants would morph mouths and eat the strange bugs that sometimes hovered around her house. The odd men that would follow her but vanish once they saw her son. So many things that lead her to believe her boy was more special that she had imagined.

"You know…" she gasped before she could think to stop herself.

The older woman turned to her with a sly smile, "that my son is a demon? Yes, I do know." It was now the human psychics turn to gape. Making Shiori laugh and continue with her confession, "one day when Shuichi was on one of his 'trips' the oddest thing happened. I was being followed by this weird creature day in an out. So without thinking I cornered him and asked him what he was and what he wanted. He was a scary looking little thing, sharp teeth and grey skin. He told me my son was an infamous demon fighting his master. And I was his insurance policy that he would win. I still don't understand some of it. But after years I know enough to guess at some of the truth."

Maika felt a pit in her stomach. Shit. She didn't want to be involved in this. The intricate, complicated secrets and relationships of a family. It wasn't something you did when you were casually hooking up with a man. Which is all she wanted or at least what she thought she wanted. She wasn't the right person to confide in. But it was too late to back out now, "why haven't you said anything to him? He thinks you have no idea."

At the moment the psychic was glad Shiori was driving. It made her keep her eyes on the road and made it easier to have the awkward conversation. "I trust my son. And love him unconditionally. I don't care what he is or who he is. I love him, with all my heart. When he truly sees that. When he's ready to trust me. I'll listen gladly. Until then, I'm happy to wait patiently. So please, don't tell him. It's something he needs to do on his own. Even if it's on my deathbed."

Jealousy ran through her veins at the beautiful sentiments of Kurama's mother. Such selflessness was rare. He was lucky to grow up with a woman who loved him regardless of what he was. She could have easily shunned him. Made him feel unwelcome. Instead she had loved him. Regardless of his secrets. She cleared her throat ignoring the unwelcome emotions that surged through her, "I promise. It will be our secret."

Shiori beamed at her, "thank you. So… you're a demon too?"

A small laugh left Maika's lips, "no. I'm one hundred percent human psychic."

"Psychic? Like you can see the future?" she said her eyes widening in surprise.

"No," Maika smiled, "some can do that but not me. I can read people's aura's. See their intentions, if I want I can see an outline of their lives. I'm strong too. In case I meet not so nice humans or demons I can defend myself. If needed."

At that moment, when Shiori's eyes sparked with curiosity. Maika knew she was in for an interesting trip to the grocery store. The woman was thirsty for information about this world she had only peeked into. Leaving out anything concerning her son. Maika had no real problem informing her about the supernatural. If anything, she would probably be more cautious while out in their unsafe world. She had warned her against using spirit energy. Shiori had a very minute amount that came from her prolonged contact with a demon. But it did not come to her naturally. Thus would only hinder her to develop it. She was especially interested in the three worlds. Fascinated that there were so many types of demons out there. Asking the types of questions that led Maika to believe she would jump at the chance to meet or experience anything demon related. Even when Maika made a point to assure her demons and demon world could be dangerous. Although she knew that Kurama would be upset with her for explaining these things. She knew that it would be their secret. As much as she tried not to feel attached. As much as she wanted to remain as distant as possible to his life. To the people and things that mattered to him. So that when things crashed and burned they wouldn't hurt as bad. She knew that it was starting to become far too late. In a short hour and half she had fallen in love with his sweet mother. Especially because she could see in him in parts of her personality. Maika sighed a bit to herself. Unsure if she was in over her head.

* * *

Kurama waited anxiously for the two women to return only to be pleasantly surprised by the camaraderie that had seemed to develop between the them. Obviously he had expected his mother to be taken with Maika. Knowing that she would immediately hope that a romance would bloom between them. However, she wasn't just taken with her. The two were downright chummy with each other. He even noticed Kazuya and Shuichi exchanging glances as the two prepared dinner together. Chatting away like they were old friends. To say he was happy about this was an understatement. Afterall if he was ever to fully consider a serious future with Maika. His mother's approval would be pivotal. Not that they were anywhere close to this. But it never hurt to plan ahead.

Dinner was going without a hitch. The fox loved watching Maika in her natural element. She truly was a social butterfly. It wasn't long before she had the male members of her family eating from the palm of her hand. She spoke with Kazuya about business management and entrepreneurship. Shuichi felt proud to educate her on his area of study, which was physics. The young man was happy to relate them to her favorite subject: martial arts. He was further impressed when he kept up with his knowledge. Revealing that she did not go to college. But had audited several classes for her own education. Kurama had to admit he found that quite intriguing. He loved a well rounded woman, one with curiosity and hunger for knowledge. It seemed that Maika matched himself when it came to the expansion of one's mind. The night would have gone well enough until his younger brother decided to make things uncomfortable.

"This meal was delicious," Kurama complemented both women.

Immediately his mother smiled, "I'm glad you like it! Maika here is a good cook. I can tell from all the great help she gave me."

"Well that's good to hear. You'll want a wife that can cook big bro. After that kiss we saw I'm sure wedding bells aren't too far off," the little rascal smiled at him with a teasing glint in his eye.

Kurama wanted to kick him under the table as Maika choked on her drink. She looked mortified yet again. But this time the fox was expecting it. Maika got itchy at the mention of a relationship. Marriage must make her want to burn the place down and forget she'd ever known him.

Unfortunately Kazuya only picked up where his son left off, "I would sure hope so. I mean she might be your first girlfriend but I doubt you could find better, Shuichi."

It could have been his imagination, but at the mention of the word 'girlfriend' the chestnut haired woman all but grimaced. Slightly glancing at him in a way that was waiting for him to correct them. Suddenly he just wanted to end the night as soon as possible. Thankfully, Shiori intervened on his behalf.

"Okay guys. Let's not tease poor Shuichi. Why don't we head home and let these two rest," she said pointedly observing Maika's reactions.

In a matter of minutes Kurama was seeing them off after they had all said their goodbyes. The redhead was anxious as he began to walk up the stairs to his apartment. Wondering what kind of mood he would find Maika upon entering his apartment. He was both a bit relieved and mortified when he entered his living room and realized she was nowhere to be found. Closing his eyes he scanned the immediate area for her energy. Coming up empty. Green eyes scanned the rooms as he walked from the living room to his kitchen. Finding a scribbled note on the dining room table.

 _Be back later,_

 _~Mai_

Sighing the fox made a mental note on how quick she was for future reference. He hadn't even noticed her slip away in the mere minutes it took him to walk his family out. Knowing that she was in need of space. He decided to clean up after dinner and settle in with a book. They had been together for almost three entire days without a break. He knew that as much as she was good at social situations. Maika was a lone wolf at heart. Afterall he didn't often see her entertaining or having company in the months he'd known her. Perhaps a little distance would both cool her off and give her perspective. Afterall he still felt so much hesitancy and resistance from her. It made him wonder if he was chasing after something he would never get. Shaking his head, Kurama quietly began to work on his tasks.

* * *

It wasn't until almost midnight when the familiar energy reached his senses. Kurama was sitting on his couch with a book in hand. Trying to read unsuccessfully. Patiently awaiting her return. His mind ran in circles trying to figure out the best way to court such a complex woman. His eyes looked over the pages of his book to find her coolly leaning at the doorway. Hair down tousled around her face in a chestnut curtain. A bottle of bourbon in hand and a contemplative look on her face. Immediately all thoughts disappeared from his mind as he was caught in her dark gaze. The way she looked at him made him feel like an errant child. Something that he could certainly say he had never experienced before. It was safe to say the woman was crossed with him. Something that both intrigued and frustrated him.

"How's your vertigo?" he broke the silence. Both testing the waters and hoping to distract her.

Maika pursed her lips walking in and taking a seat on the other side of the couch, "mostly gone if you must know."

For some reason, he was surprised to hear that. He wasn't sure why he had expected her to lie. Perhaps because he had seen her falter a few times during the day and not say anything. He quietly contemplated his next move. Unsure of how to approach the subject. He was somewhat sure of what was wrong but not so much on how to fix it. "Perhaps we should talk? I know you must be less than pleased at the moment," he asked breaking the silence.

He watched her nervously as she took a swig of the bottle in her hand. Not giving much away. She didn't answer, for what might have been seconds but felt like minutes to him. Instinct taking over, Kurama placed his book down as he began to move closer to her. Wondering if perhaps a little physical contact would be enough to break down her defenses. But before he could get close, Maika sat up and raised her hand in the air.

"Woah, there Mr. Sex-on-legs. You stay where you are. We need to talk and I obviously can't think straight when you touch me," she demanded.

Kurama sat back down with slight shock on his face before he smiled at her. "Sex on legs?" he questioned. He had to admit it was a satisfying thing to hear.

"Don't let it go to your head, Minamino. We both know you're ego is alive and healthy," she replied back sarcastically a hint of a smile on her face.

Kurama chuckled at her remark finding himself more hopeful than before. "Alright then. What's on your mind?" he asked curiously.

"We have no boundaries. This is not a good thing for either of us. I'm sure I'm not the only one of us that has rules when it comes to the opposite sex," she said her eyes looking at him expectedly.

Kurama smiled at her. Of course there were rules. They were for women that he didn't want anything more than sex from. She didn't apply to those rules. And as much as she was trying to place him in that category. He didn't either. "I'm not quite sure what you mean? Why don't you enlighten me," he said getting the slightly annoyed reaction that was he was expecting.

Maika set her bottle of bourbon on the coffee table before turning and staring at him straight in the eye. "Well obviously I usually make sure any potential partner has a clean bill of health first. I mean to be crude but today not many people are monogamous and I'm not looking to catch any diseases," she started.

"That sounds reasonable. I assure you. There is nothing of that sort to worry about with me," he replied.

"That goes hand in hand with exclusiveness. Not only is it for sanitary reasons but I also don't share well. As you might have expected," she smirked.

"I quite like the sound of that, actually. I don't like to share either," he responded letting his voice take a seductive tone.

Maika ignored it and continued, "the problem is I've already broken most of the rules with you. And I'm not sure that's a good thing. I don't let the men I'm with get involved with my business. I definitely don't meet families. This thing we're doing it's messy."

"You seemed to quite like my family," he pointed out.

Maika snorted, "well you'd have to be heartless not to love your mother. That's the problem. I love her. And your brother and step father are great. The reason I don't get met families is because it makes it harder. You shouldn't let your wonderful mother dream of grandkids and white picket fences. I'm not that girl, Minamino."

"How are we doomed before we even start?" he asked sarcastically.

She looked at him as if the answer should be obvious, "not sure you've noticed but I have the emotional capacity of a turnip."

"Is that all?" he said causing her to scowl at him. Kurama smirked back reaching out and pulling her towards him by one her ankles. She squeaked in surprise blinking up at him as he settled himself over her. "Maybe you need messy. Life can get stale doing the same things over and over."

"I don't. Trust me, it's better to not get too involved. Otherwise I'm just going to end up breaking your heart," she replied not able to hide how fast her heart was beating.

Kurama felt maybe that was part of her fear. That he was going to hurt her. Afterall she had only allowed herself to be vulnerable once before. "I've gone thousands of years without that happening. I'm not worried about it. I'm not letting you run away because you're scared," he whispered laying a ghost of a kiss on her lips.

"There's nothing to run away from yet," she snapped, "I haven't decided if I want you yet."

"Is that so?" he whispered leaning down and kissing her neck making a trail up towards her ear. "Because your heartbeat tells me otherwise. And your body agrees with it," he whispered enjoying the way her body slightly shivered under his touch. She could front as much as she wanted but she knew his superior senses could pick up her arousal.

"My body might be treacherous but I assure you my mind gets to say when and where," she fought back weakly

Kurama let his body press into hers more before lifting his face to hers and capturing her mouth in his. She reached out and grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he kissed her passionately. Kurama couldn't remember ever wanted someone so badly. It was more than just the physical act that he craved. It was the vulnerability and closeness that came along with it. The act of allowing him to see her in a light that many did not. To be part of her life in a way that no one else was. His hand roamed the side of her body, tracing her curves gently and setting under her thigh. Where he could pull it up and wrap it around him. Enjoying the small gasp that escaped her lips when she felt his erection press into her thigh. He had nothing to hide here. She knew what he wanted and she was the only one that could give it to her. If only she would stop letting her fear get the better of her. He'd already gotten closer than most. All she had to do now was take the risk and he'd make sure she'd never regret it.

Kurama pulled back watching her catch her breath. He made sure to stare deep into those beautiful dark brown irises, "how much longer are you going to keep fighting this Maika?"

He could she the internal conflict in her eyes and it suddenly made him feel guilty. He knew she was just being cautious. Guarding her heart. It had been a long day and despite herself she still came to him and willingly talked about it. Kurama had a feeling this wasn't something she would have normally done. Not wanting to push his luck he got up letting her sit up and compose herself. He couldn't begin to guess what was going on in that complicated mind of hers. But he knew for a fact she would come to him when she was ready. Or at least he hoped that she would.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hello my lovelies! Gonna go ahead and apologize for the low word count. I usually shoot for 8-9,000 but it just didn't feel organic to extend this one more. I gotta say I'm happy to have this out. I'm about to start hardcore studying for midterms and had this almost done so I didn't want to delay it. Starting to slowly incorporate certain things that will shape the conflict of the plot. But Maika and Kurama have some development to do in their relationship/ getting to know each other better. So the action driven part of the story is going to be delayed for at least two or three more chapters. I gotta say, I'm having fun writing Maika. She kind of does what she wants and I might start in one direction with something then go on a different road by the time my hands touch the keyboard. I hope you're enjoying reading her as much as I do. Tears my take a front row seat in my writing schedule for a bit because that story is at one of its climaxes but do not fret! I will try to remain timely as possible with updates.

StarCharter- thanks for the review! I hope you continued to read this. :)

Lemon warning- things get steamy after the second break line of this chapter and do not let up till about the last paragraph. This baby is eating its M rating early on. However, Maika and Kurama are both mature adults so it was bound to happen eventually.

So much love!

~Red

 _Hey little monster, I got my eye on you_  
 _Where are you going, where you running to?_  
 _Hey little monster, you know it's all okay_  
 _I'm gonna love ya, no matter what you say_

 _I've got love on my fingers_  
 _Lust on my tongue_  
 _You say you got nothing,_  
 _So come out and get some_  
 _Heartache to Heartache,_  
 _I'm your wolf, I'm your man_  
 _I say run little monster,_  
 _Before you know who I am_

 _Hey little creature,_  
 _Tell me what's on your mind,_  
 _Where've you been hiding?_  
 _And can I come this time?_  
 _So pleased to please ya_  
 _And rip that heart off your sleeve,_  
 _What we discover_

 _I've got love on my fingers_  
 _Lust on my tongue_  
 _You say you got nothing,_  
 _So come out and get some_  
 _Heartache to Heartache,_  
 _I'm your wolf, I'm your man_  
 _I say run little monster_  
 _Before you know who I am_

 _Royal Blood ~little monster_

* * *

Hot and cold. That's what he was. Or how it felt at the moment. Maika blinked as he retreated a thoughtful look on his face. He could still feel his warmth lingering on her skin. Her body hungrily longing after him. She ran a hand through her hair sitting up and straightening her spine. One moment he was driving her into delicious yet certainly stupid state of madness. The next he was sitting across from her like he didn't just completely rile her up for no good reason.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be overbearing. I'll give you space and all the time that you need. I know you have your reservations and I will respect them," he said with an irritatingly gentle and understanding look on his face.

Instinctively her hand went to the bottle she had forgotten on the table. Welcoming the burning of the brown liquid which went down her throat. Why was he being so sensitive? It was easier to for her to dismiss him if he was actively chasing. She had plenty of practice at that. But this? She knew he wanted her, he made it clear. But he also cared about what she wanted enough to back off. It was like he could read her mind. Know what she was thinking. What she needed? It was perplexing and infuriating and made her want to jump his bones all at the same time. _What the fuck is wrong with me,_ she thought frustrated.

"Maika, are you alright?" Kurama asked hesitantly.

Her eyes darted to his reading the caution and calculation in that gaze. She didn't know that she could ever hope to escape that look. Even if their relationship never amounted to anything she knew that it would haunt her for the rest of her life. She wanted to run away and yet stay all at once. There was at least a slightly anxious edge to his own aura as he watched her internal freakout with caution. She didn't say anything letting him sit uncomfortably on the couch. Instead she took another swig and let him feel like that for a little longer. He deserved it. It was his fault she was _feeling._ Truly something she avoided like the plague for the past decade. And if she didn't stop letting herself be swayed by his charm and his sneaky way of getting inside her head. She didn't want to say what. She knew she was scared. It was ridiculous. But everything was fine. Everything was okay, working just okay. And then he came in and threw a wrench in everything.

"You probably don't want an answer to that one," she said giving him a grin. It made him blink and shift his weight on the couch. She tried to hold back a laugh so she took another drink. Feeling a little satisfied at his discomfort. At least the playing field was evened out some.

"You're enjoying my discomfort," he commented slightly amused.

She shot him a smirk, "you enjoy mine."

"Touche," he smiled back then turned his eyes to the bottle in her hand.

She thought he could comment on it but she could see the moment he decided not to. She was glad he didn't. It would have further added fuel to the fire. She didn't want someone to answer to now or ever. She suddenly missed her apartment. She wanted to bake or do something anything. She needed a distraction. She needed to think of something other than the tempting man in front of her. She wanted to pick a fight with a random unsuspecting person...one that deserved it of course. Maybe she'd go back out and look for trouble. It usually wasn't hard to find. She placed the bottle of bourbon down and felt that annoying wave of dizziness begin. It had lessened much more than before, but she knew it wasn't gone completely. Immediately she knew she couldn't just get up and go. She probably needed to rest. Let her body finish healing her. She needed to get back to being one hundred percent herself. That couldn't happen if she kept having these annoying dizzy spells.

"Concussions are annoying," she murmured.

"I could make you some tea. Help you get some rest. At the rate you've been healing I expect you to be rid of your dizzy spells within a day or two," he offered.

Maika sighed completely annoyed at her lack of control. What had happened to her? "That would be great thanks," she offered him a small smile.

* * *

Sweat dripped off her brow as she shadow sparred. She missed her martial arts studio. Her punching bags. But she always enjoyed being able to shadow spar. People dismissed the exercise but she never did. Afterall her toughest opponent resided within her mind. The music blasted through her headphones allowing her to change her pace with the rhythm of the music. She took a deep breath in, enjoying the smell of fresh air and the sun on her face as she exercised on Minamino's roof. Her heart pounded in her ears, her blood rushed through her veins, she revelled in the therapeutic feeling of martial arts. She could always come back to it. And it would comfort her. Center her. Help her take control of her life. She noted happily as she punched the air in front of her that no dizziness was occurring. She ignored the aura that was suddenly on the roof with her. She could feel his eyes on her. Watching her closely as always. The world bathed in gold in the sunset. Her leg kicked out in a spinning back kick as the song in her ears finished up. Taking a deep breath she stopped. Took out her earbuds and faced the one person she just spent two hours not thinking about.

Kurama smiled at her as she wiped her face with a towel. His eyes sparkled in the evening glow, "you're breathtaking to watch."

She rolled her eyes, "I feel better. Much better and I'm antsy for a fight."

He chuckled at her as if he was amused, "good thing for you I got a bite on our search for your mystery attacker's boss."

"Are you serious? When do we leave?" she asked almost too eager to jump into action.

Kurama's eyes roamed her body. She was sweaty her clothing soaked. She had opted to only wear her sports bra and leggings. Thinking if she overheated it would make the dizziness worse. She felt like a mess. No makeup, hair in a messy bun. But the way he looked at her made her feel completely the opposite of what she knew she looked like. She wished he'd stop doing that. "We can go the moment that you are ready," he responded.

"I'll be quick," she said running past him. After taking a quick shower Maika slipped on a pair of comfortable jeans, a long sleeved dark blue shirt and a black knitted sweater. She didn't want to stand out by wearing anything out of the ordinary. She hoped this would be okay, after all she forgot to ask where they were going. She walked into the kitchen where Kurama was waiting for her. She wondered if he would stand out no matter what even in his jeans, brown leather jacket and white shirt. There was just something about him that screamed for attention. It was a wonder he ever was a stealthy thief. Even if he didn't look like he did now. She gathered from his own clothes that she was dressed appropriately.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"Outskirts of south Tokyo," he said looking up from his phone.

Maika nodded and grabbed her keys handing them to him,"you should drive since you know where we are going."

"I'm glad I'm allowed to do that. Wouldn't want to break anymore of your rules," he teased as they made their way outside.

She shook her head mock glared at him, "don't try to be cute foxy."

This only earned her a bigger grin from the redhead, who opened her car door like a true gentleman. She slid into the car and sighed as he drove into the street. "So what do we know?" she said as she settled herself into the leather seats. She would definitely drive home. She missed being behind the wheel already.

"Hideki Itsuzo, right hand lackey to the number one lackey of Genzo Imawa. The Black Black Club's current ring leader. Once a week he apparently collects goods from a less than sanitary medical rehab that has a terrible mortality rate. Rumor is that they collect organs for the black market. If anyone knows anything about the big boss wanting to take someone out it's him," he explained as he smoothly merged into the highway. Maika let out hum of understanding allowing him to continue, "the operation is poorly managed. Mostly because it's ran as a side business by Hideki himself. The security is lacking at best and I've come to understand they don't even have cameras. Too scared that footage might somehow seep out. It will be easy to dismantle their piss poor operation and gather much needed information from Hideki. I'm sure he'll be receptive to our type of questioning," he said a devilish look in his eye.

Maika cracked her knuckles in anticipation. So ready to kick some serious ass, "you sure know how to show a lady a good time foxy."

This made him laugh which in turn made her smile even bigger. She knew that she amused him often. Which was pretty surprising when she really thought about it. Afterall here he was; a thousand year old demon, amused by a woman not even a tenth his age.

"Maika...why don't you ever call me by my first name?" he said curiosity in his voice.

Immediately she snickered to herself as she looked through the music on her phone. Deciding on _Royal Blood_ she let the music play and gave him a teasing look, "because I know it drives you crazy. And you get all flustered about it even though you don't say anything."

"I'm glad you find annoying me so fun," he deadpanned.

She put her feet up on the dashboard and leaned back, "what can I say. I like getting a rise out of you."

He smirked at the innuendo, "such a shameless tease."

A short thirty minutes later the two found themselves walking down the crowded streets of Tokyo. Kurama had grabbed her hand so that they wouldn't get separated in the crowded street. Maika felt an unwelcome warmth in her chest at the feel of his hand in hers. She ignored it as he pulled her into a cafe and they sat down on a table by the window. A waitress came by and served them coffee which Maika took gratefully. Once she walked away the human psychic looked at the fox expectantly.

"What now?" she asked sipping at the hot liquid.

Looking at his watch Kurama's eyes fell to a rather shitty looking rehab facility across the street. "My sources say he usually arrives around 7:45. We have a bit of time. Enough for you to try the apple fritters here. I hear they are quite delicious," he responded with a charming smile.

She blinked at him and pursed her lips, "this better not be your roundabout way of taking me on a date. I expect to kick some bad guy ass tonight."

"Of course not. But you'd have to admit a date that involves doing something like this would be right up your alley," he chuckled.

Maika had to laugh with him, "I suppose you're right."

"Besides, I would ask you on a date but at this point you'd just shoot me down," he continued with a fake hurt tone.

She shook her head at him unable to stop the ridiculous smile on her face, "that's an unfair assumption considering you haven't asked me on a date yet. You just expected me to just fall in love with you at the drop of a hat. You're so such a self absorbed bastard, foxy."

"I would never think such a thing," he replied with mock shock.

"Riiiight," she quipped back sarcastically.

She watched amused as the redhead straightened his back suddenly looking seriously at her. He reached out and grabbed her hand, "Maika, will you go on a date with me?"

Tilting her head to the side she mocked deliberation tapping her chin with her finger as if she was mulling the idea over. "Nah. Not my type," she said laughing as he let out a mock gasp.

"You're a hurtful woman," he lamented.

"So I've been told," she replied. The two stayed quiet for a few short seconds before bursting into laughter.

At 7:45 like clockwork Kurama spotted their target walking into the building across the street. The two followed walking in and pretending to be looking for a patient. Kurama's sources, which he didn't reveal to her had confirmed that everyone that worked here was involved in organ trafficking. The two had devised that they would quickly rid themselves of the front staff and security. Following the same protocol as they did with meat packing factory. Knock them out. Tie them up. Give Koenma a surprise. These idiot didn't even have security cameras. In a matter of minutes the entire front desk reception was on the ground unconscious.

"What a bunch of weaklings," Maika muttered as they ran down the hall. In all honesty she was disappointed that they weren't stronger. Some beds were empty but most were full. The people seemed to be sedated. She was glad they would be able to leave this place mostly unharmed. They encountered some workers in the hall. Thankfully most of them went down quickly and quietly. When they finally entered the last room down the hall, Maika had to stop herself from making a face. The smell of blood permeated the air. A group of men stood at a table full of red coolers which contained vital organs. At it's head was a very unimpressive man. The small scoundrel looked like any ordinary thug. Cheap suit, greasy brown hair, and shifty brown eyes.

"Show's over boys," Maika announced making them all run towards her. Kurama took out his rose whip and knocked them all unconscious with a flick of his wrist. Their target began to run away but Maika was quick to catch up kicking her spirit energy into high gear and leaping over his head with ease so she could land in front of him. She loved the shock in his eyes as he stopped dead on his tracks. The corners of her mouth lifted up triumphantly as she stepped towards him. Effectively making him back away. "Where do you think you're going, Hideki?" she asked sweetly.

The man's eyes widened as he backed up against the table. She hoped he wouldn't knock it over. The thought of organs all over the floor made her want to gag. She loved the fear in his eyes, "y-y-you know my name?"

"We know a lot about you. Now we need you to tell us what you know about us," Kurama said walking around the table. He was truly terrifying when he had his sights set on his prey. There was an air about him she could feel how dangerous he was with every fiber in her body. She let it fuel her as she turned her attention back to the man who was trembling in front of them.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," he whimpered.

Maika flared her energy searching his aura for lies, "rumor has it you know the ins and outs of Imawa's dirty laundry. Like who he's trying to take out for example."

Hideki looked back and forth between the two nervously, "I don't know who you are seriously."

Maika sighed reaching out and grabbing his arm so that she could put him in a painful wrist lock. The man screamed in agony as she looked up at Kurama with a bored look on her face, "he's lying. You know what I do to people who lie to me, foxy."

Shaking his head Kurama gave him a pitying look, "not even I can save you from that kind of fate, Hideki. If you value the use of your limbs you would be wise to cooperate."

Hideki began to cry as she twisted his hand further. Ever closer to breaking the delicate joint, "do you like using your hands, Hideki?"

"Please! Forgive me. I promise it wasn't us who sent that guy after you. The Black Black Club and Imawa is scared of you. You've singlehandedly brought them close to bankruptcy. Taking down all of our operations. We don't have the muscle that we used to have. Someone is trying to kill you but it's not Imawa," the man fell to the ground as Maika released him. Holding his wrist and shaking on the ground.

"Sounds like you know who is after her though," Kurama theorized narrowing his eyes at him.

The fear in Hideki's eyes was so palpable Maika could almost taste it, "not really...rumors are going around about a new organization popping up. Like the Black Black but founded by demons. The only thing stopping them from surfacing is that you and your people would be there to oppose them. Times are changing in Ningenkai. Everyone knows that nothing happens that goes unnoticed by Maika Benibara."

Brown and green eyes exchanged a look. Maika sighed putting a hand on her hip, "well then. I guess I underestimated my reputation."

"I know the feeling," Kurama muttered.

Shrugging the human psychic turned her eyes back to Hideki, "now what will we do with you?"

"I suppose we must dispose of him," Kurama suggested. However, Maika knew that he didn't truly mean it.

"No! No don't! I can work for you. Be your mole and let you know what shit you can fuck up for Imawa," he suggested.

Maika squatted down so they would be face to to face, "a little mole huh? I like the sound of that. But how would I know I can trust you?"

She didn't think his eyes could get any bigger if he tried, "I wouldn't dream of betraying you!"

"There are ways to ensure loyalty," Kurama added also squatting down and joining them on the floor. He pulled a seed out of his pocket and in the blink of an eye his hand embedded it into Hideki's hairline. Maika stood getting away from the man as he quite literally peed himself. She knew Kurama was scary but damn. "The moment you even think of betraying us. This seed will bloom into a plant that will eat your brain in seconds. Are we clear?" he said icily.

Hideki nodded his face white as ghost. Kurama reached and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. Copying the number than standing up, "we'll keep in touch."

Maika followed after him throwing the terrified man a wink and a smile, "you better get out of here little mole. Spirit world police will be crawling all over this place in minutes."

The two walked out of the building and nonchalantly walked down the street until they were far enough away to slip into an ally. Kurama notified Koenma of the rehab center and hung up quickly. Maika watched him carefully, "I didn't know you could do something like that."

He smiled at her his eyes full of mischief, "I can't. No plant exists yet that can do that. He doesn't need to know that though."

"That's just mean," she laughed remembering how terrified the guy was.

Kurama raised a brow at her, "I'm not the one who almost broke his wrist."

She chuckled at his remark taking a deep breath in. The wind picked up making her hair whip around her face. She looked up at the shining moon with a scowl, "an organization of demons, huh?"

The thought unsettled her. If rich humans did as much damage as the Black Black club she could only imagine what powerful demons might be capable of. Not for the first time she wished she was gifted with some type of premonition. At least she could have some preparation of what was coming her way.

She was distracted from her thoughts as a gentle hand caressed her face. Turning to Kurama she allowed herself to be consumed by that smoldering green gaze, "there's no need to worry. I'm not about to allow anyone to hurt you. Demon or human."

"There's no need for you to get involved in this mess. I don't need protecting," she responded fighting down that fluttering feeling in her chest.

He smiled at her, "I am well aware that you don't need protecting. It doesn't make me want to protect you any less. I care about what happens to you. Your safety. And if these demons are serious than I won't allow you to face this alone."

She stared at him for a few seconds taking in the barrage of sincerity rolling off his aura. She couldn't remember the last time someone had talked to her like he just had. As if she didn't have a choice in the matter. It was more like she was being told then asked. Furthermore she didn't remember the last time she didn't mind. "Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you," she chided making him smile.

"I can't help if you find me irresistible," he quipped back effectively making her roll her eyes and walk away. Kurama had been very hands off with her since the incident on the couch. She was allowing this space to clear her mind. She was fully aware that the moment he touched her she became a helpless puddle of goo. So in an irritatingly sensitive act, the redhead had given her some space. So that she could truly make up her mind on where they were headed in this little cat and mouse game. There was a strange novelty in having such a close friend. In very little time the fox demon had gotten to know her fairly well. Part of her didn't want to ruin that with sex. No matter what men said she knew they were as likely to fall into the emotional pitfalls of intimacy. Emotions that she didn't think she'd want to revisit ever again. Nor did she think she was capable of feeling. There was a certain amount of mistrust that one developed when one was almost murdered by their first love. Although she had at some point been able to move forward with her life. She had always felt a wall between her and romantic emotions. She had felt lust, happiness and she certainly cared for the people in her life. But whenever it came to more...to allowing herself to fully commit and give herself to another person. She couldn't. And she had no interest to either.

" _How much longer are you going to keep fighting this Maika?"_

She remembered his question from the previous night and found herself frowning. She knew she was only denying what she really wanted. The redhead was tempting. It would be silly to deny that the attraction was there. And maybe she was to a certain extent overthinking. She had become a bit infatuated with the idea of him and his undeniable charm. She knew that in the end she would have to decide if the benefits outweighed the risks.

* * *

 _A sigh escaped Maika's lips as strong hands caressed bare skin. She could feel the rough callouses on his palms as they massaged her breasts sending waves of pleasure through her body. Her hands knotted into soft red hair as she let out a moan. His soft lips sending shivers down her spine as he kissed the pulse in her neck. She opened her eyes as he lifted his head. Catching that sly smirk on his lips before he swept down to capture her mouth in his. His tongue entered her mouth sending her further into a trance. Nervous butterflies fluttered in her stomach as one of his hands abandoned her breast and slowly made its way down her abdomen. She knew he was teasingly taking his time getting to his desired destination. The anticipation of his hands on her most intimate place making her core ache with need. She was basically squirming under him. Making him chuckle into her mouth. Pulling back decided to take the devious hand and run it up and down her thigh._

 _"Someone is a little impatient," he said seemingly enjoying the obvious lust in her eyes._

 _She was about to protest when two of his fingers suddenly found their way inside her while his thumb stroked the bundle of nerves that her apex. The moan that escaped her lips would have made a porn star blush. It had been way too long since anyone had touched her body. And the deliciously perfect way that Kurama was caressing her was by far the best she had ever experienced. He increased the pace that his fingers entered and exited her while applying more steady pressure on her clit. Making her back arch of the bed as her body convulsed under him._

 _"Ah, Kurama!" she yelled as her orgasm hit her full on…_

...And that's when she opened her eyes.

Maika gasped catching her breath as she stared at the dark ceiling...it was a dream. Her heart slowed down slowly as she quietly cursed the gods for this. She could feel the after waves of her body responding to the nocturnal emission it had just experienced. Bitterly reminding her she could not escape the fox even in her subconscious.

His smug voice added to her current aggravation, "did you have a pleasant dream?"

In her head she grumbled at the fact that he was awake. Her head turned to find him laying on his side. Propping hi body up with his bent arm, his fist supporting that big head of his. She wanted to ignore the way that his darkening eyes made her body feel. Pushing the thoughts of his hands over her body away. She knew his superior senses could pick up on her arousal. The room was dark except the light that softly glowed from his bedside table lamp. His hair was mussed as if he had just been asleep himself.

"Why aren't you asleep?" she questioned not hiding the slight annoyance in her voice.

He smirked at her letting her know she wasn't going to like his answer, "I was awakened by some very _enticing_ noises."

"Stop looking so smug," she said as he came closer draping a hand around her waist.

He ignored her, that confident look in his eyes only making her want him more, "I'm flattered really. That you're dreaming about me. I figured you'd like me to finish what I've started."

"What makes you think I was dreaming about you?" she shot back defiantly.

She shivered as he leaned down kissing her neck, "you talked in your sleep. If only i could get you to say my name like that voluntarily. It was very satisfying to hear."

"Ok; so I dreamt about you. Let's not let that go to your head now," she thankfully managed to sound bored. Biting down the moan that wanted to escape her lips.

The fox pulled back from her neck to raise a brow at her, "it's gone way beyond my head I'm afraid."

She sighed and quickly grabbed his arm using his sudden loss of balance to flip him on his back and land on top of hip. Straddling his hips and looking down at a very surprised face. He watched her curiously as she quietly deliberated in her mind what she should do. This was getting ridiculous. She craved him. Wanted him to the point that he had invaded more than just her dreams. "Maybe your just something I need to get out of my system. Once I do that I can put this behind me," she confessed.

It was hard to ignore the spark of amusement that flashed through his eyes, "are you saying you're going to take advantage of me?"

She smirked at him settling her hips back and grinding her body against his hard erection. It earned her a deep groan from him that made her body come to life. There was something so empowering about seeing a demon as powerful as Kurama writhe underneath her. He wanted her. The thought made her blood ignite, "is it really taking advantage if its something you want?"

"I suppose it's not," he responded his voice husky. His hands grabbed around her hips as he bucked slightly into her.

She grinded into him again pleasure shooting up her spine, "do you trust me foxy?"

"Of course," he stated as if that was a silly question.

A devilish smile crossed her lips, "good."

She could see the confusion in his face as she grabbed his wrist and guided his arms over his head. She leaned down and met her lips to his. Slowly savoring the taste she had missed in the short time she had gone without it. She felt him tense slightly as she flared her spirit energy locking it around his wrist and arching it over the bars that framed his bed. She sat up satisfied at the sight.

A laugh escaped his lips, "well this is a unique way to use spirit cuffs."

She laughed with him and slowly removed her shirt enjoying the way that his eyes roamed over her body, "I thought you might enjoy it. Maybe just as much as I enjoy watching you all tied up."

"Is that so?" he answered breathily as she began to lift his t-shirt exposing perfectly sculpted abs that she kissed slowly.

Maika slid back on the bed and pulled down his sweatpants taking those annoying boxers along with them. His erection sprung free revealing a manhood large enough to match his ego. She smirked at him not taking the tease out of her voice, "I'm glad you live up the hype."

"I don't like to disappoint," he responded sarcastically.

Crawling up towards his head she kissed his mouth briefly before shooting him a grin, "I think you've seen enough."

She lifted his shirt so that it slid over his shoulders and around his arms acting as a blindfold. She loved being in control of the situation. Having the fox demon at her mercy was more arousing than she'd have expected.

"You're a control freak so I get the cuffs...the blindfold takes this to a whole different level. Didn't realize you'd be so kinky," he said not sounding displeased.

She kissed his peck watching as goosebumps appeared on his skin, "I've been told demons have heightened senses. So why don't you just enjoy feeling for a little while."

Done with talking she continued to kiss his toned chest. Taking one of his nipples into her mouth and nipping it lightly making a low growl come from his chest. She smiled at this. Demons were so much more fun in the sac. Her mouth continued to move down kissing each ab slowly. Taking her time as she kissed both of his hips. She wanted to make sure she made him suffer a little in anticipation for all the times he had riled her up and left her high and dry.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," she called out teasingly.

"That's just cruel, Maika," Kurama called out lifting his head in the general direction of her voice. She held back a snicker and took his length into her mouth. Taking him by surprise which made him let out a groan. Kurama writhed underneath her as she let her tongue swirl around the tip of his penis before going down again. He was large, far too large to take all of him into her mouth. But she was satisfied to let his tip hit the back of her throat. Applying more suction as she made sure her tongue stroked his warm manhood. She could taste the precum in her mouth which made her smile. She busied her hands to caress his sac knowing that would drive him crazy.

"Fuck, Maika if you don't stop I'll come," he groaned out.

She pulled up removing her own pants and straddled him again running her hands over his chest, "not yet darling."

"You should untie me," he pleaded huskily.

She shook her head although he couldn't see her, "you only get to use your hands if you can get out of those."

He laughed at her answer for a few seconds before a gasp left his lips. She let out her own groan as she inserted his length into her. She could feel her arousal coating him fully revelling at how hot his erection was. It took her a second to adjust to the fullness but after that she began to thrust her hips. Moaning as she felt his tip hit her cervix. She started out slow savoring every single place where their skin met. Although his eyes were covered she could still see most of his beautiful face. His strong jawline, those high cheekbones and that perfect mouth of his. She wasn't sure if it was because he was a demon but sometimes she wondered how it was fair for someone to be so beautiful. She leaned down and kissed his full lips picking up her pace and moving her hips faster. She lightly bit his lower lip before moving down around his jaw to his neck. She felt like she could kiss every inch of him. Feel every inch of him and it wouldn't be enough. All she wanted was to please him. She could act like she wanted to only satisfy her own needs. Which would normally be true. But not when it came to him. Like it or not she truly cared, the thought was foreign but not completely unwelcomed.

Kurama was beyond himself as he blindly felt everything. It was pure ecstasy to feel the soft caress of her hands, to hear the sighs and moans from her lips, and to feel her warmth as she rode him. She continued to pick up her pace and the motion went from gentle to hard and fast. He felt like it took all of him not to come before she was ready. He wanted her to be thoroughly satisfied before this was all said and done. A sudden gasp left her lips as she reached what was technically her second orgasm of the night. Kurama groaned as her walls contracted around him. His hands itched to touch her. He wanted to drive her to the point where he could hear those words again. The ones she'd muttered in her sleep. He wouldn't be satisfied until he heard his name out of that smart mouth of hers. He tested the spirit cuffs and found that she had made them fairly weak. Probably testing how much he trusted her more than anything. With a little flex of his own spirit energy he was able to break them and finish removing his shirt off his face. The sight that welcomed him was a reward. Maika's skin glistened with sweat as her head was thrown back in pleasure. Her chestnut hair cascaded all around her shining in the soft glow of his bedside lamp. He smirked and grabbed her by the hips, bridging to lay her on her back.

A playful giggle escaped her lips making him smile, "you broke the cuffs you naughty boy."

"They weren't very strong," he noted.

Their conversation didn't last long as he focused on wrapping those long legs around his waist something he had pictured in his mind so many times that the actual moment felt surreal. He thrusted himself into her harder than he expected but she didn't seem to mind. A moan left her lips and the image of her was almost too much. Her skin was flushed an iridescent pink hue. Her usually calculating eyes looked soft half lidded and clouded with pleasure. Her lips parted as her breaths came in heavy. The moment was perfect. She was perfect; he only wanted one thing from her. He lifted her hips so that they were off the bed giving him enough control to go deeper. His hand caressing the apex of her thighs and finding that small bundle of nerves. Enjoying the gasp that escaped from her lips.

"Ah! Mmm... Kurama," she called out making his chest fill with warmth.

He groaned as he drove himself deeper in her. Putting more pressure with his finger and loving the way she squirmed under him, "say it again. I want to hear you say it."

He felt his heart hammer in his chest as she stared deeply into his eyes, "Kurama. Oh, god I'm going to…"

Her sentence stopped short as her walls contracted around him again. Kurama grunted as he felt the pleasurable pull in his stomach. Unable to hold back any longer and reaching his own climax. He collapsed on top of her. Letting his face rest against the crook of her neck and enjoying the way her scent was mixed with his. Their breathing was synchronized and heavy. Her hand ran through his hair gently caressing his scalp. He was in heaven. Found the sweet ambrosia the Gods all chased after. Kurama closed his eyes, not remembering ever feeling so relaxed in his life.

"Damn it...that was...addicting," she murmured her tone tired but teasing at the same time.

Addicting… he smiled at the term enjoying the comfort of her arms before rising up and hovering over her. "Addicting as in you'd like to try that again?" he asked seductively.

Her answering smile made his stomach flutter, "you may never leave this bedroom again."

The both laughed he leaned down and kissed her mouth briefly, "good. Because I'm nowhere close to being done yet."

* * *

Green eyes opened to see sun shining in through his window. Warmth of the light was enough to wake him. A smile came to his lips as he looked down at the sleeping form of his favorite chestnut haired psychic. Maika was comfortable snuggled on his chest sleeping peacefully. In this light she almost looked innocent. She was certainly far from it. The woman was...insatiable. He found himself testing the limits of her stamina and being surprised. It was easy for him to forget she was human at times. He figured she'd need several more hours of sleep to recover from their night. It had been unexpected but even that should have not surprised him. Although he was somewhat successful at guessing what ran through that mind of hers. He mostly found her actions and decisions to be highly unpredictable. The only remaining question was what she would do now. In his mind there were only two possible ways she could respond to what had happened. They would either continue to explore their undefined relationship. Or she could turn away from him. Which was likely since Maika seemed to more inclined to avoid any type of relationship that went past a certain level of comfort. Taking a breath Kurama got out of bed and set himself out to make breakfast. Either way he was going to be sure that he made it difficult for her to leave. He wasn't sure what he was feeling towards her, but he knew he cared for her. It was different from the way he cared for anyone before. Their relationship felt like going into uncharted territory. One where he could either gain or lose a great reward. The redhead shook his heads at his thoughts...when he moved to this town earlier in the year it had been an impulse move. He was bored with life... it's funny how things can change so quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Hello lovelies!

Ah finally another chapter! Freshly finished a new semester. Which was by far the hardest one yet. 60 hours a week of clinical over my regular full time nursing job. It was brutal. We might have to settle for smaller chapters with more frequent updating. I tend to forget how long it takes me to write these. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this one. Please review and follow!

Thanks so much Angelvoice15 for the review! I will try to update more often.

Lots of love

~Red

 _Just another morning_  
 _With shaky hands, pounding head_  
 _I guess I did it again_  
 _Try to leave, but I can't stand_  
 _Start to think that I'm better off dead_  
 _I'm sick of this condition_  
 _Your kiss is my addiction_  
 _I can tell you cast a spell that knows no moderation_  
 _It's dangerous, the things we do_

 _Under the influence, I got no defense_  
 _It might be criminal, but still I just can't quit_  
 _Under the influence, I'll take the consequence_  
 _Well if it's poisonous, let it take my last breath_  
 _Under the influence_

 _Temptation, creeping up on me_  
 _Gets under my skin, won't let me be_  
 _Haunt my days and haunt my sleep, viciously unrelenting_  
 _Oh, lay down again_  
 _Oh, give in again_  
 _And oh, feel good again_  
 _Begging for another beautiful sin_  
 _It's dangerous, the things we do_

 _Under the influence, I got no defense_  
 _It might be criminal, but still I just can't quit_  
 _Under the influence, I'll take the consequence_  
 _Well if it's poisonous, let it take my last breath_

 _Under the influence, the walls are closing in_  
 _It's inevitable, but I can't see him_  
 _Leaving out the destruction of your love_  
 _Oh, oh_

 _Under the influence, I'll take the consequence_  
 _Well if it's poisonous, let it take my last breath_  
 _Under the influence, I got no defense_  
 _It might be criminal, but still I just can't quit_  
 _Under the influence, I'll take the consequence_  
 _Well if it's poisonous, let it take my last breath_

 _~Under the influence_

 _Elle King_

* * *

"You're distracted," Jay's voice reached Maika's ears making the human psychic turn to him and frown at the shit eating grin on his face.

They were currently sitting on a patio a few towns away from her home. Talking over coffee and getting updated on his latest findings. She scoffed at him, "what are you talking about? I'm not distracted."

His grey eyes only shone with humor as his grin widened, "you totally are. I mean the fox has really gotten under your skin."

It took all self control not to let her face flush at his words, "do you know who you are talking to?"

Unfortunately Jay just laughed throwing that messy mop of dark grey hair back, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh. It's a joy to see really. You have this glow about you now that you're falling in love."

Maika choked on her coffee and glared, "love? Have you lost your damn mind. I'm not in love with Kurama. It has barely been two weeks since we've… I don't even know what to call it."

Jay only kept laughing, "most people would call it dating. Or are you trying to tell me you two are just casually hooking up? You live with the guy."

"Only until my building is done," she responded.

"I'm surprised he's not here. I mean he was there when you checked out that last lead in the warehouse last week. And I've heard about a suspicious medical rehab shut down two weeks ago that has your name written all over it. You normally don't let your men know your business, the redhead however, he's been different. By your side for all of this mysterious demon organization mess. You talk to him, Maika. More than anyone I've ever seen you talk to anyone. And its good. I'm _happy_ for you. It think he'll be good for you," he said sipping his coffee nonchalantly.

Maika scoffed. Looking away from him and at the bustling street, "he was caught in the crossfire. I couldn't keep him in the dark. But that stops now. I admit I _like_ Kurama, but there is no need for him to be caught in my battles. These demons want to take me down. It has nothing to do with him. I can't let him be caught in this."

She glared at him as his grin grew, "and now you're keeping him safe. It's so sweet really. But if you keep scowling like that your face is going to get stuck that way."

Maika stood leaving money on the table. She was...flustered. And annoyed. She had a therapist once tell her it was important to name her emotions. So that she could recognize them and how to properly deal with them. Or some bullshit like that. Obviously he was full of crap. Jay followed closely a little to satisfied with himself for her liking. At least she could use her annoyance to drive her forward this evening. Jay had found someone that was new to the area and reportedly had been asking around. Finding possible colleagues to do less than legal activities in Ningenkai. Jay was sure it had something to do with this new organization. Apparently they were being careful. Because she had expected to know much more than they had already. Which was close to nothing. And it was annoying.

"Are you sure about going by yourself? This guy is trouble Mai," Jay asked as he caught up to her.

She smiled at him happy he had moved on from his previous line of questioning, "of course. I'm just going to do some friendly questioning."

She walked the street with Jay by her side as they both looked for their target. He had been seen walking around the shipping district several times. This town had a high amount of demon residents. Mostly due to its nature. It had a lot of physically heavy jobs that were easy for low class demons to obtain and keep. Their bodies much sturdier than the average human's. She obtained many looks from workers heading out from a long day. She figured some knew who she was. She just had to ignore them and find that one person that stood out a little more from the rest. A tingle when up her spine as she finally picked up on a suppressed demonic energy. Her eyes zeroed in ahead at a tall man. Sandy blond hair that reached his shoulders. His build was nothing remarkable, long lanky limbs. But his energy. She could tell he was easily an upper A or S class. Jay murmured confirmation in her ear as the demon turned towards her. Locking eyes with her before he smirked and began to walk into the crowd. Obstructing his aura from her view. She picked up her own pace weaving through people and following him through the crowd.

The man ducked and ran through an alley making her chase him. She didn't like this. She knew it might be a trap but either way she needed something to grab onto. She followed him and found herself in the middle of a construction zone. The mountains of dirt and cement all around her. She stopped making sure to tap into all her senses. The demon turned to her and smiled giving her a full view of his mustard yellow aura. He was an ordinary creature. Grew up in Maikai, fought his way to the top. Unsatisfied with current leadership. And currently seduced by promises of power and wealth. A world ripe for the taking with weak feeble humans that would succumb to a more powerful race. However, his knowledge was limited, he was foot soldier. Just another pawn in a bigger scheme. And she could see it, need to know only. That's where he stood. And at the moment, his intent was to be rid of her. And come back triumphant to his superiors.

He smiled at her, "so we finally meet, Maika Benibara."

She raised a brow at him, "you've been expecting me. I suppose?"

He smiled and began to power up. The dirt around him quaking and lifting up from the ground. An earth apparition in the middle of a dug up stripped down construction field. Maika began to power up in response ready to eat a lot of dirt..that much was for sure.

* * *

Kurama had an uneasy feeling. His mind was unsettled as he watered his plants. Maika, had disappeared suddenly. No note. No word of where she was off to. But he was certain she was up to no good. Things had been going smoothly for the most part. But it was particularly difficult to get information out of her. The woman knew how to keep secrets. He wasn't an idiot. He knew when she would feed him just enough information to keep him placated. But there was more to what she shared. He had no idea what he needed to do to gain her trust. What he needed to do to get her to open up to him. He thought he was getting somewhere but no matter how many walls he got past there was always another. He had never met a woman this...frustrating?

His heart skipped a beat as her scent reached him, it was laced with the coppery scent of blood. Her blood. He turned his head to see her jumping onto his roof holding an unconscious demon in her arms. It took him a few seconds to recognize Jay. As he was currently too busy noticing the blood flowing from her forearm. She blinked up at him surprised to find him on the roof. "Um...hi, do you mind if Jay crashes on your couch for a bit. You were the closest place I could think of," she said nonchalantly. As she adjusted the man in her arms. As small as he was Kurama was surprised she could hold him at all.

Silently, Kurama counted to ten in his head. Walking up and relieving her of her burden before going inside his home and putting him down on the couch. There were no obvious injuries. He appeared to only be unconscious. A million questions ran through his mind only fueling how angry he was. He heard water running and turned to watch Maika running her bleeding arm under the water in the kitchen sink.

"What happened?" he tried to keep his tone neutral.

"Well Jay found a lead. Some guy recruiting demons near the farming district. I went to see what was up and the demon was a little more confrontational than most. Long story short, Jay got in the way and got himself knocked out. Letting him get away," she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"And you got hurt how?" he continued as she washed out her wound.

He was sure she was testing his patience, "he showed up even when I told him to stay far away. I don't know why he'd do such a thing. It's not like I've never fought an upper A class before. Jay always worries over nothing."

"Maybe because people worry when others do something substantially stupid," he answered leaning against the counter and fighting his instinct to help her with her injury. At the moment he was more angry than anything. He watched as she used some paper towels to hold pressure on her forearm and turned to him. Her face completely neutral as her eyes settled on him.

She tilted her head at him. Analyzing him immediately, he could see her pupils constrict as she took in his aura. Her eyes then widened genuinely surprised, "oh...you're upset with me."

He stopped momentarily flabbergasted by her as she stared at him like he was...wrong? Silly? Misguided? He didn't know which but either way it only insulted him further. He cleared his throat, "of course I'm upset. Why didn't you tell me you found more information?"

He wished her face would give away more. Instead she just kept looking at him like she had no idea why he was 'upset' as she called it. "It was nothing. No need to make a fuss over it. These demons have me in their crossfire no need to get you involved," she dismissed as if it was that simple.

"And you leave without so much as a word? If something happened to you I'd have no idea where you went off to or where to find you," he continued trying not to raise his voice. She couldn't be this dense.

Kurama walked towards her grabbing the first aide kit that was under the sink and opening it. Grabbing the bandages and taking a roll of gauze. He silently wrapped her arm as she studied his face. She was trying her best to figure out what to say next. He quickly finished.

"You were worried about me…" her voice sounded small. "I'm a big girl, Minamino. I can take care of myself," she said although her tone wasn't as confident as it usually was. It was surprisingly cautious.

Kurama scoffed at her finishing her bandage but keeping a grip at her wrist. He looked up into her eyes and she stilled. Probably taking off guard by the seriousness in his face. "Of course I was worried. I know that you can take care of yourself. I know what you are trying to do by keeping me out of the loop. But none of that matters. I told you. You're not doing this alone. That's not an option. Not anymore."

"So am I supposed to ask for permission to move now?" she quipped back. The sarcasm was there but it was missing its normal bite.

"I care about you Maika," he answered watching in mild amusement and a bit of worry the small amount of panic on her face. Instead of letting it stop him he continued, "I worry because I care. And if anything happened to you when I know I can help I could never forgive myself. Don't make me be the bad guy. I'm not trying to control you. Or keeps tabs on you. But I care about you, so I worry. Because even though I've only known you for a short time I can see how reckless you are. And I want to take care of you."

She flushed looking away from his eyes, "I'm sorry...I didn't realize…" Maika faltered it dawned on Kurama that maybe this was new to her. Having someone to apologize to. To be accountable to someone else.

He grasped her chin. Making her look up into his eyes. A small smile came up to his lips, "and I know this is just your way of protecting me. Because you care about me too."

His smile grew as her face flushed even further, "well if you die I'd have no place to live."

He laughed at her small joke satisfied just to see the embarrassment on her face, "whatever you say my little turnip."

She opened her mouth at him barely suppressing a giggle, "turnip?"

He grinned back, "I believe the direct quote was, 'I have the emotional capacity of a turnip.' Since you're a little slow at this I figured I'd help you along. I'm not expecting any grand confessions, but I can take educated guesses."

"Such an ego," she rolled her eyes.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips, "are you saying you don't care about me? That's very mean."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her again."Of course not," she whispered against his lips.

His kisses trailed down to her neck so that he could whisper in her ear, "than why is it so hard for you to say so?"

"Kurama," she muttered as her hands fisted against his chest. Kurama brought his face up to look into her eyes. Every time she said his name it was like a reward to his ears. He'd never get tired of hearing it. She opened her mouth to say something when her eyes looked over his shoulder. "Jay's awake," she muttered getting out of his arms and walking towards the couch.

He turned to see the grey eyed demon smirking at them, "didn't want to interrupt your lover's spat."

Maika scoffed at him, "next time you get in the way I'm just going to let them kill you."

Jay laughed as she walked away into the bathroom, "yeah right. I love you too, Mai!" They both laughed as she gave him the middle finger before disappearing into the apartment. Kurama turned to Jay to find the demon standing and stretching. The carefree demon studied him for a second before giving him a grin, "hang in there red. You're in uncharted territory."

* * *

Maika stood at the kitchen counter peeling potatoes and making dinner. Kurama had given her some space but she felt kind of guilty. She didn't realize that he'd actually be concerned. The thought was irrational. She was strong, made sure of it. Strong enough that one demon alone was not enough to hurt her. She had made sure of that. She also didn't really ever think about the risks. She didn't care about them. She never had to because she made sure that she was the only person in the line of fire. Kurama walked in and she stilled. She turned to look at him as he opened a bottle of wine. Music playing in the background, it was their little routine. He had smug smirk on his face that he always got when he thought he had one over on her.

Her thoughts stopped when he started to sing as he was setting the dinner plates. She couldn't help the smile on her face. His voice was smooth and beautiful. She should have known that it would be. _Jackie and Wilson_ was one of her favorite Hozier songs. She liked it even better when he sang it.

"You sing now," she commented going back to her task. She could feel him smiling behind her as he approached.

"I do when I'm in a good mood," he answered.

"I like it. You have a nice voice," she commented as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Placing distracting kisses on the back of her neck.

"Now if you told me what was bothering you. Then maybe I could help you be in a good mood too," he whispered.

She sighed and put down the knife in her hand, "I'm not scared to die." She turned to look at Kurama in the face and see the confused look his eyes. She gave him a small smile and continued, "I chose this life. I could have stopped and secluded myself after Sensui's death. Could have tried to be someone else. But I didn't. I chose to not turn a blind eye to the changing world I was seeing. And when I did that I knew I wouldn't make friends. I knew that I'd be putting myself in the line of fire. I know that I do things that are dangerous and I don't think twice about doing them. Because this is the life I chose. Its one of the reasons that it's easier to be...unattached. You said I'm reckless and you're right. I'm reckless because I'm okay with the outcome of my choices. No matter what that outcome is. I don't regret a thing. I live my life in the line of fire. But you shouldn't have to."

"I'm a demon Maika. I'm no stranger to danger," he said. She realized he was digesting her little speech.

She knew that was one of the things she liked about Kurama. He thought about everything. Listened to her words and really digested them, "I know that. But I don't want you to just go with it because of me. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want my actions and my decisions to hurt you in any way."

There was something comforting about his strong arms around her, "I understand why you do all of this. I wish you'd be more selfish but then you wouldn't be the woman that walked into flower shop and blindsided me. You're not going to scare me off. I don't like the fact that you risk your life. And I'm not crazy about the fact that you don't care if you die. But I am crazy about you."

It was very unnerving. How the words of one person could make her heart race. How could anyone rationally argue while looking into those deep green eyes? She reached up and caressed his face with her hands. Why didn't he understand? She didn't want to take him down with her. She opened her mouth ready to find something to say. But Kurama silenced her by capturing her lips in his. He pulled away leaning his forehead against hers, "don't. Maika please don't overthink this. We could argue and go back and forth about this for months. But it's pointless, because I don't care."

She smiled at him, "I'm not sure if you're really crazy about me. Or just crazy."

He chuckled running kisses from her mouth to her jaw and stopping at her ear, "maybe a little of both." Maika gasped as he grazed her earlobes with his teeth.

She tried to ignore the goosebumps that ran up her spine, "what about dinner?"

"Dinner can wait," he answered. And just like that all train of thought was ended. As Maika lost herself in him, she wondered how one could become so wrapped up in another person.

* * *

The next morning Maika was found herself wandering through the farmer's market when someone caught her eye. A young woman with light brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. Her aura was a vibrant orange and mixed with a certain glow. One that only came from a specific condition. Maika saw a few low life demons circling close by. They closed in and began to talk to her. She could see the discomfort on her face and their malicious intent easily. Knowing where this was going she quickly walked up to them. Making sure to let her aura slightly flared behind the unsuspecting demons.

"Keiko! Long time no see. These guys aren't bothering you, right?" she smiled widely at her.

Thankfully, the girl was far too polite. And instead of asking how they knew each other she just smiled. Trying her best to figure out why this strange woman knew her name. "Um..hey. How are you.." she began stepping forward smart enough to know the men around her were trouble.

Maika quickly pulled her behind her back, "Maika. I'm Kurama's friend. Met your husband Yusuke a few months back. Now if these nice gentlemen move along then we can all just go on with our days. However, if they truly want trouble. I'm sure I could oblige them."

The men tensed immediately as they made eye contact with her. She gave them a disarming smile, but part of her kind of wanted a little trouble. It would save her the trouble of hunting them down later, "what will it be boys?"

"We don't want any trouble miss," one of them muttered before they walked away. Maika was satisfied to see them walk away. She wanted to remember their auras. To keep an eye on them.

A small clearing of the throat made Maika turn to her new acquaintance, "what was that about?"

Maika sighed and smiled at her hoping not to freak her out. But she was married to Urameshi, the chances of her being used to this kind of thing were probably high. "You can't go out on your own anymore. A pregnant female is already a high target for demons...but in your case. Many of them don't like half breeds, you will be an even bigger target. I'm guessing you haven't told Yusuke yet?" she said wondering she would scare the woman too much.

Her big brown eyes were wide, "how can you tell?"

"I can see it in your aura. Sorry to freak you out like this," she responded.

Keiko frowned looking up at her quietly, "you mean those guys were demons...and they wanted to eat me?"

"Well… yeah," she responded trying to figure out if she was more scared or shocked.

Keiko turned to her and gave her the brightest smile, "wow! I guess I owe you a huge thanks!"

She shrugged a shoulder at her, "you're welcome. What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Well we're going to see Kurama but I sent Yusuke ahead because he ate the housewarming gift. He's such a bonehead sometimes. I thought Kurama would appreciate something nice but I have no idea what to get him," she chirped. The woman was positively cheery for someone that almost got devoured. Keiko continued talking without even skipping a beat, "but now you're here! Saving me from god knows what! It's a sign. Yusuke said Kurama finally got a girlfriend. Maybe you can tell me what I should get him."

"Girlfriend…" Maika muttered, "right. Well I guess I will escort you around. It's not exactly safe for you to walk around alone." Keiko grinned at her as Maika lead the way to a little wine store that sold Kurama's favorite red wine, "Kurama is a big wine guy. He really likes this one red from Israel that is in stores right now. He'd actually love a bottle."

Maika pretended like she wasn't being evaluated right now. But she could see the way that Keiko was looking at her as she opened the door for her. The two made small talk as they looked over the selections. Keiko ended up going with Maika's choice and the two made their way back to the apartment after both of them finished shopping.

The small brunette was relentless. She didn't have a shy bone in her body as she bombarded Maika with questions. She fired off question after question and for whatever reason the human psychic felt obliged to answer her. She tried her best to skirt around anything she didn't really want to reveal but it was difficult. Trying to be vague with Keiko was like trying to hide a bone from a dog. The girl was clever. There was a wave of relief when they both reached the flower shop. Maika felt like she was reaching home base. Sure the fox would be distracting enough to get the attention off herself.

They walked in to find Kurama behind the counter looking slightly annoyed while Yusuke was bent over in laughter. Keiko sighed as she took in the scene sure that her husband was acting obnoxiously again. She pointedly ignored him and smiled at the redhead, "hi Kurama. It's good to see you! Congrats on the new place, the flower shop looks lovely."

Kurama smiled back, "Thank you, it's great to see you too."

Yusuke stopped his laughing and gave Maika a huge grin, "Maika! Happy to see Kurama finally got himself out of the friend zone."

"Yusuke!" Keiko huffed making Maika laugh. There was something contagious about the goofy grin on his face. The detective didn't really care for polite conversation. It was a wonder he managed to get such a proper woman.

"Why don't we head upstairs. I can make us some tea," Kurama said walking around the corner and grabbing the bags out of Maika's hand.

The four of them settled upstairs. Maika was happy to let Kurama take over conversation, "so I see the two of you met at the market?"

Keiko perked up, "yes! Maika saved me from these grubby demons that were bothering me. I can't remember the last time that happened to me. Yusuke's mating mark usually keeps them away."

Kurama and Maika shared a look that let her know the fox had already figured out why. Yusuke however seemed a little slow on the uptake. "What?! What do you mean they were bothering you?" he growled.

It wasn't surprising. Demons were particularly territorial about their mates. When demons courted pheromones and scent would surround each party signaling to other demons about the partnership. This was somewhat a way to make other potential partners back off but Maika knew it to be more of an invitation than anything else. Male demons in particular were very proud and competitive. A mating mark however was a completely different story. When a demon mated, either with a human or another demon. Their energy would imprint with the other partner leaving a unique energy print. One that definitely deterred the majority of demons from trying anything. Mates were sacred. For a demon it was the highest level of disrespect to approach one's mate.

"Well for the next few months you might have to get a little used to this Yusuke," Keiko said quickly. Maika could tell she was scrambling to calm her husband.

The detective stared at her as if she had grown three heads, "why the hell is that?"

Maika wasn't sure she should be here for this conversation she shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Keiko shyly played with the ruffles in her very girly skirt. "Well this wasn't how I was going to tell you but I didn't know this would happen until Maika explained it to me," she muttered.

Immediately a bewildered look crossed Yusuke's face. Keiko quietly fidgeted for a few more minutes with her skirt only making the tense atmosphere more tense. Maika took a gulp of her tea hoping the woman would just spit it out already. Why would she have even brought up how they met if she knew that her husband was such a hot head? "Well turns out I'm pregnant and other demons can tell," she said blushing.

Yusuke was deadly quiet. His eyes large and his mouth wide open. If she had known him better she might have begun to laugh. Kurama seemed amused at the whole scenario. As the silence stretched he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm sure it was hard for you to notice Yusuke. You live with Keiko and the changes in scent are subtle in the first trimester."

"You're pregnant?" he finally responded his tone awed.

Keiko nodded giving him a small smile making Yusuke jump up from his seat and wrap her up in a huge hug. The happiness radiating off them contagious. Maika turned to look at Kurama and smiled at the look on his face. He was genuinely happy for his friends. Beaming at them as they celebrated. "It appears we will have more than just Genkai's birthday to celebrate this weekend," he said turning to her.

"This weekend?" she asked uncertain of what he was talking about.

"You didn't forget did you? You promised you'd come to the party!" Yusuke said turning to her but keeping his arms tightly wrapped around his wife.

Maika thought back on the first time she had met Yusuke. And sure enough she had said she'd come to said celebration. At the time she had never thought it was a real invitation. She barely knew the man sitting across from her. And truly didn't think she would have become so close to him in such a small amount of time. Now the thought of going to a party full of Kurama's closest friends kind of made her feel a little nervous. The entire thing could turn out to be fun or a complete disaster.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: sorry for the slow update ! I was going to make this longer but didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I am so happy to be getting towards something here, I have a few more things headed this way before sending this to its first conflict. Sorry if I make no sense I am so tired from school!

Enjoy and if you can review and favorite!

Lots of love

~Red

 _Sometimes you gotta bleed to know_  
 _That you're alive and have a soul_  
 _But it takes someone to come around_  
 _To show you how_

 _She's the tear in my heart_  
 _I'm alive_  
 _She's the tear in my heart_  
 _I'm on fire_  
 _She's the tear in my heart_  
 _Take me higher_  
 _Than I've ever been_

 _The songs on the radio are okay_  
 _But my taste in music is your face_  
 _And it takes a song to come around_  
 _To show you how_

 _She's the tear in my heart_  
 _I'm alive_  
 _She's the tear in my heart_  
 _I'm on fire_  
 _She's the tear in my heart_  
 _Take me higher_  
 _Than I've ever been_

-twenty one pilots

* * *

Warm rays of sun were the first thing she felt across her skin as her senses started to awaken. It was almost criminal how well she slept. Almost as if her insomnia had been cured. She wasn't sure if it was the soothing energy of a certain fox demon, or his ridiculously comfortable blankets cocooned her in warmth as the scent of roses and the forest invaded her nose. She kept her eyes closed as the mattress dipped feeling a strong body behind her wrapping muscular arms around her. A small smile appeared on her lips as soft butterfly kisses were placed upon different areas of her bare skin. One on her shoulder, her neck, behind her ear. Each tender touch making warmth swell up in her chest. Butterflies she wanted to so desperately deny but were there nonetheless. All caused by one man.

"Someone is sleepy this morning," Kurama's voice softly reached her ears as he nuzzled her neck. It was always so sexily husky in the morning.

She slowly opened one eye to see him fully dressed smiling down at her, "well I was kept up all night by a ravenous fox."

"I don't remember you complaining," he chuckled as she turned on her back.

Her eyes scanned the clock behind him noticing it was only eight in the morning. She was usually up and about before him. Yet here he was bright eyed and bushy tailed in a crisp dark green polo and jeans. She knew he was excited. They were about to travel to Genkai's reclusive mountains to reunite with his friends. She could see the boyish excitement in his eyes. Truly unfair for anyone to look so beautiful at such an early hour. She cocked her head to the side finding his good mood contagious, "I might have to steal your bed when my apartment is finished. I sleep a little too well in it."

"Maybe it's not the bed that makes you sleep so well," he suggested smirking at her.

She looked up pensively, "no...I'm pretty sure it's the memory foam."

Her heart skipped a beat as he reached up moving some hair off her face and letting his hand trail down. Outlining her face and skimming down her throat to her collarbone. Those emerald gems darkening as he took her image in. His face softened as his eyes traveled back to her face, "you could always just stay. I'm not kicking you out."

Maika licked her lips. Instinct taking over and sirens blaring in her mind. She shouldn't do that. Kurama was already dangerously close to her. She couldn't deny the fact that she had come to care for him in the short time they had spent together. He was more to her than she wanted to admit. But her home would be ready for her in one short week. And she could return there to gain some much needed space. Space to retreat and think. Truly think about what was really going on with her. Kurama was so much to take in. Their relationship was moving so fast it had blindsided her. Feelings she had never wanted to reacquaint herself with resurfacing from the most frozen places in her heart. In all honesty, it terrified her. "Don't you want your space back?" she said honestly confused.

He watched her closely. Analytically as he always did. She knew she was a puzzle to him. One that he would eventually figure out. What she didn't know was what would happen to them once he did.

"Do you?" he said with a little smirk. He obviously was not concerned with lack of privacy or space. Afterall he wanted her to stay. Kurama didn't say things twice. She knew this. And if he had offered for her to stay he truly mean it. Instead of answering her question straight on he just threw it back at her. Forcing her to say what she didn't want to verbalize. Leaving the ball in her court.

She pursed her lips, "you can be a little overwhelming."

She could tell he was trying to not look amused, "which is why you disappear so often, I believe. I just tend not to overthink every last thing to death."

"Liar," she quipped teasingly. The fox thought everything out through. He was just more decisive than her.

"Commitment phobe," he responded.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not a commitment phobe. I let Keiko call me your girlfriend."

He grinned at the word almost rewarding her for having the audacity of saying it out loud, "then move in with me. That's what girlfriends do, isn't it?"

"We've been together for two seconds there buddy. Where's the fire?" she said nervous butterflies immediately springing in her stomach. Her face probably betraying her as Kurama began to laugh. She could feel her face flush as she tried not to pout at him. "What so funny?" she demanded feeling like a little kid.

"I'm sorry, sometimes it's just too easy to get under your skin. I know you're not ready for that yet, but it is nice to hear you call yourself my girlfriend." he said in between chuckles.

Maika huffed moving away from his arms and sitting on the side of the bed. Letting her long hair cascade behind her covering her naked back. She looked over her shoulder as he was still smiling triumphantly. His laughing quickly stopped at the sight of her naked body. She; however, was not interested in the things he was promising with his eyes. Throwing his discarded t-shirt from the night before over her body she stood up and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Not before shooting him a disapproving glance over her shoulder, "you're an ass." Her words only succeeding in making him smile wider as if he had won some type of prize.

An hour later she found herself nervously tugging at the ends of her silky plum blouse. Kurama was loading the trunk of his car with their two small bags as she sat inside the small blue honda. She had agreed to go a day earlier than the planned party. Kurama insisted she should meet the core members of his group of friends first. They were all anxious to make her acquaintance. Apparently this party was going to be full to the brim with human psychics and demons from all parts of the three worlds. Claiming that it would be a far too overwhelming situation to reunite. Those closest to Genkai had agreed to arrive a day early. So that they could have a quieter gathering before the big festivities. Maika was nervous for a few reasons. One: she was about to meet THE Genkai. The master to her own master and one of the most revered and famous human psychics ever to walk the earth. Two: she was about to meet people she had known about for a long time yet never truly known. The people that had been instrumental in saving the world when she couldn't. Not only that but they were Kurama's precious friends. Ones that he valued like family. Therefore she had told him to share her history with them. She felt like she owed them something for stopping Sensui. And no matter what Kurama thought she would always feel indebted to them.

Lastly was the simple aspect that she wasn't totally sure what she was doing. Even before Sensui turned into a basket case the two had never truly had a normal relationship. She wasn't really used to doing the whole meeting of friends and family thing. She was used to being a free agent. Walking into a room and not giving a damn if anyone liked her or not. If she was acting appropriately or not. She normally didn't even truly socialize unless she had some type of goal in mind. Something to obtain from interactions with others. Sad but true. It was how she had made most if not all her more friendly acquaintances. She met Jay while looking for someone to help her track a shadow demon. Virgil and Kenchi while at the black market looking for rare Makai herbs. And so the list went on. She'd go out on a sweep of the town. Find shady activity. Take care of the problem and often times she'd come out with a contact or two. Once her name got out there people sought her out on her own. Asking for favors, protection, whatever it was that they needed. Slowly she developed a network of trustworthy people but she still kept to herself. She could see from the way Kurama talked about his friends that they were his family. And she wanted them to like her, because they were so important to him. When had she gotten to this point? Was it too late to turn back? Did she even want to do that?

Kurama walked around sitting in the driver's seat and gifting her another one of those breath taking grins. Ever since this morning he had smiled in a way that brightened his whole face. Making him look so young and heart stoppingly beautiful. She had yet to see him so excited. She wondered why they didn't meet up more often. Clearly they all had very busy lives. However she couldn't help but think that when people meant that much to each other making time was important.

"I'm glad you're coming so willingly. I almost expected you to chicken out," he said teasingly as he started the car.

She huffed looking out the window, "this is important to you. For me to meet them?"

A smile came to his face, "yes. I think once you meet them you will see how happy they are. See that you definitely don't owe them anything or me for that matter. Besides, I think you will all like each other."

Maika didn't answer just looked out the window at the moving scenery. Wondering when she would wake up from this crazy dream where she was allowing herself to become the type of vulnerable idiot that let another person worm their way into her heart. For as much as she felt like she was fighting this she tended to give in very easily. When did she become so weak willed? She looked over at Kurama and saw how happy he was...that's right. This is why she was so weak willed. Who could deny that stupidly cute face.

"Also I've never brought a girlfriend over before...As far as they know I've never had any kind of relationship. They are very nosy when it comes to my love life. This is a new experience for me too," he said smiling at the slightly perplexed look on her face.

"You've never brought a girl there before?" she said a little surprised. Kurama was handsome. She figured one of the girls he had dated over the past several years had have to at least gotten close enough to meet his friends.

He smiled throwing a wink her way, "of course not. I've had passing flings with women but none that I've ever formally dated. I might even go as far as to say you're my first actual girlfriend."

"Not one girlfriend? Ever?" she gaped perplexed. The man was a thousand year old fox demon. Even Maika technically had two boyfriends in her lifetime. Sure one tried to kill her and the other was for lack of a better term a rebound...but that was more than zero.

"Well I suppose for a very short period of time I did have one girlfriend. In middle school. Her name was Maya Kitajima. She and I briefly dated but an enemy of mine caught wind and tried to hurt her. It was then that I decided it would be best for me to forget any romantic notions. I was sure she would not be the first or the last woman to be placed in danger because of my previous life," he explained a small tinge of regret in his voice.

Maika studied his face carefully. His logic made sense, yet there was something lonely about it. How could this intelligent, beautiful man seclude himself for so long? "Didn't you ever want a relationship with someone normal? Uncomplicated?" she asked.

A wistful smile crossed his lips, "perhaps at one point. Eventually, when my friends found happiness and began to show me how rewarding a relationship could be I reconsidered. I saw how the benefits outweighed the risks. However, finding the right person has been a challenge. I figured if I over analyzed everything to death I might miss out on a person that makes me as happy as they are. Regardless of how complicated or uncomplicated they are. I've decided to keep an open mind."

Keeping an open mind? Benefits outweighing the risks? She had to smile at his point of view. She sighed and returned to staring out the window. Remembering the first time the two kissed in his kitchen. He had told her not to overthink then. To let themselves see how things played out. She hadn't realized then he was following his own advice. Somehow that thought made her smile.

* * *

Three hours later Maika stood at the bottom of an impressive amount of steps. She hummed to herself surprised. Master Genkai was a hermit for many years and she saw the appeal. No one wanted to climb that many steps that was for sure. Peace and quiet without complicated drama brought on by general interaction with other creatures. Besides secluding oneself in nature would be so serene. "Say how long did Genkai live on her own?" she said as Kurama walked up behind her with their bags. The fox was too stubborn to let her carry her own bag.

Kurama turned to her with a small smile on his face, "I'm not sure. Yusuke became her successor about twelve years ago I guess. Why? Contemplating the benefits of being a hermit?"

She gave him a grin and began to climb the steps, "perhaps I am."

"I can't be that bad," he joked nudging her with his arm.

Maika pursed her lips at him, "I suppose you have your merits."

"I'm so glad you think so highly of me," he chuckled.

A laugh escaped her lips, "don't worry foxy. I'm far too antsy to ever truly become a hermit. I'd get bored."

Although the closer they got the top the more she was awed by the temple's beauty. The smell of fresh air and the red and yellows of the fall leaves. The entire place made her miss her home. She had been in the outskirts of the city in so long that she forgot how much she loved nature. Her thoughts stopped as the sound of giggling children rang through the air. At the top of the steps Kuwabara and a blue haired woman sat on the porch as two children happily chased each other. The two were absolutely adorable. Twins, one girl one boy with blue hair and brown eyes. The half demons were both obviously the children of the two on the porch. Maika scanned the auras quickly. Yukina the ice maiden had a cool white aura that was gentle and kind. Their children were drastically different. While the little girl was mild and had the same calming aura of her mother. The boy had a lively orange aura that was bursting with life and suggestive of someone that would grow to have immense power. The boy had obviously inherited the Kuwabara bloodline psychic abilities. As a matter of fact the young boy turned to them immediately. He smiled and looked at her with a look she recognized. He was doing the thing she thought no one else could do.

The small child ran to her giving her a goofy grin, "wow! Miss you have the most beautiful aura I've ever seen."

Something in Maika was floored. She knew this boy could see aura's in the same way she could at that age. Scanning his own and seeing through his life map. The only difference was this boy had been raised with parents that understood his abilities. She kneeled down and smiled back at him, "thank you, Koeki."

"How do you know my name?" he said little brown eyes widening with awe.

"I'm just very good at guessing," she responded cryptically.

"Kurama! Maika! Good to see you guys!" Kuwabara called out coming to greet them with his mate at his side. Maika smiled as Koeki's sister ran to their side. Shyly looking at the new arrival behind her mother's skirt.

"I see you already met Koeki, Maika. This is my wife Yukina and my daughter Kana. Although I'm sure you know that already," he said with a big friendly smile.

Maika loved Kuwabara's aura. There was something so purely noble about it. The man had so much integrity that she couldn't help but feel awed by him. She wondered if anyone had ever told him how much untapped potential he held. She gave them her most sincere smile, "hello, nice to meet all of you."

Yukina's eyes were filled with curiosity as she looked at her. She could tell this would not be a novel thing. Apparently Kurama had made sure they would be the talk of their little get together. Could the fox at least bring one girl every once in awhile? No wonder Keiko had looked at her like she was a freaking unicorn when they met.

"Are you uncle Kurama's girlfriend?" the little girl asked quietly.

Maika wanted to sigh. The word made her itch. Going against every instinct she'd developed over the last decade. She didn't even realized the awkward pause that might have happened as her younger brother butted in, "of course she is! She smells just like Uncle Kurama."

You truly had to love the bluntness of children. Especially those with sharp demon senses. Maika tried to ignore Kurama as he held back a laugh.

Yukina blushed quickly quieting her children, "alright kids that's enough observations for one day. Nice to meet you Maika-san."

Well that had to stop immediately, "please no formalities. Maika is fine."

"Great! You're part of the family already," she beamed.

"It's about time you two got here!" another voice called from the front door. Maika smiled as Yusuke grinned at them from the doorway. Maika followed Kurama towards him as they all made their way inside. Yusuke immediately throwing an arm over her shoulder as if they'd known each other their whole lives. "There is a room of people that don't believe you're real and they can't wait to meet you!"

"Hello to you too, Yusuke," Kurama called out behind them in what was totally a mock annoyed voice.

Maika just laughed with Yusuke, "oh come on. They can't be that surprised."

"That you exist or that you're a woman?" the detective replied with a devilish sparkle in his eye.

Immediately she lost it. Going into a fit of giggles. She thought of the multiple times people had insinuated that the pretty boy was gay. "Trust me. He's definitely not gay," she said as they walked down the long hallway.

Yusuke wagged his eyebrows at her, "why is he a real tiger in the bedroom?"

"I think you've got the wrong animal there," she responded making the obvious joke making Yusuke laugh. She couldn't help but join him finding his playful demeanor contagious.

Kurama sighed shaking his head behind them, "I love being talked about when I'm in the room." The two turned to him with identical grins on their faces. Kurama could only roll his eyes, "I knew you two would hit it off. Perhaps I should have seen this coming."

"Thought you were smarter than that fox boy!" Yusuke responded sticking out his tongue at him. He then turned to Maika with that big infectious grin, "you're going to give me the dirty details right?"

"I don't know. I usually get something back for giving up information," she said with a thoughtful look.

"We can trade stories and make it even!" Yusuke suggested as they walked into a dining room full of people. Maika's thoughts came to a halt as she saw everyone in the room. She felt like a rare zoo animal on display as everyone turned to face her.

Keiko came bouncing down with excitement. Greeting her and giving her a big hug. She then walked her over and sat her down. Introducing everyone in the room that she hadn't already met outside: Shizuru and her husband Jun, their daughter San, Botan (who stared at her dubiously), Hiei, and the most impressive person in the entire room...Master Genkai. In the flesh.

Maika bowed as Keiko introduced the world renowned human psychic. Truly humbled to be in her presence. She had heard so much about her from her own master. "Master Genkai. It's such a honor to meet you. My Master will be so thrilled to know you are well," she said not even daring to look up.

"Wow, pay attention dimwit. This is how you treat your elders," she said humor almost hidden in her voice. Maika looked up to see Yusuke shoot her the finger. The old woman ignored him and looked at Maika with a smile, "how is Sanosuke?"

A smile came to human psychics lips, "as he always is. Healthy, working his students to death, and singing your praises."

Genkai laughed throwing her head back, "he always was a kissass. However, it's your praises he sings now. I was surprised you didn't come to try and become my successor. He always bragged about his star student."

"Ah, well. I wanted to, but Master Sanosuke said it wasn't in my destiny. He knew even then that Yusuke was to become the successor to your spirit wave," she responded. Clearly remembering how upset she was. How different would everyone in this room be if she had truly come that day.

Yusuke snorted as he sat next to Genkai, "who's the hell is that grandma? One of your old boyfriends?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "he was one of my best students. Back in my younger days when I was stupid enough to have a dojo."

Maika heard the concealed wistfulness in the old woman's voice. It was true. Genkai had a dojo way back in the day. Just as she had. It was with her lover Toguro. The dojo was full of hopeful students. Her master being one of them. He was the one lucky student that left before the great tragedy that set Genkai's life down a tragic path. She had heard her Master tell her the story many times. How a hateful demon murdered all the students of that dojo. Forcing Genkai and the toguro brothers to fight in the dark tournament. As a matter of fact Sanosuke and Genkai kept in touch briefly but never saw each other face to face. Her Master figuring that his face would only bring back painful memories of the past. She had learned everything she knew from that man. And he learned everything he know from her. Maika was grateful for the old woman. It was like meeting her childhood hero.

"Small world huh. Now that everyone's here we can get the drinking started!" Shizuru yelled loudly. Holding up a full bottle of beer. Maika almost laughed at everyone's faces. It was only noon.

"Mom it's not even late yet," Shizuru's daughter said rolling her eyes. The girl was about ten. She had her mom's sassy aura and looks.

"It's five o'clock somewhere! I'll take that beer!" Yusuke said happily.

The detective quickly got up getting drinks for everyone. Botan quietly cleared her throat next to Maika, "hey there."

The human psychic smiled back. Kurama had made sure that Maika knew Botan was decent girl. And deep down the human psychic knew she was just another one of the unfortunate underlings of spirit world, "Hi Botan. How are you?"

The bluenette looked overjoyed at the friendly tone of her voice, "I'm fantastic it's great to see you!" Where it anyone else, Maika knew it would have been harder to bury the hatchet.

And so the group began to drink eat and catch up. Maika was happy to join along in polite conversation. They all reminisced and laughed about old times. Kurama looked the happiest she'd ever seen him. She could see how good it was for him to be in the same place as those that he loved. Good friends, ones that knew him and understood him. The whole uncomfortable part of meeting his friends. Having them stare at her like she was make believe. It was all worth it for that smile that was on his face. His green eyes turned to her catching her as he watched him. She felt her heart almost skip a beat as he winked at her grabbing her hand under the table.

The moment was too good. Too nice to be true. Especially for someone like her. In the true fashion of her life a portal suddenly appeared. The energy on the other side of it making her stomach queasy. It was the one person she never wanted to meet. The one person she didn't ever want to see face to face. Out of the portal stepped out the one person that she despised with all her being. Koenma, the prince of spirit world. She felt her body go cold at the sight of him. He didn't sport that ridiculous baby body anymore. Instead his appearance matched that of a man in his late twenties. The deity waltzed in and smiled warmly at everyone. Bowing to Genkai and giving her a proper greeting. She felt so out of place being the only person in the room that was NOT happy he was there.

The prince made his way inside and sat at the table. Directly across from the human psychic his eyes landing on her. The tension became palpable as Maika's shoulders tensed. "Ah, and the infamous Maika Benibara. I have to say this is the last place I'd expect to meet you," he said making the entire room silence.

Kurama squeezed her hand bringing her mind back to earth, "likewise, I see you've finally outgrown your diaper rash."

Snickering could be heard from Yusuke in the corner. Everyone else was quiet as the two stared each other down. Koenma cleared his throat, "very funny. I've been out of my toddler stage for quite some time now."

"Right. Different body same bullshit?" she questioned raising a brow. She knew she should be playing nice but the words just kept spilling out of her mouth.

Koenma shifted in his seat glaring at her, "it would behoove you to be nice to me."

"What's the worst that could happen, you'll have a warrant out for my arrest? Oh wait...you've already done that. How are your SDF men recovering by the way?" she questioned.

Botan jumped up quickly scrambling to get between Maika and the prince, "okay everyone. Why don't we just try to be nice and put everything in the past."

Koenma sighed taking the edge of out his eyes and clearing his throat again, "I actually think that's a good idea. I've been meaning to talk to you…"

"Koenma don't," Kurama tried to interrupt.

But the prince did not do just that, "no it might be good for you to hear my side of the story. What happened to Sensui has haunted me for many years."

"Do you think that's the problem here?" she said trying to stop the rage that ran through her veins.

"The problem is that you're a rogue psychic taking the law in your own hands," he screamed his face turning red.

Maika scoffed, "you're just mad that you've never been able to control me. You've tried to make me spirit detective more than once. You're just upset I'll never submit to the unfair rules of spirit world law. That I'll never see demons as lesser beings. And that I will judge any being the same regardless of their race. For what I see in their being and character not for what race they are."

Immediately Koenma sat back his face twisting uncomfortably, "it may have been that way when my father ruled...but I'm trying to change things."

"Then why do you insist of making children your workers. Tell me Koenma what happened to your last two Spirit Detectives in training?" she hissed crossing her arms.

"That is enough you two!" Genkai screamed Maika's eyes barely left the paling prince.

Maika took a deep steadying breath clearing her throat and bowing to Genkai, "my deepest apologies master Genkai. There is nothing I can say to forgive my rudeness. I'll you'll excuse me." She stood quickly. Walking out and making her way to the nearest exit. Needing the fresh air of the night and quiet.

She felt Kurama's presence behind her he didn't touch her. Or try to stop her. Instead he silently followed her outside. Letting her take a few moments before turning around. She didn't really expect to see the slightly amused look on his face. Part of her thought he'd be upset for ruining the moment. She knew she had been an ass. She could have bit her tongue. She honestly didn't even try to argue as she stared into those green eyes. She opened her mouth to find no words came out. Kurama shook his head his eyes full of mirth, "you just insulted and fought with the Prince of Spirit World. I don't know if I should scold you or worship the ground you stand on."

Maika blinked at him confused, "what?"

"You are an unstoppable, frustrating, force of nature. And I know that his presence here makes things uncomfortable for you. But I hope that you won't leave because of him," he answered walking closer to her.

"You're not mad?" she asked confused. She'd be upset. Any normal person probably would be...yet this was Kurama.

He simply gave her one of his carefree smiles, "I've lived a long time Maika. I've met so many people that claim to believe in fairness and equality but when it comes down to it they do nothing. And here you are demanding answers from a deity when given the chance. When most people would have kept silent. Do you know how rare that is?"

"Not really. My father always said I was born without a filter," she replied trying to ignore the way his words made her feel. He was looking at her like she was something extraordinary when he shouldn't.

"Don't leave," he said as he reached for her hand.

Warmth spread through her body at the feeling of Kurama's thumb running up and down the back of her hand. "I should. I don't want to ruin Genkai's party. You're all having such a good time and I shouldn't get in the way of that. I'm not sure Koenma and I can really get along," she said frowning.

"It will be easy enough for you two to ignore each other once the rest of the guests arrive," Kurama responded pulling her a little closer.

Maika's eyes went behind him as she felt the energy of the small human psychic. Genkai stood there with her hands behind her back, "don't leave on our account Maika. You are a guest in my home and no one in that room is too happy with Koenma. It was obvious he showed tonight just to instigate you. He wasn't even supposed to be here until tomorrow. You might both be adults but he's over a thousand years old. He should know better," she said before turning around, "get some sleep you two. Everyone is turning in for the night."

Maika let out a breath before turning to Kurama, "well... I guess that's what we should do."

Kurama smirked wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her neck, "we can turn in but I don't plan on sleeping anytime soon."

Immediately Maika pushed him back. She rolled her eyes at him as she began to walk away, "here? With these thin paper doors? You must be out of your mind."

"What you're pretending to be shy all of a sudden?" he said walking after her.

She looked over her shoulder at him barely holding back a snicker, "take a cold shower you horny fox."

He held his hands over his heart as if she had deeply hurt him, "shot down twice in one day? I don't know if my ego can take it."

"You'll survive," she responded laughing at his pouting face.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello loves! Happy thanksgiving ! I am so happy to have this out in time for the holiday. I will try to update _Tears_ as well but can't make any promises. I hope you guys are enjoying Maika and Kurama's journey. They are certainly getting closer and Kurama will be seeing a glimpse into Maika's formative years very soon. I look forward to writing that!

Thank you redkatki for the review!

Warning: the end of the chapter is a lemon.

 _Know you're bad for me, but you know I am too_

 _Me and you together like a loved up bruise_

 _I'll make you an offer that you can't refuse_

 _Baby, you're okay_

 _(Baby, you're okay)_

 _No, you won't, won't go breaking my heart_

 _You've seen that we got the same pain, same scar_

 _Felt that when we got closer in the dark_

 _Baby, I'm okay_

 _(Baby, I'm okay)_

 _Baby, when, when you're far away_

 _I promise you I'll be good_

 _I guess we're misunderstood_

 _So baby, please, don't hear what people say_

 _'Cause I've heard things 'bout you too_

 _Makes me know that I'm for you_

 _Oh, no, I don't care what's been done here before me_

 _I don't give a damn, just as long as you care_

 _'Cause, baby, I've been bad, but the heavens forgave me_

 _You don't need to ask 'cause I'm already there_

 _Let's be bad together, baby, you and I_

 _Let's be bad together, if only for a while_

 _Let's be bad together, make the devil smile_

 _Let's be bad together, let's be bad together, ooh yeah_

 _Nothing can stop us, we got it all_

 _The love, the passion, but most of all_

 _We mess up, but run from the scene_

 _But I throw my hands up, if you know what I mean_

 _'Cause I'm not afraid to tell you when you're wrong_

 _And I know that you miss me when I'm gone_

 _We make a great team_

 _With you, I'm better than I've ever been_

 _Baby, when, when you're far away_

 _I promise you I'll be good_

 _I guess we're misunderstood_

 _So baby, please, don't hear what people say_

 _'Cause I've heard things 'bout you too_

 _Makes me know that I'm for you_

 _Oh, no, I don't care what's been done here before me_

 _I don't give a damn, just as long as you care_

 _'Cause, baby, I've been bad, but the heavens forgave me_

 _You don't need to ask 'cause I'm already there_

 _Let's be bad together, baby, you and I_

 _Let's be bad together, if only for a while_

 _Let's be bad together, make the devil smile_

 _Let's be bad together, let's be bad together, ooh yeah_

* * *

Kurama lay on the futon unable to sleep. Maika might not have thought she was tossing and turning. In fact, he could tell she was trying to stay as still as possible. However she was restless enough to keep him awake. Kurama knew she hadn't slept at all. He opened one eye stifling a smile, "trouble sleeping?"

Maika turned to him a cute little pout on her face. The fox was thankful for his good sight. Maika was so expressive sometimes he wondered how someone so reserved could be so open at the same time. She took an over exaggerated sigh, "I knew it would be like this. Too many new energies. My senses are in full alert."

His hand gently caressed her cheek feeling sorry. She was so sensitive to her surroundings and they were currently in a house full of many powerful energies. He knew there was nothing he could do to help her sleep. But he could still try, "would you like me to make you some tea?"

She smiled at that. Her arms wrapping around his waist and her body pressed to his own. A small shiver went up his spine as she nuzzled her face into his neck, "no thanks. But this is better. You're always so warm maybe it will help me sleep."

"Are you asking me to cuddle?" he teased as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He had to admit the feeling was nice. Maika almost never initiated touch. She was always there for playful banter and deep conversation. But it was almost like she was shy and hesitant to get too close. Kurama had sometimes worried about it. However once initiated she always reciprocated. And if he knew one thing it with certainty it was that she never did anything she didn't want to.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you awake," she said her voice soft and apologetic.

A small smile came to his lips as he kissed the top of her head, "don't be. You came all the way out here for me. Besides this is nice."

"This is nice. And you looked so happy today. You should see your friends more often. I can see why you love them," she responded her voice was shy.

It made him happy beyond belief to hear so. He worried that Koenma had ruined the night. His heart almost stopped when the spirit prince mentioned Sensui. Maika however steered the conversation away from the deceased psychic and to her issues with the segregation of demons and humans. It was no secret that spirit world did what it could to stop demons from crossing over. Even the friendly ones. Kurama had heard whispers now and again about the border patrol being too forceful or the SDF finding arbitrary reasons to send demons back to Makai. And although Kurama knew that was one of Maika's greatest reasons to oppose spirit world...he still wondered. It would be justified to be angry because of Sensui. And part of him hated thinking of the man. No matter how much she claimed she was over him. Her avoidance of any attachment deeper than superficial friendship made him question that. He didn't know how the mentioning of the man would change her mood for the weekend. He hated feeling like he was competing with a dead man. But part of him would always wonder if Sensui had taken with him a small piece of her heart. The thought making his own heart sink.

Maika pulled back to look into his eyes. He could tell she was having trouble in the dim light but as always he was sure his aura might be giving more away than he wanted. "Hey...did I say something wrong?" she said cautiously. Obviously sensing the shift in his demeanor.

He didn't want ruin the rare display of vulnerability giving her a sincere smile. He needed to get past his own insecurities and see that she was here. Willingly with him. She could have turned away long ago yet here she was. Reaching up and holding his face with concern. His heart skipped a beat at the soft look in her eyes. He took a moment and smiled at her, "it was more than just seeing them. It's always nice thats true but… I was happiest to be here with you. Having you meet everyone felt right. No matter how close we all are I've always been lonely. I've always felt a bit like an outsider looking in. Especially as we grew and each couple gravitated to each other. I know part of it was my own fault. I tend to be closed off. You see all of me though...from the beginning. It forced me out of my secretive nature. I think that's why it was so easy for me to be myself around you. I never feel alone when you're with me."

Even in the dark the deep red of her face was obvious she blinked for a few seconds unsure of what to say. He worried for a second that it was too much. But it was the truth and if he wanted to start making progress he was okay being the one that took the steps. She gave him a small nervous smile before looking away shyly, "I know what you mean… I feel the same."

He chuckled at her knowing what a gargantuan effort it took for her to admit such a thing. He leaned down kissing the tip of her nose and making her look up. He wondered if she could tell in the dim light how happy those words had just made him. She slowly leaned forward kissing him softly. The kiss felt too brief as she pulled away making him pull her back the soft moment gaining more heat as she tangled her hands in his hair. He was starting to work his hands under her t-shirt when she suddenly stopped. Her entire demeanor changing as she sat up turned towards the paper door that led outside. He sat up confused as she turned to him with a look he knew wasn't good. He was about to ask what was wrong when she sprang forward making her way out, "shit. Koeki is headed right for it!"

He didn't have time to question or even put shoes on as he ran out after her. It took all of five seconds to feel what she was talking about. A super S class demon not only by feel but the sound of the destruction deep in the forest. From the sounds of the trees cracking and the roar in the air this wasn't just any demon. A Tsuchigumo, one of the strongest beast of the Maikai. The creatures were mindless beasts that roamed Maikai sending out energy waves that lured curious demons to their deaths. The signals it sent were especially enticing to children and humans. Those that faced the Tsuchigumo either fought to their deaths or were eaten before they processed what had happened to them. This one was far enough to not disturb the general population of the temple. But apparently close enough for Maika to pick up on its energy signal. And if he had heard her right… Kurama tried to kick up his speed as the human psychic all but left him in the dust her flare of energy waking the occupants of the temple. His sensitive hearing picked up the confusion of Yusuke and Kuwabara and the screaming of Yukina when she realized that her son was missing. The two men were far behind him but Hiei suddenly appeared by his side.

"How the hell did a Tsuchigumo end up here fox?" the fire demon demanded probably just arriving from wherever he was.

He could see the beast from where they were. It was easily three stories tall and letting out horrendous growls. Maika had left him in the dust and Hiei was probably not aware that his own nephew was headed towards the dangerous creature. "That's an excellent question, Hiei," he said darkly. They were going to have to go all out to kill this thing.

Hiei growled likely realizing Koeki was two second away from becoming demon food. Kurama all but lost his breath as he caught up. Just in time to see Maika running and swooping the young boy into her arms. She quickly ran to Hiei almost tossing him into the fire demon's arms before turning around. The fire demon gave her a flabbergasted look. Kurama almost smirked. She was quicker than even Hiei imagined. She spared a quick glance back as Kurama felt Yusuke and Kuwabara run up behind him. "Stay back," she ordered before continuing to walk forward.

"What?! But she can't take that thing on by herself!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke crossed his arms with a smirk as Hiei watched with barely concealed interest.

Kurama didn't feel comfortable just standing on the sidelines...but then the dark night filled with a deep purple glow as her spirit energy flared. The purple began to have brilliant golden flecks that grew larger and larger as her power matched it. Kurama could feel the uncomfortable sensation of sacred energy making his skin tingle. They all watched in awe as Maika ran, her hand glowing a golden glow. The Tsuchigumo swiping is large claw down at her. Maika ducked quickly tapping the ground with her hand and then launching into the sky. Everyone watching in awe as a gold rope made of sacred energy arched into the sky as Maika flipped over the three story demon. She landed on the other side then anchored it to the ground forming another and repeating the process. Kurama held his breath as she continued. Barely missing several claw swipes and sharp teeth. It felt so quick but eventually she had the beast tied down and struggling against the golden sacred energy rope that was burning its skin.

"Wow Daddy! She's like a real life wonder woman!" Koeki shouted as Maika took a few steps back from the beast while holding steady to a golden rope.

Kuwabara walked smiled over at his son and taking him from Hiei. Pure relief in his eyes at seeing him safe, "that she is. Now that the beast is tied down we can help...her?" Kuwabara stopped mid thought as Maika turned towards them.

"Kuwabara! Make a shield to protect your son!" she yelled out giving them all a serious look.

The ginger yelped letting out a wall of spirit energy and bracing himself. Kurama wondered what she was going to do when suddenly he held back a wave of nausea. Maika let out a yell her sacred energy skyrocketing out of her and running up the golden sacred energy rope. It was clear the shield was to protect Koeki from the side effect of her sacred energy. The young boy too weak not to fall ill from it. He was after all a half demon. The Tsuchigumo screeching into the sky as it was consumed in the golden glow. The energy consumed the beast, wind rushing past all of them as her energy flared causing and blinding light that shot up into the sky.

"Holy fucking shit...she's killing a Super S class demon like it's not even hard," Yusuke said in awe.

"That girl of yours is something Kurama," Genkai's voice suddenly came out of the woods as she walked up.

The redhead nodded not able to take his eyes off her. Maika's hair was blowing wildly her face highlighted in the golden and purple glow of her aura. The fox awed by her dangerous beauty. He was lucky to have never ended up on the human psychic's badside. The Tuschigumo began to be purified by the sacred energy disappearing into the night sky making everyone comment in complete awe. Kurama had already seen this before yet it didn't make it any less impressive. No wonder Maika had such a following. It made him wonder just what she was truly capable of. The last of her attack faded off Kurama ran as she suddenly kneeled on the ground looking sick herself.

"Maika! He called reaching her," those dark orbs turned to him and she shook her head at him as reached for her making him stop. She turned away from him walked towards a tree leaning on it and emptying the contents of her stomach.

Genkai hummed walking up closely, "that's what happens when you emit so much power in one go. Not to mention the fact that she's absorbed that demon's energy. I remember Sanosuke calling me about this. Maika absorbs the energy of her opponents it's a strange phenomenon she'll be in terrible pain for days after this."

"What how come?" Kuwabara asked.

"Demon energy and human energy are polar opposites the two will clash in her system until it's processed through. Half demons do not have that issue because they are genetically capable of balancing the two. Humans that mate demons do not reject the energy because it is not an absorption but more like an enhancement of their own. For Maika it's not an accepted exchange of energy but a forced absorption catalyzed by the purification of the evil found in the attacker's chakra. It's something I suspected when Sanosuke was desperate to help her. Now that I see it i know it's true," she said contemplatively.

Maika turned back to them her eyes hazed but managing to look much better off than Kurama knew she was. As she reached them she slightly stumbled. The fox quickly wrapping his arm around her waist for support. He could feel the trembling of her muscles. Her dark eyes looking into the woods, "we can't let the mastermind behind this get away."

Hiei turned his head in the direction his jagan eye glowing. In the blink of an eye the fire demon disappeared and reappeared dropping a worse for wear looking demon before them.

The idiot was dressed in a trench coat and hat making him look even more suspicious than he should. He was trembling in fear his eyes meeting Maika's, "I will die before I let you read my mind!" The creature screamed suddenly shoving something into his mouth and biting into it. Within seconds the demon died leaving them all flabbergasted. Kurama felt Maika's muscles tense.

"Damn it!" she muttered, "another attack and a bold one this time. Who knows how many people that beast would have killed if it got to town."

Kurama sighed knowing this was a deliberate attempt against Maika's life. This had to be the doing of that demon organization. He saw the clear confusion on his friend's faces. As always Genkai kept a clear mind, "why don't we go inside for some tea before we start asking questions."

Everyone nodded and started to make their way back. Koeki happily wiggling out of his father's arms and running right to Maika's. Kurama could tell that she was surprised. He smiled a bit as he could see her slightly struggling to hold the small boy. Probably still adjusting to the mass expelling of her own energy. Kurama was about to take him from her but she simply shook her head smiled, "it's alright Kurama. I'm glad you're safe Koeki."

The young boy grinned at her his eyes full of admiration, "you saved me Aunt Maika. You were amazing! Like that hero Kana loves, Sailor Moon!"

"What? No way! No self respectable woman would ever fight wearing a sailor outfit," she huffed making the little boy giggle.

Kurama chuckled happy to keep an arm around her waist as they walked. He could tell she was grateful as her body appeared shaky. He smirked not missing the opportunity to tease her, "I don't know...the thought of you jumping around in a little skirt does have its merits."

While the joke went over the small boy's head Maika only glared playfully stifling her own laugh as Yusuke could be heard in front of them snickering with Kuwabara. The human psychic pursing her lips at him in mock disapproval, "I'm sure you would like that." She countered sarcastically finishing off by mouthing the word pervert to him. Surely mindful of the small person she was holding that could repeat words and ask for their meanings.

Soon enough they all made their way back into the compound. Yukina crying and taking Koeki into her arms making sure he was uninjured. While she took him back to his room the rest of them sat in the dining room. Where Keiko had a pot of hot tea ready for them. Maika sighed rubbing her temples surely already having a headache. "I'm gonna need something a bit stronger than tea, Keiko," she said the fatigue evident in her voice.

Yusuke pulled out a bottle of sake and sat on the other side of the human psychic. Taking a swig of the bottle and handing it to her, "here you deserve it. World record for killing a super S class demon."

The human psychic gave him a half hearted smile and took a very long drink from the bottle. Kurama wondered how much of the alcohol really numbed her pain. Genkai cleared her throat bringing everyone's attention to her, "so this isn't the first time you've been attacked lately?"

"Yes, Maika got attacked on the day of the hurricane. We got out unscathed from that but our research shows that there is a demon organization much like the black black club. They want to migrate to the human realm but they know Maika and her allies will stand in the way. Therefore they seem to want to take her out. This is their second attempt," he said.

"Sixth actually…" she responded sheepishly, "before I found out about them I had run in with random assassins. My informant just connected them all the other day. It appears this demon organization has been in the making for about two years. They are good at only giving the attackers small bits of information. Which is why I haven't been able to read it from their auras."

This was news to Kurama...news that did not please him. Maika was stubbornly secretive and it infuriated the fox demon to no end. Why did she so foolishly continue to be so closed off. Had he not shown her that he was trustworthy? That he wanted the best for her? He felt her dark eyes turn to him uneasily. Sure she knew his displeasure. How long had she held on this information?

"There is a lot I don't know. And although that fool was wrong about me reading minds...it would have been good to read his aura before he offed himself," she grumbled taking another unhealthily long swig of the sake.

Yusuke's fist pounded on the table, "well how come you and Kurama kept this hush hush? We can find these guys and go kick ass in no time!"

"That's not necessary. At the moment their sights are on me. Not you. And while if they ever come to human realm your help in kicking their asses would be warranted. At the moment this is my fight. Getting any of you involved only creates a bigger target for them. No need to do anything foolish that will get your family killed. It's already bad enough that I came with Kurama. Obviously my being here only left you all vulnerable to an attack. For that I'm sorry," she said regret in her voice. Kurama wanted to grumble at her. Her obsessive need to keep everyone but herself safe always seemed to be above all else. It didn't matter she was sitting amongst some of the strongest humans and demons in the three worlds. She without a doubt would rather to come to serious harm before allowing them to inconvenience themselves in any way.

Kurama was about to open his mouth when Genkai interfered, "why don't we all save ourselves an argument here. First of all there is nothing you have to apologize for. We can all sit here and pretend that the reason these dimwits have lived a peaceful life for the last ten plus years because the world is a better place. The real truth is that you and your allies have been keeping demons in check without direction from the spirit world. Since the last two spirit detectives have been unceremoniously killed no one is signing up for the job. If not for you then these slackers would have to be the ones living double lives. So when they offer to help you then they don't mean it as a request."

Kurama could have smiled as he watched Maika gape at the human psychic for a moment. He recognized the stubborn look that crossed her dark eyes, "but…" she began.

Genkai glared at her making her silent almost instantly. It was truly something else to see the human psychic be backed down by someone. "No buts! Something you should know about me girl is that I don't hold back my opinion. And as you're the student of one of my own apprentices I feel as I already know you. Sanosuke has told me much about you and all I can say to you is this. It's time for you to grow up. I understand your guilt but at some point you should try a little self preservation. Your own guilt will kill you eventually. Don't pave the road to redemption with your own self destruction."

Maika sat back a scowl on her face but she did not say anything to fight back. It showed truly how much respect she had for the old woman. Part of Kurama hoped those words reached her. Afterall she was speaking the truth. And Maika's own need to make up for the wrongs committed by Sensui had lead her to a very lonely and dangerous life. Satisfied with the lack of response from Maika Genkai got up and started to walk out, "when you realize this you can fill us in on the details. For now we can just enjoy the weekend."

A laugh came from Yusuke as Maika continued to sulkily drink the sake. He patted her on the back, "when grandma yells at you like that, it's official Maika. You're family now!"

Kurama had to chuckle with Yusuke as the girl didn't respond. Maika wasn't used to being scolded. He took some pity on the girl and decided maybe it was for the best for her to get some space, "why don't we all follow Genkai's lead and get some rest ourselves."

Everyone began to go back to their respective rooms. Maika taking the bottle of Sake with her. Kurama was sure she would get no sleep tonight but at least in their room she could sit in a quiet space. The two walked into their room Kurama waiting for the visitor that was behind them before trying to settle the clearly flustered woman.

"Maika wait. You're in pain. Please let me heal you," Yukina offered stepping into the room with caution.

Miaka smiled at her shaking her head, "I wasn't injured in the least. I'm okay Yukina."

The small ice maiden grabbed Maika's hand. Red eyes full of clear concern, "that's not true. I can feel how much pain you're in."

"Trust me. All your healing power won't work. It's not worth you wasting your energy," she insisted.

Yukina's eyes showed clear stubbornness and for a second she reminded Kurama of Hiei. Even Maika's face showed a little surprise at what Kurama could only guess was a clear shift in her aura. The human psychic sighing and smiling at her, "fine."

The fox demon had to admit he was curious. Yukina was a very talented healer and although Maika had tried this method it was still worth a shot. Slowly the ice maiden spread her healing energy. For a moment the hidden pain in Maika's eyes disappeared only to return as Yukina's energy receded. Kurama could tell that Maika's pain remain unchanged. Maika's muscles tensed ever so slightly that a less observant person would easily miss this. Immediately Yukina tried again with a certain air of determination. No protest from the human psychic was heard. Although part of Kurama wondered if this would only cause her more pain. As he saw the way her hand slightly held onto the bottle of Sake even more tightly. Immediately he realized the healing was cleansing her of the toxins from the alcohol. And although relieving the pain for a moment for a moment, only brought it back with more sharpness. Nothing Maika could say stopped Yukina for apologizing thoroughly. It was obvious the ice maiden felt very perturbed by the turn of events. Even if Maika soothingly explained to her that many had failed before her.

"There's no need to be upset Yukina. My pain is always there when I'm lucky it's mild but for the most part it's inevitable. It's not your fault. Thank you for trying to help," she said rubbing the ice maiden's back as tears welled in her eyes.

"That's not okay Maika. I only made it worse. And after you helped my Koeki," she responded sadly.

"It's fine really. Why don't we all just get some rest," she suggested. Yukina nodded standing and leaving with a defeated look.

The human psychic sighed and with unsurprising ease drank the entire contents of the sake bottle in one go. Kurama could only shake his head. Wishing that he could find any way to help. However he had given it his all with different herbs and teas. Maika's reaction to energy was far too difficult to treat. He gave her space to brush her teeth and sulk. Not sure how to go about things. For one he was angry. She knew more about the demon organization than he realized and completely kept him in the dark. On the other hand he also understood why she was like this. And Genkai had given her so much to think about. He felt himself softening as she came back in. Sitting on the futon and running her hand through her hair. He could see the fatigue on her face. He walked over sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms. Wishing there was something he could do to give her some peace. Maika settled into his arms with ease, wrapping her own around him and looking into his eyes.

"I thought you'd be upset with me," she confessed giving him a nervous look.

Kurama shook his head caressing her cheek, "I just want to help you and keep you safe. I don't understand why you can't just let me. But I will be here showing you that you can trust me, until you believe me."

"I do trust you, but it's not fair. Your life has already had enough hardship. I don't want to burden you with mine," she whispered so much sincerity and sadness shining through her eyes.

Kurama felt a pang in his chest, "neither you nor anything you ever do will be a burden to me."

She didn't respond instead she burrowed her face into his chest. Making him sigh and gently run his hands through her hair. After a few minutes opting to laying down and covering them with blankets. Slowly as he ran his through her hair he felt her muscles ease. There was something soothing about having her in his arms. He only wished he could look into those dark eyes so that he would know what she was thinking. "Koeki could have been hurt," she muttered her voice laced with guilt.

"You would have never let that happen," he responded still in awe of the way she killed the demon with such ease. After a few quiet moments he spoke up again, "he can read auras like you do. Kuwabara will have to train him young."

He felt her shift then look up at him, "yes. He's lucky though. Kuwabara and Yukina are gentle and loving. He will be supported and given room to explore his abilities. I'm sure he's been reading auras since the day he was born."

Curiosity overcame him briefly overshadowing his own logic, "do you remember the first time you read an aura?"

A pained look crossed her face, "my mother. I was maybe three or so. I looked at her and saw how much she hated me."

He didn't know how to respond...only feeling a mix of guilt for bringing it up. The guilt was slowly replaced by shock. Perhaps all of Maika's trust issues didn't lie on Sensui's shoulders. "Maika...I…" he began trying to figure out how to make that look disappear from her face. Instead she stopped him by kissing him.

"Don't dare to apologize," she whispered against his lips. She returned snuggling against his neck. Safely tucked away in his arms. A small smile came to his face letting a comfortable silence fall between them. Slowly her breathing becoming more deep. Her energy a little more muted. Kurama smiled happily as she finally fell asleep. Closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax.

* * *

Yukina stood in the kitchen happily making breakfast. The happy chattering of her little angels making her heart fill with joy. Kuwabara had recounted what happened. She owed Maika so much. She was surprised when the human psychic walked in. It was still early but she seemed a bit better than the night before. Yukina could feel the pain radiating off her skin as they greeted each other. Koeki immediately jumping off his seat and into her arms. She grinned at them. The two seemed to have developed quite the bond in such a small amount of time.

"Aunt Maika, daddy tells me you can read auras! Can you teach me? I can only see some stuff in them but not a lot," he said giving her smile.

Kurama was not far behind and smiled as he walked in and saw the two of them. Yukina could barely hold back her own small grin. She knew that look in his eyes. It was the same that Kuwabara had whenever Shizuru would bring San around when she was little. The little baby had been so cute that Yukina would hold her for hours. Kuwabara would always look so happy to see her with San. One day when she asked why he told her he could picture her holding their own child someday. Keiko and Yusuke had told her that Maika had acting a little strange when they'd said she was Kurama's girlfriend. And parts of her demeanor seemed a little more closed off than most. However the ice maiden could see last night that the two had great affection for each other. And the more she observed it the more she knew...she wondered when they would realize it themselves.

"Well Koeki, when you're older and ready I would love to train you if that's what you want to do. I will need a successor one day," she said giving him a kind smile.

Kuwabara looked up excitedly from where he was helping Kana eat breakfast, "that would be amazing!"

Maika giggled as Koeki happily kissed her cheek. It was easy to see the admiration in the young boy's eyes. His cute little face turning to his mom who gave him a smile and a nod. The little boy digged into his pocket pulling out a small box. He held it up with an impish smile, "this is our gift for you Aunt Maika. Thank you for saving me."

"What? Oh, there's no need for something like that. I can't take anything from you," she said genuinely surprised.

Yukina was going to protest before her husband beat her to it, "we're not taking no for an answer. We will never be able to thank you for bringing our Koeki back to us."

"Besides Aunt Maika Mommy and I made it ourselves!" Koeki countered giving her his saddest puppy dog eyes.

It was a fatal move that no one could resist and giving in Maika freed an arm so she could grab the box in the little boy's hands. Kurama taking him from her so that she could properly open her gift. The small box revealed something that made her eyes widen. Even Kurama lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Yukina had spent some time on it this morning. Sure that this would be something that would help her immensely.

"You gotta try them on Aunt Maika," Kana added quietly. It seemed even her shy little girl was taking a liking to the new addition to their crew.

"They're beautiful," she said taking out the black studs in her ears and putting on the Hiruseki stone earrings made just for her. They suited her perfectly. Maika stopped and looking down at her hands. Yukina could tell that her theory had been right. "My pain...it's...it's gone," she whispered in awe.

Yukina walked closer to her smiling, "Hiruseki stones have always been sold for their beauty. But many people don't take advantage of their truest purpose. When cried by a ice maiden with healing abilities like myself. They become healing stones. Last night I was so distraught that I couldn't help you...these tears are for you."

At first she didn't know what to say. Maika stared at her hands quietly. Shock on her face. Slowly tears began fall from her eyes wonder displaying on her face. Koeki wiggled in Kurama's arms almost looking as concerned as the fox. "Why are you crying Auntie? Presents are supposed to make you happy," he said looking like he might cry himself.

The human psychic looked up at him and gave him a warm smile, "I'm sorry little one. I'm not crying because I'm upset...it's just. I...don't even have words for this."

"Sometimes grown ups cry when they are happy, Koeki," Kurama explained soothing the young child.

Then in something that truly surprised her; Maika turned to her wrapping her in a hug. Yukina could feel her relief, sadly wondering how long she had lived in such agony. She hugged her back feeling her tears on her shoulder, "thank you, Yukina."

A few hours later Yukina sat with Kuwabara and Kurama watching Maika out in the garden with the children. Kana was braiding her hair while Koeki showed her how good he was with his kendo stick. The woman's eyes sparked happily as she played with the children. It warmed Yukina's heart to see it. She knew from the moment Koeki had walked up to her that the woman was something special. Her little boy was never wrong. It made her even happier that she was making her friend so bright. Kurama's entire demeanor was different now that she was here. There was a sparkle in his eyes. She turned to him as they drank their tea in content silence. Catching his eye with her smile, "she's lovely Kurama."

The smile he returned was not only happy but obviously proud, "thank you, Yukina. I think so as well."

"You better not mess this one up," she warned making her husband choke on his tea and Kurama laugh.

Kuwabara began to pound on his chest, "Yukina! Why would you say something like that?"

The ice maiden shrugged, "I like her. The kids love her. But I can see she's as fragile as she is strong."

Kurama let out a small noise in contemplation his eyes falling on her. She could basically feel the worry coming off his body, "you have no idea how right you are."

On that note the ice maiden got up ready to collect her children and get them ready. She needed to get them bathed and dressed. She would drop them off to her mother in law's before the party started. Afterall parties thrown by Yusuke were definitely not for children. Especially once the rest of their motley crew showed up.

* * *

Yusuke walked out into the yard as people filtered in. It was so good to see all his friends in one spot and although Genkai complained about the noise he could tell she was happy. He was making his rounds when he spotted Kurama and Kaito chatting away in a corner. Kurama calmly holding a rare drink in his hand. The two were discussing Kaito's successful book career. Boooorrrinngg! The detective walked up sitting next to them and looking around. His brow creased slightly as he nodded at Kaito, "what's up Kaito?"

The man pushed his glasses up in his usual manner and gave him a quizzical look, "not much Yusuke. Why don't I get the feeling you're not here to see how I'm doing?"

Immediately he gave them a shit eating grin, "nah, I'm happy to see ya man. I came here to see in part to see how you were doing."

"In part?" Kurama questioned with a knowing smile.

Of course Yusuke just scratched the back of his head, "well I was hoping Maika was here too. What happened foxy boy she dump you already?"

It was great to finally have something to tease Kurama about. Kurama was always so untouchable, proper, and together. But the man had finally got it bad. That girl had him wrapped around his finger so much. It was unlike anything Yusuke had ever thought possible. Kaito's eyebrows could have disappeared into his hair. Daring to look shocked at the news, "are you implying that Kurama has a girlfriend?"

He could tell that the fox was annoyed at everyone's incredulousness. Yusuke wasn't an idiot. He heard the rumors from the demon women that made their way through Genkai's refuge. For those that knew any better Kurama was no innocent little boy. However, most of his human friends had thought that the fox spirit was a loner at heart. It was fun to watch him react to everyone's shocked faces, "hell yeah. And not just any girl, Kaito. Wait till you see this little number. She's smokin hot and way too much fun for this one."

Kaito snorted, "yeah right. I don't think I believe you."

Almost as if on cue Maika walked out into the garden looking like the badass she was. Yusuke swore the entire house could implode and Kurama wouldn't even notice. The fox demon couldn't take his eyes off her. The human psychic swaggered towards then in skin tight leather pants and black boots and red plaid shirt. Her chestnut hair was curled and definitely something Shizuru had gotten her hands on. The eldest Kuwabara had basically not given her a choice earlier when the girls got all jazzed up about getting ready. He could tell Maika didn't really get it but the woman went along with it to humour them. She gave them a devilish grin as she walked up to them, "why are my ears ringing, Yusuke?"

Kurama grinned at her wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, "Yusuke's having too much fun breaking the unbelievable news that you exist."

Maika had laugh at this her dark eyes sparkling with amusement turning to the one person that she didn't know. Yusuke patted Kaito on the back, "this is Kaito. He's pal of ours from way back. He's known Kurama since his high school days."

"Really? You must have some good stories for me then. I hear Kurama had quite the fan club back then," she responded.

Yusuke began to snicker at Kaito's face. He just gaped at her with an open mouth as if he had seen bigfoot. Maika gave him an amused look tilting her head as she examined him. After a long silent pause she turned to Yusuke, "is he alright?"

Kaito blushed fumbling through his words, "you're...umm...ah. I mean. Sorry, nice to meet you, Maika."

Yusuke locked eyes with the woman and immediately the two burst out into a fit of laughter. It was by far the best reaction she had gotten from anyone. She turned to Kurama poking his chest, "geez Kurama. What were you a total prude during high school?"

Kaito snorted finally snapping out of his stupor, "snob was more alike it. He was far too good to give girls the time of day. They however never picked up on it and pestered him until we graduated."

The redhead never got to respond as they were swarmed by Chu, Jin, and Touya. Jin wrapping Yusuke in a headlock while Chu ruffled his hair. "Urameshi, it's been too long! How's it hanging?" Chu yelled looking up and grinning. Suddenly his eyes turned widened almost as much as his grin...almost. "Well I'll be be damned. Maika love what on earth are ya doing hanging out with this bloke?!" he said making her grin up at him.

"Chu! How's it been baby?!" she said with as much enthusiasm giving the big man a hug.

Jin's ears almost flapped off his head, "don't forget' bout us lassie!"

Before the woman could turn to say hi Chu only pulled her closer to him making a face at them, "sorry maties she's not allowed to say hi to you. This here is my drinking buddy for the rest of the night."

Everyone began to chatter over each other trying to catch up. Yusuke had to laugh at the coincidence that she already knew some of their friends. But then again he supposed that the community of demons in the human world was small enough for her to know some of them. Yusuke turned to Kurama only to see him scowling at Chu. The big guy had not released his grip on Maika, instead asking her to lead the way to the alcohol. Immediately Yusuke knew that this would be the best way to spend his evening. He finally had a found Kurama's weakness and he was going to take full advantage.

The night got off to a great start after that. Chu, Shizuru, and Maika spearheaded a crazy drinking contest. Music was blasting loudly thanks to the grown up Rinku and his turntable. The kid had turned into quite the dj. Everyone was dancing, laughing and eating. Yusuke had lost count of how many people had come. There were so many demons, human psychics, and apparitions that owed Genkai in one way or the other. The temple had become the place that many seeked for guidance or transition into the human world. Once the Karaoke broke out it was a real treat. He got up there with Kuwabara calling people out and making a fool out of themselves. Keiko was laughing so hard at him it was worth getting up there for that big smile on her face. Eventually after taking a bet Maika got up there. Apparently the human psychic was a bad singer so Touya didn't think she'd go up on the stage. She winked over at the crowd before going into the full rendition of _Shoop_ by Salt and Peppa. It not only got a few laughs out of the large amount of the crowd that knew her but quite the applause at the end. Earning her a few thousand yen. All in all everyone was having a blast. Yusuke didn't get to goad Kurama too much but he could tell every time any of the boys got too friendly it would totally get him a little twisted.

Currently Jin and Chu were both hogging her attention going on about the time they met at the underground fighting ring and she had creamed them both. Chu trying to get a rematch and Maika rolling her eyes at him. Yusuke sat with Kurama with Keiko beside him and wagged his eyebrows at him, "you better get in there before someone steals your girl."

Kurama gave him an unamused look but Keiko stood up for him. As always. "Leave him alone, Yusuke," she said always sympathetic.

"What he's been pouting for the last fifteen minutes," he responded making Kurama grimace.

"I do not pout, Yusuke," he responded cooly.

Kuwabara snickered despite the disapproving look from Yukina, "I don't know. Looks like pouting to me. Never pegged you for the jealous type, Kurama."

The redhead definitely didn't like that but it was hard not to rag on him when he was such an easy target. Even Hiei joined in, "it's true. I never thought I'd see the day Yoko Kurama acting like a petulant child over a human woman."

The subject of their conversation strided over as Jin and Chu got into a small scrap her eyes zoomed in on their favorite fox. "Why the long face handsome?" she asked batting her eyelashes for good measure.

"Us big kids were just picking on him that's all," Yusuke chimed in earning an elbow in the ribs from his wife.

Kurama remained quiet as she gave him a calculating look. Reading aura's must have come in handy he guessed as she seemed to catch on a bit on Kurama's mood. She could have commented on it he supposed. But instead she grabbed his hand, "how bout a dance?"

And just like that something changed. It didn't take much to see the way that they communicated without words. Kurama getting up and guiding her to where the people were dancing, his bad mood dispelled. The energy between those two was truly something else. His friend was in deep and he didn't even know it.

* * *

Maika was surprised. Sure she expected a little bit of possessive behavior from the fox but not jealousy. And yet there it was...laced into his aura as if he had been trying to hide it all night. She was maybe having too much fun. It was a novel having no pain. Made her feel like she was free for the first time in her life. Especially now as he held her in his arms and began to dance with her. Neyo sang about being one in a million making Kurama smile. "What an appropriate song," he murmured as he pulled her close.

She had to admit seeing him smile made her feel so much better. She didn't understand why he'd be so jealous. Afterall she was socializing at a party. It was nothing to fuzz over, "I'm glad you're done pouting."

She could tell that the redhead was trying to play it off, "I have no idea what you mean. I certainly was not pouting."

She giggled at him making him roll his eyes,"there's no reason to be jealous you know. Or should I remind you I came here with _you?"_

A sly smile crossed his lips, "perhaps I need a small reminder."

She looked around not unaware of the fact that they were being observed. She wrapped her arms around his neck getting close enough to whisper into his ear, "well it's awfully crowded in here. I was hoping maybe we could find a quiet place to get away."

"I think you've read my mind...although it will hardly go unnoticed," he whispered back. Maika could barely hold back a blush as he pulled away making sure to look into her eyes. Those green eyes dark and smoldering as they conveyed so much more than she thought possible, "not that it matters. I'm done sharing you for the night."

In that moment he could have asked her to do anything and she'd do it. It was both thrilling and terrifying how he could make her entire body come to life with a single look. As if on cue, Yusuke and Kuwabara could be heard arguing. Making the perfect distraction for them. Kurama gave her a sly smile as he quickly pulled her away. The two making their way around the old house. Maika barely had time to respond as he grabbed her under her legs and carried her bridal style. Jumping into the forest and running through the foliage with ease, "I have something to show you."

She didn't have to ask as she quickly found herself surrounded by warm moist air. Her eyes falling on beautiful natural hot springs. Kurama slowly let her feet hit the ground as she admired their surroundings. There tea lamps scattered all over giving the springs a romantic ambiance. She stepped closer enjoying the the change in temperature. "This is amazing," she said in awe.

"I was hoping to get you out here at some point this weekend," he responded obviously pleased with her reaction.

Maika turned her head smiling flirtatiously at him. She unbuttoned her shirt letting it drop to the ground. Enjoying the way Kurama watched her undress. Desire clear in those beautiful green eyes. The water felt inviting as she walked in going waist deep and turning around to catch the wonderful show that was her delicious fox au naturale under the beautiful night sky. She had to admit that the demon was perfection, each muscle so clearly defined. She could feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach in anticipation as he got closer. Standing in front of her he reached out and caressed her cheek before pulling her close. His kisses weren't as gentle as they normally started out. Instead they were demanding and hot. She was his and he knew it. There was not much she could do to deny it anymore. She only could lie to herself about the depth of her feelings. Knowing that acknowledging them would be the end of her world as she knew it. She gasped as Kurama's lips found their way to her neck. One of his hands pulling her leg around his waist and pressing her body to his.

She let out a small moan as she felt his hard erection against her most sensitive area. Maika didn't realize how much more she could feel now that the Hiruseki stones had taken away all her pain. Kurama's hands caressed her behind before one of them found its way between her legs. Cupping her sex and caressing her outer lips. All she could do was hang on to him as his fingers entered her causing her to arch her back in pure pleasure. "Ah...Kurama," she gasped her hands gently tugging at his hair.

"That's right Maika. I'm going to make you scream my name in ecstasy so every man demon or human in the three worlds knows that you are mine," he whispered huskily into her ear.

It didn't matter how possessive he sounded. His words only fueling her growing desire. Kurama easily lifted her walking her to the edge of the hot spring and pressing her body against the large stones that lined the springs. He kissed her, his tongue gently caressing her own. Taking her breath away as his thumb caressed the small bundle of nerves at her core. Maika didn't realize how sensitive her body was as she exploded around him reaching her first orgasm and moaning into his mouth. Kurama pulled back giving her a sexy smirk before turning her around. Maika held on to the edge of the hot spring breathless as he guided her hips back. "Are you ready love?"

She nodded unable to catch her breath in time. Her body begging for more of him. He let out a low moan as he entered her. His name leaving her lips again as pleasure ripped through her body. Unable to care about being heard as he began to thrust deep and fast. His hands gripped around her hips as she lifted them to meet his. Her body beggining to respond, the pleasure building pulling deep in her core. She threw her head back as Kurama reached over caressing her breast. His hands leaving tingling skin as one traveled south to her clit and began to apply steady pressure. The other wrapping around her waist and bringing her even closer.

"That's right baby. Let them hear," he said his voice heady and low.

Maika could barely respond as her second orgasm hit her like a freight train. Her walls clenching around his erection, "Ku...rama…"

"You feel so good, love. I know you can come one more time for me," he demanded into her ear as he picked up his pace. His hand continuing to hit that sweet spot between her legs as he thrusted harder. Maika didn't know if she honestly could. But as always her body responded to his expert touch and unraveling around him. Her orgasm sending him into his own as she felt his warmth fill her.

The two stilled trying to slow their breathing. Kurama slowly pulling out of her after a few seconds. Maika turned around leaning on the edge of the hot spring, her legs unable to keep her completely upright. Thankfully she could lean on Kurama's strong frame. She smiled at him, placing her hands on his biceps for support. She could see so much affection in his eyes. Feeling more than just sated, but cherished. Kurama leaned down placing a gentler kiss on her lips and resting his forehead against hers. She wanted to tell him the truth. She was his...regardless of her inner battles, and what she knew she should do rather than what she wanted to do. She was his. Part of her knew that it was far too late. For as much as she wanted to remain unattached and to keep some control it was all futile. He could see her...all of her. And maybe he could even already see that he had ingrained himself in her heart. However she didn't have the courage. Afraid of what would change if she let those words come to light.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: hello! Sorry for the long wait. I need to start setting up a schedule for myself to update this. Nonetheless happy new year all! I had a bit of what you call writer's block over the break. Sometimes you just need that spark of inspiration to turn your timeline into words. Anyway. This is the longest chapter I've posted in quite some time. I do hope you enjoy it! I am only three short semesters away from finishing grad school. So bare with my slowness. Anyways. Please review if you have a minute!

lots of love

~red

 _Settle down with me_  
 _Cover me up_  
 _Cuddle me in_

 _Lie down with me_  
 _And hold me in your arms_

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _This feels like falling in love_  
 _Falling in love_  
 _We're falling in love_

 _Settle down with me_  
 _And I'll be your safety_  
 _You'll be my lady_

 _I was made to keep your body warm_  
 _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

 _Oh no_  
 _My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
 _And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _This feels like falling in love_  
 _Falling in love_  
 _We're falling in love_

 _Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
 _From hate to love_  
 _From love to lust_  
 _From lust to truth_  
 _I guess that's how I know you_  
 _So I hold you close to help you give it up_

 _So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _This feels like falling in love_  
 _Falling in love_  
 _We're falling in love_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _This feels like falling in love_  
 _Falling in love_  
 _We're falling in love_

Kiss me by Ed Sheeran

* * *

 _Heart racing, fear pumping through every single cell in her body. Small legs running through the woods into a large back yard when suddenly the ground becomes slick making her fall. The reflection in the puddle revealing large, dark eyes and curly chestnut hair. A small girl no more than four years old._

" _Maika what are you doing?" a harsh voice calls out. The small heartbeat of the girl accelerates even more as her eyes fall on a small woman. Her face in a scowl hazel eyes narrowed, "you're filthy."_

 _No, this was bad. The small child stands not sure what to do, "mommy!" A dark scary growl comes from behind her footsteps heavy on the grass. The woman looks behind the small child her eyes widening. A lavender aura changing morphing into disgust and fear. She began to back away slowly. Her eyes dashing to the small child for a second._

 _ **Perhaps is she were lucky the demon would eat her.**_

 _A pang of pain seared through the child's small chest. Her mother hated her. She could see it threaded in her aura. Hope left her chest as the woman turned around walking into the home and leaving her. She turned back facing the large hairy demon that had chased her in the woods. Big, sharp, teeth gleaming under the afternoon sun. Was she going to die? She froze unsure of what to do. If she ran inside her mother would be hurt. If she didn't then she would be hurt. The demon circled in on her growling and getting dangerously close. A putrid smell coming out of his mouth. Maybe it would be best...if the demon ate her. Maybe it was for the best. But that still didn't stop the fear pumping through her veins as sharp teeth bared themselves at her._

 _The demon lunged making a scream escape her lips. Her eyes shut a funny feeling erupting from her chest and exploding out. Followed by a rush of energy attacking her making her feel heavy. Her skin began to burn prickling uncomfortably as she opened her eyes. Large tears welling up in them as a funny metallic smell hit her nose. The demon was dead. Guts and fur all over the yard. Mother would not be happy with her. She wondered if she could come out here and yell. She always yelled. The quiet backyard was filled with the sound of her sobs as she began to cry. Her small body hurt so much. She didn't understand why the monsters always came after her. She sat on the ground not sure if she could go inside. Her clothes were full of mud and blood. Mother would not be happy if she made a mess._

" _Maika? Sweetheart what happened?" a gentle voice called out._

 _The little girl turned her head to see a tall man with chestnut hair and dark eyes. His face etched with concern as he dropped his grocery bags and ran to her. She sniffled trying not to cry as he picked her up looking around cautiously. His eyes scanning the woods. Maika could see her dad's soothing white aura get stronger. Looking for more monsters she was sure. Her daddy turned his eyes to her making a gentle shushing noise as he stroked her hair. "It's okay honey. Tell daddy what happened," he murmured wrapping her in a warm hug._

 _Maika looked into his kind face feeling comforted by the unconditional love that was in his aura. Her daddy didn't think she was a monster. He understood she was different than all the other kids. "The big monster chased me all around the woods and came all the way here. He was going to eat me but I think I made him blow up daddy,"she confessed knowing she'd be in trouble for wandering so far outside._

 _A funny expression crossed his face. She could tell something was frustrating him, "why did your mother let you play out here by yourself?" he asked her as he cleaned her face off with his shirt._

 _Maika was quiet...she knew that mother let her go outside because she didn't care what she did. But Daddy would fight with her if he knew. She didn't like making him upset. Everytime they fought his aura would get sad and heavy. It was all her fault. She was the reason they would fight. Mother was pregnant with her baby brother. She didn't want to cause them anymore grief. Even if mother was mean to her. She looked up trying her best not to tell the truth, "I snuck outside. Mother doesn't know that I went into the woods daddy. I'm sorry."_

 _She could tell he didn't believe her but let her lie anyway. Maika held onto him as he walked inside through the back door. The room was tense as she saw her mother preparing dinner in the kitchen. Her hands shaking as she tried to chop vegetables. She looked up her cold eyes narrowing at the small child. Maika chose to bury her head in her father's chest unable to face the things that were showing on her mother's aura. She also didn't want to see the rift she had been causing between her parents. The two didn't exchange words as her father walked further into the house. Sitting her down on the toilet as he began to run a warm bath. Maika focused on her muddy shoes as the room filled with moist air. She contemplated running away. Perhaps without her, her daddy could be happy. Mother was about to have a new baby afterall. Maybe the new baby wouldn't be like her._

" _Maika, daddy is going to go bring in the groceries. I'll be back and we can get you all cleaned up okay?" he said softly._

 _She nodded her eyes watering again. Daddy was always nice, but she didn't deserve it. She knew better than that. Mother and daddy were happy before she came along. He ruffled her hair before leaving. Letting her sit in the bathroom as the bath filled with water. Maika began getting ready for her bath. Ignoring the sound of her parents arguing. Trying to think of ways that she could fix things herself._

* * *

Kurama's eyes opened a strange feeling in his chest as he thought of the odd dream he just had. Only it didn't feel like a dream but like seeing a memory. His eyes turned to the sleeping woman at his side. The low light of the night made her form barely visible. Chestnut hair tousled on her pillow her back bare for his eyes to admire. He felt as if he had just seen her childhood. The memory so vivid he could still feel her fear, the sound of her heart beating in her ears, the smell of the demon's blood. The entire experience had been terrifying. But how had it happened? His heart ached for her. Not sure if it was rational or not to truly believe that had been a real encounter. He leaned down placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. Not wanting to wake her up and fighting the irrational need to hold her. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was here with him in Genkai's compound sleeping peacefully. Yukina's gift had seemed to liberate the woman. He had never seen her so relaxed. He wasn't sure how he could ever thank the ice maiden. She had done more for her than she knew. Kurama laid back down closing his eyes and letting her scent calm him. Maika rolled over in her sleep her arm wrapping around his waist. He smiled to himself letting his eyes shut and falling back into dreamless sleep.

The next time his eyes opened the room was filled with sunlight. The spot next to him empty. He got up cleaning up for the day and packing his things before heading out to eat breakfast. Maika's things already neatly packed next to his. He wondered where she had gone off to. Her energy felt far from the rest in the house. The dining room was still empty. Most of the guests from the party had gone their separate ways and the early hour ensured that the regular guests were asleep. As usual Genkai was up enjoying tea and breakfast with Yukina. Kurama took the opportunity to sit with the old woman. If anyone was going to have some clue of what had happened to him earlier it was Genkai.

He said his good mornings and sat down for breakfast. He would miss his friends once they were home. Maika had told him that they should make an effort to see them more often. As usual she was right. Genkai watched him carefully making him give her a smile. She always seemed to know when he had something on his mind, "Genkai, I have a strange question to ask."

The old woman snorted into her cup of tea, "spit it out kid, I'm not getting any younger."

He had to grin at her attitude, "well I had an unsettling dream last night...only it didn't feel like a dream at all. It was like living another person's memories."

"Another person as in your girlfriend?" she raised a brow. Kuwabara stopping mid spoon to his daughter and paying close attention.

"Projection?" he asked a serious look on his face.

Kurama turned to him a little confused. Within time Kuwabara had truly turned into a knowledgeable psychic. He now lived in Genkai's temple helping new lost humans develop their abilities in a safe environment. While Yusuke helped demons that came for refuge. The temple had become the haven that Genkai had always envisioned thanks to her faithful students. She turned to him contemplating his question and nodded, "that could be it. The real question is whether or not its accidental or intentional."

"What do you mean?" he asked still not quite sure of what projection was.

"Well projection is when a psychic transfer information from one person to another. This could be either fabricated images or real life memories or knowledge. It be done on purpose to share information or in some cases less noble causes. Like causing a rift between people. And it can be done by accident," he commented returning to the task of feeding his daughter.

Genkai nodded turning to him, "Maika is a very powerful human psychic but she's pretty closed off. She might be doing this without realizing it."

Kurama thought it through as he sipped at his tea. The notion was possible, she had become more open lately yet part of her was still as secretive as ever. The memory was not something he could think someone would use to drive a wedge between them. "That is a likely theory...she might not be happy to hear it," he said pensively.

"Well that's as far as my advice goes. You're smart enough to figure out the rest," Genkai said standing up and starting her day.

Kurama sighed unsure how to bring up the topic. Perhaps he should wait to see if it happened again. Afterall he knew she would just get all flustered up about it. He finished his breakfast while making polite conversation with Kuwabara and Yukina. His mind wandering off on the strange events of that early morning. After breakfast he wandered outside following her scent through Genkai's forest. He found her walking through the woods her eyes gazing at the colorful foliage of the early fall morning. There would be a few more weeks of the beautiful colors. He smiled at the sight of her snuggled in one of her martial arts school's hooded sweatshirt. With a quick turn she sent him one of her devilish smiles he couldn't help but smile back as he got closer. Watching her caress the bark of an old tree and closing her eyes.

"Don't you just love the way that the forest energy just talks to you?" she said a peaceful look on her face.

"Funny, I never thought I would find another human that thought so. You're ability to interact with energy is unique," he commented as he closed the gap between them. He had only known of other fox demons and the rare demon that could manipulate plants.

Maika turned leaning on the large tree and looking up into the sky, "I forgot how much I missed nature. I grew up in a rural area full of woods...and demons. Almost being eaten alive aside...I loved being in nature. I forgot how comforting it was after being in the suburbs for so long."

Kurama tried his best not to give himself away. The images of the small child running for her life still fresh in his mind. Had those really been her memories? He still found them hard to digest. He wondered how painful her childhood was. Putting the thoughts aside he reached out caressing her cheek and and using his other arm to pull her close. "We can come here for the holidays if you like. It's usually snowy and quite beautiful," he whispered against her lips.

A cute dusting of pink rushed to her cheeks as she smiled up at him shyly, "I would like that as long as Genkai doesn't mind."

"They are all very fond of you already. I'm sure she wouldn't mind in the least," he said planting a kiss on her lips. Finding her shyness cute. He could just see her now in a fluffy coat and winter hat. Playing with Kana and Koeki in the snow. The image brought a smile to his lips.

Her arms threaded their way over his shoulders her face full of curiosity, "that's really far ahead. You really think that far in advance?"

He kissed her nose his hands resting on her hips. He knew what she was really asking. Would they really still be together come December? He saw the small amount of vulnerability in her eyes. He guessed he could tell her that he thought about the future a lot. And how right it felt when she was with him. But part of him held back knowing that it was better to ease her into certain ideas than to blindside her. He was worried that too much commitment too soon would make her run for the hills. "I think about a lot of things," he responded cryptically placing small kisses on her neck.

She let out a small laugh, "at least one one of us does."

Well he supposed that was a good as a response as he was going to get. She wasn't pushing him away as much anymore. He figured he should appreciate the progress as small as it was. He pulled her closer feeling her warmth against him. He almost didn't want to go back to their hometown. Maika's home would be completely rebuilt by the end of the week. And she would take that opportunity to get some space between them. Part of him wondered if she would pull away completely when given the chance. The thought was unsettling. The two began to walk back towards Genkai's compound. Taking their time to enjoy the nice morning. It would be a long drive back home. After long goodbyes and Maika promising Koeki she would come back to see him for the holidays the two drove home in a comfortable silence. Enjoying the colorful fall leaves as they slowly transitioned from the mountains to the suburbs surrounding Tokyo.

Kurama parked the car in front of his store and home only to watch Maika get out the passenger side with a huge grin. He watched with mild apprehension as she walked across the street her students waiting with balloons and a big red bow across the store front door.

"Surprise master Maika!" they all screamed in unison.

The engineer Daimon bashfully standing at the door making eyes at his girl. She laughed as he handed her the keys, "you finished early?"

One of the smaller kids ran forward, "and we installed all the mats and equipment while you were away this weekend master!"

She laughed ruffling their hair, "you did?!"

Her apprentice Kiro walked up with a huge pair of scissors, "we figured we'd surprise you with a giant grand opening."

Kurama stood there smiling at the happiness on her face. He knew she had missed her school and students. At least now she could go back to teaching her classes and the students she loved. She turned to him a beaming smile on her face as he got closer. With one swift swoop and clapping from her students the ribbon was cut. Maika unlocking the doors and walking in. the room was just as if had never been destroyed. Red and black mats on the ground and heavy bags towards the back. She smiled and thanked her students for the unexpected surprise.

"I hope you're all ready to break these babies in tomorrow," she said with an almost evil smirk making her students laugh and groan at once. He did not envy them as she seemed to be quite the task master.

A short celebration followed with pizza and soda. It was nice to watch her with her students. It was obvious that they adored her. And in return she doted on them. There were alot of students but she knew them all well. He could tell that she treated each in their own way. Making them feel important. Maika had a way with people that much was obvious. He wasn't sure if it was due to her powers or because of who she was as a person. But he wasn't really sure it mattered. It was all her. As his students left he watched her walk around her studio. Bare feet on the new mats, her hands touching the heavy bags. There was peace on her face. She looked up at the back steps that lead to her studio apartment.

"It's weird you know? To think this was all rubble a month ago," she asked almost rhetorically going up the steps.

Kurama followed quietly as they walked up the steps and into a very empty room. The walls were white. Two buckets of paint on the floor with a purple and beige splash indicating their color. There was no more warmth in the room. All the thing that had made it a home before were gone. The only thing other than the paint cans was a brown box with picture frames in it. Kurama leaned down and picked one up. It was the one of the frames of her father and brother. Smiling happy and holding up fishing rods. Maika was walking through the empty room looking into where he figured her bedroom used to be. He placed the frames down not wanting to bring any bad memories up. He was still not sure what to say if his mother came up in conversation. Especially after what he experienced that morning.

Maika turned around leaning on the door frame as he stood up. There was a funny look in her eyes as she bit her lip. Almost nervously. Her hands tugged at the drawstrings on her hooded sweatshirt. "I guess I'll need to buy new stuff. Maybe I'll get a bed big enough for two this time," she said her voice a little off.

It made him smile, "did you not have one before?"

"No, on purpose," she admitted giving him a slightly bashful smile, "can't have anyone sleep over if there isn't any room."

He chuckled, "not sure if that's brutally cold or ingenious."

She shrugged a shoulder having the grace to look slightly embarrassed, "I didn't want to send the wrong idea."

"But now you've changed your mind?" he said enjoying the way she suddenly couldn't look him in the eye.

He wondered what was going through her mind, "I think that some space will be good...we've been in a bubble. But that doesn't mean I'm trying to push you away. I like that you think about things like where we are going to spend the holidays...and well… I guess I'm trying to say that I like having you around."

He wanted to laugh at little bit at her struggle. But he knew that she was really trying to tell him that she cared. In a way he found her total inability to talk about her feelings a little endearing. It was probably the floundering that reduced the most confident person he knew into a mumbling mess. Or the way that she cutely bit her lip. He walked closer standing in front of her and cupping her chin. Forcing her to look up into his eyes, "I'm glad you're willing to bend your no sleepover rule for me."

"You frazzle me," she responded this time not breaking eye contact, "you're so sure and forward about everything."

"And space gives you time to think?" he responded not really letting her answer, "maybe I can be sure for the both of us."

She blinked up at him her eyes a little uncertain for a minute before shaking her head at him, "see what I mean?"

He leaned down and kissed her slowly feeling his own heart accelerate as she reached up and pulled him down to her. He knew her instincts were wired to protect herself. To run and keep herself out of harm's way. So he didn't care if he frazzled her. He didn't care if he scared her as long as she didn't run away from it. As long as she didn't run away from him he knew there was hope.

* * *

Maika sighed as she pushed the last piece of furniture into place. It had taken another week to paint and order all the furniture that she needed. She felt distracted though as she stared at the pictures on the wall. They had been saved by the frames that they were in during the crash. She looked at the smiling faces of her father and brother and had a nagging feeling that she'd be seeing them soon. It was funny. She wasn't usually the premonition type. She could count on one hand the number of times she had any kind of foreboding. All of them lead to bad things. She frowned biting the inside of her cheek.

"Maika, can you come in here," Kurama's voice called from further into her apartment. She turned trying to dispel the feeling sure that Kurama would see the worry on her face if she didn't hide it well enough. And since her gut feeling was something she wouldn't truly be able to explain she just focused on brushing it aside. Not that it was hard to do. Kurama had been working on building her new bed and she had to admit that the was no better distraction than an attractive redhead in her room. He currently had slight frown on his face as he put away his tools. She knew he was up to something as he turned around barely hiding that mischievous spark in his eye, "there is something wrong with this bed."

She walked closer inspecting it as she entered the room, "there is?"

A small squeak left her lip as he suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and spun her so they both fell on the bed. She couldn't help but giggle as he traced kisses down her neck, "yes, it hasn't been properly been broken in."

She felt a butterflies in her stomach as he kissed her lips. Closing her eyes and pulling him closer. He always had this wonderful way of not making her think. Her mind was alway speeding. Never stopping always thinking. But when he held her it was like the world stopped. All she could do was feel. He was a haven. She knew she was on dangerous turf. Navigating uncharted waters that could lead to disaster. Kurama's hand snaked its way under her shirt making her push aside all her conflicting emotions. Whatever he was making her feel could wait. Better yet she would stuff those feelings deep into her subconscious and not let them run amok. A moan left her lips as his skilled hands caressed her. She was about to tug his shirt free when she felt a familiar aura. She stopped placing a hand on his chest and lightly pushing on it. Kurama stopped looking into her eyes his green irises clearing from lust and sharpening. Readying for danger she was sure. After all the last time they were in her apartment things didn't go so well.

"Someone is coming," she said sitting up and getting out of his grasp. She fixed her shirt and ran a hand through her hair. Kurama got up reaching into his red maine and pulling out a rose. Immediately she put a hand on his arm, "woah there foxy. No threat this person is not going to hurt us in any way."

She saw the confusion on her face as she gave him a smile the rose disappearing in a flash, "who is it?"

She tugged on his arm quickly making her way down the stairs and into the martial arts studio where she unlocked the door. She was almost bouncing on her feet with an anxious nervous energy. Kurama watched her curiously, "you're about to meet the person that practically raised me. He's very fast and should be here in a few seconds. Master Sanosuke is not fond of modern commodities like cars."

"Master Sanosuke?" he repeated a little surprised.

Maika nodded looking out the window expectantly. She felt a pit in her stomach she knew something was coming or else…why would he be here? "I knew something was wrong," she said absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?" he asked as she paced the room.

She stopped looking at him and not knowing how to explain it, "I've had this feeling…"

"Ah, yes you have quite a bit of difficulty with those," he teased making her roll her eyes. She knew that he was trying to lighten her mood. And as much as she hated being made fun of it was funny. Because it was true.

She pushed his shoulder lightly, "no more like a premonition feeling only vague and useless like mine always are."

There was no more words exchanged as a person suddenly walked in. Maika didn't give the man much of a chance to get inside. The sight of his scruffy beard and messy brown hair was like seeing a piece of home. She almost ran catching his big friendly smile and pulling him into a hug, "Master Sanosuke!"

"It's been too long Maika! How's my favorite pain in the ass?" he laughed hugging her tight.

Maika closed her dark eyes not wanting to pull back and look at his aura. She knew that he was here to tell her bad news. She felt it in her gut. He rubbed her back sympathetically. Her mentor was one of the most sensitive empaths she ever met, "I'm sorry for coming and ruining your day."

Maika sighed pulling back and looking into the hazel eyes of someone that had taught her since she was six, "don't apologize master. I know that you're here because it's important."

She turned around trying her best not to panic at the sympathy and sadness in his aura. She didn't want to read his lifemap and see what bad news he brought. She was a big fat chicken and she knew it. So she turned to the one person in the room watching their exchange with interest and pulled him forward, "master this is Kurama. Kurama this is my Master, Sanosuke Inaza."

"Nice to meet you," Kurama responded bowing politely.

The look on her master's face was one of amused disbelief he grinned looking at his student, "nice to meet you. Maika hadn't mentioned a boyfriend last we spoke. But I do believe Hiro had said something about you."

She scoffed trying not to blush and ignoring Kurama's smirk, "you know he's quite the gossip. That whole psychic thing is really just an excuse."

He chuckled before the two shared a look that couldn't be undone. Maika cleared her throat and crossed her arms. Almost wishing she could shield herself from the message he was bringing, "so you drew the short straw?"

Guilt, hesitancy, and sadness permeated his familiar yellow aura. He shoved his hands into his pockets, "it's your mother. She will die soon."

She felt a pit in her stomach, "how soon?"

"Two days at most…" he responded watching carefully.

She cleared her throat trying to push back the feeling that she couldn't breathe, "you could have just called. I can get my affairs in order and come help with the funeral arrangements after she passes."

"Maika...she wants to talk to you," he said after an uncomfortable pause.

No...this couldn't be right. Maika centered herself accessing a part of herself that she needed. "What? I highly doubt that. The woman barely knows her own name anymore. I have no intentions of seeing her if that's what Hiro and dad are trying to do."

She almost winced at the cold emotionless tone of her voice. But there was no turning back. She needed this. She needed to be heartless. She needed to shield herself. Sanosuke sighed running a hand down his face, "she's lucid Maika. She's lucid and she knows she's dying. She looked me in the eye and asked me to bring you. She wants to talk to you before she dies."

No there was no chance. She didn't think she could look that woman in the eye again, "No. Thanks for coming but I'll see you after she passes."

She turned around not really caring if it was rude to leave her master behind. He however did not care quickly grabbing her wrist, "what if she's finally come to her senses, Maika? What if she wants to make things right?"

"I don't live in a world of what ifs master. I haven't seen her in ten years and I don't plan on seeing her now," she responded not allowing her mind to go to those possibilities.

She tried to walk away only to see that Kurama was blocking the way to the steps. She stopped his sad green eyes almost breaking through the thick glass wall she had now erected around her heart. "Maika, I know it's not my place. I don't know anything about your relationship with your mother. But can you really tell me you won't regret this decision later? That it won't haunt you to know you never found out what it is that she wants?" he asked making her scoff and push him aside. She walked up the steps focusing on her breaths. Wondering what she should do.

She looked out the window his words nagging at her logic. Knowing that he would be right. She heard their muffled conversation downstairs. Her foot tapping on the ground. Well damn...she hated him when he was right. She walked into her room grabbing a bag and starting to place clothes in it. Sending a message to her apprentice that he would have to run classes for a week. She hoped it wouldn't take longer than that. She felt the energy of her master as he left. Then the energy of the fox as he cautiously walked back upstairs. She could feel him looking at her as she packed her suitcase.

"You've decided to go?" he asked his tone careful.

She ran a hand through her hair unsure of what she was really doing. Her mother was dying. She didn't know if she was strong enough to face her one more time. "I don't know if I can do this," she confessed her tone flat.

"I'm sorry. I know that doesn't help but I'm sorry this is happening," he said quietly walking close and grabbing her hand.

She looked into his eyes almost bursting at the seams. Her inner battle with panic that was surging in her chest and the shutdown of her entire being ready to tear her apart. "Come with me?" she asked before she could talk herself out of it.

He gave her a small smile caressing her cheek, "it goes without saying."

She pulled away. Unsure that she could hold back the emotions threatening to drown her if she stayed close to him. "Thank you," she added almost inaudibly.

* * *

 _The rain beat down on her skin as she searched in the dark night. Her eyes scanning the crowded always full streets of Tokyo. She was sore and could still feel the bruise on her rib cage from that fighting tournament. To think she had to do all that just to build some credibility in this district. She had been on a hunt for a woman eating demon. A serial killer that was systematically attacking young defenseless high school girls. She had caught wind of it a few weeks back but the bastard was hard to track. The bar owner Genko was friendly and very easy to get information out of. He told her about a demon Jay who could find anyone. Mukuro's former right hand man for finding demons until Hiei and his jagan eye made an appearance. He was supposed to frequent the bars on this side of Tokyo most. She stopped when she felt a surge of spirit energy and a battling demonic one. Curiosity getting the best of her she turned into the back alleway to find a demon struggling to fight a human psychic. Kicking into her own abilities she assessed the situation in seconds. The human psychic was high on bloodlust. Enjoying the pain that he was inflicting. He had murdered brutally countless demons. Regardless of their reasons for being in human world. He had huge body count of murders and currently he was taking his time hurting this poor demon. Maika didn't have time to assess the victim as she ran in front of him. Her shield projecting out against a spirit energy blast. She glared as the man looked at her confused._

" _What are you doing? That's a demon you're protecting," he said a sadistic grin on his face._

 _She got into a fighting stance, "he's a defenseless being that is about to be killed because you enjoy the spilling of blood. What he is doesn't matter."_

 _He scoffed his eyebrows scrunching together confused, "you would fight a fellow human to protect a demon? You choose them over us?"_

" _I choose to see the truth over the lies we tell ourselves," she replied._

 _He gave her a confused glance before giving up and running towards her with the intent to kill. The woman almost rolled her eyes as she sidestepped him and kneed him in the gut. He was much too weak and slow for her. Even after she spent the previous night beating the tar out of demons in a tournament. The man was mad his soul dirty and evil. His spirit energy was full of a sick murky hue that was almost as bad as his life map. His life map was full gruesome dark murders all done for the thrill of rush. But still she wanted to hesitate. It had been about a half year since she'd moved to the city. Since she woke up from her coma. Since Sensui...yet she had never actually killed another human. She had killed demons for the same crimes. And at the moment she knew if she didn't kill him then he would kill her. It all happened so quickly. He threw a huge spirit energy orb at her. One which she expertly deflected back at him in an almost reflex like move. The human yelled as his own orb cut a gaping hole through his chest. Her body felt cold as he hit the ground dead. Warm red fluid spraying her face. Trying to register the still body on the ground. She stood there motionless for a minute before the grunting of the poor demon on the ground mader her turn around._

 _She rushed to his side. Inspecting his injuries which were in need of immediate attention. His aura was a beautiful greyish blue. And pure, a person that had moved to human world to find a peaceful life. She almost laughed at the irony...this was Jay. The very demon she had been looking for. He looked terrified she gave him a small smile, "hey, it's going to be okay. I know you're in pain but I don't live that far. I can help you."_

 _He nodded mutely before blacking out. A few hours later after she had bandaged the poor stranger up she sat down. Staring at her reflection in her bedroom window. Her heart pounding, guilt and doubt plaguing her mind. Her breaths came in short bursts as she buried her face in her hands...she had killed a human. Was she like him? She didn't want to be. She didn't want to become anything like him. What was becoming of her? What was her purpose? She killed a human..._

" _You shouldn't beat yourself up...that guy killed all of my friends...he was a bad person," the grey eyed demon's voice broke through her thoughts._

 _She turned to him. Surprised that the he was awake. With a sigh, she slowly walked towards her bed, "hey there. Glad you're okay. I used some good healing balms. You should be back to normal in no time."_

 _He shook his head, "thanks… if it makes you feel any better than I'm alive because of you. I owe you so much."_

 _It was weird but she shook her head, "no you don't."_

" _I do...I haven't been in Nigenkai very long but it's nice to know that not all humans are the same," he replied sitting up and flinching._

 _Maika sighed sitting on the bed and shooting him a confused look, "what?"_

 _He gave her a rueful grin, "most humans...especially the psychic ones it seems. Live in a world of black and white. It's nice to know that there are those of you that can see life in all its fucked up colors. The name is Jay, gorgeous, nice to meet you."_

 _She couldn't help but laugh almost holding back the tears in her eyes. His words hitting her a little too close to home. She was going to have to work hard at keeping these emotions at bay if she ever had any hope of keeping people as far away as possible. Jay was obviously a nice guy. One that didn't see her fully. If not he'd know the type of fucked up monster she was."Maika Benibara, it's nice to meet you too," she responded. Trying to come to peace with the path of her life, "it's actually kind of fate that we met. I've was looking for you."_

* * *

Kurama's eyes opened he sat up groggily almost out of sorts as the residual struggle and guilt worked its way out of his system. It had happened again...he straightened up and looked to his right where Maika was silently driving. Her dark gaze turned to him for a brief second before turning her eyes back to the road, "hey, sleeping beauty. We're almost there."

He gave her a small smile. Worried about her mental state. Although she was trying to tease her voice was flat her eyes were without that mischievous spark he loved. She had become a ball of worry and at the same time kept trying to hide how much she was hurting. He didn't want to push her too far knowing that the fact that he was here meant something. She could have pushed him away and come on her own. Instead she asked for his support. And he would do whatever it took to help her through this. He sat up noticing somehow he'd been asleep for four hours. Maika's hometown as near Mount Osore, not surprising to him. It was an area of Japan acclaimed by buddhist for its spiritual significance. A place thought of as the gate to the afterlife. Kurama knew that the area was a high place for demonic activity. Demons had been able to cross into Nigenkai through its holes in the dimensional gap between worlds for years. No wonder Maika had developed her powers so young. The place was a gate to demon world. The mountain she grew up next to was aptly named 'fear mountain.'If not careful men and women would disappear into the heavily wooded forest, lost forever. Likely either eaten by a demon or soon to be eaten as they wandered into demon world.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was so sleepy," he said straightening. She didn't respond as he took in his surroundings. The town was beautiful and small. No high rise buildings or complexes like in the city and suburbs of Tokyo. Just a beautiful town nestled into the lush japanese forest. Picturesque in reds and oranges of the fall foliage. A beautiful glass building approached full of green lush plants and surrounded by picturesque landscaping. _Benibara Botanical Gardens._ He turned to her looking at her watching her eyes focus on the building and give him a minute smile.

"My father...is a botanist. He likes plants. As did his father before him and his father before him and my brother also," she said a little of her old self in her voice.

"I see. Explains why you know so much about gardening," he responded.

A few minutes later she pulled up around the building to a dirt path that lead to a house nestled into trees. "Talking was hard...I've never been a big talker but gardening was fun and easy. And a way that we could bond without accepting the fact that I ruined his life and marriage."

"I'm sure you didn't ruin his life, Maika," he said remembering the man from the dream. That man was caring and warm.

She scoffed as the car stopped in the driveway, "It's hard to explain…"

Before he could ask she stepped out of the car making him follow suit. He grabbed their bags before she could and slowly kept up with her as she walked to the door. In a way he guiltily felt glad to be here. He would see into her childhood. Submerge into the world of the woman that had captivated him from the day he met her. He walked into the house with her and immediately he knew this was an old family home. The wood floors were nice but worn. The walls were lined with pictures and the entire place had that lived in feel that you only got with homes that had seen generations of families. He watched her as she walked into the room stopping in the middle and looking around. "Its weird I step in this room and I feel fifteen years old again," she said quietly.

Kurama dropped the bags next to him and walked in. He looked at the pictures that she was looking at a set of three. All of wedding pictures three generations apart. A family home. "I thought you lived here until you were in your twenties?" he asked.

"I moved out in my teens with Master Sanosuke. I couldn't really be here anymore," she said softly. "My dad took care of my mother for as long as he could on his own. But she started to go insane when I was born. She was spiritually aware but not enough to be noticed and when I was born demons started coming around. She had never seen one before and out of nowhere they were everywhere. Trying to eat her...or me I should say. At first she was just anxious, started having horrible anxiety attacks. Eventually she started having mental breakdowns. I moved out when I was fifteen. My father was going to send her away but it was killing him to choose between us. So I chose for him."

He could see the pain in her face as she stared at the couple that must have been her parents. He recognized her father from her pictures at home. The dark eyes and chestnut hair so much like his daughter. The woman was beautiful. A soft oval shaped face with bright hazel eyes and dark brown curly hair. Maika might have inherited her father's coloring but the rest of her was a mirror image of the woman in the photograph. He reached out grabbing her hand, "you do that alot. Choose for people."

She looked up a mild look of surprise crossing her face, "I do?"

He gave her a small smile placing a tiny kiss on her nose, "all the time. You choose what's best for people. You're very good at leaving no room for arguments."

"Not with you I'm not," she responded the tiniest quirk of her lips hitting at amusement.

Before he could comment on her response the door opened. A tall man with hazel eyes running in and pulling Maika into a hug. Kurama smiled as she wrapped her arms around him easily. He laughed and spun her around, "I came running as soon as I felt your energy sis!"

"Hiro," she closed her eyes burying her head into his shoulder, "I've missed you."

Her voice was full of nostalgia after a second she pulled away and examined him at arms length, "you've turned into a man overnight."

He laughed at her, "you've been gone for over ten years sis. It didn't happen overnight and I'm not that much younger than you." Hiro turned to Kurama giving him the biggest grin in the world, "and you must be the boyfriend. Finally someone who's got balls big enough to stand up to this little terror."

He couldn't help but laugh at Maika's indignant face. For a minute her worries seemed gone as she punched her brother's arm. "Shut up! I am not a little terror," she countered.

"I beg to differ," he chimed and ignoring the glare, "Shuichi Minamino, but you call me Kurama. Nice to finally meet you."

"Hiro Benibara, nice to meet you too," he replied happily rubbing the spot where he'd just been punched.

She laughed trying to hide the slight amount of panic in her eyes, "obviously I've made a huge mistake."

Hiro ruffled her hair snickering at her unamused demeanor. The two smiled at each other before turning a little more serious, "well I have to go back to work. Dad will be home in a few hours from the university. He's getting things in order before taking a week off. I wanted to see you before you went to see mom. If I know you...and I'd like to say I do. You want to see her before he gets here. So that if it goes the way we both think it will. His feelings won't get crushed. That's why I stalled him all day. And made him leave late so you would have those hours to decide if you really want to see her. And if you do then you can while he's not here."

She sighed trying to give him a small thankful smile, "thanks."

"If you don't see her I won't tell," he said softly, "you don't have to."

Maika nodded not saying anything. Hiro leaned in kissing her head before walking away patting Kurama's shoulder before heading out the door. The room was heavy with silence as the two stood there. Kurama held his breath as she turned to him her face full of sadness and fear. "She lives here...my mother," she almost whispered as if it was a secret.

Green eyes looked around the still house. Surely he'd hear something if someone has inside. He focused his senses and felt a weak spirit energy in the house with a normal human energy. She began to walk in that direction. The house was bigger than he'd realized. They walked through a traditional tea room through a kitchen where a woman in a nurse's outfit was making tea. She looked up as if she were the most exhausted person in the universe. Blonde scraggly hair falling out of an unkempt bun as she leaned on the counter. At the sight of the two of them she jumped up. Looking back and forth between the two before her eyes settled on Kurama. He fought the urge to roll his own as she blushed. Immediately running her hands through her hair and straightening her clothes.

She gave him a smile as if he was the only person in the room batting long lashes, "hello. Is there something I can do for you two? I didn't know we'd have company today."

Before he could say anything Maika cleared her throat, "I'm here to see my mother."

That was enough to get the nurse to gawk at her like she was make believe, "oh. You're Maika…" The stuttering was almost enough to not notice the pity in her eyes, "I just gave her her meds. She should be nice and calm for a few hours. You can go ahead and see her I'll give you two some space." Maika nodded hesitating a little before starting to walk down the hall.

"Wait," the blonde called out, "thank you. You're the one that sends her medicine. It's the only thing that calms her down."

She nodded in acknowledgement before continuing her journey. Kurama was unsure of what he should do but decided to follow her. She walked down a long hallway that lead to a back sitting room at the end of the house. One with a large glass wall that showed a view of the forest and the mountain. The room was furnished with beautiful couches and a fireplace. To their right was another door. One that he figured lead to a room. A door that Maika was standing in front of and staring at. He stood there unable to think of a useful thing to say. The only thing he could do was listen to the sound of her heart hammering in her chest. The smell of the fear in her veins. How could a daughter be so fearful of their own mother? He had gotten a glimpse of their life during that dream. But that's all it was. A glimpse. He was sure it go much worse than that.

Maika turned to him a frown on her face, "I don't think I can do this."

He walked closer caressing her face with the back of his fingers, "I know you're strong enough to. I know that you can. But if you can't do this alone than I am more than happy to walk in there with you."

Her brows furrowed, "she'll be mean to you."

"I can handle it," he reassured her.

She closed her eyes leaning into his touch for a few seconds, "you'll regret it."

"I doubt it," he responded kissing her lips softly.

With one more deep breath she pulled away. Opening the door and walking into a room. A room he noted that was warded as he followed in. The wards strong enough for most demons but not ones of his class. The room inside was clinical and cold, unlike the rest of the house. A bed with restraints on the furest wall and pictures in black and white on the wall. A woman sat on a recliner chair her face outlooking into the back yard. Dark brown hair touched by time, small silver streaks through it. Pulled into a bun atop of her head. Skin that was gracefully aged almost untouched except for slight frown lines. She was weak, her spirit energy was slowly flowing out of her. She was thin in the way only malnourished women smell of illness permeated the room. An IV line dripping medicine into her arm. He wondered if Maika forgot how to breathe as the door quietly shut behind him. The sound making sharp hazel eyes focus on the woman in front of him. A sharp exhale leaving Maika's lips as her heart beat accelerated.

"You finally came," an alto voice came out of the woman's mouth...so much like Maika's that it made Kurama stagger. The two women looked so much alike. Except that there was no warmth or life in the hazel eyes of the older woman. There was coldness and contempt.

After a few tense and silent minutes Maika spoke up, "you wanted to see me?" Her voice was cold almost matching that of her mother's.

Kurama tensed as the hazel eyes that were piercing through Maika focused on him. They narrowed glaring in a chilling icy stare. She scowled at him, "I see you brought one of them with you. I should have known. I should have known you'd fit in with them."

"What is it that you want mother?" she huffed out.

The woman scoffed, "what I want is to tell you one last time to stay away from my family. I know that I'm dying. I wanted to make sure that the last thing I did before I die is tell you to stay far away. The fact that I'm gone doesn't mean anything is changing. You still need to stay far away from my family."

"Is that all? Don't worry nothing will change other than the fact that you'll be six feet under," she responded coldly.

It only made the small woman glare more harshly, "don't mock me. You're a monster. A monster that ruined my life. Everything that you touch, everywhere you go you bring nothing but pain and suffering. I won't have you coming back here and hurting my family. They don't deserve to be brought down by you. It's already bad enough that I wasted my life away trying to understand why I gave birth to such a cursed, ugly child. When I die you will leave and not come back. Do I make myself clear?"

Kurama's hands curled into fists. How could anyone talk to their own daughter this way? Maika took a few steps closer, he could see her fist shaking beside her. "Is that why you called me here? To tell me things I already know? You're wasting your breath. I don't plan on coming back home once you die. Don't you worry. You've made it impossible for me to forget. To set foot in this house and not know that I am nothing but a monster," she spit back her voice shook.

"You know I used to stare at you when you were a baby. Watched you while you slept. And I wondered if I should have just held a pillow over your face. But I couldn't do it. And now I'm sitting here on my deathbed and all I can think about is how much I regret not taking care of you when I had the chance…"

"That's enough!" Kurama finally screamed getting in front of Maika, "you do not get to speak to her like that."

"Don't you dare speak to me you filthy demon," the woman sneered. Maika turned around running out the room without another word. Making her mother scoff, "and she runs. That's all she's ever been good at."

"I can't imagine why that is," he replied giving her one last scathign look before walking out the door and following Maika's scent. Out the back doors and through the grass into the back yard. Where she was bent over her hand holding her up against a giant japanese maple. Her breaths coming in short quick bursts and tears falling from her eyes. His chest ached at the sight of her pain. He grabbed her pulling her against his chest and letting her cry into his shoulder. Quietly soothing her by running his hands through her hair.

"It's just…" she choked out into his chest sobbing uncontrollably. He watched with worry as she couldn't catch her breath, "I'm so stupid, Kurama." Sad dark eyes looked up at him. Tears pooling out of her eyes as she sobbed, "part of me thought that maybe one day...that maybe one day she wouldn't hate me. That maybe one day she could love me...how stupid can I be?"

He felt his own eyes sting feeling his heart twist at the sight of her agony. No one deserved this. Especially not her, "you're not stupid. Everyone wants the love and the approval of their mother. She's an idiot if she can't love you. It's her loss. Don't let her drive a wedge between you and your family. Don't let her words keep you away."

She shook her head looking down, "no. She's right. Everyone I love ends up being endangered or hurt. I stay away from people because of it. I am a monster. Sensui died trying to stop me from becoming one and you're going to end up hurt if you don't realize it in time."

"Stop," he said sternly making her stare up at him with wide eyes, "I never want to hear you call yourself that again. The only monster here is the woman in that room. You are anything but a monster. You save lives, lives of those that don't even know it. You are anything but a monster."

She buried her face into his chest her tears saturating the fabric. Kurama could only hug her close hoping that his embrace would be enough to fix her broken heart. Wishing that he could take away her pain. But he knew that he couldn't. So he settled for stroking her hair and her back and letting her cry on him. Eventually the crying settled and the shaking stopped. Maika pulled away wiping her face and giving him a small smile. The two going back inside and walking back inside. She was silent as the two made their way back to kitchen. Her small hand in his own. It was warm and shook a bit but he could tell that she wouldn't let go. The kitchen was large and now that they stood in it he could see that it was big enough to hold a dining table. One they both sat at quietly while the blonde nurse gave them a sympathetic smile. She walked over placing food in front of them. It was a simple meal. Beef stew and rice with some vegetables. Maika blinked up at her as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You should eat. It's going to be a long night and Hiro will be back soon. So will Benibara-san. In the meantime you two should eat. Hiro told me how long your drive was. I'm sure you're both exhausted so I placed your bags in your room," she said softly focusing on Maika.

She nodded quietly, "thank you. For this and for taking care of them."

The nurse nodded smiling and walking away and grabbing a tray of food to take with her for Maika's mother. The chestnut haired woman sat there looking out into space. Kurama took the bowl in front of her and served two portions of food. They hadn't eaten all day and while he could go without food for a long time; he doubted she could do the same. He figured maybe if he ate she would also. He started to take small bites barely tasting the food as she sat there still staring off into space.

"Don't make me hand feed you. Because you know I will," he warned lightly. Making her turn to him for few seconds before grabbing her chopsticks and eating slowly. He was satisfied with the way she picked at the food. Some eating was better than none at all. Now if could just get her to have any other expression other than that blank look on her face he'd be getting somewhere.

The sound of the front door opening and two sets of steps filled the house. Maika stopped eating her eyes focused on the door. Kurama also stopped turning and watching Hiro walk in with a tall man. Hiro smiled walking over and sitting across from her, "it's so weird but nice seeing you here."

Maika didn't respond as she stared at the older man that made his way around the table. He smiled at her dark brown eyes tearing as he scooped her up into a hug. "My little girl," he said his voice thick with emotion, "you're so beautiful. I'm so glad you came."

"Come on, dad. No waterworks," she said her voice slightly back to normal for a second.

He laughed setting her down and poking her nose, "you start coming home more than once every ten years and then you won't get waterworks young lady."

Kurama felt nervous standing up as the man set his eyes on him. A big friendly smile on his face, "and this is the boyfriend. Kurama right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you Benibara-san," the large man stopped him from bowing. Patting his back in a friendly gesture.

"Benibara-san is my father. My name is Jun, son. I'm sure Maika has shown you formalities are not really followed in this family," he said grabbing a chair and pulling it so that he could sit between them. The man stared at him his friendly face getting serious for a few minutes, "finally after years and years my girl brings home a guy. You seem like an upstanding, good, person. Are you an upstanding guy, Kurama?"

It was funny. He never had to win the favor of anyone's father before. Never thought about such a thing until this very second. He could feel his palms sweating. Nerves running rampid in his stomach as those eyes stared him down. He could see where Maika got that intimidating gaze from. He cleared his throat as he heard her brother snickering next to him. Finding the scenario amusing, "yes sir. I'd like to think so."

Jun sat back on the chair giving him a big grin, "well good. Maybe you can convince my cupcake to see her old man every once in a while. You do that and we'll get along just fine."

"Cupcake?" he said his eyes turning to Maika who was hilariously mortified.

Her father smiled giving her a side hug, "that's right. This little one has been baking since before she could reach the stove. Would rather bake when she's upset than talk, which I'm sure you're all too familiar with."

Maika pouted up at him like surly teenager, "Dad, shut up."

It took all his will power not to join Hiro in laughter. She was obviously not amused in the slightest so he bit his tongue, "I'll do my best to nag her. Though she's pretty stubborn."

"See I already like you," he said ignoring his indignant daughter's protest and ruffling her hair. It was uncanny how youthful and bright her father was. Such a dire contrast to the woman dying a few doors down. "I'm just kidding cupcake. It's good to see you," he said making her give him a sad smile.

"It's good to see you too old man," she responded.

A sad silence filled the room. Each member of the Benibara family quietly sitting in the realization for their reunion. Jun grabbed Maika's hand with both of his own. Twin dark eyes settled on each other, "you talked to your mom?"

Maika sat straighter her face pulled into a tight but fake smile, "yes dad. I talked to her. We're okay. We made up."

He knew she was lying. Her father was probably too blind to see the obvious lie. Or the way that her heart broke as he smiled and hugged her, "oh, thank god. I knew she would eventually see the wonderful person you are. I knew that she couldn't die with that burden on her shoulders."

Maika's eyes met Kurama's his heart aching at the pain in hers. She rubbed her father's back and held back tears, "you should go and be with her. She doesn't have days dad. She has hours."

At the sounds of her words he pulled back holding her by the shoulders and looking panicked, "but Sanosuke said...he said two days."

She shook her head, "her aura is fraying. Tonight is the night, dad. Go and be with her. Go and say your goodbyes."

Jun got up and in a mannerism he had seen a million times he bit thumbnail nervously. Yes, Maika might have inherited her mother's face and looks. But her personality was definitely her father. It was funny to sit in that room and see the parts and influences of a life that had made her into who she was.

"You two kids should make sure you come in too. She needs to see her children," he said turning towards the door.

Hiro sighed grabbing one of the bowls and serving himself from the hot plates on the table. Both Benibara children avoiding the gaze of their father. "Sure, Dad. Be right there," Hiro said making his father nod and disappear into the large house.

Everyone ate quietly. Except for Maika who was too busy looking at her brother, "you need to see her before she dies. If I had to then you have to."

He scowled into his bowl, "I can't understand how she can hate you and love me. We're the same. I might not be as powerful as you but I am a psychic too. For Enma's sake Dad's a psychic too! So all our childhood, she ostrichsized and bullied you. While you made sure that she didn't see that I was also part of the reason demons came to our yard. She treated me like a normal kid. Ignored the my premonitions or the way that I could always tell what roads had less traffic. All that time I sat here silent while she treated you like crap and chose to love me. How can I go in there and know that she probably was horrible to you one last time. And smile at her tell her I love her when I don't. When she went off the deep end, you raised me. You were the one that helped me with my homework, taught me how to control my powers, and took me to my basketball games. Not her. She lost her shit and turned into a shell of a person that threw sharp objects at us and kept us all night screaming. Why should I go in there and say goodbye to her?"

The tension in Maika's shoulders was visible as she massaged her temples. Hiro didn't look up but Kurama could see the tight grip he had on his chopsticks. "Why do spirits become ghosts, Hiro?" she finally asked her voice patient and gentle.

"Because they have unfinished business on earth. A reason their soul can not move on to spirit world," he answered almost inaudibly.

Maika reached across the table placing her hand on his arm and giving him a small gentle smile, "then go and see her. Don't be her reason to stay behind. Don't be her unfinished business. If not for her then for dad's sake."

Hiro looked up nodding, "okay."

The rest of the meal was silent. After dinner Kurama found himself looking around Maika's childhood bedroom while she dug around in an old closet. He wasn't sure what she was looking for but he took his time to take in his surroundings. The room was a stereotypical teenagers room. Posters of bands on the walls and books on a variety of subjects on thrown haphazardly on a desk. Almost as if no one had been in that room since she left it. Something caught his eye under the books. He pulled a wooden picture frame under a pile of books and immediately regretted it. In it Maika was smiling happily, her hair shoulder length and curly, a short green school girls' uniform on her body. She was clinging to a tall lanky teenager with blue eyes and a shy smile. Even though he looked much less intimidating that Kurama remembered it would be hard not to recognize Sensui. In the picture the two looked like a happy teenage couple.

"He's old news Kurama," Maika's voice almost startled him. He turned to her as she placed a pair of gloves on top of the frame, "besides haven't you've already experienced enough of my childhood trauma for one week?"

He grabbed the gloves placing the frame face down on the desk and grabbing the sweatshirt she offered him. He decided not to comment on the picture and instead focused on whatever she appeared to be up to, "what are we doing?"

Maika zipped up her own hooded sweatshirt, "I can't be here when they come for her spirit. I need fresh air and space so let's go for a walk. I want to show you something."

He nodded slipping the gloves into his pocket as he followed her outside. It wasn't really that cold and they were climbing gloves. He was curious to see where she took him. The fresh air was inviting as the two made their way into the woods behind Maika's home. They were filled with a familiar energy. Reminding him of the feel of Genkai's demonic forest. He wondered if there was a higher number of human psychics in this town. As the sheer presence of demonic energy alone was higher than any other area of Japan he'd ever been in. Maika guided him through the woods with the ease that only comes from knowing an area well. He knew she was upset and the entire day had been overwhelming for her. Yet he wasn't quite sure how to help.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offered grabbing her hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

She shook her head, "what good will it do? I am such an idiot. I shouldn't have allowed myself to get my hopes up. She's always hated me."

The sounds of their steps was all that could be heard in still of the forest. He could see the frown that tugged at her lips. And hear the way her voice barely concealed how hurt she was, "it's okay that you love her. She's your mother, horrible or not, a child always loves their mother. Seeking that love in return that acceptance is normal."

"It's weak," she countered. They came to a stop a huge rocky mountain side in front of them. She let go of his hands and took out her gloves placing them on slowly, "I hope you're ready for a little climbing. I promise it will be worth it."

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek before putting on his gloves and following her lead. He couldn't remember the last time that he had climbed anything. Having little use for it in his human life. He wondered how many times she had done this as she made it look easy. He hoped the exercise helped her to release some pent up stress. When they got closer to the top he could feel the energy of wards surrounding the top of the mountain. It struck him as odd that there would be such a thing. She turned to him catching his eye, "just push past the energy field. The wards won't hurt you."

Kurama nodded watching her reach the top and climb over the edge. Once he got to the top she stuck out her hand. Helping him climb over the edge and look out into the peak. Immediately he realized she had been right. The summit was the first of what seemed many that lead up the mountain. Where they stood the dusk light bathed the mountainside majestically. Trees nestled next to a spring all in picturesque colors quietly hid a small cabin. Maika grabbed his hand and lead him close the edge where the Ocean sparkled in the distance, the sun sleepily being hidden behind the diamond like water. Reds, yellows, and orange trees below them. Kurama almost held his breath as he took in the beautiful scenery. Turning to Maika who had her eyes closed feeling the sun on her skin and letting the gentle breeze tousle her hair.

"This place is beautiful," he said no longer noticing the scenery but focusing on her. If he were honest with himself she was what took his breath away. She opened her eyes, the dark orbs sparkling in the sunlight.

"This place was my hideout. No one knows about it. I warded it after finally mastering making wards. Made sure that once I was here no one who wanted to hurt me could get through. This was my haven and my secret for so long. I would spend so much time here," she said looking out at the vast landscape before her.

The two sat on the plush grass. Staring out into the darkening sky. Maika leaned her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, "thank you for sharing this with me."

Maika looked up reaching up and holding his face, "thank you for being here for me. For coming here. It means a lot to me that you'd be willing to go through this horrendously uncomfortable situation. I don't think I could do this alone."

He closed his eyes leaning forward and kissing her lips, "you're never going to be alone, Maika. I would never let that happen." His heart beat hard against his chest as he saw the tears running down her face. He wished he could convey to her how he'd move heaven and earth to make her feel better. But he knew that this was an unfortunate part of life. Human life was fragile and the death of a parent was something that everyone experienced. He only couldn't fathom the pain she felt from her mother's rejection.

She didn't deserve to be treated like that. He kissed her lips hoping to offer some comfort. Her arms threading around his shoulders as she laid back. Pulling him down with her. Kurama took his time. Not wanting to push too far. He wanted her to know that he cared. Wanted her to know how much she meant to him. Because he had realized that he couldn't bare the thought of her being in any pain. That he wanted to make her happy. To show her that she deserved to be happy, loved, and wanted. That she didn't have to guard her heart with such ferocity because he wouldn't dream of ever hurting her. So that night as the sun set and the stars and moons filled the sky. Kurama made sure that he took his time to caressed her skin, kissed her body, hold her close. He made sure to show her how much she meant to him. Made sure that the slow sensual joining of their bodies was more than just a physical act. His heart filled with warmth as he stared into dark beautiful eyes as he realized why humans always referred to sex as making love. Because as he held her in his arms, as he kissed her lips, as he felt her warmth he was doing just that. He was loving the woman that held his heart. He realised that night, that he had fallen in love with Maika Benibara. He realized that there was no turning back. That he couldn't fathom living any other way.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello loves!

Going to start getting to the meat and potatoes of this soon. I wanted to add more fluff so maybe one more chapter but maybe not. Who knows ! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think that Kurama is starting to understand Maika a little better but at the same time it will probably be a while yet until they both confess their true feelings to each other.

thanks for the reviews Lumi16 and angel voice15 sorry for the long wait!

I keep meaning to post smaller more frequent chapters but I never feel satisfied until I know where the clear cut ending is.

I hope you enjoy!

Lots of love

~Red

Ooh, yeah  
I can't explain what's going on  
Something happened when you came along, oh  
It's driving me crazy, crazy (crazy)

You're taking me to new places  
And I pretend I'm not anxious, but oh  
You're driving me crazy, crazy

I was walking down this broken road  
I was stranded, I was all alone  
Always played it safe when it came to love  
Until you came and picked me up

I've been waiting all night, looking for your headlights  
I know that we're strangers, but I'll leave it all for you  
Go anywhere you wanna go  
I don't really need to know, if my heart is in danger  
'Cause as long as you're the driver  
I'm your hitchhiker, yeah  
I'm your hitchhiker, yeah, yeah mmm...

Don't even know where we're going  
You make me live in the moment, oh, oh  
Keep driving us, baby

I was walking down this broken road  
I was stranded, I was all alone  
Always played it safe when it came to love  
Until you came and picked me up

I've been waiting all night, looking for your headlights  
I know that we're strangers, but I'll leave it all for you (yes I will)  
Go anywhere you wanna go  
I don't really need to know, if my heart is in danger  
'Cause as long as you're the driver  
I'm your hitchhiker, yeah

~hitchhiker

Demi Lovato

* * *

She stood in her old room. Looking in the mirror as she struggled with what she should do with her hair. The black traditional kimono that hung on her body felt heavy. Almost as heavy as her foolish heart. Why did it hurt? She shouldn't care. She shouldn't miss her. She shouldn't love her. Yet she did. Kurama had said it was normal. And she knew he was right. But she still wished that she could hate the woman. That she would feel freed by her death instead of trapped. Her last parting gift was making sure she knew that there had never been any hope. She would never love her. Even in her final hours. So she sighed. And in a final moment of self deprecation, she put up her hair in an all too familiar style. The braided bun a top of her head making her look like the ghost of her mother. Because she would never be able to separate herself from her. Her genetics had ensured that her image would forever be ingrained into her memory. All she had to do was take a look in the mirror to see her face.

The door opened and she felt her breath hitch. Kurama walked in adjusting the black tie on his suit. The color suited him even with the outfits somber significance. And not for the first time she felt a great comfort in seeing his face. She had been leaning on him more than she was comfortable but she was too emotionally drained to care. Was it so wrong to let someone take care of her? He had done so more than once now. Showing her that she was able to trust another person. She would never forget the way he had shielded her from her mother's harsh words. Or the way he had let her completely fall apart only to put her back together. She honestly did know what she would have done without him. He looked up and gave her a slightly surprised look but didn't comment on her very obvious choice of hairstyle. He might have only met her for a few minutes but nothing ever escaped those perceptive eyes.

He walked up to her and instinctively opened his arms. Which she didn't protest to as she wrapped her own around his strong torso. She cupped her face into the crook of his neck. Closing her eyes and inhaling his forest scent. She should warn him about her strange family. But there was no words to what he was about to experience. Both from the Benibara side and from the Hanaka side. She wasn't sure which would be more strange for him. His father's spiritually strong family full of a circus of human psychics. Or his mother's traditional and quite frankly stern family. They were sure to make her feel unwelcomed. She pulled back and looked up at him, giving him the best smile she could muster. "Thank you for being here," she said.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I know today will be difficult. But I will be there for you. Whatever you need."

She nodded feeling comforted by his steady support. The two had returned to her childhood home late in the night. She had barely slept. The sounds of her father's cries all night all but made her heart tear in two. Monster or not she knew he never stopped loving her. Never stopped hoping she would change. And while some would find his never dying love to be foolish. She could not judge him. Had she not hoped for the same thing? She took a deep breath and made her way downstairs. Her brother stood there his chestnut hair a little messier than usual. The bags under his hazel eyes showed he hadn't slept well either. She shook her head at him and fixed his messy locks. Thankful he was sitting down. She could see from his aura that he had many conflicting feelings about their mother's death. At least she wasn't alone. The Benibaras were all bonding over broken hearts.

"Hey kiddo, where's dad?" she asked gently.

He looked up at her reminding her of the little boy she once looked after and shook his head. He had that same lost, scared face that she had known when they were kids. She knew that it meant she'd have to get her own father out of bed. She straightened her spine, pulling her shoulders back and taking a deep breath. She would have to be their rock. She could put her own emotions aside to care for the men in her life. They needed her now and she wouldn't fail them.

She turned to Kurama placing a hand on his arm and pulling him slightly away, "keep an eye on him for me? I'm going to round up dad."

Kurama nodded in agreement. She felt so overwhelmingly grateful to have him there that she placed a brief kiss on his cheek before pulling away. Making her way down to her dad's bedroom and trying to muster all her strength. She didn't knock but slowly walked into the bedroom. Sensing the still energy of her father. His white aura was heavy with grief. She held back tears as she found him in the closet clinging on one of her mother's favorite dresses. She recognized it from pictures of them when they were younger. Before she had come into the picture and ruined their lives. She sighed and did her best to kneel in the constrictive kimono. The fabric pulling at her knees. She gently shook his shoulder hoping her voice was both steady and calm, "dad, wake up. We have to get ready to go."

His eyes slowly opened their dark orbs almost looking startled for a minute. She saw the confusion give way to recognition as he wiped his wet face. Her father groaned as she helped him get up. He cracked his back looking around the room as if it was unfamiliar to him before settling his eyes on his daughter. "Maika, you startled me...you look so much like her," he said his voice cracking.

She immediately regretted some of her choices. Immediately reaching up to her hair to unpin the bun. Immediately her father reached out to her, "no, don't. You look beautiful. She gave you the best parts of herself. Even if you don't realize it."

She shook her head at him but didn't argue. Today was not the day for arguments. Today was the day for him to grieve. The last thing she wanted was for him to have to shield her feelings. He never liked to point out the ways that she was like her mother for obvious reasons. She tried to redirect him, "go in your bathroom and wash your face. I'm going to put your suit out and will be waiting for you outside. You know grandfather will come get you by your ear if we're late."

That made him crack a smile at her. One she felt grateful for. He nodded his head, "thanks kid. Ten minutes."

She nodded watching him disappear into the bathroom. She found it easier than she thought and began to take out what he would need for the funeral. She tried her best to ignore the sobs that suddenly came from him. Focusing on laying out his clothes and quickly making her way out the door. She would give him some time to get together. They were early but she didn't want to take chances. She knew that she would have to endure hours of seeing family she had not seen in years. And her mother's family would already be judging every aspect of the funeral. Especially if they were late. A feminine voice filtered into her ears from the living room. She found a new person in her home. A young woman whom was currently rubbing her brothers back and talking to him gently. She had a bright light pink aura. And according to her lifemap she was her brother's girlfriend. Something he had certainly missed to tell her. Although she had been too distracted to fully read his lifemap over the last day. Her own oversight.

At the sounds of her steps everyone turned their heads. Her dark eyes met her baby blues, soft brown hair fell down her shoulders. A black kimono on a thin willowy frame. If it were any other day she would have had some fun making fun of her brother. But today was also not really the day for that. At least not at the moment. She was more taken aback by the synergy of her aura with her brother's. The grey and pink mixing as they sat together. She had a strange intimidated look on her face as she stood. Her brother sluggishly standing. As she approached them she saw a slight bit of anxiety emitting from him.

"Sis, this is Hana, my girlfriend," he said making her bow respectfully.

"Nice to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances," her voice was a sweet as she expected. And after getting the full impact of her intentions Maika smiled at her. It was sweet, his brother had found someone to love him unconditionally. Someone who knew about his abilities and understood him. The girl emitted a small amount of spirit energy herself but nothing that would ever amount to anything threatening.

She returned the polite bow, "it cannot be helped."

An awkward silence filled the room as they waited for her father but soon enough they were all on their way to the funeral home. Thankfully it was within walking distance. The small town had its benefits she supposed. She hung back with Kurama watching as her father and his brother's girlfriend made small conversation. She seemed to be expressing her condolences. Worrying Maika that he'd start to cry again. Her father didn't care if he was supposed to be stoic. Or if men didn't cry in public. He was a gentle soul. The type that wore his heart on his sleeve. She knew her brother was the same. So when he slowed his pace to catch up with her she smiled at him. Kurama taking a hint and quickening his pace give them space.

"She's lovely, Hiro. Genuine and kind. But I guess you already know that huh?" she said taking his arm in hers.

He nodded a sad smile on his lips, "yeah. I was thinking of bringing her to meet you. I knew you would never visit voluntarily. But didn't expect this. Mom's death was something I didn't see coming. So this wasn't how I wanted you two to meet."

"Would you have really traveled four hours just to have me meet her?" she questioned a little surprised.

He rubbed the back of his head. A blush spread across his cheeks, "I want to propose...but I could never marry anyone that you didn't approve of."

The words made her stop in her tracks. She stared at her brother maybe even gaped at him. He chuckled at her and gave her a tug with his arm. Pulling her forward. The two walked in silence as she mulled over the information. So that's why her brother was nervous. She shook her head and gave him a playful jab, "you don't need my approval. Or anyone's but I am happy for you. I'm glad you've told her about our family and about the realms."

"I saved her from a demon when we first met," he said with a grin. "She thought I was a superhero. Thankfully she's dialed down her expectations since then." The two chuckled together at the thought. Not that Hiro was weak in the slightest. But he was not one to willingly seek danger. She looked up at him as she nudged her giving her a teasing look, "not that you need my approval. But I also am happy for you. I think he's good for you."

Maika blinked up at him. And her knee jerk reaction was almost hard to fight. She wanted to tell him that Kurama was just a friend...or that it wasn't going to last. But instead she settled for silence. Because she knew he was right. Instead of talking she enjoyed the comfort of her brother's company for a few more minutes. Knowing that she'd have way too many people to juggle soon.

Kurama smiled to himself as he walked alongside Maika's father. The two siblings were obviously close. Even after all the years apart. His eyes turned back to cath Maika smiling up at her brother as the two talked about small things. The minute they stepped into the funeral home the atmosphere felt heavy. Maika took charge in talking to the director and setting up the shrine. Her brother helping her as she guided him. Her father stood with a distraught look on his face. He stood staring at the open casket where Maika's mother lay. Slowly people filtered in. The funeral director asked for Maika, Hiro and Jun to stand on to the side so that everyone that walked in could pay their respects and say their condolences before taking their seats.

He found himself sitting next to Hana in the front row. Both wishing they could be supporting their loved ones but knowing that it would not be appropriate. Especially for himself since no one knew who he was. The girl seemed nice enough and the two made small talk quietly. However he was a little more than distracted as people began to come into the room. It seemed there were two schools of thought between families. Some, which he guessed were part of the paternal Benibara bloodline. Would bow far deeper than social norms required to Maika. Even deeper than they had bowed to her father and brother. The others, clearly from her mother's side completely ignored her or made inappropriately cruel comments. It took all of his self control to go stand beside her just so he could punch some of them. One particularly bitter looking woman had the gall to ask her if she was happy now that her mother was dead. Seeming as they thought it was her fault. Maika didn't respond to any of the nasty comments. Instead she stood there her face completely blank. Her eyes devoid of any emotion.

One by one every person that walked back towards a seat gave him a questioning glance. Surely wondering who he was. He did his best not to glare at those that had displeased him. But it was difficult. His only solace was that eventually the room was full and Maika was able to come and sit beside him. Her hand quickly finding his. It felt even smaller than normal and cold. The ceremony went by in a blur, people spoke of Maika's mother in short almost impersonal ways. It appears that most of them were there by duty but had grown distant enough that they didn't have much to say. He figured that it was to be expected. Afterall the woman had gone off the deep end for the span of Maika's life. That was a long time, enough for most bonds to wither away with neglect.

Another very distracting sensation was the overwhelming amount of raw power that was in the room. Each member of the Benibara clan held some amount of spirit awareness. Even in their suppressed stages he could feel the collective hum of power. Almost as if they were all strengthened by being together. He had never been in a room with so many human psychics before. Her family was huge between the children and the adults it was hard to keep track of how many there were.

Eventually the small ceremony ended and the funeral director guided people to another room where food would be served. The two made their way ahead of everyone. He could tell her shoulders were tense probably not ready for people to approach her again. He did note with some relief that all of Maika's maternal relatives chose to leave. Leaving only her father's family behind. Not that it seemed to make her any less tense than before. "It's almost over. How are you holding up?" he asked as they stood against one of the walls.

She shook her head and gave him a humourless ghost of a smile, "as best as I can be I suppose. My mother's family hates me. I'm not surprised they didn't stay."

He nodded deciding not to stay on that topic for too long, "I've never seen this many powerful human psychics in one place. It makes me feel...outnumbered and on edge."

She gave him a small chuckle nudging him with her hand which was intertwined with his, "you are in the safest room possible. My family has centuries of power and but we've always been reserved on the taking of life. Especially in the more recent years as more and more intelligent demons made their way into Ningenkai. Grandfather especially was not really fond of Sensui. He was too black and white for his tastes and was too quick to kill. You'll meet him before the night is done. I think you'll like him alot I think...and hopefully he'll approve of you. You might get a stare down from him."

He was about to question it when they were approached by two people. His brows rose a bit as the recognized another demon. Not what he had been expecting as her youkai had been masked by the overwhelming amount of muted spirit energy. She was small and human like with short pixie like blond hair and brown eyes. Her arm was intertwined with a young man's who was about a head taller than her with ashy brown hair. The demoness spoke first hugging Maika with enthusiasm, "it's so good to see you Mai. It's been far too long."

Maika nodded graciously as the young man bowed deeply, "no need for that Akio. And it's good to see both of you Lara. This is Kurama, I'm sure you're happy to not be the odd duck out today."

At those words the demoness brightened, "ah yes! I thought you were also a demon. Nice to meet you. My husband Aiko here isn't the family anomaly for dating our kind but he's the only one who's ever dated a demon."

Kurama smiled at her as her husband affectionately shook his head, "sorry. Lara is a bit informal but she's loved Maika since they've met. The rest of the family was a bit stunned by us when we married ten years ago even with our progressive structure. Maika's supported us since the beginning which helps. Seeing her here with a demon boyfriend is even more comforting. One can never discount the influence of the head of the family."

"The pleasure is all mine. Demon and human couples are much more common in the city but I can see how you're a novelty in such a small town," he said bypassing the entire head of the family thing. Maika's grandfather still lived and most traditional Japanese families would defer to the eldest patriarch as the leader. He would be sure to ask about it later. Also choosing to ignore the lack of any type of title that Maika placed after his name. Not sure if he should be insulted by the fact that she didn't call him her boyfriend or partner or whatever. He figured his being here made that implied.

Instead the two made polite conversation with the couple about their children and lives. Maika giving little details about herself as possible. He noted with quiet amusement that her knack for keeping people at a distance was well refined. Even with her family she was tactful enough to give the air of intimacy without actually letting people know parts of herself. Eventually after the appropriate amount of chat and the mandatory condolences the two stepped away. Giving a glamorous looking woman the chance to sneak in. Her eyes were a brownish green and sparkled deviously. Maika's eye twitched almost imperceptibly as she approached. A cleansing sigh preparing for the small human.

"Maika!" the woman called out with exuberance. Bowing but not as deeply as the others before taking Maika's face between her hands, "so beautiful! The gods smile upon you child! I can feel the power right under my fingertips. But you're encapsulating your feelings under layers and layers of denial. If you continue down this path you will push away the source of your true happiness."

A laugh escaped his lips although he tried his best to bite it back. But her sputtering response was far too rich to be ignored. She pulled her face away from her aunt scowling, "always overreacting, Aunt Fumi."

The woman simply laughed and turned her eyes on him effectively silencing him. She gave him a winning smile, "and what a handsome boyfriend you have. Nice to meet you Kurama. My name is Fumiyo but you may call me Aunt Fumi."

He bowed respectfully to the elder, "nice to meet you."

Although he did freeze when she got closer to him inspecting him with a shrewd eye, "I see green and growing things. A plant manipulator and a calm man. You balance her chaos well enough...what secrets I could spill about you and your emotions."

Her voice was playful but they made his stomach drop. She knew about the well hidden feelings he had just discovered the previous night. Honestly if all of Maika's family members were like this he didn't know if his nerves would remain intact. At the moment they were in knots hoping she wouldn't elude to more as he watched her deliberate the idea in her head. "Aunt Fumi, be nice. It's already horrible that he has to meet you all at once. And so soon," Maika interrupted.

It was true. Although they had known each other for the better part of half a year. They had only been together for a little over two months. He was sure Maika would have never introduced him to her family so soon. If ever. Their relationship was slow to evolve. Maika had an aversion to commitments that were more than a superficial fling. Making it necessary for him to make slow calculated pushes to get to this point. To let her trust him and let him in. His being here was monumental for her...and he wasn't about to spook her with three little words. No matter how much he meant them. When he spoke them he wanted to know that the time was right. He wanted to know she wouldn't run. And at the moment he wasn't quite so sure she was ready.

The woman scoffed patting her elaborately styled hair as if there was something out of place with it, "fine. You'll have tea with me before you leave?"

At that Maika snorted rolling her eyes, "maybe."

"Stop being so repressed," the woman pouted, "frowning like that all the time will age you."

"One can only hope," Maika retorted back sassily, "then maybe I'll only live to two hundred years."

"The gods will hear you child! You better be careful before they grant you an early death," she scolded before bowing and walking away.

Kurama turned to her a little confused. Was two hundred years an early death? Certainly not for a human. Yet…everyone he had met today could hardly be considered old. For her aunt the woman that had just left them didn't seem a day over forty. Maika's eyes were focused ahead. Her shoulders squaring suddenly and her face becoming a bit more serious. Kurama looked ahead to see her father walk up to them with two people. He took his time to study them carefully. Noticing the resemblance they all had to each other right away. Maika's father, Jun, barely appeared over forty himself. The man to his right looked almost identical to him the only difference was that he had light brown eyes. He looked to be in his fifties. A slightly shorter man stood on the other side of him that was probably sixty by the wrinkles on his face. Also resembling the men with him but with a bald head...Kurama had to note the incredible genetics of her family. Maika bowed as they stopped in front of her. Prompting him to do the same. The men replicated the formality bowing deeper...a sign of ultimate respect.

"Grandfather, great-grandfather this is my boyfriend, Shuichi Minamino. Also known as Kurama," she said giving them a small smile.

He didn't have time to gape and the much too young men. Maika's grandfather looked into his eyes making a slight shiver run through his spine. He was being assessed in a way that he could not begin to fathom. The eldest simply smiled him amused as he cleared his throat and muttered the appropriate greeting, "nice to meet you both."

The eldest Benibara spoke first his voice soft, "the pleasure is all ours. Not often are we graced with Maika's presence but its even nicer that she brought company. Surely if Maika trust you to be here you are an honorable young man."

"At least for the last two decades it appears to be so," Maika's grandfather responded. It made Kurama resist a lift of his brows and Maika roll her eyes.

"Grandpa there is no need for intimidation tactics. I am more capable of kicking someone's ass if I need to," she said her voice laced with warmth.

It made all the men chuckle in unison the tension clearing the air. Kurama marveled at the well preserved bodies of these men. How old exactly was Maika's great grandfather. Again he knew that human psychics could live exceptionally longer periods of time than regular humans. Yet it seemed like the genetic code in her family was far too exemplary to be ignored. Making him wonder how much Sensui had tampered with spirit world's files. There was no way an entire family line could be ignored. His only explanation was their location. Such an easily isolated and overlooked region could hide them somewhat. Especially if they did not kill in the same capacity as many human psychics did.

Maika's grandfather's aura fanned over them slightly like a cool breeze. His eyes spoke of wisdom and knowledge as he gazed at his granddaughter. He watched as she lifted her head almost preparing herself for what he would say. When he finally spoke he understood a bit on why she would feel she need to, "a great danger comes your way child. You're greatest battle is not yet fought. I can see there is an ominous cloud looming ahead."

Worry clearly displaced on Jun's face. But Maika's grandfather and great grandfather both stood there as calmly as if he had just predicted the weather. When no one responded the eldest spoke again, "you must come have tea and make an offering to the temple before you go home. This is not a request, child."

At that Maika nodded and bowed, "of course."

At that they bowed to her and walked away. Leaving her with Kurama whom was not quite sure what to do or say. Maika caught his eyes shaking her head and giving him a tiny smile. "God, would it kill anyone of them not to talk like a freaking fortune cookie?" she muttered her tone exasperated.

And the sheer annoyance of her statement made him laugh causing her to elbow him and laugh herself. He didn't know if it was because of the pent up stress or the strangeness of the scenario but they both couldn't help themselves. Even if it wasn't quite appropriate. He stopped after a while trying to reign in the bubbling laughter, "I can see where you get your habit for saying vague and unhelpful statements."

That earned him a jab to the ribs but also another smile. Kurama decided they could worry about bad omens and premonitions later. For now he would just he would just hope to make it through the rest of the funeral unscathed.

* * *

Maika breathed a sigh of relief as they finally reached her childhood home. Quickly walking up to her room to relieve herself of the cumbersome Kimono. Her father had quietly walked down the hall to his room and her brother had decided to walk his girlfriend home. So that would leave her with at least a half hour for herself. She saw Kurama's reflection in her closet mirror as he closed the door. Her grandfather's words heavy on her mind. She would have to visit him soon...maybe he'd have some information about the demon organization. Some insight into what she was about to face. She would have to make sure Hiro entertained Kurama so that she could go alone. The temple and shrine were only visited by family. She must have spaced out a bit. Kurama had removed his tie and currently stood behind her wit the top two buttons of his crisp white shirt undone. Even with all the grief and stress, her body took notice of him. She quietly marveled at him as he undid the pins i her hair. Letting it tumble down her back. His skilled hands undoing the braids and massaging her scalp. Magically making the tension run out of her shoulders. After a few short minutes he swept all her hair off to one shoulder. A soft kiss nipped under her jaw in an affectionate manner.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked softly making quick work of the obi around her waist.

Maika gave him a small smile as the kimono fabric began to pool down her shoulders, "as always you've magically stopped me from having any coherent ones. I could barely breathe in this damn thing."

A low chuckle escaped his lips as his arms wrapped around her waist. She quietly listened to the flutter of her heart beat in response. She didn't deserve this beautiful man but still felt lucky to have him all the same. "I would like to see you in a less somber one. The kimono suits you, but as always you look beautiful in everything."

She shook her head at him, "flatterer."

"Your family is interesting," he said distracting her by slowly placing kisses on her shoulder.

Her eyes closed for a minute the soft sound of fabric falling pooled at her feet, "it's why I don't visit often. Let's not talk about them right now."

When her eyes opened she saw a mischievous spark in her favorite green eyes, "perhaps we can focus then on peeling back layers of denial? Your Aunt Fumi made me quite curious. And the way you reacted to her only piqued my interest."

The sentence made her muscles tense. Her Aunt Fumi was nothing but accurate when it came to people's emotions. And that meant that she saw...no. There was no way she was going to have words seduced out of her that she hadn't even admitted to herself. She turned her body around giving Kurama a disapproving look. Making a sly smirk appear on his face. "You are not funny," she said clearly pouting.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?," he said kissing her nose and making her give him a softening smile. Yet the butterflies in her stomach wanted to flutter out her mouth. She knew if he pushed hard enough she would tell him...tell him just how much he mattered. The thought thrilled and terrified her at the same time. Because once she knew once she said those words. She couldn't take them back. Saying those words would mean leaping in head first into deep, deep waters. Waters she wasn't quite ready to swim yet. Sure she was currently dipping her feet on the shorelines, but that didn't mean she was fully ready to go in headfirst.

"Sis! Dad!"

Hiro's voice called out from down the steps making both of them turn their heads towards the sound. She silently thanked him for the distraction pushing past Kurama to pick a comfortable pair of jeans and a long sleeve dark blue tee-shirt.

"Saved by the bell...or brother I should say," Kurama laughed.

She ignored him and his six-pack abs as she focused on dressing quickly. She didn't know if it was having to face her family, or her avoidance of Kurama's feelings; but she felt chilled. She looked through her old drawers and found her old favorite sweater. She let out a small giggle at it. The cream sweater was frayed and had cute little kitten shapes haphazardly spread out in a light pink. Something so girly and soft...she would never even purchase this type of color now. Not sure if it was completely subconscious but she always tried to stick to dark, jewel tones. They were strong and bold and reminded her and others that she was a force to reckoned with. In a moment of nostalgia she pulled the sweater on and felt the old worn in cotton hug her. It warmed her heart in an unexpected way.

"Sis! Dad! Come on! I'll drag you out of your rooms!"

She stood happy Kurama was fully clothed and no longer distracting her. She had to smile at the way he simply held out his hand. Offering comfort without even being asked. She interlocked her hand with his as he gave her sweet simple kiss on the cheek, "you look so young with that sweater on."

She shrugged a shoulder at him as they made their way downstairs, "this is my version of a security blanket I'm afraid. I ate lots of ice cream and hid from the world in this sweater."

"You look like a teenager in it. I wish I could have met you then," he said candidly the thought was kind of funny. Would she have noticed Kurama when she was a teenager? Perhaps if things would have been different. Sometimes she wondered so herself. What her life would have been like without people like her mother or Sensui. People who shattered her trust or devalued her self worth. In her mind she could see a girl growing up with a demon best friend. It would have been easy enough… her spiritual awareness would have likely brought them together. Would they have gotten along? That was the real question.

She scrunched her nose at the thought, "I don't know...I was pretty anti-social. Didn't really think that I should be bothered with formal education. I knew I was too different to really go into a normal type of career. And martial arts has always been my passion. I barely socialized with my classmates. You might not have liked me."

"Somehow I doubt that very much," he said almost too confidently. Of course. Kurama was always confident and sure. She knew that whatever feelings he may or may not have he was clear on. She envied him for his decisiveness and steady demeanor. The perfectly controlled calm that she wanted to emit to the world was mostly a front. Her mind was far too chaotic for that. He was truly a master of calm. Maybe it was one of the reasons she liked him so much. He was always so sure. Always taking the next step with a calculated control and ease. He was a rock.

She found her brother in the formal tea room. The kotatsu was already set up as well as oranges and an ice bucket and glasses. It didn't take long for her eyes to focus on the large bottle of bourbon on the table. She stood at the doorway watching her brother fill the glasses with ice unable to help the amusement on her face, "What are we doing, Hiro?"

He gave her a sheepish look, "well... Hana thinks we should all grieve together and talk like a normal family."

That made her laugh. She took her seat with Kurama beside her. And placed her hand on top of two of the cups before he could ruin them with ice, "Dad and I take ours neat. So I'm guessing that means we're drinking for dinner?"

Hiro shrugged one shoulder, "it's not like we're going to actually talk about our feelings. I figured we'd take a page from your book!"

"In that case," Maika opened the bottle and began to pour bourbon into each glass, "Dad! Come on out here!"

"Do you want me to go get him?" Kurama asked obviously amused.

Both siblings shook their heads as the steps could be heard coming down the hall. Much to Maika's relief her father seemed more confused than upset when he walked in. Which meant he probably was done crying for now. "What are we doing?" he asked.

She poured all four glasses full and slid his to the empty side of the kotatsu, "we're drinking."

And as if that was the most reasonable explanation in the world he nodded and sat down. Taking a glass and a generous sip. Maika sighed and took a good swig herself ignoring the way that the redhead beside her was trying so hard not to laugh. She knew what he was thinking. A family coping mechanism. And not a very good one but it was. Her eyes locked with his and she couldn't fight it herself. Her lips twitched up despite herself and the laugh bubbled up out of her mouth. She nudged him with her elbow as he began to laugh at her, "you shut up."

"I didn't say anything," he responded before taking a tiny sip of his drink. Which she knew would be untouched for the entire time her family decided to drink.

Maika turned to her relatives watching as they too were smiling at their antics, "Kurama is always ragging on me for drinking. He just realized it's a family trait."

Much to her delight it made her dad throw his head back in laughter. She almost spilled her drink as he reached over and patted her shoulder, "this little one can drink a grown man under the table. She used to sneak into my liquor cabinet in highschool and water down my bourbon. You keep givin her hell Kurama. God knows it didn't get me anywhere but maybe she'll listen to you."

"Maybe you can get her to burn that ugly sweater while your at it. I didn't even know you still kept that Mai," Hiro chimed in making her stick her tongue out at him and the men in the room laugh.

Maika huffed grabbing an orange and peeling it with a little more force than necessary, "this better not turn into a pick on Maika session or I'm outa here."

"Aw, come on cupcake we're just making observations is all," her father chirped back while ruffling her hair.

The young woman sighed and tipped back the glass. Barely tasting the burning brown liquid running down her throat. Knowing her family this whole night was going to be a shit show. For once she was sincerely glad that she had no qualms about drinking in front of her father. Both her relatives took the night to share embarrassing childhood stories and pull out photo albums. It was oddly strange seeing the pictures of her younger self in schoolgirl uniforms and Judo gis. Her father especially had far too many photographs of her in the botanical gardens. Gifting one to Kurama to keep. She could hardly recognize the girl in the picture. It was right before the attack from Sensui and although physically she didn't seem that much older...that girl was just not the same. She could see the hopeful optimism in her eyes that had long been gone. The snapshot was candid enough, her arms were full with two baskets full of sunflowers. The smile on her face was genuine for her father and the girly sundress on her frame would never be worn again. Her hair was shorter then; only falling to about to her shoulders and even that made her appear so much more innocent. The girl in that picture still hoped and dreamed of love. Of having a future with a husband and kids. That girl still waited for her lover to return. Thought of him as the light at the end of a tunnel. Something to hope for. Not realizing that that light was a train that would eventually run her over.

Did Kurama really deserve to have what had been left of that girl? No matter how she tried she didn't think she could ever fully give herself to someone again. She didn't think she could be that person that believed in good things. Now she was the girl that looked for dark and evil in every corner. The type of person that waited for the other shoe to drop when things felt too good. When things felt too perfect. And wasn't this just what this was? Too perfect. Too nice to truly be meant for her. Life had shown her things were never black and white. They were never this easy...so it made her wonder. When would it end?

Eventually the room began to feel far too stuffy and she didn't think she could sit still anymore. So she was sure that her excuse to go and make dinner was a little more than transparent. She didn't miss the looks she got or the way that her father started to distract Kurama to give her some space. She just walked into the kitchen and began to make herself busy. She needed silence and to move her hands. To concentrate on anything but the thoughts running through her head. This was the main reason she never came home. Not because of her mother, not because of Sensui, not because of her family who always had inconvenient premonitions. It was the way that everytime she stepped into her hometown she only felt like the shell of a person. A ghost of the person her family once knew but was no longer there. What's left of a person they should have buried, but somehow still lived...

Kurama worried a bit as Maika left the room. He wasn't sure what did it. If it was the pictures or the stories but her demeanor suddenly went sour. It was for the best that she would get some space. He didn't want to crowd her and if she cooked and baked as he expected she might be able to clear her head. He received a sympathetic pat on the back from Jun. He dug through the old box and found a folder at the bottom. Kurama almost held his breath as he opened it. A newspaper article and a picture of an almost unrecognizable person in a hospital bed, being kept alive by a plethora of machines. The sight made his heart sink. As his eyes scanned the newspaper article he wondered why his father had even kept it.

 _Local Woman in Critical Condition After Violent Attack._

 _Assailant Still at Large._

"We thought we lost her. She was in a coma for _three_ months," Jun's voice almost startled him. "And then she woke up and started talking nonsense about a demon world tunnel. And just when I got her back she disappeared. She woke up in the middle of the night and she left. The doctors couldn't even tell us how she was in a coma for three months one day and gone the next."

The fatigue in his voice was clear almost as clear and as visible as Hiro's sadness. The young man was looking down at his glass unable to make eye contact with either of them. He couldn't imagine. Being a father and losing a child overnight. He knew for a fact Maika left that night and never returned.

"I don't know how much she told you about it. I know _who_ did this to her but she never...she never said a word. She didn't talk to us about it. She still barely talks to us now. If it wasn't for our eccentric family I would have never know that son of a bitch was responsible. I should have known Kurama… she's always seen the best in others and the worst in herself," Jun cleared his throat taking a drink.

Kurama wasn't sure where he was going with it but the silence was a bit suffocating, "he's dead...my friends and I were working for Reikai. We fought with him and closed the tunnel and my friend Yusuke...he defeated him."

Both men looked up a bit surprised. Jun blinked surprised, "thank you. I didn't know… we figured he just disappeared. Anyways that wasn't why I brought this up. What I meant to say is. She's obviously fond of you. But she's stubborn and that day she woke up and decided she was going to protect everyone from herself. If you're not careful she'll wake up in the middle of the night and decide to protect you. You'll never see it coming."

"So what should I do?" he said feeling like he had hit the very core of his own anxiety and uncertainty.

Jun simply ran his hands through is hair, "don't let her. She needs someone that won't let her run them over. Someone that can show her that she can trust another person. Someone that won't run when she growls or fall when she pushes. Because I can see it. I can sense how you feel about my daughter. But you have to be strong enough to be the center of the storms that she creates."

He nodded finally understanding. Jun smiled and grabbed the papers from him and took the boxes. Leaving him with one single picture in his hand. A picture of a bright-eyed girl with arms full of flowers. He could see parts of Maika in that girl. But he knew she was much different now. She was a fearless, strong, powerful woman. A woman that pushed past things that would have destroyed most and survived past them. He only wished she'd stop for a moment to realize that her life was just as important as the lives of those that she spent her time protecting.

He sat with Hiro talking about small things while the smell of food permeated the room. Then the four of them had a quiet dinner. Their food hardly touched the air was heavy and sad but it also was full of comfort. Each person in that room was grieving in their own way. And he knew without a doubt that their pain was lessened by having each other. At some point Maika's hand grabbed his under the dinner table. And held on quietly. In that moment as he realized how much it would hurt if her father's words came true. If he woke up one day and she disappeared to protect him...his life would be so empty without her.

* * *

Maika sat quietly. Adjusting her dress under her knees. Kurama had stared at her a bit this morning. The dark green dress was an appropriate length hitting just below her knees. A scoop neckline just covering her scars and three quarter sleeves hiding her upper arms. It was a bit dull but still a dress. She almost never wore them if she could help it. Not that she didn't like dresses. They had been a favorite of hers when she was younger...before she had to worry about getting into random fights. Or a breeze showing parts of her upper legs and the unsightly scars. But the level of formality was warranted when she visited her family's elders. Both her great grandfather and grandfather sat across the table from her. Technically she was considered the head of the family. That honor was given to the most powerful psychic. Her family was old. Centuries of human psychics with abilities. And she'd ignored them for most of her childhood until Sensui left to be a spirit detective. That's when she started to train in ernest and her grandfather insisted she become Master Sanosuke's apprentice. She still remembered when he told her she couldn't run away from her destiny. He didn't like Sensui because he had stopped her from exploring her full potential. But she was sure even then that he knew before her what the future had in store.

She sipped at the tea silently. She had no words to say to them. She had come to the temple alone and had offered an offering to the ancestors. She knew her grandfather had something to say his light brown eyes had that look in them. "You've grown into a strong mighty oak, Maika. I knew that you would. I saw it on the day you were born," he said cautiously.

Maika bowed her head modestly, "thank you, grandfather."

"You are going to reach a fork in the road. The political climate of the three worlds is changing. People want more. They want to live freely, they want to love freely, and they want to be treated fairly. I wouldn't be surprised if in a few decades the general population realized that demons lived among us," he said watching her carefully. Obviously knowing that she had no idea where he was going with it.

He sighed taking a drink from his tea, "your life has been obscure and difficult. You've molded yourself into a sharp weapon and a strong shield. The last decade you have lived your life in the fray and guided many into seeing the world as it should be. Our family has always respected the sanctity of life. And even when others tried to blind you...you saw what was true. You've become the type of woman that people come to for protection. The type of woman that sees that demons and humans all deserve the same chance. And fo that we are proud."

She sighed a little exasperated at his verbose ways, "I don't understand. What does that have to do with anything?"

She should have known better than to pry, "you were meant to lead. Meant to break ground and pioneer. And soon you will be given the chance to change things for the better."

That made her shoulders tense, "what? I don't want to lead."

"It's not about what you want. Your destiny is not something you can run away from. You will be presented with an opportunity soon and you will need to make a choice. I know you'll make the right choice it is not why I asked you to see me," he said almost hiding the sadness in his eyes.

Maika slammed her hands on the table, "then why?" She huffed taking a deep breath and stopping.

Her grandfather reached out and held her hand, "not only will you be asked to lead but you will develop great enemies. And they will do whatever it takes to tear you down. Hurt whomever they need. I hate to see you lose happiness after being alone for so long."

"So you're saying that the people that are trying to hurt me will go after Kurama?" she said her back straightening.

"You will become a target. A symbol and that will come with danger. You will have to be sure that you are ready to defend that which you hold dear to you. Or that you are ready to set it free," he responded squeezing her hand.

She cleared her throat ignoring the pain that suddenly stabbed her chest, "what should I do then? Break things off? He's stubborn. I've tried telling him that it's too dangerous for him to be involved with me. And yet he still plants his feet and refuses to budge."

"Well… I can't really tell you the answer. You will have to choose what the best course of action is. You will have to choose your own path. Even now I can say I know what you will choose but I could be wrong. All I know is that I didn't want you to be blindsided. Because things will move quickly and then you won't have time think and decide," he patted her hand before taking his back.

"What if for once in my life I want to be selfish? What if I want to choose me?" she asked exhaustion hitting her voice.

"I'm not saying you have to give everything up. I'm just saying there will be a lot to consider."

She scoffed. Becoming a bigger target would mean more danger. Would mean that not only the people she loved like her family would need more protection. But the people they loved too. Wasn't that it? Wasn't that the thing it all boiled down to? And while Kurama was strong he had family that wasn't even aware of the danger. He didn't have the luxury of a strong spiritually aware family. She ran her hands through her hair unable to sit anymore. Feeling a chill run through her body as she left the temple behind.

* * *

 _Pain…pain in every part of her body. A scream echoed as a sharp blade dug into her left arm. The sound of ragged breathing filling the empty space. Vision going in and out the coppery scent of blood permeating the air. The red substance was sticky pooling around her. Her eyes opened blurred vision zooming in to a face that was familiar and different at the same time. Cold blue eyes sparkling with amusement at the pain on her face. The blade shone in the light as he brought it up to his face. Lickign the blood off he blade before holding it over her skin once more._

" _Please...just kill me," her voice called out. Her heart beat irregularly. Her limbs were weak and sluggish from blood loss. Fear and adrenaline pumping through her veins were the only thing that kept her awake. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead she wished that he would finally just get it over with. He wanted to be put out of her misery. Her heart twisted as he laughed gripping her hair and pulling her up. Enjoying as she grunted in pain. The many stab and bullet wounds bleeding sluggishly. A kiss was placed on her cheek. Making her stomach churn. The grin on his face was not one she recognized. She wished she knew how she had been so wrong about him. This was the person she had trusted with her life. The one person she thought loved her. The one person she thought she could trust fully. That person was clearly gone._

" _Don't worry pretty girl. We'll get there," he said as the blade ran down her shoulder blade making her scream._

 _The darkness that followed was strange. Conversations could be heard from her family and doctors. She had survived only to be covered in a blanket of darkness. Multiple surgical interventions had put her body back together. Her mind was tired but it still absorbed so much. No one knew who had done this to her. She was now missing one kidney and a spleen. The scar tissue in her abdomen would prove difficult for her...children were completely out of the question. She was the sad patient that all came to see. Doctors, nurses, medical students, and all the members of her family._

 _And while they all worried about who did this to her and if she'd ever wake up...the demonic energy was pouring. Seeping into Nigenkai. She could feel the under current of the energy pulsating through the air, in the ground, feeding and seeping into her own body. Her energy growing, affecting skills that she didn't know she had. Like healing._

 _She didn't want to heal. She didn't know what she would wake up to. And it might have been cowardly but she wanted to die. The darkness felt like an eternity. Just when she thought she'd never finish silently listening to the world moving on around her. A familiar energy entered her hospital room. Even without seeing her she could feel the fear creep up her veins. Her mother's aura was hateful enough that she'd recognize her anywhere. She had no idea why or how she'd come. But her mere presence was enough of a startle that her eyes open. Her body reverting back to flight or fight mode...only she was far too weak. She gagged as a tube was down her throat helping her breathe. Her eyes wide and her limbs weakly moving in panic. Her mother's face stone like as their eyes met. Her hands hovering over a large machine next to her bed. A quick push of a button shut it off making her gag even more. She couldn't breathe at all now and the air that was being pushed through her lungs was gone now. The sounds of alarms filled the room making the dark haired woman retreat and leave. Seconds too fast for the nurse that followed gaping at her with wide eyes._

" _Someone call a doctor!" she ran held her face, "breathe over the tube sweetheart. You can do it."_

 _In a flurry of activity tubes were removed and at least five people listened to her heart and lungs. Lights were flashed into her eyes and countless vials of blood drawn. Maika tried her best not to vomit but the auras were overwhelming. She could not only see colors and intentions but their lives. Memories attacking her and giving glimpses of people she had never met. It was too much the sensory overload sending her into a panic. She cried unable to hold back the emotion. Everything felt so overwhelming. The attack, the coma, the voices, and now the attention. She wanted to get away to be left alone. Their hands felt too invasive. Even the soothing words of the well meaning nurses and doctors didn't help to ease her panic._

" _Please…" she rasped out, "d-don't touch me. Please…"_

 _She closed her eyes curling up into a ball and hiding her face behind her hands. Unable to look at their auras without feeling attacked. She felt disoriented. The world was so different now. The air was ripe with energy and dangerous._

" _It's okay miss Benibara...we're doctors and nurses. We're just trying to help you get better. You've been asleep for three months you're in the hospital," a soft feminine voice broke the sound of her sobs._

 _She shook shaking her head, "I know...it's just…" she didn't know what to say. They wouldn't understand. They thought she was an ordinary human. A tragic young woman who survived a vicious attack. They didn't know the truth. They didn't know that they should have let her die._

 _Footsteps announced his arrival first. Then the warmth of familiarity of his aura. Maika was too scared to look but she couldn't help but open her eyes at the sound of her father's voice. "Maika?Oh, thank the gods," he said walking over with caution._

 _His aura was still white as she'd remembered but it showed so much more now. The worry the pain and the relief of her being alive. How much she was loved...it was just enough for her burst into tears again, "daddy!"_

 _He ran wrapping her in a hug and she didn't care that every muscle in her body screamed with pain. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as her weak body allowed. Letting his healing warmth surround her. Anchoring her to the life that she now had to face. "I'm so glad. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you cupcake," he whispered as he placed a kiss in her hair._

 _She let the overwhelming sorrow consume her as she hung on to him. Ignoring the emotions pouring out of those around them. She had woken up...despite everything. And she knew in that moment that the fight was not over. In fact it had just begun. Her life depended on it...the lives of every human depended on it. As soon as she could walk she would leave for Mushiori city. And hope that she was not too late to stop the end of the world._

Maika woke up first. Kurama was tossing and turning clearly having a nightmare. Sweat covered his body and tears were in his eyes. Her sluggish mind quickly woke up as the overwhelming amount of emotions hit her. She shook him making his green eyes snap open. Whatever he was dreaming about must have been horrible. His strong arms reached out and grabbed her. Pulling her body to his in a desperate embrace. His breathing was heavy and she could still feel the fear pouring out of his aura. It was making his entire body shake. She ran her hands through damp red hair making her voice as soft as possible, "hey, it's okay. Just a nightmare. Everything is okay."

He pulled back looking a little more composed but nowhere near the calm man that she had come to know. His eyes were sad and serious as he caressed her face. Placing a kiss on her lips, "I would never hurt you."

The words were strange giving her a bad feeling. They had a fight earlier. After she came home from her grandfather's. She had been distant and perhaps a little cold but she wasn't ready to tell him yet. She wasn't ready to tell him that if it came down to it. She'd choose his safety over their happiness. He was upset because she was pushing him away again. And still...she didn't know were this was coming from. She sighed and kissed him back hoping to soothe him, "I know."

"No, I need you to understand. I would never hurt you. You don't need to run away from me. You don't need to push me away because I won't hurt you," he repeated. His body was tense and she stopped for moment to really look at him. Her mind wondering what could have caused him to say that.

She sighed after a moment and nodded, "okay. I won't run. But when the time comes you must respect my decisions. Whatever they may be."

"As long as you promise to speak with me before making any decisions. I think I can manage for now. I care about you, Maika. So much more than you know. You're more than my girlfriend. You're my best friend. My closest friend. I don't need you to tell me everything. But I do need you to trust me enough that you won't make decisions for me. That you'll tell me what's important and you won't just go off on your own. I'm not as vulnerable as you like to think and I don't need protecting. So please...whatever it is that is coming just promise we will make decisions together," he pleaded.

It was funny how someone she had known for half a year had already come to know her so well. She should have expected him to figure her out. He was far smarter than anyone she knew. Kurama cared enough to push her, to argue with her, and to be there for her. Even when she was being unreasonable. He didn't let her get away with the things that others had in the past. He didn't turn a blind eye to her problems. He wanted to protect her. She knew that he would in fact never hurt her purposefully...the but she would eventually hurt him. She knew that she'd never be truly able to deny him of such a simple request. So she leaned down rested her head on his chest. Selfishly finding comfort in his warmth, "okay. I promise that grandfather didn't say anything truly specific. But I know that soon there will be more information and when that time comes. I will not make any decisions without talking things out with you first. I really do trust you, Kurama."

"Good," he responded after a brief pause.

"I care about you too," she added, "you're my best friend. I know I suck and telling you how I feel...but I care."

That made him chuckle a little, "I know."

Maika closed her eyes. The two remained silent and eventually Kurama's even breathing let her know he had fallen back to sleep. She snuggled close wishing there was a way she could change things. Wishing that her grandfather would be wrong for once but knowing that change was coming. The other shoe would eventually drop. The real question was were would they be when that happened? Of that she wasn't quite sure.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone!

Man two updates in one month? I know right?! I hope that I can keep this up so that we can get things moving along. Because let me tell you they going to be moving.

Hope you enjoy!

Lots of Love

~Red

 _Broken hearts are made for two_  
 _One for me and one for you_  
 _Tell me have you heard the news_  
 _We are now in love_  
 _So I guess that I should mention_  
 _That I am in no condition_  
 _To put you in this position_  
 _I might fuck this up_  
 _But what ever the case, you're my favorite mistake_  
 _We're then happy to make you_  
 _If you decide to stay, know that there is no escape_  
 _There's no one here to save you_

 _But you're so brave, stone cold crazy for loving me_  
 _Yeah I'm amazed, I hope you make it out alive_

 _Please don't take my hand if you don't plan to_  
 _Take a stand and me a man who_  
 _Understands that I'm no walk in the park_  
 _All these scars on my heart_  
 _It's so dark yeah_  
 _But if you're a warrior, there's nothing to fear_  
 _Nothing to fear_

 _'Cause you're so brave, stone cold crazy for loving me_  
 _Yeah I'm amazed, I hope you make it out alive_

 _Brave by Jhene Aiko_

* * *

Kurama walked through the botanical garden in awe. Jun and Hiro both educating him on their work over the last couple generations. Each room was lush and full of life and plants that he had never thought he'd see in Japan. Quite the amazing feat but something about the influence of their spiritual energy also made the plants radiate. It was the same harmonious energy that his own plants responded to when Maika cared for them. A curious effect, and one he was happy to explore. Not to mention the fact that he was gaining a few rare seeds in the process. Some of these plants grown under demonic influence would become handy in battle. The botanical gardens were large and he was in wonder of how many rooms there were in the large glass building. He had never known about this place. Lest he would have already made a visit. He quietly remembered looking at the university near here when he was applying to schools. Their botany program was strong but it was a lesser known university. He had chosen instead to go to Tokyo University out of sheer pride. Wanting his mother to have something to brag about. He wondered if he had missed an opportunity as Jun and Hiro both taught at the local school. And seemed to be far more knowledgeable on the life surrounding them than any of his old professors.

Jun's face lit up as they entered a room that smelled of sweet magnolias. The trees were all in full bloom and were all surrounding a man made pond. The pond proudly sprouting all types of colored water lilies and housing koi fish. Kurama smiled at the soft feeling of moss beneath his feet. There was something so simply breathtaking about the room. He reached out and touched one of the magnolia blossoms. They reminded him of the woman who was currently missing. He was supposed to go to her master's dojo this morning and have lunch with her after she was done teaching classes. But at this rate he might be a bit late.

"This is Maika's favorite room," Jun said wistfully, "she used to sit on the other side of this pond and read books. I think the trees miss her energy."

Ah, he was sure that was true. Sometimes being in her presence was like basking under the sun. You never realized the comfort of its warm rays until it disappeared all together. Leaving you cold and alone. The two had been doing a strange sort of dance these past few days. He could tell she was mulling over something that she was not ready to say. It made him all the more fearful that night was coming. And although she had promised to talk to him he wondered if she would follow through. Maika was nothing but unpredictable to him. He watched as Jun trimmed a few unruly branches. The man appeared better as the days went by. The melancholy look in his eyes was still there but he was livelier now. Hiro had probably gone into complete denial. His demeanor changed quickly the day after the funeral. He had made sure that Maika spent plenty of time with the family. And his soon to be fiance. He still wanted to laugh recalling the pure abhorrence in Maika's voice. Her baby brother getting married so young made her no sense to her. No matter how lovely Hana was. He did take his opportunity to tease her. Asking if it was mere jealousy that he was getting married first. She intelligently avoided asking if that was a proposal. Knowing he would pounce at the opportunity to test the limits of her commitment phobia.

He had seen the lingering sadness in her dark eyes. This morning he noticed her become more antsy than usual. She was up before him and had gone to visit Hirosuke. He was about to go meet her there but he was caught by the two men before he walked out the door. "You think you can convince her to stay longer?" Hiro's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked. She had not insinuated they were leaving soon. And he had not brought it up. He didn't want to rush her.

The young man kicked a rock with his foot, "she's going to leave today. I can feel it. I guess we should be happy she stayed this long but…"

"You know your sister is stubborn," Jun said as he continued to tend the trees. "I guess we can just rest easy that Kurama will nag her to visit us more often," the older man said with an all too kind smile.

He had to scratch the back of his head. Leave it to Maika's family to guilt trip him. "Well she left me a note asking to meet her at Sanosuke's dojo. I suppose that I can see if she's planning to leave," he said without promising anything. Afterall he figured she might need to get some space soon. They had been here for almost four days.

"Well that's all we can ask of you, son," Jun said with a smile and a pat on the back. It warmed his heart a bit. He was always so self conscious about this part of a relationship. Yet here he was. Dating a human psychic and the fact that he was a demon wasn't even enough to make her family bat an eyelash.

Kurama quickly made his way towards the dojo looking down at the note he had found on Maika's dresser this morning. She had left him a little hand drawn map. He hadn't had any projection dreams for the last few nights. And he was grateful. After the last one he wasn't sure how much more he could see without confessing. He was hoping to avoid the topic as the dreams were far and few in between. Hoping that meant they'd eventually stop. Not sure how to go about the pure violation of privacy. He felt guilty for not saying anything but didn't want to face the outcome of her finding out. It seemed these days they were both keeping secrets from each other.

The dojo was of modest size. The sound of adult classes could be heard and Maika's stern voice reached his ears before he saw her. The class was packed and from the looks of it there was some high school students skipping class to be there. A smile came to his face as he took in the view. It seemed that these people were here meet, and for some reunite, with the successor of their master. The dojo had a large picture on the wall of a proud Sanosuke in his gi with Maika kneeling beside him. It must have been taken right after she became his successor. Honestly it was uncommon for an apprentice to leave their master. So having her here must have been considered a special occasion. Maika was in her natural element demonstrating the proper technique for a kickboxing combination. The students all watching with rapt attention and clearly exhausted.

Sanosuke approached him with a smile, "ah, so the boyfriend finally shows. Let me guess, her family is guilting you so that she'll stick around for another day or two?"

A sheepish smile left his lips, "how did you know?"

Sanosuke grinned looking ahead and watching as his students started to practice the combination demonstrated, "she told me she was leaving after this. And knowing Hiro he was aware of what she wanted to do before she did. Not to put my two cents in but I'm surprised she stayed this long. Her grandfather must have really rattled her for her to hesitate returning home."

Kurama tried not to sound too nosy, "what makes you say that?"

The master barely hid his knowing smile, "Maika is avoiding facing a problem. No one would dare to approach her here. The power of her family alone is enough to deter anyone who knows better. I suspect she's not quite ready to go home, as her mother's death and her grandfather's premonition are weighing heavily on her mind. But she's not quite ready to go home either. However, Maika sees too much of her past here to fully be able to let go of her mother's death. She faced it well enough, but she needs a safe space to process."

Kurama nodded grateful for the insight of someone that knew her so well. Even with all he knew about Maika sometimes he wondered if he was merely scratching the surface. He wondered how much Maika had told her master about what her grandfather had said. He felt her eyes on her and sure enough his green irises met her dark brown. A smile sent his way made that familiar warmth spread through him. He wondered if she realized just how much he would do for her. Perhaps that was the problem. She didn't want help. No matter how much sense it would have made to accept it.

"I'm afraid I can't persuade her to stay anymore than they could," he responded smiling back at her as before she turned her attention to the students. Taking care to correct mistakes as she walked through the class.

A pensive hum escaped his throat his amused smile only growing, "I wouldn't say that. She must care about you very much in order for you to be standing here. Your words and decisions have more influence on her than you realize. I'm sure the same is true in reverse."

Was he truly that significant to her? He knew that one pleading word from those dark eyes would be enough for him to do almost anything. But it was hard not to second guess himself when it came to her. Especially when she only chose to give him parts of herself. Sanosuke gestured him to come sit behind the front desk. Offering him a cup of tea while they waited for the class to be over. Kurama was able to check through his email on his phone while Sanosuke returned to help his students. He had been ignoring a few things and perhaps the distraction was what Maika needed. A few days in his Tokyo condo would mean they wouldn't return home right away. He had a feeling that whatever she was avoiding it was something he would also not quite like. Although it wasn't his usual style, for now he would rather remain blissfully ignorant. He answered a few messages and scheduled a couple meetings before the class was done. All in all it was a productive hour.

"Hi handsome, want to sign up for classes?" her sultry voice was light.

He looked up giving her smirk, "only if it comes with one to one lessons with the cute instructor."

"I think I can arrange that," she purred batting her eyelashes for good measure.

She walked around the counter her ponytail swishing back and forth. It was hard not to be infected by her playful demeanor, "I was thinking it was finally time for us to quit this popsicle stand. What do you say?"

That made him laugh. He grabbed her waist and pulled her between his legs. Able to be face to face with her thanks to the tall stool and her short stature. "Only if you promise we'll come back for regular visits. Your family has made me promise and I'd hate to disappoint," he said taking care to place a small kiss on her lips.

She pursed her lips trying to fight the smile, "I suppose that can be arranged. I just need to get out of here so I can clear my head."

"Sounds fair enough. Would you mind taking a detour in Tokyo? I have to check in to a few things at my headquarters personally. Should only take a couple of days," he said not missing the slight relief on her face. Perhaps she was avoiding going home.

Her arms threaded over his shoulders, "of course. I can probably hide in whatever swanky high rise apartment you have. That might be even better than going home honestly. Not sure I want to be anywhere that people need me just yet. Besides it might be fun to check out your empire first hand. I don't really know how you run an entire corporation from a flower shop. Part of me doesn't believe it's real."

"What makes you think I have a swanky highrise?" he said with a knowing smile.

He was particularly enjoying the way her hands threaded in his hair, "isn't that how all the CEOs charm the girls?"

He didn't answer her as her lips met his. He was sure there was no good way to answer her question either way. Sure he had brought women to his apartment. And he didn't want to test theories of Maika being the jealous type. As she pulled away she took his silence as a type of answer an shook her head at him. Her snarky remark was silenced by Sanosuke's playful tone, "hey, you two aren't allowed to fuck in here."

That made her her laugh. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him out the door, "funny, Master. Especially when I know the type of things that have happened on those _mats."_

They were met with was an unamused face and the middle finger. Only making Maika's laughter grow. "I'll see you later old man!" Maika called out as the two made their way out the door. It was the quickest and most informal goodbye he had ever seen.

* * *

After some negotiation the two were ready to leave the next morning. Maika finally managed to pry herself out of the arms of her male family members. Both Hiro and her Dad pulled the theatrics and hard as they tried it still wasn't enough. Being here was like a shock to her system. While she realized she couldn't stay away again for so long again. It was still enough for one trip. Perhaps with time she would be able to come back for longer than a few days. And she didn't lie to Kurama about returning. She had let Kurama drive them to Tokyo. It was still early enough that they should arrive around ten in the morning at his office. Maika was aware that her worn jeans, combat boots, and biker jacket were probably not what she should wear. But she only had so many clothes with her and she wasn't about to wear a dress again. Besides, once he showed her around his office she would go find Jay in the city. The demon loved living there and could catch her up on the activity she missed while she was away. Without letting everyone know she was back. The two kept contact briefly via text messages. And he would get a kick at how delicious Kurama looked in his pinstriped suit. She could see the demon drooling over the handsome fox. The ride there was relaxed. She felt so much better now that she was finally leaving her home town.

It was hard not to gape when they finally pulled up. Kurama threw the keys to a valet and gave him instructions to where to park the car. The building was massive. Minamino Engineering was at least seven stories high if not more. The sleek glass and steel look was very modern. But true to its name the inside was full of well placed greenery. Pictures of beautifully designed landscape, buildings, and gardens. Kurama walked through the doors with her in toe and immediately the two front desk women perked up. Their blonde hair shone brightly under the lights of the lobby. Their faces smiling brightly, cheeks pinked. Maika almost laughed at how obvious their stares were. So focused on Kurama that when they realized the woman in jeans next to him was holding his hands they all poorly hid their confusion.

"President, we weren't expecting you! It's such a nice surprise," one of them called out.

Kurama had a badge around his neck but needed to stop to get her a visitor pass, "yes. I have a few meetings today. Can you please hand me a guest pass with level 1 clearance for my lovely girlfriend. She will be in and out today and will require to enter without being bothered."

The women both stared at Maika with poorly disguised disbelief. Maika wondered if they were part of Kurama's previous conquest. They were cute enough. Both young with that clean corporate look that was so fashionable. A clipboard was handed over to her, "of course. Miss if you could please just sign your name here next this number? I'll give you a badge and you can come and go as you please."

Maika smiled and signed her name. Taking the badge and placing it around her neck. Giving the two girls a wave of her fingers before Kurama walked her to the elevator. He swiped his badge and hit the top floor. A LED screen on the wall showed a slide show of various projects from the company. As well as a few magazine covers with mention to it and a very flattering picture of the redhead in the cover of architectural digest. She giggled turning to her companion, "okay, what the hell made you leave all this for a small flower shop in the suburbs? And how the hell do you run this from home? I've seen you work on that laptop but its not like you slave away."

She loved the cocky smile that appeared on his lips, "once I got bored of the corporate life. I hired a management team to do most of the tedious work. Enough to free me up to direct big picture things like creative projects and finalized budget proposals. Childsplay really. I decided I wanted to get away to somewhere quiet and figure out what my next move as. Thus me moving to the suburbs."

She grinned at him, "quiet? That is until you met a pain in the ass human psychic?"

"It appears so," he replied cheekily. She couldn't help the goosebumps down her spine as he leaned in and placed a kiss below her ear, "not that I mind in the least."

The elevator doors opened revealing a swanky looking reception area. Leather couches and a giant tropical fish tank decorated a waiting room. Several offices were easily seen all with secretaries typing away in desks as gatekeepers to the important people behind them. Kurama quickly showed her around. This was where his executive team worked including himself when he was here. There was a lunch/break room and several occupied offices. He greeted each secretary as they made their way to his own office which was the one at the end of the hall. The women all watched them curiously. Kurama's own secretary could have killed her with the look in her eyes. He barely concealed jealousy on her face was almost overwhelming in her aura. Kurama seemed to ignore it as she batted pretty blue eyes at him and handed him an agenda for the day. She was pretty enough. Her hair was a rich dark brown and her body was curvier than most. However no matter how she smiled at her boss he was pretty pointedly ignoring her. Instead rattling off a list of things for her to do. One of them being sure that Maika was comfortable and allowed to come and go as she pleased.

Maika left them to chat about Kurama's busy day as she looked around his office. It was clean and smelled of polished wood. The entire office had windows that showed the Tokyo skyline. On one end there was a table full of designs and paperwork. The other a comfortable sitting area. The middle held a desk with a computer. Bookshelves added to the appeal of the office. As well as the variety of plants that were surely for security as much as they were for show. Miaka could feel their slight demonic energy buzzing.

"Make sure you have tea prepared for Henzoni-san. He'll be here soon to discuss some contracts," Kurama's voice drifted in the room as he walked in.

The small brunette...Umino, she thought trying to make sure to remember that name. Scurried off to do as her boss commanded. Maika walked up to the fox and straightened his tie. Making him smile by kissing his cheek, "sounds like you'll be very busy today. I'll get out of your hair and enjoy the city for a bit. What time will you be done work?"

He brushed her hair back with a smile, "around four or five." He walked around and dug through one of the drawers on his desk pulling out a set of keys. Kurama placed them in her hands, "my apartment is on 47th and broad. Only a block away. I'll let the doorman know to let you up. It's on the tenth floor. 1029, feel free to hang out there if you get bored. Try not to get into _too much_ trouble."

She gave him her best innocent smile, "me? Trouble? Why would you even say such a thing?"

"Trouble might as well be your middle name," he responded with a grin. She didn't get a chance to kiss him goodbye as she felt energies behind her.

Kurama looked over and smiled at the coming guests, "Henzoni-san, I'm glad you could make it today. Please come in a have a seat. You're a little earlier than I expected. My assistant is already making you some tea."

An older man stood at the door but Maika was sure she'd seen him somewhere. He was handsome. Tall wide shoulders, salt and pepper hair was clean cut and short. An ordinary human, but a handsome one nonetheless. His eyes met hers and a smile came to his lips, "wonderful. Sorry to intrude so early. Traffic was on my side today. Who's your friend Minamino-san?"

Maika bowed politely as Kurama introduced her, "this is my girlfriend, Maika Benibara. She was just on her way out. Maika this is Eizo Henzoni."

"Nice to meet sir," she said getting ready to leave before he stopped her.

"I know where I know you from! You drive that purple Mazda," the older man responded with a grin.

She smiled at him jogging her memory, "and you have that blue subaru, right?"

At that he nodded the two of them exchanging some small chat about the drag racing scene. Hopefully this would help Kurama gain favor with this man. Although he seemed pretty friendly already. She noticed the sour look Kurama's secretary shot her way when she came in with the tea. Making that her cue to leave, "well I'll leave you boys to talk business. I'll be sure to say hello the next time I'm at the tracks Henzoni-san."

"Please do Maika-chan," the older man responded. Making Kurama give her an amused look as she made her way out the door. Throwing him a knowing wink and heading out into the city. She found herself outside in a few minutes. Immediately heading in the direction of Jay's favorite lunch spot. The demon had agreed to meet her there. She welcomed the hussle and crowds of the city. Finding the very different change in scenery refreshing. Sure the pure air of the mountainside was much nicer. But here she could just lose herself in the giant mass of bodies. Jay was all too happy when she walked into the hole in the wall restaurant. The wind demon was quick to pull her into a hug. He didn't offer condolences for her loss. Or asked if she was okay. And she was so thankful for that. Other than Kurama. He was her closest friend.

"Looking fabulous as always. Wouldn't want to run into you in dark alley," he teased as she tugged off her biker jacket to reveal her dark blue long sleeved shirt. It had a few touches of lace on the sleeves and necklines. But nothing too girly.

Maika happily took a sip out of the tea that was waiting for her, "thank you darling. You're not looking too shabby yourself. Been a good boy while I was away?"

That made him smile those grey eyes shining under her attention, "I'm a lot of things, but good isn't one of them. I thought you knew that!"

She shook her head, "seriously, though. How is everyone? I'm going to return home in a few but I'd like to avoid surprises."

Jay nodded. His mop of messy dark grey hair seemed more ruffled than usual, "well...can't say great. Things have been kind of weird the past week."

"How so?" she raised a brow. Not liking where this was going. She had only been away for less than a week.

"Spirit world has placed an order on behalf of King Enma. They are doing sweeps of neighborhoods and evaluating demons. Sending them back to Maikai for arbitrary reasons. They also seem to be recruiting for spirit detective again. I had a few families reach out to me for advice. Saying that they don't want their sons and daughters to fight so young. Something's got them spooked Mai. It's like they want to beef up their defences all of a sudden. Thankfully, most of the human psychic families are a little more wary of their motives now," he said with scowl.

The two remained quiet as a waitress came by and placed some fresh baked bread and honey. Maika knowing that Jay had likely already ordered them their favorite breakfast. She sighed tearing into the warm bread, "who's already been sent back?"

"Virg's sister, Akane. Also Ren and Ainon, they got kicked out for smuggling demon contraband. Whatever the hell that means. About thirty or so others that you might not know directly. I've been looking into this. It seems like Enma is uncomfortable with the number of demons in Nigenkai. The SDF is doing what it can to find reasons to send people back. Things have been relatively peaceful though. Most of the demons that cause trouble we've taken care of ourselves. Everyone else just wanted a chance to live a normal life," he finished.

That made the blood in her veins boil, "that doesn't matter to him. He doesn't see you as people. I have feeling his son might be more reasonable but he seems too spineless to stand up to his father."

"Maika...what if they put the barrier up again? Virg said they are working on it and that this time it will be strong enough to keep all demons on the other side," his voice was tense.

Years ago, she might have not seen the problem with this. But after all these years of living amongst and working with demons it all just seemed...unfair. For the most part the demons of the S and A classes tended to prefer demon world. The land there was stronger and capable of housing their enormous power. There were more challengers there and more territory to conquer. Bigger fish to fry that weak humans. It was the B and C class that would get these foolish ideas in their heads that humans were worth conquering. She spent a lot of time reforming these demons. Either by death or by kicking their asses. The others were all peaceful demons. Ones that didn't thrive under the harsh law of demon world. Survival ofthe fittest was a fast and hard rule. Structure was there but not in a way where it allowed the lower classes to fully thrive. Contrary to popular belief not all demons wanted blood and gore. Some just wanted to live quiet peaceful lives. Nigenkai was like a piece of heaven for them. The barrier never truly served it purpose in her eyes. She just didn't really see it until it was already gone.

The separations of the worlds was enough to keep the humans relatively safe. If not the moment that the barrier had finally collapsed, Sensui's vision would have become a full fledged reality. It was the hole between world barriers that had been the real danger to his plan. Mindless unintelligent demons that would eat humans, and the influence of the demon world aura would have killed the people of Japan. They were usually too stupid to find ways to cross the dimensions. Even now the portals between the two dimensions were well hidden. Hard to find unless you knew where and who to look for. Meaning the migration of demons to human world had been a proportionally smaller amount. High enough that she'd fought her fair share of troublemakers. But that was a small percentage when compared to the demons that had integrated themselves into human society. Those who lived, worked, and thrived amongst the humans. And if anything the violence of the human psychics had increased in higher proportion. Because unlike demons they didn't realize that another race existed amongst them. Yet every gruesome murder on an innocent demon was never investigated. The perpetrators never punished by the spirit world. No they let demons survive on their own. If not for herself and others like her, then no one would protect them.

She sighed rubbing her temples, "that would be horribly unfair of them. Enma changes everything he wants because he never has to face us. Sometimes I wish I could look him in the eye and tell him what a bigoted freak he is."

"I'd like to see that," he said grinning at her, "I've been extra careful not to be caught by them. I don't know what you would do without me!"

"Don't even joke," she responded holding her hands over her heart in fake horror, "I can't live without you, darling."

He laughed smiling prettily at her, "don't I know it!"

And it was true. Maika might be person everyone looks to. But it doesn't take a bright person to realize that out of her giant network of contacts Jay was her top man. She shook her head at him, "let's keep an eye on how this is developing. Maybe we can counter it somehow or start to warn those that haven't been targeted."

"We already have people shadowing the SDF soldiers and warning people to hide when they are around their neighborhoods," he responded.

"Well that's a start but we won't be able to keep it up forever."

* * *

She was walking through the shopping district when she saw a familiar face. Immediately Shiori's face brightened at the sight of the human psychic. And she couldn't help but smile back.

"Maika! What a lovely surprise," the older woman pulled her into a hug, "what are you doing in the city?"

"Well Shuichi is working here for a few days. I am just tagging along to take a break and enjoy Tokyo," she said not wanting to go into the whole death of her mother.

Shiori scrunched her nose cutely, "I'll have to lecture my boy. A trip to the city is not romantic when your boyfriend is working."

That made her laugh, "no, I promise it's fine. What brings you here?"

"I'm here for work today. Say, why don't we all have dinner together?" she asked.

The excitement on her face was enough for her to give in, "of course. Shuichi told me he'd be done around five. Is there anywhere you'd like to meet us?"

A couple hours later and she was walking through the lobby of Kurama's company. Ignoring the perfect blonde receptionist and swiping her badge to the top floor. The real amusement came from reaching the top floor. It was already a little past four. And it seemed that only a few people were left in the building. Three secretaries were all huddled outside Kurama's office. Facing the window. Holding cups of coffee and talking in hushed voices that were a bit too loud be discreet.

"I mean did you see her?"

"She's probably after the presidents money."

Ah, so they were talking about her. How cute. She looked over to see Kurama's door slightly ajar. No wonder his freaky demon hearing was picking up all the juicy gossip. She couldn't help the smirk on her face as she quietly approach them. "Definitely not because of the money, ladies. I got plenty of that on my own."

They all stopped, Kurama's pretty brunette secretary blushed. At least she had the decency to be embarrassed. She watched them for a minute before leaning in closer, "do you want to know the real reason I'm with the president?" They all looked to each other before turning other before leaning in closer. "The man fucks like a god," she said winking at them and continuing her journey into his office.

Their sputtering faces and in one case dropped cup of coffee was enough to make her laugh. She walked into his office and shut the door behind him. Received by a very amused looking redhead. He was shaking her head at him as she sashayed her way towards him. Satisfied with her little stunt as she rounded his desk and leaned against it. Sitting directly in front of the chuckling fox. "I'd like to say you're more trouble than your worth but… I can't be mad at you," he said grinning.

"Besides I just escalated your popularity even more if that's possible," she smiled cheekily at him.

"It appears that way," he responded.

"Is there anything more I can help you with, president?" she asked all too sweetly.

Green eyes darkened as she grabbed his tie and pulled him close. Two strong hands wrapping around her hips. "President?" he asked a teasing tone on his lips.

"Tell me how many women have thrown themselves over this desk?" she asked with an evil smirk.

"I don't like to mix business with pleasure. It's bad for office morale. Although I should maybe hire you. Henzoni-san and I are in the beginning of a promising contract thanks to you. He was a big fan of your driving skills," he said giving her a breathtaking grin.

She didn't respond to that instead pulling him forward and kissing him. Tugging at the knot and loosening the attractive but restrictive clothing item. Kurama let out a small growl as she trailed her kisses down his jaw line. Hitting that sweet spot on his earlobe. "I bet the old man was happy to meet me. I couldn't place him at first but I remember him staring after a few races," she confessed. Not that she'd ever go there. He was handsome but not completely her cup of tea.

"I just hope he doesn't get too friendly. I'd hate to have to hurt him," she shook her head at him as she slid her jacket of her shoulders. His strong hands digging into her hair and pulling her in once again. She moaned into his mouth. Feeling like putty in his hands.

"That's a little extreme isn't it?" she whispered as his tie made a nice whooshing noise and she dropped it to the floor.

"I take care of what's mine," he responded. Making her heart hammer in her chest.

"Can't say I have an argument for that logic," she said before she could think of what it implied.

Kurama pulled back his eyes searching in hers. And the words nearly slipped out of her. The reason she had been in knots after talking to her grandfather. The reason she was so mad at the world for being so fucked up. The reason she was mad at herself for wanting to abandon everything and live a quiet life. She was his. She loved him. She had known for a while she guessed. But she never really truly wanted to say it. Not until now. She didn't even know why.

"Kurama," she began feeling her mouth go dry. Just say it...she told herself. Just tell him.

The buzzing of the intercom snapped her out of her trance, "president, the bank people are here. They were able to squeeze in a last meeting. I showed them to the conference room."

He turned to the phone a slight frown on his face, "thanks Umino-san." Kurama picked up his tie. Placing a kiss on her lips as he put it back on his suit. "Unfortunately, I have to go take care of this. It shouldn't take long. Maybe we can pick back up when I come back?"

His seductive tone was tempting. But she'd have to resist his bedroom eyes just this once, "no can do mister. We're meeting our mother for dinner at five thirty. I ran into her while I was shopping."

She didn't miss his surprised smile, "well then I'll be back and we can leave. Make yourself comfortable. I'll have Umino make you tea."

She nodded. Not trusting herself to speak more than necessary and sagged into his computer chair. Staring at the picture frames on his desk. Ones of his family. Of the spirit detective gang. And she froze as she saw the newest one taped under his computer screen. The one of her holding the sunflowers. And another that she never knew he took of her sitting on under the tree at her father's back yard. In that green dress that she wore to visit her grand father. She had a reflectively look on her face. And she wasn't even looking at the camera but he caught her expression all the same. The fall colors surrounding her as she looked off into the distance. She smiled to herself. He found her important enough to give her a place amongst his family and friends.

Quietly she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, "I am in deep shit."

* * *

Kurama had been surprised that Maika had found his mother in the city. But he was happy to have dinner with the two of them. He was also curious. Curious about the way that Maika had looked at him earlier. There was something in her eyes...something he didn't dare to hope for but he did all the same. He figured he would have a chance to explore it tonight when they got home. If he only knew he'd never get the chance to. The first thing that let him know something was wrong was the tension in Maika's eyes.

Just as they sat down at their table. She was making conversation but it was slightly off. Not enough for mother to notice. But he was able to watch her sharp eyes tracking their prey. Three demonic energies surrounded them. They were well concealed at first, but as they noticed the attention of Maika. Their energies began to flare in challenge. No one made a move. Not while they ate. It seemed they were waiting on the right time to pounce. It wasn't until Maika excused herself to go to the bathroom that two of the demons followed in her trail. Although part of him wished to go with her. He stayed with his mother. Almost laughing as the the third idiotic demon walked over. Sitting next to his mother and smiling.

"Excuse me but don't I know you two from somewhere?" he said at a lame attempt to get close.

"Surely you must be mistaken," Kurama responded flexing his well hidden demonic aura and making the demon's eyes widen.

His sweet mother tried to make the stranger not embarrassed but her conversation barely registered. Maika's energy fizzled from afar. He knew she had taken care of the other two the man began to sweat at the feel of it. Surely he had underestimated the human psychic. He got up excusing himself as Maika returned. And giving him the opportunity to follow. Claiming to using the restroom and following the man out the back door. Where he quickly found himself being choked by vines in the dark alleyway.

"I'm sorry it's not you that they want… it was the human.." he said barely letting the words out over his constricted vocal chords.

"What is your business with her?" he growled making the fear already reeking from his skin more palpable.

"There's a reward for her head. I don't know much of the details but the man that approached us Yatsude was able to show us he could deliver on the payment. We figured if we threatened the older woman she'd come with us. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me," the demon begged.

"It's too late for apologies fool," the sounds of cracking bones filled the air. He wasn't even able to scream as he died. Kurama dispensed of his body quickly with an acidic plant. Then went back inside like nothing happened. The two of them finished dinner with his mother. Placing her in a car and waving goodbye. He could see on the rooftops that Maika had called Jay and another demon to make sure she got home safe. He was grateful for that. However, he couldn't fight the pit in his stomach as the two stood on the busy street. Maika couldn't look him in the eye.

"How long are we going to keep ignoring the obvious Kurama?" her voice said as she leaned against a lamp post. Everything about her posture was stiff and distant. He stood there in silence for a few minutes until she spoke again, "what do you see yourself doing in ten years? Settling down, having some kids, enjoying time with your mother after she retires and you can finally pay her back for all the hard work?"

He felt a lump in his throat realizing the direction of the discussion. "I honestly don't know," he lied. Of course he wanted to make his mother happy. Part of that would probably mean finally settling down. The idea was not foreign to him. Afterall, she only had a good thirty years left. That was the blink of an eye to a demon.

She looked up at him scowling. All the warmth that had been in her eyes before was gone. Instead there was pain there. Raw unfiltered pain, "lets be honest here. She is the most important person in your life. You love her, you almost died so she could live. My next ten years are more than likely going to be very different than the things that you want. I can't give you the things that would make Shiori happy even if I wanted to."

He soberly remembered that last projection dream...Maika couldn't have children. She also wasn't going to stop fighting anytime soon. Her world was in the middle of a changing society. That he recognized very well. But still… "She's in no more danger than she was before. My name will always be a liability. It will endanger her for the rest of her life," he countered.

That made her scoff, "you're enemies are from centuries ago. They are either dead, or in demon world. Moving on to other enemies. She's been in some danger; sure, but not like this. My enemies are here and they are out for blood. If you really want to continue this than that makes you a target too. Because once they figure out that you're…"

She stopped taking a deep breath and steeling herself. She turned her head away before turning back to him with tears brimming in her eyes, "once they realize that you're my weakness. They will try to get to you. Which by extension means that any idiot will connect the dots and try to get to her."

He was...her weakness. He reached out to her needing to hold on to her but she backed away. Shaking her head, "she doesn't even realize it. She doesn't even know she's in danger. Are you really okay with that Kurama? Are you really okay with the amount of risk that we're talking about?"

He was speechless and a little unsure of what to say. His heart ached in his chest. Especially as he watched her hold herself together when he knew she was going to cry the moment she was alone. Because this was it right? He was sure this was her leaving. Didn't he promise her father he wouldn't fall when she pushed?

"Maika, we can figure this out," he said his voice sounding much more emotional than he realized. It only served to pain her further.

She shook her head closing the distance between them and placing a kiss on his cheek. He didn't even know how to react as she backed away. "You should think about this. Really think, Kurama. I'm going to go home now. We'll talk in a few days when you've had time to not let our feelings get in the way."

And with that she walked away. Disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Maika held it together until she got on the train. The tears burst out of her and she just quietly hid in the corner of the car. Letting her pain consume her as people warrily ignored the weeping woman. She knew this was right. She knew that he would eventually see that. Still it hurt much more than anything in the world. She stopped at Tanaka's bar. And drank alone in a corner before stumbling home. Even so she was ready when the demonic energy approached her right outside her condo.

She turned around and stared at the demoness. Sharp golden eyes assessed her. Wavy dark green hair fell to her chin. And a very Scarlett Johansson body suit accentuated her figure. Not to mention the panther ears and tail. Maika was a little disappointed that the woman was here to talk and not to fight. She could use a good fight.

"Maika Benibara?" she asked her nose scrunching a bit at the smell of bourbon that was surely coming off her.

She saw her intentions but still decided to be wary, "that depends, who wants to know?"

"I've come to speak with you. On behalf of King Enki of demon world," she responded.

That made her brows lift. She looked up at the stars. Cursing her grandfather silently. Before taking the keys out of her pocket to open her door, "well can't do that out here. Come on Sumiko. I'll make you some tea."

She didn't even enjoy the surprise on the strange demoness' face that she already knew her name. Hoping to get this over with quickly so she could continue to drown her sorrows alone.


	16. Chapter 16

My Dearest Readers,

I hope you guys are still reading this! I got this out at the peril of loosing precious school work hours but I couldn't wait. I didn't really like the chapter and changed quite a bit but...idk its still growing on me. I do hope you enjoy. I debated on the lyrics for this chapter. Ended up going with Ed Sheehan but Dua Lipa's Genesis was also what I listened to in the car when thinking of this chapter. If you're curious.

Lots of love

~red

* * *

 _Loving can hurt_  
 _Loving can hurt sometimes_  
 _But it's the only thing that I know_  
 _When it gets hard_  
 _You know it can get hard sometimes_  
 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts are never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket_  
 _Of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holdin' me closer_  
 _'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_  
 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Loving can heal_  
 _Loving can mend your soul_  
 _And it's the only thing that I know (know)_  
 _I swear it will get easier_  
 _Remember that with every piece of ya_  
 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _We keep this love in this photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts were never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket_  
 _Of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holdin' me closer_  
 _'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _That's OK, baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Oh you can fit me_  
 _Inside the necklace you got when you were 16_  
 _Next to your heartbeat_  
 _Where I should be_  
 _Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _When I'm away_  
 _I will remember how you kissed me_  
 _Under the lamppost_  
 _Back on 6th street_  
 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_  
 _"Wait for me to come home."_

Sumiko sat nervously as she followed the human psychic into her home. She didn't know what to think really as she entered the apartment. She took a seat at her table as the woman pulled out a bottle of bourbon...not that the human needed more to drink. She seemed pretty blasted already.

"Did I choose a bad time?" she asked trying not to let her nose twitch at the smell of alcohol.

That made her laugh as she placed a glass in front of her, "yes but it's also timely. Almost like the universe is proving me right."

She didn't really understand humans...was this the person that Enki really wanted? She poured the amber liquid into the glass and slid it towards her. Surprising the demoness as she took a swig straight from the bottle.

"Alright, spill while I am still coherent enough to listen," she said not even pretending to be sorry.

There was a wild aura about this woman. She wasn't sure if it was the spark in her eyes or the dry tone of her voice but it made Sumiko smile, "well King Enki has a proposition for you if you are willing to listen."

"Right and he sent you because?" she said lifting a dark brow. Most humans would have been intimidated by the panther. But not this one. On the contrary she seemed at ease. As if her impaired state wasn't a cause of concern. She had heard the rumors of her strength. Demons claimed she could kill in seconds...part of her wondered if they were true.

"I'm sure you've heard of the increasingly strict immigration laws that spirit world is implementing. Right now not even D classes can get through. Enki is watched very closely by Enma. I even had a slightly hard time passing unnoticed. We needed to speak with you before things got worse. Our time to act is coming soon," she said catching her attention. Yes the SDF had been all over the world connections. The stupid bastards had given her a run for her money. As embarrassing as that was.

Those dark eyes sharpened. Inspecting her with a closeness that made her instincts prickle. There was no flare in aura or flex in spirit energy. No… whatever she was doing was as innate to her as breathing. "So he sent one of demon world's most infamous black swan, wanted by spirit world but unable to capture because of their flawless work. Someone who was good at hiding in the shadows to sneak past the SDF. Quite the hassle… what could Enki want from little old me?" she said before taking another long drink.

Couldn't humans die of too much alcohol? She shook her head ignoring the questions on how she knew anything about her. No one had called her out in a long time. Her fingers playing with the black ring on her finger. Her tail flicked nervously behind her, "he wants you to join forces with us." That made her have the tiniest smile. Sumiko pulled out the paper she had kept in her pocket and fanned it out. "This is the numbers of the amount of demons that have been kicked out of nigenkai. Something is stirring in spirit world and its not hard to see what. Enma is putting his foot down. Our stats show that in the past ten years the influx of demons to nigenkai has grown while the violence of demons on humans has only increased slightly. Dropping to the same level as before when your associates began to control the damage. You see many of the demons that want to live here only want to get away from the carnage of demon world."

She shifted her weight nervously as the human psychic listened. She didn't seem to be surprised or concerned. Her face was a perfect impassive mask. Nothing hinting at the thoughts inside of her, "in contrast there has been an almost doubly increased human to demon violence ratio and that's from what we can prove. This has also been controlled by yourself and your associates and dropped off to smaller levels. As we both know spirit world has little no interest in controlling spiritually aware humans."

She stared at the numbers and Sumiko couldn't really tell if she was impressed or not. She didn't say a word and her face was completely neutral. It was unnerving, "tell me something I don't know dear."

Sumiko straightened herself giving in and taking a gulp of the alcohol she was offered. It was stronger than she realized. And the woman in front of her was drinking it like it was water. She shook her head, "we understand that the world are better off as separate entities. We know that the low class demons would only terrorize humans so we don't want an open tunnel or for things to go back to the dark era. We just want fair laws. We're tired of being treated like second hand citizens. We've been getting an overwhelming amount of complaints and request from demons. They want to return to their families to live in nigenkai. But they fear for their lives. We have a plan. We want to build a joint organization of demons and human psychics. One that would regulate and aide both humans and demons. Both in the immigration from one world to another and in the regulation and implementation of laws. In a way it would work much like justice system that humans have. Only this one would be impartial to the race of the aggressor."

In a moment she saw the interested spark in the dark eyes of the woman, "is that so?"

"All we need is the right leader. Someone that both humans and demons will follow. Someone trusted by both sides that has shown that it is possible for both races to get along. Someone who's strong, and won't be backed down by those who doubt and by the big wigs in Reikai," she continued.

"And you think Reikai will just sit back and allow this organization to form?" she asked tilting her head.

"Of course not. We're currently building the demon side of this organization hoping to train them and show Reikai we're serious. Enki is also going to present them with a treaty and proposal once we take care of a few inconveniences," she stated.

The human leaned back taking another generous gulp of her drink and making Sumiko take a sip of her own. How did she do it? The stuff was nothing to snuff at compared to other human alcohol she'd tried. "What type of inconveniences?" she asked after a small pause.

"We have opposition on our side. The same demons that have been trying to kill you are also after Enki. I think you're somewhat familiar with the Akino organization?" she asked.

"It's nice to have a name to go with the bastards," she replied. The woman stood rubbing her temples before looking out the window, "and what would be required of me if I said yes?"

A small sliver of hope flared in her chest. Enki had thought it wouldn't be difficult to convince her. They had done their research. They knew what she stood for. So many demons had vouched for this woman. Admired her even. Sumiko's tail flicked behind her as she tried her best to hide her excitement, "we would require you to move to the makai for at least a year… maybe more We would need your input on the building of the organization and the writing of the treaty. As well as help us find suitable demons to train as officers."

"And kill the opposition?" she added raising a brow.

That made Sumiko shift her weight nervously, "well...yes. Not that its mandatory but they will be coming after you even harder if you accept. This process will take a while we don't know how long but you'll have to secure your affairs here. And commit to a new life."

There was a long silence and even with the woman's back turned to her. She could sense a lingering sadness in the air. It was strange. It made the panther demon wonder what exactly was going on in her mind. Enki had said that she had no close connections. No family. Just business associates. She was perfect for the job. The woman turned her dark gaze pinning her once more, "and if I say no?"

There was something in those eyes that made her tail bristle. She was a dangerous human...that much she knew, "we thought of using Yusuke Urameshi. But his connections to demon world run deep. And he already is lord over one of the territories. It would be too much to give him this power also. We wouldn't want to tip the scales and cause suspicion against the demons that are on the fence. We still need a powerful human however, so we would probably approach Kazuma Kuwabara. Although he's not ideal. His strength is admirable and his charisma and ties to demon world would be suitable. But he's got too many liabilities. The ideal candidate is not only someone who is powerful and influential but someone that is unattached."

She snorted her tone bitter, "and you did your research."

That made the panther demon's ears twitch a little embarrassed, "yes well...we were surprised. At your age not many women are without a mate. Nor do you have children and from what we know you don't really associate closely with your clan. Even so the humans in your birth line are powerful. No one would really be able to catch them off guard. Kuwabara would be a fine candidate but we would also need to concern ourselves with his children and wife. Not to mention his human family. The demons that oppose us fight dirty, not to mention you can never discount what King Enma is capable of. He is not always the most kind ruler."

She sat there hopefully not offending the brunette. She was certainly beautiful beyond what she had heard. Many demon whom had their run ins with her had described her as such. Out of those some whom had been intimate with her had also described her as heartless. But she couldn't truly be heartless right? After all this was the woman that had fought for the rights of another race. Built an underground society of people that brought justice. Regardless of the eternal damnation of her soul. The silence that dragged on was suffocating. The woman emptied the contents of the bottle in her hands. Not making eye contact with Sumiko whom finished her small glass. Not wanting to be rude. She wanted to jump out of her skin at the anticipation. Would she say yes?

"I need a week," Maika's alto voice finally broke the silence, "some time to get my affairs in order. Then I will travel to demon world and hear Enki out. See his plans for myself before I make my final decision. No need to send for me I will come when I am ready. I can get to demon world on my own."

Sumiko nodded not wanting to give her time to change her mind, "of course. Great. I will let Enki know. Thank you for your time, Benibara-san."

"Maika, if you're going to be getting used to my unstable ass might as well be on first name basis," she said waving her hand dismissively.

That made her chuckle a little earning a small smile from the woman, "well I'll be giving you some space then. I look forward to working with you, Maika."

* * *

Things continued to happen in the blur of an eye. Maika had soon prepared her instructors for her long absence. Even renting her apartment to one of Master Sanosuke's proteges. He would take over as manager while she was away. She has secured some inside contacts and a couple of demons she trusted to vouch for what she had been told by Sumiko. Jay had insisted that he come with her but she had put her foot down. Someone had to keep things running on the nigenkai side. He would be her eyes and ears while she was there. Even if she'd miss him dearly. Somehow she kept herself together throughout the day. But at night she'd all but drown herself in order to numb her bleeding heart. Kurama had been away, she had not seen him since their argument in the city. And even though it had torn her up inside she was grateful. Him being there to watch her dismantle her life and go off into demon world would only make it harder.

She loved him...loved him!

She had avoided attachment for years and now just as her destiny was catapulting her to accomplish the one thing she had set out to do...she had to give it all up. She wasn't stupid. She knew that this was going to put her at the top of the hit list for so many. Demons, humans, spirit world. But if she could truly make it work...then the children of the man she loved would be born into a better world. And he would find happiness without her. It would hurt at first but she knew. As Sumiko pointed out. Attachments were liabilities. Kurama and his family would be endangered by her. Their danger could be minimalized by bodyguards but that would mean explaining a lot of things. Things he was not ready to explain. And she could not expect him to do that for her. No matter how much she wanted to be with him. There was also the fact that she'd be away for all that time. It's not like he could fully leave his family and company to be with her in demon world. He would probably wait for her but how fair would that be? He'd worry about her safety while she was gone. And the bottom line was that she would come out of the shadows she had operated in. Stepping into the daylight and taking a definitive stand. No matter how she looked at it things just didn't work.

Kurama had been a blissful piece of her life. A slice of the things that she had never allowed herself to want. A taste of love she had not known existed. Something wonderful she would always hold dear. But now she needed to let go. To let her heart turn back to stone, put the barbwire back around and go back. Go back to shielding. Go back to being a weapon. There was no room for selfishness here. As her grandfather had said, she would become a symbol. She would propell change and break down walls. She would try to fix the broken system if it killed her. She walked down the sidewalk with a few groceries in hand. The bottle of bourbon heavy in the plastic bag. One last night in her apartment. One last night in this town and in the morning...she'd go off to demon world.

There was a moving van next to her store. Making her stop before a willowy brunette almost ran her over with a dolly. It seemed a young woman was moving into the apartments next door. She stopped obviously having trouble with the heavy contents of her boxes.

"Oh my! I am so sorry," she apologized bowing.

Maika shifted her weight nervously as her aura began to spin her lifemap. She blinked back a bit of surprise as the universe laughed at her once more. "No worries. Do you need help with that?" she asked.

"Oh, thanks but...it's pretty heavy," she said shyly.

Part of her wanted to shrug and move on but the stupid masochistic part of her decided otherwise. She held out her small bag, "here hold this, kid."

She blinked surprised grabbing her bag and watching in awe as she barely had to work to get the doly full of boxes into the building. She shuffled her feet quickly running and opening the doors of the building. Then getting the elevator. "Wow! You're so strong. Thank you," she said hitting the button for the third floor.

"Why are you moving all by yourself?" she asked a bit curious.

The girl turned to her smiling. She had a cute upturned nose and high cheekbones. Her eyes were big and warm chocolate...so much unlike her dark almost black ones. Long straight hair stopped at her shoulder blades. Her warm lavender-grey aura was full of bubbly optimism. "I'm just moving back from Germany and I didn't really think all my stuff would be this heavy. Haven't really had time to reconnect with my old friends," she said happily as she lead the way to her small apartment. It faced the front of the street. Giving her a good view of the shops.

"Well hope you enjoy the town," Maika said watching as the girl's eyes caught the sign across the street. Not missing the surprise and even curiosity that crossed her face.

She was about to walk away when her voice stopped her, "wait I never caught your name!"

She turned as she was handed back her bag of groceries. In her haste she almost forgot it, "uh its Maika. Maika Benibara. I own the martial arts studio next door but I'm about to be away for a while."

That made her face fall a bit, "well that's a shame. It's not every day you get super strong neighbors. Why don't you let me buy you a coffee when you're in town again? As a thank you. My name is Maya Katajima. "

Yes, she already knew that. She could see it clear as day including the large chuck of lifemap that she didn't remember. That Kurama was a tricky bastard. Would he erase her memories if she asked? The never ending pain in her chest was starting to become too much to bear. But even if she could forget him she knew she'd never want to. After all he had done the one thing that she thought no one ever could. He had made her feel alive again. Yet here she stood with his first love. And wouldn't she just be a big surprise for him? She got a pit in her stomach as she smiled back, "of course. I have some business that will have me gone for awhile but if I do return I'll come by. You should tell my manager I sent you if you want to take classes. He'll give you a good deal."

"Wow, thanks! That's so nice of you," she responded. She was a truly pure person. Those were hard to find nowadays. Her spirit energy was higher than the average human but nothing that would grow out of proportion. And damn it if she couldn't find one fault in that pristine aura. Almost as pure as Shiori's and Kuwabara's...which was saying something. Well at least now she knew it would be easy for Kurama to move on. Afterall, did she not hear the wistfulness in his voice when he remembered her?

She nodded making her way out the door and planning on skipping dinner all together at this point. She didn't even know why she had bothered to buy the stupid food. She was going to find her comfort in the bottom of a bottle. "It was nice to meet you," she said quickly retreating before she could be pulled into more chatter. Before she could ask her to take care of him.

She walked into her empty studio. Sunday meant no classes and her students had given her a tearful goodbye on Friday. The word around town was that she was going home to help care for her father now that her mother had died. None of them knew that was a preposterous lie. A select few knew what she was really up to. As she opened her door her heart began to beat fast. The even, soothing energy that awaited her made her want to hold her breath. Her mouth dried as she walked up the steps. Opening her studio apartment and feeling her chest constrict. There he was sitting on her couch. His green eyes met her brown. The evergreen orbs much more reserved than she'd ever seen them. She wished that she didn't want to drop everything and run into his arms. But she did. It took all her willpower to place her groceries on the counter and walk. Calmly. Towards him. To breathe in and out and not hyperventilate. To cry and tear her apartment apart and the sheer stupidity of it all. Was she really going to let him go? Could she be that weak and faithless? No… she knew what she had to do. There was no honor in being selfish. And she would not put his life at risk. She would not let him protect her because he loved her. She had already made that mistake once in her life. She would not make it again.

She didn't know where she should sit. But she figured this one last time she'd gift herself being close to him. So she sat next to him trying to ignore the burning itch to hold him. Giving him the best smile she could muster, "hi."

His hand reached out to hers wrapping her own in warmth. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to give him up. "Hiei came to me last night. He had a lot to say which is not normal," he said.

She wondered if he could hear her heart hammering, "Oh? What about?"

"Apparently the revolution starting under Enki. Or should I say the revolution you're about to lead," he said quietly.

She sighed shrugging a shoulder and reaching under her stack of mail. Pulling out the statistics that Sumiko had left her and giving them to him. She ran her free hand through her hair, "I'll explain everything to you as much as I know."

She saw the surprise on his face and the warriness. Yet as she explained what she had been told he didn't let go of her hand. Instead his thumb stroked the back of her hand soothingly. She would miss his soothing presence. The way he calmed her nerves. The scent of the forest and roses that radiated from his skin. He was quiet as usual he was taking in every piece of information. Analyzing it. When she was finished he took a second before responding.

"So...I'm guessing you're going to take this opportunity?" he asked his tone cautious.

She stood unable to sit any longer. She there wasn't enough room in the small space for anxious legs. She couldn't say anything and she couldn't look him in the eye. She pushed past the pain constricting her chest. Past the suffocating feeling blooming from it and spreading to her arms. "You already know the answer to that, Kurama," she said, "for years I've been making a small dent in a giant problem. If this is what Enki is proposing...Kurama do you know how much easier everyone's lives would be? Do you know how much it would impact the lives of both humans and demons?"

"I do. It's a noble cause...one that could get you killed, Maika," he said standing. She saw it on his face. He thought the price was far too much. He wouldn't risk her safety like she wouldn't risk his. But he also knew her...she was a force that could not be stopped. Although he may try.

"Don't you think I know that! But if I don't then what? They're other option is Kuwabara. And you know that he is far too noble to say no to something like this. Kuwabara, who's soft-hearted and kind. Who has small children and a wife to worry about. We both know the people who are against this will fight dirty. Do you really want to put Kuwabara in this position?" she said knowing it was not a fair way for her to fight. He cared for his friends like family. Not to mention the innocent children of his best friend would also be in danger. Kurama was far too kind hearted. She'd chip away at his weaknesses she knew them all. She'd do so for his own good.

Kurama shook his head he was trying his best not to lose his patience and she could see it, "of course not. But does that mean that I want you to be in danger? Maika I know it's futile to try to stop you. But at least let me come with you. I can help you. You don't have to do this alone."

That was the opposite of what she wanted. It was bad enough she was going to make herself a target. The thought of anything happening to Kurama...she shook her head, "no. Kurama I can't let you do that. If anything ever happened to you I'd never forgive myself. Besides it's not so simple. You can't just drop everything you're doing. What will you do with your flower shop, your company? What will you tell your mother? How will you explain being gone for so long. Enki thinks it will take a year just to be organized enough for them to approach Reikai. We both know that's optimistic at best. Especially if they have opposition to get rid of before. If there are enemies out there ready to break down their efforts. You're far too well known. Far too influential to go unnoticed by others. You set foot in demon world and you might as well just come clean to your mother. She will need far more security than the perimeter plants that you've planted in her garden. Are you really ready to tell her the truth?"

It was a heartless move. But the fox was far too smart and too stubborn to budge otherwise. He stopped a sharp glare directed her way. She was twisting his arm. Forcing his will and he was far too bright not to notice. But she wasn't wrong. The moment Yoko Kurama made a stand. The moment he stood beside her in the light. All would take notice. The demon organization, the black black cub, even King Enma. His previous status wouldn't save him from judgement.

In a moment she felt he might curse her name and walk out. Finally give up on her. But instead his eyes softened as he walked closer gripping her arms, "we can figure this out, Maika. I know it seems too complex. I know it seems like a dead end but we can figure this out. Maika please...I can't just let you go. I can't let you do this on your own. Can't you see it Maika? Can you see that I-"

"No," she stopped him her heart almost bursting at the seams, "please don't say those words. Because if you do...if you tell me those words, I will lose all my resolve. I will never be able to leave you…Kurama, please don't." she sobbed tears finally escaping her. She turned her back to him. Unable to look into his eyes. Trying to compose herself. She had known for some time. She had seen his aura slowly shift. She had seen her own self become a theme in his lifemap. She had ignored it but she knew. As sure as he had become a part of her. No matter how she had resisted. No matter how much it had taken her off guard. No matter how she had denied herself.

She took a few deep breaths before looking back. Drowning into his pain filled viridian irises, "before I met you I was perfectly fine being dead. My body may have survived the attack ten years ago but my heart was left in that warehouse that night. And then you came around and my grey world began to have color again. You are everything and you have no idea how hard this is. How much I want to let it all go to hell and just stay here with you. But I know I can't do both. I can't give my all to both. And I can't live with myself if I let this go. This is my closure Kurama. I know you don't understand me but being able to do this. Being able to impact change like this it will make every fucked up part of my life make sense. It will make all the horrible fucking things I've seen and lived through right. If I turn my back on this I won't be able to live with myself. And in turn if anything happened to you or your family... I've risked a lot these last ten years, but I can't risk you. I can't pull you back into that world. I just can't."

The tears were unstoppable. They fell down her cheeks in big fat drops. Her heart tearing apart in her chest. Kurama closed the gap between them. wiping her face with his hands leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled her forward wrapping her in his strong hold. Letting her forehead rest on his shoulder as he stroked her hair, "please don't cry. Maika, I never want to be responsible for that look on your face. I never want to be another reason you're hurting."

She sobbed pulling him closer, "I'm sorry Kurama."

He shushed her gently his soothing hands rubbing her back, "I only wish you'd protect yourself as fiercely as you did those that you cared for. But I understand your reasoning as much as I hate it." The two stood there in each others arms for what felt like an eternity. The reality settling in. This was it. This was where it all ended. She had warned him not long ago. She'd only break his heart. Only at the time she didn't know that she'd also be breaking her own. In all honesty she had forgotten that she even had a heart to break. It was Kurama's voice that broke through the sound of her tears. "If you ever need anything," his voice was hoarse and thick with sadness driving the pain home.

"I know," she responded gathering the strength to look up at him. Wanting to memorize every pattern in his green eyes, "promise me that you'll move on. We have to set each other free but that doesn't mean I want you to be alone. I know it will be hard but find someone Kurama. Make your mom happy but more importantly make yourself happy. And take care of her. She's a treasure."

He nodded stroking the back of her face, "is it bad if I am too selfish to want you to move on?" His tone was light and teasing but he was only stating what they both secretly wanted. In a way it felt comforting. She was sure the thought of her with someone else send the same amount of dread through his bones. Just as she felt when she thought of another woman holding him. Another woman enjoying the way he laughed or the touch of his hands.

She smiled up at him wondering if he could feel how much she loved him, "it's not. No matter what happens after today. You should know that I'm always going to be yours. Even if we can't be together. Even if we both go into different paths. I'm yours, Kurama."

In the blink of an eye he pulled her into him. Holding the crown of her head with his hand and tipping her lips to meet his. His kiss fueling the burning fire that he had started long ago. Maika felt like putty in his hands allowing her own arms to pull him closer. Needing to feel his heat one last time. Kurama pulled back just enough to rest his forehead on hers, "then stay."

The words tearing little pieces of her heart, "one last night." She responded making him grunt and take her lips once more. Kurama picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and walking her into her bedroom. Never once letting his affections stop. Maika focused on every last moment with him. Focused on the way he caressed her. His soft lips pressing against her own. The soft feel of his hair under her fingertips. The loving way he said her name. The warmth that spread through her heart when he looked at her as if she might be the only thing keeping his world together.

That night as he made love to her. He plead for her not to leave him. Told her no other woman would ever compare to her. Vowed to never forget her. The two made love until neither to stay awake any longer. Both not really ready to part, but she knew had to. She had risked so many things but his life and the lives of the people he loved would never be one of those things. Not if she could help it. So a few hours after he had fallen asleep. Maika sneaked out of bed. Dressing and taking her one and only bag. Finding pen and paper she wrote him one last note. Then took out her phone and snapped a picture of him asleep. Funny how she didn't know her heart could literally walk around outside her body. Yet there he was. She knew one measly photograph would ever be enough but it was all she was going to get. So with a knot in her throat and tears in her eyes. She left her heart behind and started her journey to the demon world.

* * *

 _The light was warm but not enough to keep away the chill of the fall. It didn't seem to bother him in the slightest as he walked around her childhood back yard. No, instead it only made him look far more beautiful than any creature ever should. He reached out and touched a leaf on the old maple tree. Examining it with his crips green eyes. The evening sun almost far too perfect for his red hair. But that wasn't really what she found most beautiful about him. It was the way his aura fanned out. The green and silver bands had a soothing calming way about them. He was far more noble than he gave himself credit for. When she looked at him she saw his life map playfully dance before her eyes. The smart, cunning, fox thief. The devoted son. And the faithful friend. A beautiful tortured soul haunted by his past. A past he had already atoned for but still held him back. She felt her heart warm as his eyes turned towards her. Noticing her watching him. A smile came to his face. Making those silly little butterflies flutter up. He didn't look at her like she was a monster. He didn't make her feel like the dead soulless creature she knew she was. He made her feel like herself. With him she felt like Maika. Something she thought she had completely forgotten. As if he could look into her own aura and soul. As if he could see her for who she was deep down. She shook her head at her foolish thoughts as he approached her. Wondering if he could see it in her eyes. Wondering if he could see that she loved him._

Kurama didn't have to open his eyes to know he was alone. He couldn't feel her body heat or smell her scent. He reluctantly opened his eyes. His chest burning at the after effects of the projection dream. He should have found comfort in the fact that she loved him but instead it only fueled the pain that tore through him. She was gone. He had let her go. He didn't want to stand in the way of her destiny but it seemed there was no other way. He was tired of his human mask. Tired of being held back but at the same time he also didn't want to cause his mother grief. She was only going to live a few more years. He sat up unable to be in her apartment any longer. Perhaps he'd go back to Tokyo. This town had nothing for him without her. As he dressed his eyes caught the piece of paper on her beauro.

 _Kurama,_

 _Sorry I didn't stay to say goodbye. I think we both know that it would have been too hard. Thank you for these past months. I have no words to tell you how much they meant to me. If only for a few months I have known what it's like to be truly happy. I don't regret a minute of it, I only wish that my decisions wouldn't cause you so much pain. I wish you find someone to be happy with. You deserve all the good things in the world, Kurama. All the wonderful things that people dream of. All the happiness that is out there. Maybe the next time we see each other we can smile and go back to being friends. Afterall you will always be my best friend. The only person that truly knows me. Know that if you ever need me. All you have to do is call. Take care of yourself._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Maika_


End file.
